Coffee Shops and Cameras
by Yulisan
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is a regular girl with a regular life. Hikaru Hitachiin is anything but. He's harsh, arrogant, possessive, and can't seem to find the one thing that will make him happy - whatever that may be. Perhaps happiness just isn't for him, or maybe a little bit of 'regular' is exactly what he needs. Haruhi/Hikaru, M for Lemons.
1. PROLOGUE

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Droplets of rain water dripped from the collar of my coat, and pooled down at my feet as I stood on the doorstep of the estate mansion. I stared up at the towering and threatening door in front of me, the glossy dark wood mocked my reflection as the rain from the storm flowed down it like a water feature. An uncomfortable churning in my stomach kept my arms locked to my sides, and my legs frozen in place, the only function I seemed to be able to do was stare at the door. Almost willing it to knock on itself.

I wasn't even sure what I was doing there anymore. Just a week ago my life seemed so simple and menial. I woke up, I went to work, I came home. Rinse and repeat. That was my life. It wasn't exciting, it wasn't adventurous. But I was happy with it. Never in a million years did I expect it to take such a turn like this, now I didn't know what was happening. All control I possessed over my life was slipping away, and the cause seemed so small and avoidable.

But do you know what the craziest thing was?

Something inside me was...intrigued. And I guessed that's what had brought me to this house at 11 o'clock at night, waiting to find the courage to knock and see the man who's been haunting my dreams since the day I met him. Don't get me wrong, this man was a monster. He was cold, possessive, arrogant, cruel and pretty much every other word that describes a man with no people skills. But I knew there was more to him that I couldn't see. I'd always been raised to see the good in all people, and be open minded when judging a person on their behaviour. With Hikaru Hitachiin, that was a challenge. But he'd asked for help. And I knew that must have been hard for him.

I counted to 10 and let out a long breath as a growl of thunder echoed from the sky. Once upon a time I'd been terrified of thunder, but that fear cowered in comparison of what I was about to do.

Slowly, I lifted my arm, and balled my fist against the hard wood of the door.

 _Here goes nothing..._

And I knocked, 3 times.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! After hitting writer's block with King and Lionheart and Let The Wind Blow, I thought I would start posting a new story I've been working on for a while, a story that I'm confident to update. Don't worry, my other stories will be continued! I'm just trying to get myself past a wall so I know where the stories are going! I will still be updating K &L and LTWB, but the posts may be a lot slower until I cure myself of this mental block. **

**This one is a little different to the others, but will still have the same Hikaru/Haruhi charm!**

 **I hope you enjoy it! I've been wanting to post it for a while, but decided against it for a long time due to having two other stories that need finishing! But hey, why not.**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Yuli xxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _1 Week Earlier..._

"Haruhi!" My father's voice screamed through the apartment, "Haruhi! Wake up!"

"Okay, okay"! I yawned from my room, stirring awake from my deep sleep. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. _7.15am._ So early...far too early for a Saturday morning.

"You need to get up, we'll be late!" Dad cried again, panic evident in his voice. My bedroom door flew open suddenly, and there stood my father – dressed to the nines in a long white jumpsuit, belted at the waist with a braided gold cord. His long red hair was curled in whisps around his face, and his make up practically airbrushed him. Not many people could pull off the red lip and red hair combo, but Dad seemed to do it flawlessly.

"We don't have to be there until 10" I grumbled, burying my face into my pillow.

"But you haven't chosen anything to wear yet! We need to get you ready, you can't roll out of bed and throw on jeans like always! Not today!"

"Calm down Dad" I replied, my voice muffled by the pillow case. I noted the 'near tears' in his tone and sighed to myself. To give my father credit where credit was due, he usually left me to my own devices. Rarely did he burst into my room at the crack of dawn on my days off and scream to the heavens that we needed to talk clothes. But today wasn't an average day in the world of Ryoji Fujioka. Today was the day his adult dreams came true. "Put the coffee on Dad, I'll jump in the shower" I groaned.

He let out a sigh of relief and beamed, then uttered a speedy 'of course!' and ran out of the room. I allowed myself one more moment to drop my head onto my pillow, and savoured the last few moments of comfort I had before pulling myself up into the sitting position with a tired groan. I was not prepared for the day ahead of me. Not even a little bit.

About a month ago, my father was flicking through the pages of the newest issue of _CAST_ magazine, when he came across a competition to win an exclusive VIP backstage ticket to Yuzuha Hitachiin's runway show in Bunkyo, where you would win front seat tickets to the runway show, followed by a tour backstage with the one and only Yuzuha Hitachiin. My father just about broke his fingers filling in the competition form, and had the thing mailed within 15 minutes of discovering it. After that, he checked the mail religiously, practically praying to the post office to deliver him a winning ticket. Well, the praying must have worked, because 3 weeks ago I heard a scream from the kitchen that practically shredded my insides, and found my father crying on the tiled floor clutching at the letter that told him he had won. Fantastic news for him, not so great news for me, as I was his plus one.

Anyone who knew me would tell you that fashion and Haruhi weren't words you would hear in the same sentence. My idea of dressing up was wearing my 'good pair of jeans' the ones that didn't have a mustard stain on the thigh and a rip in the knee. Dad always told me I would be the most beautiful woman in Bunkyo if I just put in a little effort into my appearance, but beauty was something I saw no value in. Beauty was expensive, time consuming, and shallow. And even though I could admire a well crafted dress with a bespoke design slapped on the front. I struggled to see what the fuss was about. If I could choose between a catwalk show and a quiet day in with a glass of whiskey and a Stephen King book, I wouldn't need to get out of bed at that moment.

I yawned again and ran a hand through my short messy bed hair – knowing for a fact that Dad already had reference photos lined up to tranform my brunette tangles into something hairsprayed and heavy.

I took a quick shower, using the lavender scented soap Dad had set out for me that morning, then wrapped myself in a warm robe before making my way out into the kitchen where Dad stood stirring two cups of coffee. I wondered how long he'd been awake for, or if he'd even been calm enough to sleep at all. I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd gotten ready the night before in preparation. He took his outward appearance very seriously when it came to his feminine persona. Dad had been perfecting Ranka over the years of working in the bar, she was practically her own person now. It felt like I had both a Dad and a Mom, and it was always fun guessing which one I'd meet in the kitchen each morning.

"2 sugars?" Dad confirmed as he handed me my _'I Hate Mondays'_ mug.

I nodded and took at seat at the breakfast table. My hair was still dripping wet, and I could feel trails of water dribbling down my neck from inside my towel. I stifled another yawn and dipped my face into my palms.

"Don't fall asleep! We have too much to do!" Dad shrieked, taking the seat opposite me, "I've already chosen you a dress for the day"

"You know I don't wear dresses" I grumbled.

"Well you are today"

"I'll pass"

Dad sighed, "We're meeting Yuzuha Hitachiin. _The_ Yuzuha Hitachiin. I won't allow you to meet her wearing ripped jeans paired with a band shirt that smells like mistakes from the 80s"

"Pearl Jam was a 90s band" I mumbled.

"Haruhi..."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I'll wear a dress. But I get to choose it"

"Awww but-"

"I already know which one you chose, and I can tell you now - I would rather wear a chicken costume"

Once again, Dad sighed, then gave me a sad look that instantly made my body fill up with nothing but guilt. I dropped my hands down to the table and cupped my mug inbetween my palms.

"I know you don't like these sorts of things, but I'm sensing it's more than just our day out that's bothering you" Dad breathed.

I bit my lip, "It's nothing Dad, I'm just tired"

"I told you not to work a double shift"

I shrugged, "I can't afford to say no. I still haven't heard back about that job, it might be some time before I see any decent money coming in"

"Give it time little one" Dad offered me a sweet smile.

I took a sip from my coffee and leaned back in my chair. I wasn't convinced by his reassurance.

"Okay okay..." Dad breathed, "You can wear what you want today... _but,_ I have to pre-approve it. And no...Pearl Jam"

I chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry I've been a moody bitch this morning"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "And watch your language today"

* * *

After a grueling hour of dressing and re-dressing, Dad finally accepted my choice of plain jeans and a long sleeved white top. Shoes however, he would not sway on, and so - I was stumbling out of the car in scarlet red stilettos as we made our way across the parking lot of the event venue. Vans, SUVs, sportscars and trailers surrounded us from every direction, and people dressed in the strangest of outfits weaved in and out of the side doors and inbetween parked vehicles. I had that unsettled feeling in my stomach you get when you felt undoubtedly out of place and indescribably awkward. I hoped Dad knew which direction we were going in, because I hadn't a clue.

"Over there" Dad beamed. He pointed across the lot to an open set of main doors, with 2 men stood at either side of the opening. They wore black shirts, black suits and ear pieces. They looked like your typical club bouncers.

"They look almost as excited as I am..." I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Grouch" Dad smirked, "And stop pouting, you'll ruin your lipstick"

I smacked my lips at him and chuckled as he rolled his eyes. I hated lipstick, and I just knew that in a few minutes my teeth would be coated with a sticky red colour. _Just pretend it's lip balm –_ I thought to myself.

We reached the doorway, and stood adjacent to the two men who shared the same depressed expression. I noticed the one on the right was holding a lit cigarette in his hand. My fingers twitched towards my bag.

"Don't even think about it" Dad warned.

"I'm only having one" I replied.

"You're wearing Chanel perfume, I'm not having you smell like an ash tray. Anyway, I thought you were quitting?"

I shrugged, "I'll stop Monday"

"You said that last week"

"I had a stressful week"

"You always have a _stressful week_ "

"Can I help you ladies?" A gruff voice interrupted our exchange. The man with the cigarette tilted his head towards us, wearing an expression that said – _I'd rather do anything right now than help you._

"Yes" Dad smiled brightly, he handed the man the tickets and VIP passes from his purse.

The guy stared at them for a few moments before sighing and waving us inside, "Follow the yellow markers, your seats will be labelled as they are on the passes. Someone will be there to meet you" he said.

"Thank you" Dad grinned, he linked his arm through mine and began pulling me towards the doors.

I glanced at the guard, "Hey, could I borrow a light?" I asked smiling my biggest smile.

"Haruhi!" Dad scolded.

I smirked, "Kidding"

Stepping inside the building felt like we were entering another world. The bright summer sunshine of the parking lot turned off like a switch, as we wandered down a thick, dark corridor only dimly lit by over head bulbs. Our eyes had to squint to see the yellow markers the man had referred to. There were only a couple of other people in front of us – two stunning women with long curled hair, dressed in floor-length gowns and tall jeweled heels. Even in darkness, they seemed to know their way inside with no assistance needed. I raked my hand through my hair, feeling unbelievably out of place. More so than I had ever done in my life. It almost reminded me of back in high school, wandering past the gym where the cheerleaders practiced. I'd glance through the door window and see this group of slim, beautiful girls twirling and dancing together, as the football players watched from the bleachers with shit-eating grins on their faces. I was the short, awkward girl. I wasn't even the nerdy one, or the weird one. I was just someone people walked past without a second look. And that's exactly how it felt now, only far more uncomfortable.

"Mr Fujioka?" A woman beamed as we reached the end of the corridor. She was tall and slender, and her straight brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a white pantsuit with a red blouse underneath, making her look like the first lady or something equally as important.

I blinked, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Yes, that's me" Dad smiled back, "And this is my daughter Haruhi"

The woman seemed surprised as her eyes trailed down the length of my father's jumpsuit to his tall scarlet heels. After a moment or so, she met our eyes and plastered on a wide – almost manic – smile.

"My name is Isobel" She said, "Would you like to follow me to your seats?"

Dad graciously agreed and almost tore my arm out of it's socket as he pulled my hand to drag me through the doorway behind the beautiful woman. As we passed through the threshold, the space opened up and we were greeted by a huge room that was filled with chairs, people, photographers, all gathered around a long white stage. The lights beamed down on us like UV rays, heating up my skin and causing my brow to moisten with sweat. And that wasn't the only cause for the sudden heat. There must have been over 100 people in here. Varying in age from old to young, all wearing the most glamorous and breathtaking outfits – they looked like they had been torn straight from the pages of vogue.

We passed the audience of high fashioned models and designers, earning curious glances as we trailed behind Isobel towards the front row on the right hand side of the stage. Two unoccupied seats, surrounded by people so beautiful they didn't even appear human, greeted us as we stepped through the crowd.

"Champagne?" A man dressed in a crisp white shirt and bow tie offered as we settled down. He danced a tray of crystal flutes in front of us with a beaming smile on his handsome face. I felt Dad swoon at my side. I smiled politely and took one for Dad and another for me – resisting the urge to just ask for the bottle and be done with it. Isobel bowed before excusing herself, leaving my father and I sat there looking like two homeless people just walked into a presidential gala. 'Out of place' now seemed like the most understated description in the world. I may as well have had a sign around my neck saying _'I do not belong here'_ complete with flashing lights and a fanfair blasting from speakers.

"This is amazing!" Dad chirped.

"That's one word for it..." I mumbled.

"Did you see Ando Figs when we walked in? I'm wearing his earrings right now! Do you think he noticed?"

"Who's Ando Figs?" _And what kind of name is that?_

"He designed that necklace I got you for your 26th Birthday? Don't you remember?"

"The one you got me last year with all those huge purple stones?"

"That's the one!"

I shook my head, "Doesn't ring a bell"

"Grumpy guts" Dad laughed, "Do you think Yuzuha Hitachiin knows we're here yet?"

"I don't know Dad" I shrugged, "I expect she's a little busy at the moment"

"That's true" Dad sighed, "She's probably getting her sons ready"

"Her sons?" I questioned.

"Kaoru and Hikaru" Dad nudged me with his elbow, "I showed you a picture of them when you were 14, you said they were _Yummy_ "

"Pretty sure I was eating Funyuns at the time..."

"I tell you, if I were 10 years younger-"

"Dad. No. Just no"

"What?"

"Just...no"

He chuckled at my side and took a sip from his champagne flute, I copied him. I could instantly tell by the potent fruity taste and the sparkle of crisp cool bubbles that this champagne had never been on sale at _Supersale Mart._ I knew then that if there was an emergency evacuation, I'd be taking a detour for the refreshment table before the exit. One bottle of this liquid gold could pay my rent for the next year. I threw back the rest of my glass and caught the eye of the waiter wandering around, signalling politely for another. Dad shot me a look.

"What?" I questioned innocently, "I may never taste this again"

I took my new glass and sat back in my seat, allowing my eyes to pan across the huge room filled with people. If I were the kind of person who followed fashion magazines, I would probably have recognized so many faces. I could tell who the famous ones were by the way they were dressed and poised in their chairs. One man in particular held himself like he owned the room. He tilted his head high, looking down his nose at each person around him. He wore a dark suit with a silver scarf wrapped around his neck, and his hair matched in colour and hung down to his shoulders. Even the pale blue of his eyes gave a sinister burn. He must have felt me staring, as slowly he turned his head to meet my gaze. I kept my composure and took another sip of my drink, I wasn't one to back out of a staring contest with a stranger.

"Stop it" Dad grumbled in my ear.

"Huh?"

"That's Frederick Carlyle"

"Who?"

"Stop staring!"

"But he's about to crack, I know it"

"Stop" He clapped his hands in front of my face, forcing me to recoil and look away. I heard a deep chuckle from across the room that made me scowl. Dad sighed, "One day. Just one day. I'm begging you, please, don't be yourself"

"That's just bad parenting" I grumbled.

"You're 26 years old, trust me, I've done all I can. Just please, don't do anything to get us thrown out. Not again"

I scoffed, "It was one time! And that was ages ago!"

"It was a year ago, and it was your cousin's wedding"

"You can't blame me for that"

"You threw your apple crumble on her dress"

"I dropped it" I clarified, "It was hot"

Dad rolled his eyes as the lights above began to dim. All sound in the room died to silence, and a smooth soundtrack started singing through the space. I held my breath as Dad grasped my arm and grinned in my ear. His excitement made me chuckle. Regardless of whether or not I enjoyed being there, seeing Dad so excited over something made the day worth it. I knew I had a habit of acting out like a bored child, but we both knew it was just a silly facade I'd had since I was a teenager. He was used to it by now, and he knew I never meant anything bad by it. He often said he wouldn't have me any other way. Headstrong and independent were the words he described me as.

As the music got louder, an overhead speaker announced the event, earning an applause of approval from the audience who cheered in delight. I clapped along with everyone else, glancing around at everything but the stage. I'd never seen such shared elation in one room before, it was mesmerizing.

 _Perhaps I should go to events more often..._

It was then that the music got louder and bouncier, and the stage began to illuminate with coloured LED lights and strobes. Suddenly, a line of women began making their way down the long platform, wearing the full works of Yuzuha Hitachiin's portfolio on their 6ft, slim forms. _Oohs_ and _Ahhs_ erupted around me, and more applause continued as the models posed and floated across the catwalk, showing off the billowing chiffon of their skirts and blouses. Minutes passed and I realised I hadn't blinked in a while. Even though I had no idea what good fashion was, I could still admire works of art. And these clothes were sensational. The colours, the patterns, the cuts and shapes, were beautiful. It was like watching a literal picasso dance before your eyes. Of course I wouldn't wear any of the outfits, but they were lovely to look at.

The show went on, more models strutting down the catwalk in more colours, more patterns, with the same melancholic expressions on their perfectly made up faces. The music beat on, encouraging more cheers and claps with every thump. Until the speaker called out, announcing the men's wear. Dad squeezed my arm tighter.

"Oh my goodness!" He squealed, giggling in my ear over the noise surrounding us.

With a change in music, the lights dimmed further, and the atmosphere around us grew tense and expectant. Every eye was fixated on the corners of the stage, waiting for someone to appear. Moments passed and finally, two men emerged from backstage. I tried to stifle my gasp, but found myself unable to contain it.

The men were identical. Both tall and broad at the shoulders, with hard chiseled chests hidden beneath form fitting dress shirts. Their necks were thick and toned, meeting the corners of squared masculine jawlines, dusted with grey stubble. And their hair was a deep burnt red, purposely mused like bed hair – giving them a sexy bad boy look. I guess it wasn't the funyuns I was referring to. As _Yummy_ was definitely one word I would use to describe these men. It hardly seemed possible for even one man to look this perfect, let alone two! I stared wide eyed as they glided down the catwalk, walking right past me in my seat. I lifted my eyes up their long athletic legs, to their hips and all the way up to their chests and faces that looked like they had been carved out of marble by the Greeks themselves. I could only make out one small difference between the two, as one twin couldn't seem to control the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth, and the other seemed to be taking the moody melancholic look to a whole new level of grump.

As they reached the end of the catwalk, camera flashes blasted them, haloing them in multiple beams of bright light. The smiley twin stayed at the end, posing gracefully, as the moody twin turned and analysed the audience casually, still keeping his model composure. I stared at his face for the longest time, taking in every sharp angle, deep curve and hair on his chin. His hazel eyes glanced down at me for the swiftest of moments, catching my fascination. His thick eyebrows furrowed slightly as he held my gaze, and I felt all air catch in my throat. Then the moment passed, and his eyes moved on to the next person, and the next, before he and his brother began to make their way back down the stage to the back. Deafening cheers filled the room, and people rose to their feet. With one last pose, the men turned away, then disappeared back behind the stage, leaving the audience stood calling out in approval.

I slammed my jaw shut, noticing that it had been hanging open for the entire set. The last group of models made their way down the catwalk, before the announcer introduced Yuzuha Hitachiin to the stage. She bowed appreciatively and thanked everyone for coming, and left the room with a skip in her step.

When the show officially ended, and the lights brightened up. I finally turned to my father, whose eyes were glazed with the happiest of tears.

"That was amazing" He grinned from ear to ear.

I nodded, eyes wide.

"What did you think of the twins?" He asked giddily.

I blinked, then gulped down my entire glass of champagne. I hesitated for a long moment, clearing my head. I cleared my throat,"Yummy" I replied.

 _Now wasn't that the understatement of the decade._

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I had a ball writing this one for you! Thank you for all the support so far, even though I've only posted the prologue I've gotten so many amazing messages of support and I love you all for the ongoing love!**

 **I hope you love this chapter just as much as I loved writing it! I'm experimenting with a new type of Haruhi, she may not be everyone's cup of tea but I am loving writing her in this way.**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow!**

 **Yuli xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

As the crowd began dispersing, my father and I did our best to recompose ourselves in our seats. I was tired and itching for a cigarette. Nothing new there. Dad had mustered up the courage to speak to whomever passed us, mostly people he had seen in the media. I actually found myself recognising some celebrities from Dad's fashion shrine he had created in his room, it was strange seeing them without random post-it notes with _'Makes the best high-waisted shorts'_ stabbed into the photos.

Eventually our escort – Isobel – made a reappearance, practically shaking with joy, probably the after affect of a high end runway show.

"Mrs Hitachiin is dying to meet you" She grinned wildly, "Come with me"

"Oh my god Haruhi" Dad gasped, then threw his hands into his long hair, "How do I look? I look awful don't I?"

I rolled my eyes and reached out to tuck back an imaginary fly away hair, then smiled as if I'd just miraculously transformed him. Isobel beamed and led us through the emptying room, I did my best to steer Dad away from the designers who still remained, and he steered me away from the refreshment table. We made a great team. We headed through tall double doors, dodging by men and women wearing wired headsets, holding clipboards, shouting to one another through walkie talkies. Backstage was like endless dark corridors, filled with far more people than the space could accommodate. We squeezed passed, trying to keep pace with Isobel who melted through the crowds with no issue. After a few minutes of walking, she finally stopped and turned to us.

"Mrs Hitachiin will be with you shortly" She smiled, "Help yourself to a drink while you wait"

I blinked and glanced around. We were stood in the doorway of the 'green room'. Inside was plush and white, with two large white velvet couches embellished with large fluffy cushions facing parallel to each other. The huge window practically illuminated the room, lighting up the tall marble bust statues that stood on pedestals in all four corners and on the edge of the large bar.

 _Ah, a bar. Thank goodness._

I let out a sigh of relief and stepped inside, leaving Dad to excuse Isobel from the hallway. She seemed to be itching to leave, and who was I to stop her? I almost wanted to shout _'TAKE ME WITH YOU'_ but instead I walked straight to the bar and clocked a bottle of scotch. The good stuff.

"Don't have too much, it looks expensive" Dad said, settling down on the couch.

"I'm sure they can afford more" I murmured. I poured two fingers of whiskey and took a small sip. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Oh wow. It tasted smokey and spicy, the flavour set my mouth alight. "Want anything?" I offered with a satisfied sigh.

"I'm okay dear" Dad smiled.

"You sure you don't need any dutch courage?" I chuckled. He declined once again. It was funny, for someone that worked in a bar 6 nights a week, he sure hated his liquor. I went back to analysing the room as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap.

From the hallway we could hear crashing around as stage hands moved set pieces away, and the sound of rolling carts accompanied by shouting and talking. I sipped my drink again and stared at the pictures collaged on the walls. Coloured, black and white, sepia, all of various celebrities, models and cover arts for magazines. I assumed this place was a regular venue for the fashion world. I recognised a few covers of _CAST_ magazine framed on the wall. Some of which I'd seen in Dad's room. I scanned them from one side of the room to the other, there must have been over 50 framed photos in here. I paused at one photo in particular. It was one of the two men I'd seen on stage, the twins. The photo must have been a little old, as they looked a little thinner and boyish in the picture, unlike the two muscled men I'd stared at not half an hour earlier. I furrowed my eyebrows, I'd never known twins before, did being identical _really_ mean identical? How could anyone tell them apart? They had the same hair, same build, same faces, same eyes...wait? I looked closer at their eyes. They were the same earthy hazel, but something was a little different about them. I wasn't one who was inclined to believe you could see a person's soul through their eyes, but I had to admit, there was a different twinkle between them. I shrugged and had a little more whiskey.

 _I need to take a note of this stuff._

About 10 minutes later, we were alerted by a light knocking at the door. Dad's face turned bright red as it opened and Yuzuha Hitachiin herself strolled in smiling brightly. She was dressed from head to toe in royal blue, her pleated skirt was satin and danced side to side as she stepped in the room, her tall heels were strappy and velvety, and her silk blouse hugged her slim body elegantly. I honestly couldn't pull my eyes off her. I took a moment to admire her hair, it was short and choppy, much like mine.

 _See Dad. You don't need long hair to look stunning._

"Hello ladies!" Yuzuha grinned, opening her arms to pull me into an unexpected hug. I tensed against her as she squeezed me tightly, "Don't you just look like a dream, a beautiful dream"

"Uh, thank you..." I replied hesitantly.

"And Mr Fujioka, welcome. And congratulations for winning the contest! I loved your entry!"

"You read it?" Dad questioned, sounding as if he were about to cry.

Yuzuha smiled and gave him a hug, much like the one she gave me, "And I adore your hair, I may have to steal this look for one of my campaigns"

"You can scalp me right now if you want" Dad laughed.

Yuzuha chuckled brightly and sat down beside Dad. She was so beautiful it made my back teeth hurt, attractive genes must have run in the Hitachiin family. I could only wonder what her husband must have looked like. She and Dad talked shop for a while, swooning over designs and the show. Yuzuha eagerly answered all of Dad's questions, she seemed genuinely flattered and excited to sit down and talk to him. It was nice to see such a big celebrity like her take the time to enjoy a normal Q&A with a crazed fan like my father.

"Haruhi?" Dad spoke up.

I glanced up from the magazine I was reading on the couch opposite them.

"Would you like to have a look around?" Yuzuha offered, she was holding Dad's hands in her lap. He looked as if he'd died and gone to heaven. My heart swelled seeing the smile on his perfectly airbrushed face.

"Sure" I replied. I had to admit, I was curious to see how this whole shebang got thrown together. I wasn't too fussed about the models or the perfect hair and make up. But the sets, the lighting, the drawn designs – I couldn't ignore the fascination I felt. Yuzuha led us out of the room. The corridors had emptied somewhat, so it wasn't so much of a fight for space like it had been before. Yuzuha took us through to behind the stage, where models walked around in their everyday clothes and handlers rolled rails of outfits back and forth as they began cleaning up. Dad's eyes popped out of his skull as he dragged them over every single item of fashionable clothing.

"Have a closer look if you want" Yuzuha grinned.

Dad clapped his hands together and squealed like a teenage girl.

"You can too if you'd like" Yuzuha turned to me.

I shook my head politely, "I'm okay thank you, but your designs are beautiful"

"Thank you so much precious doll" she beamed, "I sense that you're not as interested in fashion as your father is"

I chuckled, "Something like that"

"It's a shame really, you'd make a perfect model. You've got that cool tomboy look. It's very in at the moment"

"Me? A model?" I scoffed, "I doubt I could even tell you the difference between briefs and thongs"

To that, she laughed loudly and rested her hand on my shoulder, "Perhaps a comedian would be a better pathway?"

I smirked and glanced back at Dad. He was riffling through the rails of clothes, mouth open wide in fascination.

"So how do you put something like this together?" I asked.

"A runway show? Oh its easy. I have my trusted contacts, I just watch over them – make sure everything is how I envision it. We get some set backs, cancellations, unwanted drama, but in the end we pull it out of the hat. I always have this sense of complete euphoria after a successful show, it reminds me of when I was young and sold my first design"

"How old were you when you started designing?"

"I started when I was 14, but I didn't make a dime until I was 28. By then I was already pregnant and making maternity clothes"

"Do your sons enjoy modelling your designs?"

The corner of her mouth curved upwards, "My boys are fantastic. They've always been so supportive of their dear old Mom. They're my only male models, that was always their request. They know the designs inside and out, and I think they just love the attention. They were little show off's even when they were little"

I chuckled to myself, "Well they were very impressive"

"That's very kind of you to say so" she replied, "They should be around here somewhere, I'll introduce you"

"Oh, no...you don't have to trouble them just for me"

"I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't refuse such an opportunity" she winked.

* * *

After Dad had satisfied his craving for high fashion, Mrs Hitachiin sent someone to find her sons. Dad and her continued to gossip like old girlfriends, whilst I smiled politely and glanced around the room some more. When I looked back up, my eyes focused on two extraordinary men walking into view. Identical apart from one who smiled and one who scowled. Dad's hand shook in mine as we watched the same men approach us. They exchanged quick smiles with their mother before facing us and bowing politely.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, this is Ranka and Haruhi Fujioka. They won our little competition in CAST", Yuzuha explained.

The twin on the right grinned widely, "In that case it's a pleasure" he stepped closer and took mine and my father's hands to plant delicate kisses on the backs of our knuckles. I shivered a little and felt the blush light up my cheeks.

Dad giggled like a little girl, "Thank you...uh..."

"Kaoru" He glowed, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was amazing!" Dad beamed.

"Yes...amazing" I cleared my throat. It was then that I noticed the other twin - Hikaru - was standing there completely motionless. Barely changing his expression from melancholic. He must have been tired or something...that or he was pissed off. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Hikaru?" Yuzuha nudged him.

The Hitachiin twin continued to stare at me for a long moment. He eyed me up and down like he hated my very existence, he seemed almost offended by my presence.

"Hikaru, aren't you going to greet our guests?" Mrs Hitachiin smiled warmly, clasping her hands together in excitement.

Hikaru made a noise that sounded almost like a growl or a grumble, for a moment it felt as if he hadn't heard her speak. Those dark hazel eyes bore into mine, unflinching, without any feeling in them but pure unadulterated hatred. He was judging me with every ounce of his being. I found my expression slowly mirroring his, as I felt more and more insulted by the way he seemed to perceive me.

Suddenly he replied curtly, "Don't steal anything"

I was taken aback by his comment, as was my father who gasped beside me.

"Hikaru" Mrs Hitachiin snapped, "I'm so sorry about him, he likes to joke"

"Oh" Dad chuckled nervously, "I see"

"Grouch" Kaoru smirked, flicking his brother's shoulder. Hikaru shot him a glare.

"Would you like to see the dressing rooms?" Mrs Hitachiin asked, dragging attention away from the awkward exchange.

"I'd love to! Oh Haruhi isn't that exciting!?" Dad beamed, "I'd love to!"

"I'm going to hang back Dad" I spoke up.

"What? But sweetie! The dressing rooms"

I smiled, "I'll catch up with you, I need a..." I trailed off, making a gesture with my fingers to represent a cigarette.

He nodded in understanding and grimaced, "First thing tomorrow, I'm getting you off those things. They'll stain your teeth and rot your lungs"

I rolled my eyes.

"I tell my son the same thing" Mrs Hitachiin sighed, "But do you listen Hika? Of course not"

"I wish I had one right now to jam through my temple" Hikaru grumbled.

"Such a ray of sunshine" she heaved a sigh, "Anyway, come with me my beauty" she grinned to my Dad and held out her arm for him to link through. Dad practically fainted. She seemed so genuine, I never thought a celebrity like her would be so welcoming, I always expected celebrities to be like...well...Hikaru.

I watched them leave before flashing Hikaru a second glance. He'd already turned back around to continue what he was doing. He didn't look back at me, even though I kinda wanted to ask him where the smoking area was. Kaoru however, flashed me a wink before excusing himself too. I guess it proved it, in every set of twins - there was a good one and an evil one.

I walked to the closest crew member who directed me to a back door. There were a couple of people out there smoking already. I kept my distance and lit up a cigarette, letting the hot bitter smoke invade my mouth. It tasted like shit, but by god I needed it.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus" I groaned with a satisfied smile.

Being surrounded by all these people running around meeting everyone's needs made me think about my own job. I worked in a small cafe down the road from mine and Dad's apartment, we barely had any customers, apart from elderly women and lonely men needing an excuse to go outside and a quick caffeine fix. I never felt as if I'd achieved much after a 10 hour shift with no breaks. I'd just go home, grab a bag of chips and fall asleep in front of the TV, then wake up the next morning and start the sequence all over again. Even though these people around me looked stressed out of their minds, I envied them immensely. I wished I could do something I cared about. I still hadn't heard back about the newest job I'd applied for. And I wasn't really expecting to anytime soon.

When I was a kid, I was very bright. I sunk all my energy into school and grades. And I left with some pretty damn good qualifications. However, those grade seemed to do fuck all when looking for a career. The best job I'd ever gotten was an administrative job in an insurance office. The company shut down in the end and I had to think on my feet. That's how I ended up at _The Busy Bean._ It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about what I wanted to do with my life. I could barely stand the smell of coffee anymore. I wondered if Yuzuha had worked somewhere shitty before she sold her first design. Although I couldn't really envision her in my tea stained olive green apron and hat...

When I went back inside the building, I had absolutely no idea where to look for Dad and Yuzuha. In the end, I decided to blindly wander around – nosily watching everyone steaming outfits and stacking up design portfolios. My curious eyes got the better of me, and I found myself staring at page after page of fashion drawings Yuzuha had done. She was an incredible artist. I wondered how the ideas came to her, some of the patterns were otherworldly, and the colour combinations were so strange that they just shouldn't have worked – but somehow they did.

"Boo" a low voice hummed in my ear.

I jumped and let out a little yelp. One of the twins was laughing behind me, by the smile on his face – I assumed it was Kaoru. I stared up at the 6ft 5 man, built like a brick wall, and settled on the toothy grin he greeted me with.

"You scared the shit out of me" I gasped.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" he shrugged, "You look lost"

I copied his shrug, "Thought I'd be nosy whilst I wait for Dad"

"He'll be a while" Kaoru smiled, "Once Mom starts talking she doesn't stop. And she loves your Dad, so I doubt you'll be seeing him again"

"As long as he's fed twice a day she can keep him" I replied.

"Ah" he grinned wildly and pointed a finger at me, "That was funny"

I chuckled a little and folded my arms. The twin - still grinning like an excited little boy – turned away for a second to talk to a woman with a headset. I shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, not sure whether to leave or stand there. Instead, I took a moment to study the man. Unlike before when his hair had been perfectly styled, his burnt red hair was now spiked and messy, as if he'd been dragging his hands through it since the catwalk lights switched off. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the words _'You've CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW'_ in big white letters down the front. It was a far cry from the formal fitted suit he'd been wearing on the runway.

"So, how did you like the show?" he asked, interrupting my analysis.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah it was...good, I enjoyed it"

"Not much of a fashion fan huh?"

I smirked, "It's that obvious?"

"Kind of. Those shoes are too small for you" He pointed down at the red stilettos I'd borrowed from Dad. They had once been Mom's, but her feet were a good size and a bit smaller than mine.

I chuckled, "I don't wear anything you can't lace up"

"That's probably more sensible, heels fuck up your toes"

"That they do" I smirked, "So what do you do now? When the show ends?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged, "We used to have after parties, but now that we do these things practically once a week, there's really no point. I'll do whatever Hikaru does now..."

"Where did he run off to?"

"Probably getting changed"

"Is he always so..." I trailed off. I wanted to say grumpy...or moody...or just ' _so much of a dick.'_

"More times than not" Kaoru replied, his smile falling a little, "I wouldn't take it personally, he just gets a little defensive around people he doesn't know"

"At least it makes it easy to tell you apart" I said lightheartedly.

In response to my remark, a curious expression touched his face, he furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn't understand what I'd meant. But quickly, that expression went back to his signature smile, "This sounds rude but...what did you say your name was? Our greeting was so rushed, it slipped my mind"

I chuckled, "Haruhi"

"Well, nice to meet you Haruhi"

"Nice to meet you too"

* * *

An hour passed and Dad still hadn't made a reappearance. Kaoru showed me around the set a little more, letting me take a closer look at his Mom's designs and portfolios. He seemed surprised that I was more interested in the drawings than the actual clothing. I loved drawings and designs. If I'd taken anything away from school, it was the art. I still loved to draw, it was a talent Mom always praised me for. Since I could hold a pencil right she had been hanging my pictures on the fridge and sending them to grandparents. Now, Dad had my paintings from art class as a kid in frames in the living room, but since leaving school – my art had taken a step back to mindless doodles on napkins at work.

In the end, I opted for another cigarette whilst Dad was gone. That way he couldn't complain at me.

 _I_ _will_ _quit tomorrow...I_ _will_ _quit tomorrow..._

As I continued to inwardly scold myself, I didn't hear the sound of the side door of the building open, nor did I hear the footsteps that followed. It was only when I glanced to my left – I noticed one of the twins standing a few feet away from me, not even flickering their gaze towards where I stood. His downward turned lips told me exactly which one he was.

"Don't talk to me" Hikaru grumbled, barely looking up from lighting his cigarette.

"I haven't even said anything" I replied.

"You were going to"

"How do you know?"

"Not interested" his tone was just that, completely disinterested.

I looked back ahead of me, eyes wide with disbelief. I took another huff on my cigarette. To my right Hikaru was still struggling to light his. I chuckled.

"Something funny?" He snapped.

"If you were talking to me I'd offer you a lighter" I smirked, "But...since I'm not allowed to, you'll have to forget I even suggested it"

He made the most resentful and hateful face I'd ever seen. I held my lighter out for him to take. He stared at my hand like I'd just offered him a dead carcass. For a moment I could see hesitation, he was considering it, but after a few moments he turned away.

"Fuck it" he mumbled, heading for the door.

"Hey" I called out, making him stop where he stood, "It's not a bomb, just light the damn cigarette"

With his back turned to me he looked up at the sky, groaning heavily. I stared at him with toying amusement as he walked back over and snatched the lighter from my hand. He flicked it once and ignited his cigarette, then threw it back into my palm. He didn't say anything, he just stood a couple of feet away from me, silent.

"You're welcome" I murmured sarcastically.

He didn't reply. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, he didn't so much as notice, it were as if he'd already forgotten I was there. He was wearing a tight fitted white t-shirt and black jeans, his outfit shaped every muscle, curve and dimple on his body. I found myself accidentally admiring the beautiful man, wondering how someone who looked so stunning could be so ugly.

"The show was good" I remarked, trying to fill the awkward silence. He didn't say anything, "Your brother and you work well together"

"Why are you still talking?" He grumbled.

"Just trying to make conversation"

"I prefer to smoke in silence"

"You know there's a reason it's called 'social smoking' - you know, you get to talk about bullshit, pass the time..."

"I'd rather jump off a bridge than talk to you"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Wow..." I sighed, "Why are you so-"

"I spend 99% of my time talking to people I don't care about about things I don't care about. What makes you think that I want to do that on my own time?" He scoffed.

"I'm a waitress" I grumbled, "You think I don't do the same? Do you think the sun shines on my life when Dora wanders in the cafe with her 100 year old poodle and talks to me about the elastic in her socks?"

"Then you get why I'd rather stand in silence"

"Aren't you suppose to be more sociable than this?" I asked.

"I have more important things to focus my energy on Miss Fujioka"

I shook my head in disbelief, "One last question"

He huffed.

"How long is that stick that's wedged up your ass?"

I swear, the second those words left my lips, the air around me turned cold. Hikaru stared at me, eyes wide and dark with rage and shock. The ash of his cigarette burned for too long and fell from the end as he challenged me with his glare. Once again, I found myself in a staring contest. Only this one didn't seem as innocent, or as fun. By the look on his face, I could tell he'd never been spoken to like that before.

 _I guess he can dish it out, but can't take it back._

After what felt like hours, he threw down his cigarette and stomped out the cinders. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told me plenty.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr Hitachiin" I breathed quietly, trying my best not to break eye contact with him. His lips twitched slightly, almost into a grimace, before I sighed and put out my cigarette as he had done. I walked back towards the building, ignoring the burning glare he bore into my back as I left him standing there.

 _If I never see that man again. It would be too soon._

* * *

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **Yuli xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

One sugar...Two sugars...

Stir...stir...

My teaspoon clinked against the side of my cup as a long loud yawn escaped my parched lips. The smell of black coffee tickled my nose and gave me the alertness I needed for all of 10 seconds before another yawn shook my chest. It had been 3 days since the encounter with the Hitachiin tribe, in their alien world of fame and fashion. After leaving the show on Saturday night, Dad remained in a constant state of bliss and awe, I however got home, climbed into bed and watched Netflix, putting the whole day behind me. Sunday I was back at work, feeling pretty shit since I'd found an email that morning saying that I hadn't gotten the job I'd applied for. Not that I wanted it anyway. I just _needed_ it.

It was now Tuesday morning, and I still hadn't fully recovered. I did my best not to think about the show, but after entering the unknown world, I'd found myself walking around in a dream state. It wasn't easy adjusting back to normality, even if I _was_ only in the Hitachiin's presence for one day.

I sighed heavily and felt my eyelids droop shut.

"Ooh, late night?" Akira smirked, nudging my shoulder with hers. She reached up beside me and took her apron down off the hook, "Party?"

"You could say that" I mumbled. You could also say I stayed up all night binge watching the last season of _Pretty Little Liars,_ that's all the party I needed.

"You're here early. I thought you didn't start until 10"

I shrugged, "Yina called in sick. They needed someone to cover her"

"Does that mean you get off early?"

 _I wish._

I scooped another spoon of sugar into my cup and stirred again. I took a sip, wincing in disgust. I hated coffee. Hated it. I spent everyday looking at it, smelling it, touching it. The last thing I wanted in my free time was to drink it. But it was 7am, and I was exhausted, and an orange juice just wasn't going to cut it. I stayed back in the staff room until the clock turned 6:50am.

From the moment I took my post behind the counter, the long day began at the most agonizing pace. Minutes passed like hours, and coffee after coffee skipped through my hands. Everyday went like this, slow and uneventful. I'd spend the whole day stood in the same spot, calling behind me for cappuccinos, lattes, espressos, mochas and the like, whilst reaching for tea cakes in our display case with a faux smile on my face. At around 4.15pm, my hair hung in tired wisps around my face and my legs were numb from standing in place for so long. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to wish away the heaviness with pure will power before smiling once more and serving the next customer. It was around the time of the afternoon when people of the city would get off work and start heading home. As our coffee shop was out of the way of the built up city, and located closer to the main neighbourhood, people on their way home would stop by to grab something small before they settled down for the evening.

I'd just handed over my 86th cup of tea that day when a towering man approached the counter. He obscured his face beneath a heavy hooded jacket, it was misshapen and bulky - which hid his body and shape. It wasn't easy to describe him. My heart rate sped up considerably as I looked up at him. The first reaction I had was - Oh shit, we're being robbed. But then he slowly raised his hand to his hood and moved it aside, so only I could see who was underneath.

When I saw who it was, I almost wished we were being robbed.

Well if it isn't King Asshole himself...

Hikaru raised his eyebrow as I stared at him, my mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief.

"Well?" He said.

"Hik...Hikaru?"

"Shhh" he hissed. He glanced around, pulling his hood up to cover his head even more.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, "I'm working, I don't have time for this"

"I don't have to avoid a coffee shop just because you work there" he replied.

I sighed and crossed my arms. I was vaguely aware of my manager lingering along the counter, I tried to make the effort to look like a stand up employee, and not a pissed off teenage girl, "You look ridiculous" I said quietly, forcing a fake smile for appearances.

"When are you free to talk?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"Free?" I questioned. Free for what? "Uhh...well I get off at 5"

He sighed, as if my answer was an insane inconvenience, "Fine" he murmured, "I'll wait"

I furrowed my eyebrows,"Thank you?" I strained, confused as hell, "Do you want to order something?"

"Sure" he said, "Do you have anything that doesn't taste like shit?"

I sighed, "Coffee?"

"One of those then"

I rolled my eyes. What was he expecting? Champagne? Rare aged tea forged by monks?

I charged him the 3.50 for the drink. He made a face when I handed over the paper cup, like I'd handed him a human foot or something, then wandered away to an empty table in the corner of the shop. I watched as he ducked his head under his navy hoodie, hiding his face from the public. He looked like a criminal hiding from the police. It was almost amusing. But the arrogance of it made my stomach stir. Like anyone in here would care is Hikaru Hitachiin walked in. But then again...

I worked the last 40 minutes of my shift, serving coffee after coffee, cake slice after cake slice as I peered out the corner of my eye at Hikaru. He spent a good 20 minutes strumming his fingers impatiently on the table. The second the time turned to 5, his eyes shot to me in annoyance. I mean, how dare I be 3 seconds late? Sheesh.

"Finally" he grumbled as I buttoned up my coat beside him. He was on his feet almost the moment I stepped around the corner of the staff room door, "Outside" he said curtly. He didn't wait for an answer, he just passed me and walked right out of the coffee shop. I tried to keep up as he strode across the street towards a beautiful Aston Martin that stood out like a sore thumb among the affordable, family cars parked up beside it. He unlocked it and climbed in, and for a second I thought he was just going to drive off, and this whole thing had just been a bullshit prank on me. But he just sat in it and gestured for me to climb in.

Now, Dad always told me not to jump into stranger's cars. That rule probably doubled in risk when that stranger was a self admitted asshole, so I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Get in" he demanded out the window.

"Are you joking?!" I scoffed, "Why? In what planet do you think I'd get into a car with you? You're a dick, and I don't know you"

I turned around to walk to my car. A banged up faded red Mini Cooper just across the parking lot.

"It's important" his voice called out.

"I'm sure it's riveting" I sighed loudly, "Fax me or something. I'm sure it'll be a gripping read"

As I reached my car I heard his door slam shut. I rolled my eyes, hearing his foot steps run towards me.

"Miss Fujioka" he gritted his teeth, stopping at my side, he rested his arm on the roof of my car and locked eyes with mine. I couldn't help but take a moment to take in his strong defined face, the sharp angles of his eyebrows, the dark lashes that framed his hazel eyes, and the way his lips pursed as he took a breath. Whether I disliked him or not, he was undoubtedly beautiful. "My mother wants to invite you and your father to dinner tomorrow night" he grumbled.

I blinked, "That...that's it? That's all you wanted to say?"

"Mom said she'd cut my shoot if I didn't ask personally"

"Of course..." God forbid he should do something purely out of the goodness of his heart, "Look, as...wonderful...as that sounds. I think I'll have to decline"

"It's not like I want you there either Miss Fujioka" he huffed, "I'm just here to give the message. Mom wants you and your father to come to dinner"

"I'll pass on the message" I grumbled. Knowing full well that if I didn't tell Dad about this invitation he would most likely kill me. I furrowed my eyebrows as my eyes floated over him. He stared back with an unreadable expression, surprisingly enough, it wasn't a look of disgust, but the way he looked at me still wasn't exactly endearing. I wondered why this man who seemed to have everything, somehow took such offense to myself and my father. I could only assume it had something to do with our status. We weren't famous and we weren't rich, we were a struggling family of two who were barely able to afford rent or food, with two mediocre jobs that barely made us break even with bills. If anything, his status should have offended me, he had everything he could ever want, he never had to worry about choosing between dinner or toilet paper when the month's budget was all dried up. And yet, he had the nerve to stick his nose up at me? I scowled at him.

"Dinner is at 6" he said, handing over a folded piece of paper, "Here's the address"

"I didn't give you an answer yet"

He groaned, "You'll come"

"Says who?" I placed my hand on my hip and glared at him.

"Says me"

Wow. He really was used to getting everything he wanted. Even down to the decisions other people made. I opened my mouth to bring him down a notch, but before the first word could leave my lips, he was walking away towards his car. I thought about shouting some profanity at him, some big insult to let him know what I thought about him. But decided against it. I growled under my breath and kicked the wheel of my mini.

 _Fucking high and mighty..._

* * *

On the way home, my head wouldn't stop reeling with questions. Questions about how Hikaru knew where I worked, why we had been invited to dinner, why they sent Hikaru and not Kaoru. I mean, they could have just called or emailed. But no, for some reason, after a long busy 10 hour shift at work, the surprise I was met with - was a grumpy millionaire playboy inviting me out to a family dinner. A dinner invitation seemed like the most normal and innocent request in the world. But an invite by the Hitachiins seemed like something far bigger, far more important. Why would someone like Yuzuha Hitachiin even want Dad and I over for dinner? We met her because of a contest, she had no obligation to continue contact with us, she didn't need to spend anymore time with us. Perhaps her and Dad really did hit it off? That wasn't too much of a surprise to me, Dad always had a way of making people feel comfortable. He had a gift for making friends. He would lose his mind when he found out she wanted us over for dinner.

"What?" Dad gasped, dropping his cup in the sink.

"Dinner" I repeated, "She's invited us to dinner"

He stared at me, shell-shocked, his breath catching in his throat as he stood completely motionless.

"Dad?" I questioned, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh my God...Oh my God...OH MY GOD" he gasped again, his voice getting louder and louder the more his eyes darted back and forth, "I...I need to go shopping, I need a pedicure...I need to...to get my teeth whitened!"

"Woah, woah, calm down"

"How do I tell her we're coming? Did you get a phone number? An email address?"

"Hikaru didn't really share much other than the invite" I shrugged.

"Hikaru?"

I nodded, "He met me at work, he was the one who invited us"

"Lucky girl" Dad grumbled.

"Lucky wouldn't be the word I'd use..." I sighed under my breath, "So wait...we're going?"

Dad stared at me like I was insane for even asking, "Well, obviously"

"Do I have to?"

Dad scoffed, "You don't expect me to go alone do you?"

I blinked. Well, no, not really. Although I trusted that Yuzuha and her family were safe and harmless, it was still unknown territory, and technically, the family were still strangers. So no, I wasn't going to let Dad go on his own. That was out of the question.

Reluctantly, I eventually agreed to go with him, on the condition I could wear whatever I wanted and if anything got weird, we would leave on my say-so. He didn't seem to mind, my agreement had overshadowed any other compromises. He was far too transfixed on his closet for the rest of the evening, so dinner never got cooked. I laid out a sandwich on the kitchen counter for him before heading to my room. But unlike Dad, I ignored my closet and changed into my pyjamas – a pair of old, holey, cheeto dust stained cotton shorts, and an oversized black tee, before climbing into bed with a comfortable sigh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru sighed heavily as he pulled his sweaty t shirt off over his head. With a large yawn he stared at himself in the mirror, as his shirt fell to the floor in a heap. Usually he prided himself in his tidiness, but today just wasn't the day for keeping shit clean. With heavy hands he rubbed the bags under his eyes and stroked the gravelly stubble on his chin. It had been what? 3 days since the show? Which meant 3 days of endless reminiscing over Haruhi and Ranka Fujioka from his dear Mom. His Mother always had a habit of falling into obsessions with people she found fascinating, and that man with the beautiful feminine face was no exception. She'd talked nonstop about him since she saw his competition entry, and every day leading up to the big introduction. But Ranka wasn't the person Hikaru couldn't get his mind off. It was his daughter Haruhi.

They say first impressions count, and Hikaru made an effort into presenting the worst first impression possible when making new encounters. Usually it worked, and the person would just back away, and never say a word to him. Or they'd simply just shy away. And watching them trip over themselves to avoid him or hide their eyes gave Hikaru a sense of...power. He liked feeling in control of who could enter his life and who couldn't. However his usual tricks failed him on this occasion. That girl with the dark eyes and the confident smirk actually decided to talk back. And not only did she talk back, but she insulted him. _No one_ insulted Hikaru Hitachiin. No one had the guts. But she did, and all the while she played with him with those cocky toying eyes.

Obviously Kaoru couldn't possibly let Hikaru forget the fact that with Haruhi Fujioka, he wasn't going to control any conversation. He learnt that his brother had spent most of the day getting to know her, and after that Kaoru had nothing but good things to share. In a way, Haruhi reminded Hikaru of Kaoru, she had the same humour, the same fearlessness, but something about her just...infuriated him. She gave him a sick feeling in his gut, and he didn't like that one bit. If he had it his way, he would never see that family again, but unfortunately, his mother had very different plans.

"Knock knock!" a voice called from the hallway.

"Come in" Hikaru grunted in reply. As he released another large yawn, the door to his bedroom clicked open, and the beaming face of his twin brother sauntered into the room. Even though they were identical, Hikaru struggled to find any similarities between him and his brother as he glanced from his face back to the mirror. He looked far more exhausted than Kaoru did, Kaoru looked like his usually grinning self, regardless of the late hour.

"I thought you'd run to the boarder" Kaoru smirked, perching himself on the edge of the bed, "You were gone for hours"

"Yeah well..." Hikaru sighed, "I needed to get out"

"You already went out" Kaoru replied, "Did you find Haruhi's cafe easy enough?"

Hikaru exhaled. _There she is again_. All he could envision was that woman's cocked eyebrow and the way she bit her rosy lower lip, "Yeah" he grimaced, "The soles of my shoes are still sticky with spilled coco"

His brother chuckled, "Poor little rich boy"

Hikaru shook his head with a small smile, "Throw me a shirt" he said, pointing to the dresser beside the bed. Kaoru rose to his feet and did as instructed, throwing over a plain white tee.

"How was she?" Kaoru asked.

"How was who?"

"Haruhi"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Aggravating" he answered curtly, pulling on the new shirt and finally stepping away from the mirror.

"I don't understand why you don't like her so much. She seems like your type of girl"

"My type?" Hikaru scoffed, disgusted.

"Yeah. She's hot, smart, takes no bullshit"

"She's also cocky, frustrating and has the worst sense of style I've ever seen. I mean, what kind of woman wears cargo pants to work?"

"One who doesn't give a fuck about what anyone thinks. Sounds pretty hot to me"

"Well, I asked her to dinner, so it's done. You can stare at her pale face and cargo pants all you want tomorrow" Hikaru huffed.

Kaoru laughed, "I mean, she's cool and all but I was thinking more for you"

"Does it sound like I'm interested?"

"Kinda, you haven't been this riled up over a woman for a while"

"I met her once, she called me a dick. _Not_ interested. The sooner the meal is over the better, and now that I've asked her I can worry about our shoot next week. Maybe Mom will meet another fascinating person to obsess over instead of that family"

After that exchange, Hikaru quickly pulled away from the conversation and changed the subject entirely. Kaoru hung around and talked for a while before drifting off to sleep on the end of Hikaru's bed. The oldest twin chuckled, it reminded him of when they were kids and shared a room, as they got older they were given their own space, as all teenagers needed, but they always seemed to find themselves going back and forth between each other's rooms. They liked staying close, it was how they came into the world, and it was how they chose to stay. But they were approaching 30 now, and at 28 years old, Hikaru and Kaoru were big guys, far too big to share a bed. Hikaru guessed he'd be in Kaoru's room for the night instead, not that he minded.

After quickly throwing a blanket over his sleeping brother, he made his way next door to his bedroom and flicked on the bedside light. He stripped off his sweat pants and climbed into bed, discarding his t shirt when he decided it was far too hot. He closed his eyes, reevaluating the day's events.

He thought of the coffee shop, and the woman behind the counter – wearing green cargo pants, a David Bowie t shirt, and an olive green apron. And the sexiest little smirk he'd ever seen.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay on this one guys. I know, excuses, excuses :P but I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, the dinner!**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow 3**

 **\- Yuli xxxx**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Are you waiting for the sun to rise? Ring the bell!" Dad complained beside me, tapping his stiletto heel impatiently on the stone paved path. I grumbled and stared up at the door, it was tall, wide and demonising, painted in a glossy black. It was hard to believe that Yuzuha Hitachiin - probably one of the sweetest human beings I'd ever met - actually lived behind a door this domineering.

"Give me a minute" I sighed.

"Why? What are you waiting for?"

"For you to change your mind" I mumbled.

"Not a chance" Dad replied, and before I could think of a witty quip to come back with, he had leaned in front of me and rang the doorbell. A loud echo of a bell sounded from behind the door and my heart just about stopped.

I could feel sweat begin pooling in my hairline, and my breath hitching in my throat. I'd rather be anywhere but this house right now. An undertakers, a haunted graveyard, a fucking footlocker crammed with screaming babies and wailing dogs – literally _anywhere._ The door clicked open effortlessly, and the small smiling face of an elderly maid poked out with a gracious nod.

"Mr and Miss Fujioka, welcome" she breathed sweetly, "Please, come in, and we would appreciate it if you could leave your shoes by the door"

Dad glanced down at his heels sadly, I knew how long it took him to choose them. I laughed quietly and unlaced my sneakers. When the door closed behind us and I straightened up, I took in the surroundings, my mouth falling open in shock and awe.

The immaculate house was furnished with antique mahogany, had fine wood panelling on the walls, and towering latticed windows draped with heavy ornate curtains. The carpets were deep red and felt like velvet between my toes and the air smelt like freshly cut lavender and sweet vanilla. Every pleasant sensation enveloped me, my sight, my scent, my touch, it was other wordly.

"This way" The maid smiled, stepping further into the foyer, I noticed that she too had no shoes on, just white cotton socks. She led us at a wide birth towards the left side of the house, approaching archways and pilars that looked like they'd been carved by Michelangelo himself.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked as we stopped beside a tall cream door with rough wooden swirls carved up the panels.

"A drink?" I murmured, distracted by the cut crystal door knob that clearly cost more than my entire prized Patrick Swayze memorabilia collection.

"The lady of the house recommended her finest red wine from her mother's vineyard" the maid beamed, "I'll bring some right over" she pushed the door open and gestured for us to enter. Once we took a step inside she disappeared.

"Now entering the twilight zone..." I grumbled, earning a nudge of disapproval from my father who stood close behind me. I willed my legs to walk further into the room, and with each step another person came into view from the other side of the door. Yuzuha...her husband...Kaoru...and...ah yes, there's the sour face. Hikaru. As soon as his eyes fell on me, a cold tightness encased my chest, drawing out a mixture of anger and frustration inside me. I kept my lips in a firm straight line until Yuzuha lit up my view with arms open wide.

"Oh welcome my dears!" She chirped warmly, pulling me against her in a vice. I tried not to make it too obvious that her hug had winded me and smiled politely.

"Lovely to see you again Mrs Hitachiin" I strained.

"Yuzuha, please" she chuckled, "Ranka darling, wonderful to see you" she moved to my father who eagerly awaited her greeting, his pearly white teeth on display in the brightest and most enthused smile you could imagine. "Take a seat, I hope you've been offered drinks"

"Yes, thank you" I replied, "Red wine I believe"

"Oh yes, my mother makes the most incredible wine this side of Japan. You lucky ladies get to try the first glasses of a 1937 vintage"

I practically choked, "Oh...wow..." my reaction probably wasn't nearly as shocked as I felt. I didn't know much about wine, but vintage usually translated to 'expensive as fuck'.

"Haruhi sit here" Kaoru grinned from across the room. He sat on a long white sofa suite, embellished with pearl beads and a satin throw. My father was already deep in conversation with Yuzuha, so I knew I didn't have to worry about being his emotional support for the evening and therefore - probably didn't need to stick to his side. It gave me flashbacks to his high school reunion when he dragged me along so he wouldn't be alone in the corner feeling awkward. I took the empty space beside Kaoru, practically clenching my entire body in hopes I would fold up and vanish, just from sheer uncomfortableness.

"Interesting shirt" Kaoru commented, gesturing at my outfit, "Always liked Iron Maiden"

I shrugged, "Laundry day" I lied, looking down at my grey band shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Suits you. Gives you a bad girl look"

I scoffed, "Thank you? I think"

He gave me a quick wink before glancing at his brother, who had made no effort to speak or even acknowledge our entry.

"Hey pouty, we have guests" Kaoru smirked.

Hikaru swigged his drink and darted his eyes towards me. He was drinking scotch, and seeing it made me instantly regret asking for wine, had I known there was whiskey, I'd have asked for the bottle.

"Nice to see you Hikaru" I spoke through gritted teeth, doing my best attempt to sound pleased.

"Good evening Miss Fujioka" he murmured, barely meeting my eyes. Although for that, I was thankful. He looked breathtaking sitting there in a plain black suit and open collared blue shirt, if he'd have looked at me I probably wouldn't have been able to look away.

"Hika" Kaoru hissed.

The older brother rolled his eyes, "Its nice to see you too Miss Fujioka"

"Haruhi" I corrected.

"...Haruhi" he replied, straining to say it like it physically hurt him to utter my name.

Moments later, the maid reappeared with two glass of red wine, she handed one to me and the other to Dad. The couch then became uncomfortably cramped as Dad nestled himself down beside me, forcing me to shuffle up towards Kaoru.

"So how has your day been?" Yuzuha addressed us both.

"Uneventful" Dad answered.

"Working?" she asked.

"I only work nights, I had this evening off though" Dad replied.

"Where do you work?" Kaoru questioned.

" _Ricochet_ "

"The bar?" Yuzuha said. Dad nodded.

"You've heard of it?" Dad questioned. _Ricochet_ was a popular bar, but not _that_ popular.

"I had a make up artist who went there a lot" she shrugged with a smile, "How are you liking the wine?"

I looked down at my glass and took a sip, the liquid ran down my throat, warming me. It tasted like rich berries and the purest spice. No longer did I regret my decision on wine over whiskey.

"Oh wow" I gulped.

Dad continued to compliment, dragging Yuzuha down into a long conversation I only half paid attention to. All the while I busied my hands with the wine glass, taking sips to hide my face behind the rim. I took the time to observe my surroundings, taking in all the extravagant furnishings, statues, art, everything...all the while ignoring the constant ongoing stare I received from Hikaru. I struggled to understand his issue with me, he'd jumped from 0 to 80 on the hate scale in about 5 seconds of meeting me. And it was starting to piss me off. I shot him a glare, as if to tell him to back off, but instead of doing what I wanted him to – being, to back off, he smirked. He actually smirked at me. In his typical sexy arrogant fashion.

 _Cocky bastard._

In the time that passed, conversations flowed and drinks were poured, music hummed softly in the background, and eventually a maid appeared from the door way – her hands poised delicately on the front of her crisp white pinafore.

"Mrs Hiatchiin, dinner is served" she announced quietly, a small smile on her thin pink lips.

"Wonderful" Yuzuha chimed, rising to her feet with grace, "Allow me to show you to your seats"

She clasped her hands together and smiled as the rest of us followed her through from the reception room into the large dining room. A huge ornate carved wooden dining table greeted us, illuminated by the stunning overhanging chandelier that appeared to be even bigger than me.

"This is beautiful" I commented as I placed my napkin onto my lap. Dad did the same beside me.

From the head of the table Yuzuha beamed, "You're too kind"

As I looked around I was reminded of the fact that mine and Dad's dining table was a small square plastic topped table with 2 wooden chairs we had been given by a neighbour, there was barely room for 2 cereal bowls in the morning. The Hitchaiin table was a display of wealth and class, I felt the need to shout to the end of the table for Yuzuha to hear me. A silver tray of antique china glided into the room on the skillful outstretched arm of a man dressed in a crisp white shirt, a delicious smell accompanied him, making my mouth water almost uncontrollably.

"It smells incredible" I said dreamily, "What are we having?"

"Tonkatsu" Kaoru replied with a smile, "Olivier our chef made it specially"

"You didn't need to go through so much trouble" Dad practically gasped.

"Nonsense" Yuzuha waved away his comment, "This is more for me, I just love dinner parties, I don't need much of an excuse to bring out Olivier"

"Mom once threw a dinner party for the mailman for the 6th month anniversary of him delivering our mail" Kaoru scoffed.

"Lucky guy" I smirked, "My boss gave me a bag of almost expired bread rolls on my 6th month anniversary"

"Free food is _free_ food" Kaoru chuckled.

I smiled to myself and looked down to admire the food on my plate. Artist seemed like a more appropriate title for this 'Chef Olivier'. It almost looked like he'd placed each grain of rice down perfectly with tweezers, the whole plate looked like a work of art. As I admired the plate, I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Hikaru raising an eyebrow at me from across the table.

"Are you going to eat it or make love to it?" He mumbled quietly in an exasperated tone.

I scowled in response, but collected my knife and fork anyway. I took one bite and immediately felt each one of my taste buds erupt into a rehearsed rendition of 'Amazing Grace'. I couldn't help but let a satisfied moan hum from my lips.

"This is delicious" I breathed, taking another bite.

"I'm so glad you like it" Yuzuha grinned, "I worked hard with Olivier to choose something perfect"

 _Well you succeeded,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't remember the last time I'd eaten something so tasty. It was probably back when Mom was alive, she used to make the most incredible dumplings. I remembered taking them to school in my lunch box and sharing them with my friends. I'm pretty sure they were only my friend because of Mom's cooking. A sneaky tactic from Mom, but I had no reason to complain as long as the stove was on and my belly was full.

I polished off my plate in record time, each bite tasting better than the last. If it wasn't for Hikaru's continuous glare, I'd say that it was the best meal of my life. As our china ware was cleared away and we sat back in our seats antisipating dessert, Yuzuha looked over at me and clasped her hands on the table in front of her.

"So Haruhi darling" she addressed me, "I hear you enjoyed my designs at the show"

I nodded, "I don't know an awful lot about fashion-"

Hikaru scoffed, "Understatement"

I scowled, " _However..._ I thought your drawings were stunning. I was amazed by how you managed to capture every detail on paper, then turn it into a real outfit"

"It took a great deal of practice" Yuzuha smiled, "I used to do all my own designs by hand, but in recent years I had someone who does that for me. He would listen to my ideas and draw them down, however I recently lost him so I'm back to doing my own. I found that I had to relearn after relying on someone else for so long. I was quite flattered that you took such a liking to them"

"I couldn't tell you'd taken a break, they looked magnificent" I bowed my head to her with a polite smile.

"Do you draw Haruhi?" she asked.

I hesitated, not quite sure how to answer.

"She used to fill sketchbooks on a weekly basis, I remember how she used to save her milk money to buy art supplies at school" Dad chimed in.

"That was when I was younger though" I interjected, "I'm not much of a...creator anymore"

"You still carry around that little book of yours" Dad commented.

"Yeah...for doodles" I replied.

"Ooh! Can we see?!" Kaoru spoke up.

My eyes widened, "No, no, they're nothing special"

"I snuck a peek once" Dad chuckled, "I got the cold shoulder for a week, she treats it like her secret diary"

"Secret diary? I'm not 10 anymore Dad" I grumbled.

"Then why not show Mrs Hitachiin? You've nothing to be embarrassed about, they're amazing"

"I...I didn't bring it with me" I mumbled.

"Of course you did, it's always in your bag. Here, let me look" Before I could answer, Dad grabbed my bad from the back of my chair and opened it up. I opened my mouth to stop him but he'd already pulled out my pocket notebook and had started flicking through the pages.

"Dad please, now's not the time..."

"Wow!" Kaoru blurted, "These are actually pretty good" Dad handed it over to him, and my hang ups fell on deaf ears as the book was passed down the table. Even Hikaru curiously glanced over as Kaoru went over every drawing.

 _This is so embarrassing._

I slumped down in my seat and chewed my thumb anxiously.

"Hey! It's me!" Kaoru exclaimed.

 _Oh shit no._

 _Not that one._

I squeezed my eyes shut and wished a hole in the ground would open and swallow me whole.

"How can you tell?" Hikaru replied calmly. Hearing his voice again after nearly 45 minutes of silence from him made my pulse quicken. I opened one eye and watched him and his brother stare intently at the book. I could see him judging the drawing, his eyes flickering from one side of the page to the other, "Looks more like me"

"You're right..." Kaoru murmured, "That grumpy pout is uncanny"

Hikaru smirked and slapped the back of his twin's head. They laughed cooly at each other with huge grins on their faces, but when Hikaru's eyes met mine, his lips formed an emotionless line. Not angry, not annoyed, just...emotionless.

"Do you mind if I take a look Haruhi?" Yuzuha asked.

 _Why not?_

 _Hey, why don't we invite that mailman? And I'm sure Olivier would love to have a peek._

I plastered on a smile, "Feel free"

The game of pass the book moved down another seat, and my tattered, prized notebook found its way into the pristine hands of Yuzuha, who turned each page just as delicately as she performed every task. Her rosy lips pursed and her perfectly manicured fingers glided over the pencil lines marked in the canvas pages. For some reason I found myself holding my breath in anticipation, waiting for what I hoped would be a positive response to my pictures. I'd never shown this book to anyone. Dad often saw me doodling in it after work, or when I sat idly in front of the TV with a ball point pen in hand. But I'd never really pulled it out and let someone leaf through it.

My notebook started on a long bus journey after an admin training day for my previous job. I was sat on the bus for 4 hours and flicked through the 'goody bag' the training providers gave out during the seminar, when I found the blank notebook hidden at the bottom. During that bus ride I'd drawn a characiture of the leader of the seminar dressed in her hideous green pant suit, and a sketch of the landscape outside the window. Ever since then I'd drawn little elements of my days inside. Drawings of customers, the neighbours dog, Dad in and out of his Ranka persona, even a perfect copy of Mom and Dad's wedding photo. Over the years I'd had to add more pages and slip loose sheets between the covers as the more things I'd see, the more things I had to draw. It was a little security blanket to me now. And obviously after the runway show, I found plenty of inspiration to add to my collection.

"These are beautiful" Yuzuha smiled, not looking up from the book, "You even drew one of my dresses"

"The peacock one was awe inspiring" I smiled, a little embarrassed.

"You added some detail to the bodess" she commented.

"Sorry" I bit my lip, "I got a bit...carried away when I drew it...I don't mean any...insult by it"

"No, no darling, actually...I love it..." she breathed, trailing off as if she were in deep thought. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her continue to analyse my work. A few moments later, our desserts were carried in, and the conversation switched to something else. I tucked my book back into my bag, catching Hikaru's curious gaze as I collected my spoon.

* * *

"I can't move, I'm so full" I whined, collapsing down on the living room sofa. We'd just taken a cab back home from the Hitachiin estate. After dinner we enjoyed a long tour of the house, marveling in the incomparable beauty of the décor and structure of the home. It seemed other worldly being back in our tiny dimly lit apartment. I groaned, placing my hands on my full stomach, "I don't think I'll ever need to eat again"

"I think we should get some of that Tonkatsu stuff they served. I looked in the fridge, we have week old yogurt and half eaten box of twinkies in there"

I pursed my lips, "Twinkies eh?"

"You said you were full"

"You can never be too full for twinkies"

Dad chuckled, "I'm gonna turn in, I have work tomorrow. And _so do you_ " he patted me firmly on the arm, nudging me off of the couch. I groaned and rolled onto my front, my knees sliding onto the floor. I rested my chin on the cushion and huffed. "I'll see you in the morning baby"

"Okay, okay" I grumbled.

"It's been a nice evening" he smiled.

"It has hasn't it..." I murmured, "I wasn't expecting it to be quite so nice actually"

"Well, you surprised me tonight. I had no idea you had so much creativity in that little book of yours. You should get back into your art, I still have that blank wall-space above my bed, I think it could use a little...sprucing up"

I chuckled, "I'll think about it"

"Yes please" he giggled, planting a sweet kiss on my forehead, "Night night"

"Night Dad" I replied.

I kept my position half on the floor as he left the room, unbraiding his long red hair as he went. I smiled to myself and sighed, making myself more comfortable on the sofa. I hugged a cushion to my chest and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a crazy kind of day.

* * *

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow!**

 **Lots of love guys!**

 **\- Yuli xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently on the plastic grey floor, the basket in my hand growing heavier and more awkward to carry by the second. My fingers glided from one box to the next on the shelf of cereals, completely ignoring the ingredients and focusing entirely on the price labels.

It was Saturday morning and I'd somehow managed to pull myself out of bed before noon to get some chores out of the way. I was in Salemart browsing through the shopping list, picking up the essentials - milk, bread, butter, as well as dinners for the next couple of days. Money had been a little tight this month, usually we greatly rely on tips Dad and I receive at our workplaces, however this month had been a disappointing few weeks for me, and Dad had only managed to bring in enough tips to buy maybe a pint of milk and a jar of peanut butter. Technically we could survive on our incomes alone, but it was always tight, and we found ourselves stretching each yen as far as we could. Even if that meant multi-purposing hand soap as shampoo some days.

I sighed and finally settled on a box of bran flakes, the cheapest box on offer, and tucked it in the shopping basket alongside the 10 packets of ramen noodles I'd raided from the snack isle.

When every item on my list was fully ticked off, aside from the tuna I couldn't find, I made my way over to the check out and awkwardly poured my purse out onto the counter top, spilling was was essentially my life savings out inches away from the man scanning each item from my bargain salvage of the morning. In the end my purse was empty and my hands were full of crap that would be gone by the end of the week. There was something so dissatisfying about shopping for food. Food was a necessity, not a treat. And trading over all my money for something so temporary made my head spin with frustration.

I found myself walking at a snail's pace as I began my short journey home, taking my time to enjoy the hot summer heat. My flip flops tapped on the concrete sidewalk rhythmically, my toes burning from the blistering sun. Weather like this made me wish I lived closer to the sea, I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful and relaxing than spending the day laid out on a beach towel in the sunshine, with the smell of the ocean tickling my nose, and maybe even a tall glass of iced tea to cool my head. I smiled to myself as I became lost in my fantasy. It was after all - nothing but a fantasy - as I never had the chance to indulge in a vacation, but a daydream that involved sunshine, iced tea and no worries almost felt like an escape in itself.

The apartment was empty when I got in, the same way I'd left it that morning. Dad was at work preparing for the usual busy Saturday night rush and wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning. I would of course wait up for him, as I always did whenever he made his way home late. I put away the shopping, grabbing a bag of chips before closing the cupboard door on our weekly rations, then settled myself down on the couch in front of the TV. As soon as my butt hit the cushions and I let out a long sigh of relief. My muscles ached from a long week of 10 hour shifts, and my head fogged with exhaustion. My eyes were struggling to stay open.

Over the next 2 hours, I flicked through long forgotten episodes of Desperate Housewives and shovelled handfuls of chips into my mouth. This is how I spent a lot of my days off. Just doing nothing. I liked doing nothing. It was peaceful, it gave my brain a chance to recover from the stress of work and life. It gave me time to enjoy not forcing a smile to customers, to enjoy not being ordered around, to enjoy not counting up the bills I owed. On a Saturday I was just an extra cushion on the couch, and I intended on contributing absolutely nothing constructive to my day. And that was how I liked it.

I dug my hand into the bag of chips once more, wrapping my fist around another bundle of chips when I was interrupted by a loud knock from out in the hallway. I paused and furrowed my eyebrows. The knock repeated itself, this time louder and more impatient. It took me all of 10 seconds to realise that the noise was coming from the front door. I huffed in annoyance.

 _I'd just gotten into such a comfortable position..._

With a strained heaved, I gathered myself up off the couch, inwardly scolding whoever it was who had decided to darken my doorway at 1pm on a Saturday during my "me time". I took my time walking over towards the knocking, hoping that if I took long enough they would give up and leave. But I had no such luck.

As the individual was mid-knock, I pulled open the door - making no attempt to hide the look of irritation on my face. However, that turned out not to be much of an issue when I saw who was waiting on the other side.

"Oh dear God, really?!" I groaned up to the heavens in exasperation. If I'd have bet money on who I'd expect to see on my doorstep, I never would have guessed _him_. I tried closing the door, but Hikaru stuck out his foot and blocked it from shutting.

"That's not very polite" he grumbled.

"Why do you keep showing up?!" I replied, giving up with the door. He rolled his eyes at me and invited himself inside the apartment, shutting us in together. I crossed my arms over my chest and kept about a 2 foot distance between us, "If this is some invite to another dinner then the answer is no. I've already done my good deed for the month and I see no obligation to commit to another"

"Wow" Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "For someone who works in the service industry you sure are rude"

"It's my day off. Hence why the last thing I wanted today was a house-call from you"

"Right...and I can see by the batman mini shorts and salsa stained t shirt I must have interrupted something important..."

"What I do in my own home is none of your business" I murmured, then subtly brushed a chip crumb off the hem of my shirt, "What do you want?"

He smirked, something that made him seem oddly chipper in comparison to the usual scowl he wore. It gave me an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Before I could question him on whether or not he was high or if Kaoru was doing a failed impression of him, he had taken a seat at the breakfast table without invitation,and began removing his leather jacket. Underneath he revealed a tight white t-shirt, it hugged his muscled chest and washboard stomach as if it had been spray painted onto him. I almost gave myself a brain aneurysm trying not to pass out in awe of him. I mean, was it even possible for people to look this perfect? Were they grown in perfect jars at the perfect factory?

"Need a tissue?" He asked.

I shook myself back into reality, "Huh?"

"You're drooling"

I blinked and quickly wiped the corners of my mouth frantically. He'd lied, but he looked pleased as he proved his point.

"Stop messing around Hikaru" I exhaled, "Why are you here? And how the hell did you know where I lived?"

"I did a background check on you" he replied blankly.

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Your Dad left the address with Mom. So they could stay in touch"

Thanks for disclosing that detail with me Dad...

"You didn't answer my other question" I placed my hands on my hips, refusing to show weakness by sitting down, "I thought we had a silent agreement never to cross paths again"

"Well" he sighed impatiently, it was evident by the way he was tensed up that he'd rather have been anywhere else in the world than sat at my kitchen table, "So did I"

My head was growing fuzzier and fuzzier with confusion. I made a face, which gained me another eyeball roll.

That look was starting to really get under my skin.

"I'm not here by choice, I can assure you" he breathed, "But...once again Mom insisted"

I nodded to myself slowly. I guessed Yuzuha wanted to see Dad again. They seemed to become firm friends after the meal the other evening, it wouldn't be surprising if she wanted to extend another invitation to dinner his way, or even just a friendly chat. I could somewhat understand Hikaru having to speak to me the last time to contact us, but after discovering that Dad had left our details with them, I failed to understand why Yuzuha couldn't have called Dad directly. And what was the deal with sending Hikaru anyway? Surely it was plainly obvious that he and I don't see eye to eye.

"Surely Dad left his cell number? You guys don't need to talk through me to invite him places"

"I'm not here because of Ranka" Hikaru replied plainly, his tone challenging me to dissiper what he was trying to say, "Mom has a proposition for you"

"A proposition?" I questioned.

"A job offer"

I blinked. Okay, _now_ I'm really confused. Before I was an 8 on the 1-10 scale of confusion, now I'm peaking at a firm 17.5.

"A...job offer?"

As what? Cleaning their pool?

"Mom hasn't stopped talking about your drawings" He explained, "Especially the one you drew of her peacock dress. She recently lost her design artist" He paused, assessing my reaction, which remained frozen in shock. "I think even you're smart enough to put two and two together"

I blinked rapidly as my head clouded with an uneasy feeling, "You mean she wants...she wants me to..." I trailed off. I decided in that moment that it was time to finally take a seat. I pulled out the chair opposite Hikaru, my eyes focusing in and out as I processed what he'd said.

"Yeah I know" Hikaru scoffed, "I don't get it either"

"She barely saw any of my work" I commented, "And...and they were hardly my best..."

"Your picture of me was unflattering to say the least"

I barely heard what he was saying anymore, my eyes settled on the fruit bowl in the centre of the table.

A job? A job with Yuzuha Hitachiin?

I froze anxiously in position. Suddenly I felt as if all my unrealised dreams had come true all at once. A job...a real career...a chance to get out of the coffee shop...a chance to escape living life paycheck to paycheck. It was a fictional fantasy I'd only seen in my most vivid and treasured dreams. And so, my mind refused to accept it, because up until that moment - it was just that. A fantasy. Completely unreal and out of my reach. But I wanted to believe it, I wanted it so fucking bad.

"Why are you here telling me this?" I murmured, "Why you?"

"Because there's a condition" he breathed, "And that condition includes me"

"I dont...I don't understand"

"Yeah well...that part is complicated"

I blinked intently, "But if I meet this condition, I'll be given this job?"

Hikaru nodded slowly.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this condition was formulated by your Mom...right?" There was no way in hell Hikaru would come up with a plan that involved he and I in any type of partnership. Yuzuha must have something huge over him to have gotten him to agree with this.

"Obviously" Hikaru muttered, his eyes hardening slightly.

"Then tell me"

"It'll take some explaining"

"Well you already ruined my day off, so now I've got..." I glanced at my watch, "6 hours and 45 minutes until 'Ice Truckers' is on. Plenty of time for you to /explain/"

"In that case I'll need a drink"

I sighed as an amused smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth, "Finally"

Hikaru made a face, "Finally what?"

"Finally, something we agree on"

* * *

"This is ridiculous" I blurted, my eyes wide with a mixture of shock and disbelief, "I wouldn't have the first clue how to coach you"

"Well for some reason Mom thinks you're perfect for it" Hikaru replied with equal enthusiasm.

I stared at him, repeating his request over and over in my head. A social coach? Was there even such a thing? He wanted me to train him, to teach him how to speak and act like...well, a normal human being? The request seemed both simple and impossible at the same time.

"I don't think I've drunk nearly enough to understand what exactly you want from me" I heaved, rubbing my increasingly sore forehead as I took another sip of whiskey.

"What's not to understand?" Hikaru sighed, "In one month I'll be featured in my first solo interview, conducted by a woman who can't stand my guts. The media thrives on dragging me through the dirt, I need this interview to go well"

I arched an eyebrow, "Then why don't you just...not act like a complete dick?"

"Hence why I need you" he forced through gritted teeth, "Mom made me ask you. For some reason you don't care about impressing me, or lying to me to make me tolerate you. If I want to be convincing in this interview, that I've changed into some mundane xerox copy of every Mother's dream son-in-law, then I need coaching just like any other acting role. And it sure as hell would be easier if the coach wasn't lying through their teeth to avoid the brunt of my distaste"

"And you _do_ understand that I die a little inside whenever I share the same square-foot as you?" I clarified.

"That's another thing we agree on. We should start keeping score"

"This is completely insane. You get that right?"

"It wasn't my idea" Hikaru grimaced, "But I have my reasons to do this for Mom"

Wow, that comment seemed almost genuine. I didn't realise Hikaru had a considerate side. But I guessed if he was going to be passionate about anything - it would be his family.

"I'm not a therapist, and I'm not an acting coach, I wouldn't know the first thing about helping you manage your feelings or even begin to understand how to teach you something as simple as common courtesy"

"Then you'd be turning down the career of a lifetime" Hikaru shrugged, "But if you accept this condition, your rent here will be paid for, your Father will want for nothing, you won't have to work in that pig pen of a coffee store and you can afford a real hairdresser to fix that mop you call a bob"

My hand instinctively went up to touch the ends of my hair that hung at the base of my jaw. I chewed my lip, ignoring the temptation to throw a quip back at him. Dad would 'want for nothing'? Did that mean I'd have enough money to support us? We could buy a real house with a garden, we could eat fresh food and not worry about affording bills, Dad wouldn't have to lose sleep working double shifts at the bar, and I could actually do something with my life that could cement a future for myself, and for Dad...

The answer was staring me right in the face.

"Can I think about it?" I murmured, surprising myself with the timid tone in my voice.

Hikaru seemed surprised too, "You've just been handed a 'get out of shit avenue' free card and you want to...think about it?"

I nodded, "I know you think I'm desperate" and I am..."But this isn't something I can't rush into without thinking about. I need to speak to Dad first"

Hikaru looked even more annoyed than before. Working closely with me would have been hell for him, so the alternative must have been something far far worse.

"I don't know anything about fashion" I blurted.

"Think of it like a paid internship" he replied, "You'll be fully trained"

"I'd have to quit my job..."

"Of course"

"I'd have to go to your house everyday..."

"Actually" Hikaru cleared his throat, "Due to the conditions, you'll have to live in with us"

"What?"

"Mom was insistent"

I shook my head frantically, "But...but I don't want to"

Hikaru shrugged, "Its a big house. If you're worried about personal space or running into me, you needn't. You'll have all the space you could want, as long as its outside the time of work with Mom and coaching with me"

"Jesus" I huffed under my breath. I buried my face in my hands and groaned to myself, trying to make sense of everything in my head, but nothing seemed to be translating correctly, "For someone who can't stand me, you seem oddly calm"

"Oh trust me" he grit his teeth, "This is just as difficult for me as it is for you"

Something about his tone of voice made me believe him. I did my best to compose myself, roughly rubbing the confusion and panic from my expression.

"I need to think about it" I repeated.

"Fine" he exhaled. Slowly he rose to his feet. I guess he did what he came here to do, there was no point in sticking around in his mind. I followed his lead, and stood from my seat, "You have until tomorrow evening. If you accept, come to the house at 8, if not, then stay here and watch your 'Ice Truckers' and eat your cheap processed food"

I glared at him, but my glare went unnoticed. He then walked past me to the door and opened it, pulling out a pack of cigarettes as he did so.

"I'm sure your Dad would appreciate the income. I can't imagine working in that bar day in and day out was the life he planned for himself" he breathed. And with that, he shut himself out, and left me stood there alone, staring after him with my mouth hung open.

* * *

HIKARU

"Look, I know you're pissed..." Kaoru said, putting his palms up in a surrendering motion, "But this is a good thing, it's what you need"

"I don't need any goddamn help Kaoru. Especially from her"

"You know that's not true, you wouldn't have gone over there if you really believed that"

"I did it for Mom" Hikaru grumbled. He stepped past his brother, fast approaching the bar across the room. His head was still reeling after seeing Haruhi, he didn't even think about what he was doing when he agreed to Mom's plan and went over to that tiny little apartment. But when she opened the door, in those tight little shorts and dishevelled t-shirt, reality dawned on him. Mom needed his interview to go well, it was vital for the future of her fashion line. See, the media loved Kaoru, they adored him. He oozed the sweet boy next door appeal all the papers and fangirls loved, and he took to interviews and solo spreads like a fish to water. There was nothing he couldn't execute flawlessly. Hikaru however, was another story entirely. He'd never done a solo project, because no one would work with him. And he wasn't stupid, he knew why. Hikaru hated people, he hated relying on others to direct him or trust their say when helping create and portray Mom's work. As far as he was concerned, no one was competent enough, no one could be trusted enough. And therefore, they just weren't worth his time.

But Hikaru's attitude didn't just affect his career, it messed with his Mom's. He was half the face of Yuzuha Hitachiin's work, and he made his half ugly.

Hikaru adored his Mother, she was perfect in his eyes, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. So when she told him she wanted Haruhi to be her design artist, he felt a nagging of annoyance but said nothing. But when she said she wanted her to move in to coach him, for the first time - he felt like maybe he couldn't trust his Mom's judgement as much as he thought he could. It took days before Hikaru gave in to his Mother's pleads. Hikaru had been to councillors and therapists in the past - in hopes that maybe they could break through Hikaru's fierce exterior, but within moments of meeting them they caved and fell right under Hikaru's thumb. And there was nothing they could say after that that he would be able to take seriously. Mom's new plan was Haruhi. All because she didn't back down and didn't censor a single thing when it came to Hikaru. She wasn't going to be manipulated.

Hikaru knew how much his Mother wanted him to let go of this defensive, standoffish armour he wore. And once the tears started, he couldn't say no. She was his Mom. And that was the only reason he could go through with it.

"What did she say?" Kaoru asked, interrupting Hikaru's train of thought.

"I didn't pay much attention" He lied, "But she wants to think about it"

"Think about it?"

"Yeah"

 _'Hopefully she'll just say no and things can go back to how they were'_ \- he thought.

"I still don't understand why you hate her so much" Kaoru sighed, "Is it because she's just as defensive and stubborn as you?"

Hikaru grimaced, lifting his freshly poured glass of whiskey to his lips. In all honesty...he wasn't exactly sure why he disliked the woman. She just gave him an unpleasant feeling in his gut, a feeling that stewed up a mixture of anger, frustration and irritation. He wasn't prepared to admit the sick arousal that accompanied those feelings, it made him feel weak and pathetic that an average girl with a tight waist and curved hips could stir such an intimate feeling from him. He remembered those tiny shorts hugging to that perfect backside of hers, revealing her creamy thighs, and long toned legs.

"I don't have time to deal with charity cases" Hikaru grumbled.

"You shouldn't think so little of normal people Hika, if Mom didn't have the career she has - we would be just like them"

"But we're not. So I don't need to care or waste my energy"

Kaoru sighed, "I hope she agrees. You can't talk like this at your interview. You'll ruin Mom's reputation" The thought made Hikaru wince, if he fucked up his Mom's career, he'd never be able to forgive himself. After all, that was the only reason he'd agreed to this.

After a quick drink, Hikaru wandered out onto the balcony of his bedroom. He stared out across the courtyard, admiring the way the spotlights illuminated the stoned pathway towards the pool in the darkness. A drop of water touched his cheek, signalling the awaited rain the garden so desperately needed. Kaoru could be heard in the hallway, probably debating whether or not to call it a night already. He was a good boy, always had to have his 8 hours beauty sleep. Hikaru didn't see how 8 hours could be possible, he hadn't had a good nights rest in years.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, allowing the rain to soak through his t shirt. His head was fuelled with a sense of apprehension and self rage, ignited with thoughts of his brother, his mother, and himself. Why couldn't he be just like Kaoru? Why couldn't he be the son his Mom wanted? These were the thoughts echoing through his mind. He knew his Mom would never tell him he'd disappointed her, but he could see it. He knew his attitude frightened her, he knew it hurt her to see him hold everyone at arm's length and treat people with such disrespect. Once upon a time he'd been a carbon copy of his brother, but times had changed since then. And now he wasn't sure who he was. All he knew was that as long as he remained the man he was, his Mother would never be happy. If only it were easy to change himself.

This interview had been pushed for years, and the success of it would show the world who Hikaru Hitachiin was. It had to go well, there was no alternative. To fail would mean destroying his Mother's reputation.

But, Haruhi...

Why couldn't he get past the feelings she invoked? Even the idea of her being in his house, sleeping in the empty room down the hall, eating his food...made his eyebrows furrow in anger and his fists ball at his sides. He didn't like that she was so reluctant to be controlled by him. He knew that was fucked up in so many ways, but he didn't care. He needed to feel in control of people, but Haruhi fought back. That made him angry, it made him feel weak.

But for his Mom. He would try. Even if it killed his sanity. He would try.

A knock at the door brought Hikaru out of his reverie, bringing him to the realisation that his hair was dripping wet and his shirt was clinging to his body. He moved back into the bedroom, shutting the balcony doors behind him.

"Yes" He called out, he grabbed a towel and then peeled his soaked shirt off over his head and threw it to the ground.

"Mr Hitachiin" Miss Kimura the maid called out from the doorway, her tone sounded uneasy, as it always did when she spoke to him, "Mrs Hitachiin is asleep and...well..." she trailed off, "You have a guest"

Hikaru made a face as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"Miss Kimura?" He questioned, opening the door to her. He prepared to demand what the problem was at 11pm but as he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes drifted over the maid's shoulder and rested on the person stood behind her.

There, with arms wrapped tightly around the drenched coat she wore, her short wet hair slicked back above her shoulders, with an expression of pure suspense on her face was Haruhi.

"Hi" she breathed, "...I thought about it. And my answer is yes"


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

I moaned softly as the cool silky sheets wrapped around my bare legs, stirring me out of my sleep with a heavenly smile. It took a long minute for me to remember exactly where I was, and upon realisation, my eyes flew open and I sat up with a gasp. I scanned the room, sunlight creeping in from the slit in the drawn curtains, lighting up the beautiful bedroom. The whole room was bigger than my apartment, and it was furnished with beautiful colours of creamy coco and white. The bed was a huge four poster mahogany frame, sheer curtains hung at each side, and the pillows and comforters were shiny silk and fluffy - like sinking into pure bliss. The furniture was simplistic, but matched in antiquity and style, and across the room was a door leading to a huge ensuite bathroom.

I glanced at the clock on the antique nightstand. 9.13am. I'd slept in later than usual, probably the result of a decent bed. I felt somewhat uncomfortable and embarrassed, knowing that everyone else was probably already awake and I'd remained closed up in their guest room after turning up in the middle of the night with no invitation.

I came to my conclusion shortly after Hikaru left me the day before. I paced the apartment for a while, replaying his words over and over. I couldn't speak to Dad as he was at work, and even if he wasn't - I'd have no idea what to tell him. The whole thing sounded too good to be true. A new job? A pay rise? I fantasised over such things daily, and now that dream was in my reach. But the idea of moving in and...coaching Hikaru? It was something I had no confidence in, and it was something I truly didn't want to do. To say that Hikaru and I didn't see eye to eye would be an understatement. We despised each other. And although I would have loved the chance to see him become less defensive and cruel, I didn't want to be around to watch the rocky transformation. Something told me it wasn't going to be easy. There would be tears and screaming, from me at least. But as the sun set and dinner began burning in the oven, I let out a heavy sigh and found myself driving down to the Hitachiin estate. Hikaru told me to come the day after at 8pm if my answer was yes. But I couldn't wait that long, and I didn't want to stick around to explain to Dad. I left him a note instead - I knew I'd have to call him later on with a better explanation, but for the time being, I had other things to worry about.

On the plush ornate sofa seat in the corner of the bedroom was a folded outfit waiting for me. Not jeans and a t shirt as I had hoped, but instead I found a white linen sundress. It was knee length and the skirt fanned out over a subtle cloth petticoat, and the neckline scooped modestly from one shoulder to the other, meeting short comfortable sleeves. I didn't recognise the style so I assumed it wasn't one of Yuzuha's designs, but even so, it was beautiful. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, doing my best to present myself in some way other than distressed and beyond fucking confused.

I wondered if Yuzuha was annoyed I showed up so late? She'd been nothing but good to me, and it felt rude just coming to stay uninvited. Miss Kimura the maid seemed somewhat confused when she opened the door to me the night before, but she still showed me to the guest room and made me comfortable. I hoped I hadn't inconvenienced anyone. Hikaru sure seemed shocked, I couldn't tell if that meant he was pleased I'd agreed to the terms or not. Either way, there was no turning back now.

With hesitant steps, I walked out onto the empty hallway, making sure to close my door silently behind me. I could hear low chattering from downstairs echoing through the corridors and instantly my heart rose to my throat.

"More eggs Mrs Hitachiin?" I heard Miss Kimura ask as I crept to the dining room doorway. With a smile on her face, Yuzuha nodded, taking a small sip from her tea.

Well no one seems pissed...that's one out of two thumbs up...

I remained concealed behind the half open door, trying to mentally will myself to walk in. But before I was ready, my foot found a creaky floorboard, alerting everyone within earshot to my position. And suddenly Miss Kimura was right there, looking up at me with a sweet smile on her rounded face. She was a lot smaller than the maid I'd met during the evening of the meal, but somehow that made her seem all the more threatening. She reminded me of a small dog with sharp teeth.

"Good morning Miss Fujioka" she smiled, "I trust you slept well"

I released the breath I'd been holding since I descended the staircase, "G..Good morning Miss Kimura..."

She outstretched her arm, winding it around my back to pull me inside the room. I took stumbled foot falls as she closed the door behind me, shutting me in with the entire Hitachiin tribe who looked upon me with curious eyes.

"My dear" Yuzuha gleamed, "Good morning precious doll" she stood from her seat and approached me, cupping my shoulders in her petite hands. She then eyed my dress up and down, not letting a single inch of me go unnoticed, her smile only widened, "This will do nicely" she commented, stroking the material of the sundress between her thumb and forefinger, "How did you sleep? Well, I hope?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you..."

My answer seemed to please her, "Come, sit, you must be hungry"

Before I could even answer I was being led to the empty seat in between the twins. It was nearly impossible to ignore the stares they gave as I settled myself down with a shaky breath.

"I have to say, I was rather surprised when I found out you were already here" Yuzuha chuckled, "It was quite the morning alarm"

I chewed my lip, "I'm so sorry Mrs Hitachiin, I know it was late"

"Don't be ridiculous precious doll, I'm delighted that you're here"

I forced a smile and laid my hands in my lap, just as another maid placed down a plate of eggs Benedict and toast on the table in front of me. The smell was intoxicating, I couldn't help but lick my lips eagerly as I reached for a fork.

"Well" Yuzuha smiled, "I see no reason why we can't begin going over the details of our arrangement now. I trust that Hika explained it somewhat clearly...and politely"

Hikaru rolled his eyes beside me, "I got her here didn't I?"

"Barely" Kaoru remarked, "She showed up at midnight looking like a drowned rat. She probably told you she'd think about it just to get you to leave" the younger twin chuckled and reached over my head to poke his brother on the shoulder.

Hikaru glowered at him, briefly catching my eye as he turned towards me and Kaoru. I hadn't got much of a good look at him the night before, all I saw was the fuzzy moisture of the rain in my eyes. But I remembered his dishevelled hair and loose fitted sweat pants, he also wore a dumbfounded look on his face that didn't seem to match his whole ensemble. But this morning he was worlds away from cosy sweat pants, today he wore a grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - his arm muscles bulging as he laid them down on the table in front of him, and a pair of fitted blue jeans, in pristine designer condition.

His eyebrow raised slightly as he prodded me out of my reverie, I blinked several times before I realised that he was smirking to himself.

"I understand this is all very...sudden" Yuzuha spoke up once more, breaking the eye contact between Hikaru and I, "I'd spoken to your father, and he eagerly pushed me ahead"

Now it was my turn to make a face, "You spoke to Dad about this?"

She nodded, "We've been emailing back and forth since our lovely dinner. You'll have to forgive him for being so secretive, but I wanted to plan everything through before officially presenting any arrangements"

I grimaced to myself, feeling somewhat betrayed that Dad have been conspiring my future behind my back.

"Do you have any questions before I...throw all this information at you?" Yuzuha chuckled in her usual playful way.

"Well..." I exhaled. I had several questions...hundreds even...there weren't enough hours of daylight to even begin answering the amount of questions I had. I took a deep breath, clearing my head. I chose to get the main question out of the way first, "What exactly is this...position you want me to fill?"

Yuzuha beamed once more, her pearly white teeth brightening her perfectly made up face. Her smiles were so wide, I wondered if her jaw constantly ached from the strain.

"I need a design artist. At the moment I'm doing them myself, but the job is time consuming for me, and my art skills are mediocre at best. I need someone to sit with me and put my ideas down on paper, to capture the ideas I describe" she explained, "That beautiful sketch you did of my dress left me speechless, it looked even better than the real thing. And that's what I need, someone who can bring my work to life before it's even been made"

"But...Mrs Hitachiin-"

"Please precious doll, call me Yuzuha"

"...Yuzuha" I cleared the lump in my throat, "I haven't worked professionally on my art for almost 8 years. My skills are reduced to doodles now, surely you'd be more comfortable hiring someone more experienced"

"But I fell in love with /Your/ work my dear. They remind me of my "doodles" from when I first started, the same designs that got me where I am today"

Once again, I made no effort to disguise the disbelief in my face, "I don't know a single thing about fashion"

Hikaru chuckled beside me, "Point number 3 on the list of things we agree on" he said in a low voice so only I could hear.

"Of course I don't expect you to know the ins and outs of the business straight away. There's a lot to learn, but I'm happy to lead the way and coach you through it. You already have the skill, it won't take long to teach you the 'knowhow'" Yuzuha continued, "Much like an internship. Except you'll be paid the full wage as I do with all my staff"

Ah, money. When it came down to the decision making, it was money that dragged me to their front door in the rain. Money like that would change mine and Dad's lives forever, never again would we have to sacrifice dinner just to afford toilet paper. Dad was my priority, I knew how much he hated working all night and day, dealing with drunk customers who wanted to see what he used as breast padding. It exhausted him both mentally and physically, and I'd do anything to put a stop to it.

"Well..." I breathed, forcing the biggest fake smile I'd ever made, "If you're sure then...I'll do my best"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Yuzuha clapped her hands together, "And I'm glad you agreed as I already took the liberty of paying your's and Ranka's rent for the rest of the year"

I couldn't even find the breath in my lungs to gasp, "You...You did?"

"Think of it as your first paycheck" she chuckled, "It's far too early for champagne so instead we shall celebrate with more tea!" And with the same broad smile, she summoned one of the maids to bring a fresh pot of tea.

Does that mean it's too early for whiskey? Please tell me it's not too early for whiskey...

"I think we forgot the more important matter" Hikaru spoke up beside me, "And it's also something I'd like to hear"

Ah yes, how could I forget that mess?

"I trust you've read 'Diary of a Psychopath' Haruhi? Because you'll need it" Kaoru gave me a nudge with his elbow. His comment was suppose to be lighthearted, but I couldn't ignore the truth I pulled from it.

"Enough Kao" Yuzuha giggled, "Hika just needs to learn a little more...courtesy, that's all"

"Now there's an understatement" Kaoru laughed, earning him a stern glare from his brother.

"You know I love you dearly my Hika" Yuzuha spoke softly, "But I do think a little change in direction is long overdue"

"And that's where I come in?" I questioned.

"Hika's been to many life coaches, all resulting in little success. I think it's time for a new approach" Yuzuha explained, "And considering the way Hika and you...communicate. I think you'd be the most affective form of training"

"I've never done anything like this before...I never even took psychology..."

"We don't need you to perform hypnosis or analyse his dreams precious doll" Yuzuha chuckled, "I just think you two should spend time together, and slowly I think you'll manage to work out the kinks"

I looked at Hikaru, deciphering his expression.

Work out the kinks? We'd have to replace the whole damn panel...

"You never told me we had to be 'buddies'" Hikaru grumbled, glaring across the table at his Mother.

"Well how else do you expect to overcome your...situation?" She replied, taking no notice of his rude demeanour.

"I assumed a couple of days of dull chit chat" he grit his teeth.

"Of course not sweetie" Yuzuha smiled, "Haruhi will stay here until your interview, and each day I expect you to spend time together. Haruhi has a unique way of dealing with you and your unsavoury attitude, I have high hopes for my little plan"

"Until my interview?!" Hikaru snapped, "But that's 4 weeks!"

"You need more than 4 weeks to change your attitude" Kaoru mumbled from my left. His brother shot him a look, this time it wasn't a sarcastic brotherly look, instead it was a look of utter anger. A look that could kill someone on the spot.

"I didn't agree to this" Hikaru growled.

"You agreed to work on your people skills for the interview. They're going to ask you questions that you aren't going to like, and you can't explode like this" Yuzuha crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't...I can't be around her for 4 weeks"

"Hey!" I blurted, "I'm sitting right here"

"I know" he snarled, shooting his eyes to me instantly, "I can feel your presence, it's churning my gut"

"And you seriously think I want to spend 4 weeks with you? I'd rather dig out my nail beds with a rusty fork" I challenged him with my eyes, making sure to keep direct contact with him. Unblinking and unflinching.

"Likewise" he sneered, staring back just as intensely. But little did he know, he was challenging the staring contest world champion. I've never broken for anyone.

"I think you've met your match Hika" Kaoru chuckled, "She's just as defensive and stubborn as you are"

"See" Yuzuha grinned, "Perfect match"

"I don't see how this is going to work" Hikaru snapped, "I hate her, she hates me. We'll have killed each other by Tuesday"

"Tuesday?" I scoffed, "I don't think you'll make it to 12 o'clock"

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"A shitty teenage boy who can't get his own way" I shrugged with no hesitation.

To that, he didn't reply, not verbally anyway. He just glared, chewing the inside of his cheek as if he were trying to control his next few words. I could see his knuckles turning white in front of him, and his shoulders trembling in rage. I thought about apologising, but I knew it wouldn't mean anything. He had the worst attitude I'd ever encountered, he was rude, selfish, cruel and unfair. If anything, this was why I was here. Not to apologise, and not to hold back. I was here to tell him to grow up and fuck off as I saw fit. And I wasn't the sort of girl to tiptoe round someone.

So I raised an eyebrow challengingly, and gave him the cockiest look I'd ever manifested. Which he of course, hated.

With a flat palm, he slammed his hand down on the table, rattling the breakfast plates and glasses on its surface. I flinched slightly, as he rose to his feet and stormed out of the room, his footfalls echoing down the hall, and vanishing as he exited through the patio doors to the garden.

Silence followed, along with heavy breaths. I glanced over at Yuzuha, who looked down at her coffee cup sorrowfully. Seeing Hikaru act that way in front of her make my heart hurt, I'd never have dreamed acting so disgracefully in front of my Mother. I could see the struggle in her eyes, the disappointment and fear she felt. I wondered if Hikaru knew exactly how he made her feel? How much she was hurting seeing her son behave in such a damaging way. My heart broke just looking at her.

Without thinking, I reached over and clasped her hand. Her eyes shot to mine, and I saw some of the pain dissipate.

"He wasn't always like this" she breathed mournfully. The absence of her smile made me feel uneasy, her face didn't look right without the gleam of her pearly teeth, "I love my son, but I feel like such a failure as a mother. No mother should feel disappointment, no mother should want her child to change. But...it's so hard. I don't recognise him, he's not the child I held in my arms all those years ago. I want to be proud of him but...how can I? How can I be proud when my child is becoming a monster?"

Her words held my heart in a tight vice, breaking all my reservations about why I was here, and why Yuzuha was so desperate to have someone here to coach and tame Hikaru. I understood, just by looking at her. I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"You're not a bad Mother Yuzuha" I said, "And you shouldn't feel guilty for how you feel, Hikaru should be disappointed in himself. I know why you want me here, and I promise you I will do everything I can to understand and support him...I promise you"

I saw tears glisten in Yuzuha's hazel eyes, and my whole heart swelled, "Thank you precious doll" she smiled.

After breakfast I called work, and quit on the spot. The shock of my manager was evident, and earned me a few choice words I'd never heard him say. I hung up before he could drag me any further and immediately felt a weight lift from my shoulders, as well as a new feeling of panic. There I stood, completely committed to this new road I was taking. It was terrifying, but exhilarating. I also called Dad and gave him a piece of my mind, he knew about this whole scheme from the start, and he never uttered a word to me about it, I felt a sting of betrayal for that. We didn't keep secrets, and the fact that he hid something so huge from me hurt a little. But even so, I told him I'd accepted, and he couldn't have been happier. We said goodbye, planning when he'd be stopping by to take in my new life. I hoped that by then I will have managed to tame Hikaru a little, if he talked down to my Dad, I'd probably have to strangle him with his Yves Saint Laurent belt.

Hikaru wasn't present for lunch, so it gave me, Kaoru, Yuzuha and her husband time to talk some more. As it turned out, Hikaru's interview was the first he'd be doing solo. Due to...the way he was...Yuzuha was somewhat limited with the boundaries she could stretch in her business. People just wouldn't work with Hikaru, and therefore Yuzuha's career suffered. It didn't seem fair that all her hard work was for nothing just because Hikaru couldn't pull his head out of his ass. So this interview was important to present Hikaru in a new and bright light, in hopes that it would change people's perceptions of him. He needed taming, and I was at a loss for how I was going to achieve that.

After that I found myself wandering around the gardens, puffing on a cigarette, in total bliss. My clean streak of 2 days without one was over. Boo hoo. I sat down on one of the iron benches, resting in the shade of a large blossom tree. I looked out over the vast grounds, taking in every flower, water feature and statue, when my eyes caught a glimpse of someone leaning over the railings of an upstairs balcony. I stared up, recognising the burnt red hair highlighted in the rays of sunlight, and the lean broad shoulders that hunched as he looked out across the grounds. Once again I found myself in awe of him. How could a man so beautiful be so ugly?

Without realising it, I found myself making my way back into the house and up the staircase towards the bedroom landing. I stopped once I reached the doorway of Hikaru's bedroom. I took a deep breath before raising my hand to knock on the smooth mahogany surface. Not 2 seconds passed before the door was thrown open, and I was met face to face with Hikaru's stern grimace.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled.

"I wanted to talk" I replied, keeping my cool, "We need to come up with some kind of plan here"

"I'm busy"

"You're smoking on your balcony" I sighed in disbelief.

"Exactly. Very busy"

I huffed, "I'm coming in"

"Hell no you're not" he snapped. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him anyway, ducking under the arm he held outstretched against the doorframe, "For fuck's sake" I heard him grumble under his breath, following by the door slamming behind me.

Hikaru's room was much like mine, but with more personal touches. I admired the framed pictures of him and Kaoru hung around the walls and the stacked shelves of books lining the walls. I caught some titles out of the corner of my eye and recognised a few I liked. What's that? Point...4 on the list of things we agree on?

"Well" Hikaru demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and flashing me a challenging glare.

"Why do you think your Mom wants me to help you so bad?" I asked, mirroring his defiant stance.

"To torture me"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you honestly not see how you make her feel?"

He blinked but said nothing.

"You're hurting her Hikaru. And I've promised to do whatever I can to pull your head out of your ass"

At the mention of his Mom he looked away from me, running one hand through his tangles and wandering to the other corner of the room.

I continued, "I think you hate me because no one has told you this before. No one has called you out on your bullshit and that frightens you. But it's time you woke up and smelled the damn roses because you have a serious problem and your family is sick to death of it"

"You don't know me, you don't know my family"

"I know enough to see that you're destroying the people who love you"

"I shouldn't have agreed to this"

"Well it's too late now" I sighed, "You wouldn't have agreed if you didn't think you needed some help. So we're going to have to make this work"

Hikaru's eyes finally shot to mine, and that look of utter hate dissolved slightly, and was replaced by a gaze of both confusion and acceptance. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but snapped it shut instantly.

"I don't care if you hate me, and it doesn't matter that I hate you. But I think we can add another point to the list when I say the one thing that matters is your Mom. I would have done anything for my Mom, and I like to think you're not too far gone to do the same for yours"

In the time it took me to get through my monologue, I found that Hikaru had taken a few steps closer to me. He stared at me with a look of interest, like he'd truly taken in every word I'd said.

"Fine" he breathed, "For Mom. Not for you"

And for the first time, something he said made me smile.

Maybe there was hope for him yet...

* * *

 **New chapter! I'm happy with how this story is going so far and I'm confident with my updates which makes me sooooooo goddamn happy. I'm slowly but surely getting back into the Lionheart and Let the Wind Blow mindset so fingers crossed there will be new chapters for those stories up soon!**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow! xx**

 **Love you all,**

 **Yuli xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Eyes up!" I snapped, clicking my fingers for what felt like the 100th time that morning into the uncooperative gaze of the eldest Hitachiin twin. He rolled his eyes at me once more and did his best attempt at pretending to look interested, when really I could tell he'd already mentally checked out.

It was Tuesday morning; 2 days since first arriving at the Hitachiin estate, and day 2 of being the newly employed life coach and design artist of the Hitachiin family. I was yet to step foot into the design studio with Yuzuha, but I was well underway with my new babysitting job. And Hikaru Hitachiin was the most disobedient and frustrating child I'd ever had the misfortune of taking under my wing. Hell, I'd met 2 year olds who complained less. We were sat in the courtyard, on the grass in the shade of the large oak tree, sheltered from the beating down sun. I had hoped being out in the sunshine would make our first formal session feel a little less insane, however it seemed no matter where we were - Hikaru was intent on making this as difficult and awkward as possible.

"Remember what you agreed?" I sighed. I was referring to the conversation we'd had the evening before, where he'd agreed to work with me for the benefit of his mother.

"But this is boring" he huffed.

"Yeah" I replied, "Incredibly. But we have to start somewhere"

Hikaru - _once again_ \- rolled his eyes, then leaned back on his palms and tilted his face up to the sun. His arm muscles flexed under the white t shirt he wore, and his washboard stomach tensed as he reclined. I tore my eyes away, mentally scolding myself for staring.

"Since you keep refusing to listen, why don't you talk?" I suggested, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"And what is it you want me to say?" He replied in a dull tone.

I shrugged, "Something constructive"

"I'll pass"

I huffed, resting my head on the bark of the tree trunk behind me. I cupped my hands in my lap and did my best not to stare at Hikaru who looked back at me toyingly. I could tell he was doing his best to frustrate me, he was deliberately knocking my confidence in leading this partnership. I could only assume that his reasoning was to make me give up first, then at least he could walk away believing he'd been the one that committed and didn't surrender. My plan going into this was to try and understand him. To work out why he was a dick and talk him off that ledge of colossal asshole-ness. So far it felt like he was being a dick just for the sake of being a dick.

"What do you do for fun then?" I asked, "Since you're so bored..."

He gave me a look of disbelief, "What do I do for... _fun?_ What am I? 5?"

"Of course not. A 5 year old would be far better company" I mumbled the last part but his expression told me he'd heard loud and clear, "I'm serious" I sighed, "If we're going to mould you into a... _semi decent person_...then I need to know some things"

"Like 'fun things'?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"I don't have _fun_ " he said curtly.

"Everyone finds something fun"

"Not me" he shrugged nonchalantly, as if he were only half listening. Then slowly a smirk spread across his lips, he tilted his head to the side, lowering his eyes as he did so, "Unless you count fucking, that's fun. In fact...it's very fun"

His bluntness made me flinch, but he'd have to try harder than that to shock me into giving up. I wasn't sure which Hikaru I hated more. The one who treated me like dirt, or the one who acted like an infant at every chance he got.

"No, that doesn't count" I grimaced, not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Then sorry to disappoint you. But I don't do things for fun" he yawned as he laid back onto the grass.

"Don't you have friends?"

 _Dumb question Haruhi. To be friends with Hikaru Hitachiin you'd have to have very low standards or a poor perception of what makes a trustworthy companion._

"Obviously" he murmured.

"Bull. Shit" I gaped in surprise.

"Not everyone despises me like you do"

"Sorry" my mouth slammed shut, "But can you blame me for being shocked?"

When I met Hikaru, I hadn't even spoken before he'd bitten my head off and made a shitty snap judgement. How would anyone even get the chance to make friends with him if he decided to hate you before you could even introduce yourself?

He grunted, not agreeing nor disagreeing with my remark.

"Let's go see your friends then" I suggested. Then at least I'd get a chance to actually see Hikaru happy. If I could get a genuine smile to spread across that devilish face of his, there might be hope for this. And admittedly, I was curious to see what company Hikaru kept.

"No way" he snickered.

"And why not?"

"Because I say so. That's why"

"It's not like we have anything else to do today..." I shrugged.

"Speak for yourself" he mumbled, staring up at the clouds.

I made a face, "You mean...you have plans?"

"Yup" he replied.

"Weren't we suppose to work together all day?" I questioned.

"Wasn't this morning enough?"

"It's been 45 minutes Hikaru"

"47. I've been counting"

"Wow, and here I was thinking I had your undivided attention" I grumbled, "I'd ask what you're doing but I can already guess what you're going to say"

 _Probably something that rhymes with 'Duck' and...uh...hmm...dammit what rhymes with off?_

"Haven't you got anything better to do than pester me?" he enquired.

"I'm not choosing to spend time with you, I'm doing this because I have to"

"Well I think 47 minutes is plenty for day 1, I feel like a better person already" he groaned as he sat upright, and began clambering to his feet, stretching his arms above his head as he did so. I withdrew my gaze from him, knowing full well that if caught a good look at him flexing and tensing his muscled form I'd have a difficult time keeping the stern look painted on my face.

"Your Mom won't be happy" I muttered.

"Stop using my Mom as leverage. I spoke to you, I listened to you. I promised no more"

"You promised to try"

"And this was me, trying. And tomorrow, we'll try again. Maybe we'll make it to 49 minutes. There's a goal you can look forward to"

"Prick" I said under my breath.

He didn't reply, and I didn't look his way to see if he'd even heard me. About a moment or so later, he slunk away into the house, diving his hands into his jean pockets, with not so much as a glance back at me. I was almost disappointed, but to be honest, what did I expect? This was Hikaru Hitachiin. The man who's first words to me were _'Don't steal anything'._ It was no surprise that he'd sneak off whenever he felt like it. Afterall, you can't help someone who didn't want to be helped.

After a very brief cigarette, I went back into the house. It was pretty empty today. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin were attending business, so the house felt a lot less homey without them there. I'd been given a tour of the estate the day before, and honestly, I'd struggle to find my way around without a map to refer to. I debated whether or not to go exploring, but I feared I may never see the light of day again if I got lost. I considered looking for Hikaru, but the absence of his shoes beside the front door told me he'd already left to do god knows what. What could a man like him possibly be doing anyway? Kicking a puppy? Taking candy from a child? It seemed unlikely that he'd be out helping the poor or doing something beneficial.

Instead of moping around, I decided to venture to the library. Yes, they had a library. It was huge, with floor to ceiling bookshelves, you needed a ladder to reach most of the books. One of the maids had shown me where it was, it took me a while to pick my jaw up off the floor when I saw it. But I could only vaguely remember where it was. West wing? Two lefts and a right? Or...was it two rights and a left? Shit. The Hitachiin house really put the size of mine and Dad's apartment into pespective, there were only 4 doors. One was the front door, and the others were to the bedrooms and the bathroom. That was it. This house felt more like a small town than a home. I wondered which door would take me to an alternate dimension.

"Lost something?" A voice spoke up from behind me.

I jumped in surprise, spinning on my heels to meet the eyes of... "Kaoru?"

The youngest twin grinned widely, "Good morning!"

 _Amazing. Same face, but practically a different species._

"I thought everyone was out today" I said.

He cocked his head to the side, "No? I thought Hikaru was meant to be here"

"He escaped about half an hour ago"

Kaoru smirked, "Tut tut. Mom won't be impressed"

"He's got the attention span of a teaspoon" I shrugged.

"Sounds like Hikaru" Kaoru sighed, "He'll come around. Eventually"

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm somewhat...doubtful of that"

 _Doubtful would be an understatement._

"So" Kaoru beamed, "What are you looking for? I'm happy to help!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "The library"

"The library" he grimaced, "Boring. On a sunny day like this? You want to read?"

I nodded, "I like reading"

"Reading is for rainy days" he made a face as if he were thinking, "Since my brother has abandoned you, there is no way I'm letting you read alone all day"

"Well...you could come with me?" I suggested.

He didn't look too thrilled by the idea of reading, he shook his head, "Let's do something else" he said, "I have a better idea, I want to help you come up with a plan to screw with my brother"

"You want me to screw with your brother?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Was this normal for siblings? I'd grown up an only child, so I'd never had the chance to engage in childish quarrels or silly games. But Kaoru seemed practically giddy with excitement over the prospect of fucking with his twin's head. "That's a little...cruel don't you think?"

"I only mean I want to help you get through to him" he smiled, "We can come up with a strategy!"

"Strategy?"

"A plan of action!"

"A...plan of action?"

Before I knew it, I was being dragged down the hallway towards the staircase, he didn't release my arm until he'd pulled us into a large room with a bar and a pool table. For a minute it felt like we'd left the house and entered an entirely different building.

"To be honest Kaoru" I cleared my throat, "What I really want to talk about is...just Hikaru, I don't know a single thing about him, how am I meant to help if I don't know why he's the way he is? And it's not like he's going to tell me. I asked about his friends today and he blew me off and left"

"He's a private person" Kaoru shrugged, wandering over to the bar, "Drink?"

"It's 11.30 in the morning" I smirked.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere" he grinned.

I gave him a little laugh. "I'll just have water" I said, taking a seat at one of the tables. The room looked like a highend nightclub, I could only imagine how classy it must look during the night. Kaoru nodded and fixed us both two glasses of water, he handed me the drink with a smile before settling down in the seat opposite me.

"So what were you saying? You asked Hikaru about our friends?" he said taking a sip. He politely kept eye contact as he spoke, something Hikaru never seemed to manage. Even though Kaoru looked like Hikaru, right down to the dimples in his cheeks, and the grey stubble on his jaw - he and his brother were seeming less and less alike by every passing conversation.

I nodded, "I'm guessing they're like him?"

"No, not really" Kaoru replied, "We've known them since school, so they knew Hikaru before he was...like this"

"Must have been nice"

"He was" Kaoru smiled sadly. I felt bad for talking about this with him, I could see this whole situation was hurting him a lot more than he was letting on.

I changed the subject, "So where do you think he went?" I asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "Another mystery"

"You think he went to see his friends?" I questioned.

"No, we always see them together"

"And what do they think of Hikaru?"

"Sometimes there are fights, but no one wants to argue with him so we all tend to avoid saying anything that will piss him off" he shrugged, "But he can be a lot quieter around them. We have fun"

I smiled to myself. And there he was telling me he didn't have fun, "So...you think I could meet these friends of yours?" I asked, "It might make relating to Hikaru a little easier"

Kaoru grinned widely and set his glass down on the table, "Now there's a strategy"

* * *

Hikaru returned home about 6 hours after leaving, and in that time Kaoru had filled me in on anything and everything useful for working so closely with his twin brother. We knew he'd arrived back when the sound of domineering stomps echoed through the hallways, following a powerful slam of the front door. Kaoru wasn't 100% sure where exactly he'd been, but apparently it wasn't unusual for Hikaru to disappear for hours at a time or at random intervals of the day. Kaoru seemed to think it was a stress management technique Hikaru used, to escape situations he didn't like. Not a very useful technique when we were talking about literally flipping his life upside down.

"Where have you been?" I asked the moment I heard him pass the doorway of the rec room. He jumped a little in surprise, but quickly returned his expression to his usual scowl.

"Who are you? My wife?" He scoffed. As he spoke I noticed the faint smell of alcohol on his breath, I guess he answered my question, even though he didn't intend to.

"This isn't a joke Hikaru, I'm doing this as a favour to you. You need to take it more seriously"

"I am taking it seriously"

"You spoke to me for less than an hour and then pissed off for 6 hours"

"Exactly" he smirked, "I gave you precious moments of my day"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Your Mom isn't happy about it"

"What a surprise..." he huffed sarcastically, "I'm going to bed"

"It's only 7"

"And? I'm tired"

"I was hoping we could continue where we left it this morning"

"Sorry to disappoint you...oh wait...no, I'm not sorry at all"

I scowled at him angrily, "We already spoke about this yesterday Hikaru. You promised to give this a chance"

"And I am. We spoke. I talked, you talked. Easy"

"You're still a complete dick though so we obviously haven't gotten very far" I crossed my arms and glared at him, "In here. Now" I pointed into the recreation room towards the plush seats.

"I told you, I'm going to-"

"Last night you told me you were going to try, no matter how difficult it was. You were going to do this for Yuzuha, and I'm not one to let people break their promises. Now sit"

He challenged me with his strong glare for several moments. His hazel eyes swirling with browns and greens, darkening a couple of shades as he tried to subdue me with his stance. But alas, I, the champion of staring contests, wasn't going to back down for some pretty boy with an attitude problem.

Finally he huffed and slunk past me, stomping into the room towards the bar. He grabbed a bottle of...vermouth? And sat down opposite me on the soft recliner.

"I spoke to Kaoru today" I said matter-of-factly.

"And?"

"He told me about your friends"

He blinked but said nothing.

"I think it would be a good idea if I met them" I said, "It's better if you had everyone on board with this, rather than just me and your family"

"Not happening" he snapped uncapping the bottle and taking a long swig, "It's embarrassing enough that I've got you training me like a dog, I don't want my friends involved, I don't even want them to know about this"

"Hikaru-"

"Really. No. You're crossing a line"

"Kaoru already invited them over Hikaru" I breathed, bracing myself for the hurricane about to hit, "He agreed that it was for the best. He wants you to really commit to this, he thinks your friends will help you. Maybe even more than I can"

Hikaru's lips formed a harsh line. His hazel eyes narrowed under his heavy brows, the look he gave me burning a hole into my returning gaze.

"I don't want to fight Hikaru. I just want to do this job right" I couldn't explain it. But seeing how affected Yuzuha was by Hikaru's attitude made my heart ache. She was a mother who loved her son, who wanted him to be happy. I would have done anything for my Mom. Anything.

"When are they getting here?"

I chewed my lip, "Soon"

Hikaru made a face, as if he were drifting away in his own thoughts. His eyes disconnected from mine and his jaw tensed.

"Where's Kaoru?" He asked, rising to his feet. I mirrored him, standing up in front of his 6ft 5 form.

"He's in the dining room"

Hikaru made a grunting sound but said no more. Instead he pushed past me, abandoning the bottle of vermouth and headed for the door like a locked on missile.

"Hikaru!" I called after him. I jogged to keep up, following him down the hallway towards the dining room where his brother was pouring himself a drink. I had no doubt Kaoru was expecting this reaction, but I still wanted to shield him from the outburst I'd caused just by being there. Hikaru's boots stomped like the spikes on a Richter scale as he thundered away from me, I was practically tripping over my feet to catch up with him, but there was no way I could have beaten him into the dining room, and before I could even cross the open threshold, the shouting had already begun.

"So this is what you're doing now?! Conspiring behind my fucking back?!" Hikaru bellowed at his brother.

Kaoru froze, his glass barely reaching his lips, "Calm down Hika"

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me?! She's been here for 1 day and you've already turned your fucking back on me, what kind of brother are you?!"

I quickly stood in front of Kaoru as his older twin began advancing on him, "Hikaru-"

"Move" he hissed darkly, glaring at me with deathly intent.

"Don't you see what you're doing?" I pleaded, "This is why I'm here, so we can stop this! You're ripping your goddamn family apart!"

"I never agreed to involve my friends" he snapped and lunged towards me - causing me to stumble backwards until the corner of the table dug into my back and he practically pinned himself into me, restricting my movements and stopping my heart for a few seconds in shock. Kaoru made a move to defend me, but I put my hand out to signal him to stop.

"Kaoru" I breathed, not daring to tear my eyes away from his brother. I studied his face, taking in the deadly look he gave me, and the defensive way he towered over me. But amongst that rage I saw a flicker of something else, something that reminded me of...fear and dread. He was scared of what was happening, scared that his controlling grip on the house was slipping away. I couldn't help but feel a sense of sympathy for him. I cleared my throat, "Could you give us a minute?"

"Are you joking?" Kaoru scoffed.

"It's okay, it won't take long" I replied. I could tell he was afraid for me, I didn't know if Hikaru had a history of violence or anything, but I assumed that if he did - I would have been warned about it beforehand. So, apart from the uncomfortable feeling I got from the threat in his eyes, I knew Hikaru wouldn't hurt me. No matter how much he may have wanted to. The few seconds that followed were awkward, but eventually Kaoru sighed and stepped out of the room, making sure to tell me he wasn't going far and to shout if Hikaru became too much to handle. I nodded, still keeping eye contact with Hikaru.

I did my best not to flinch, as Hikaru's nose almost pressed against mine but I knew I couldn't back down and cower away, that was why I'd been asked to do this. Because I didn't give in to him like everyone else did. I wasn't scared of him...or at least I didn't show that I was.

I did my best to keep my expression neutral as I formulated my reply, "You need to calm down" I breathed, fixing my gaze entirely on his until everything around him blurred and disappeared. "We're doing this to help you, we're doing this for your Mom" I explained, "You're strong enough to deal with this, your friends won't think any differently of you, but if you speak to your brother that way - he will. Your family will. You said you would try, now let us help you. Work with us, not against us. I swear to you that I won't do anything that embarrasses or hurts you, but you need to meet me in the middle to help me do this"

As those words left my lips I could see the reservation and some of the rage filter away from his expression. His hard face remained just that, but his harsh tensed lips softened - his tongue darting out briefly to moisten the plump reddened skin, his eyes were a conflicting pool of confusion, stubbornness and intrigue and his paling complexion began to gain back some colour. Even though his gaze was still threatening, I couldn't shake the strange feeling of heat spreading across my body - from my chest down to the growing ache between my legs. He was undeniably handsome, a stunning defined example of masculine beauty. With him standing so close to me, I could smell the alcohol but behind it was the sweet scent of what I could only describe as vanilla, and spearmint toothpaste, a smell that only intensified the warmth travelling across my body, and the increasing pace of my heartbeat.

I only looked away when the echoing chime of a doorbell rang in the distance. Bringing me out of my uncharacteristic reverie, and back to reality. I took a deep steadying breath, and left the room.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Here is the newest chapter, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 8 should be on its way soon as I've already written most of it!**

 **Please remember to Review/Follow/Favourite!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Yuli xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Hikaru**

The way she stared at him made Hikaru's stomach hurt. His chest tightened, his fists balled at his sides and his lips dried from the heavy way his breaths came and went. She looked so painfully tantalising in front of him, staring right into his eyes, with more intensity than any other person had dared before her. He found himself becoming angry just because of how much he had to control his urge to simply throw her down onto that table behind her and fuck her senseless. She filled him with the most twisted sense of arousal, partnered with his usual anger. Her body, her scent, her voice, her attitude, each and every aspect of her being ignited something so wickedly sick inside him, a combination of lust and hate. Pleasure and torture. Writhing bodies and hateful words...

But amongst the heated rage he felt, he also experienced a strange sense of enjoyment and amusement from the challenging stare Haruhi always came prepared with whenever they fought. But he knew he'd never get used to the way this woman refused to back down, the way she refused to be controlled by him. He wanted to dominate every aspect of their relationship, every conversation, every schedule. But with Haruhi, it was practically an impossibility.

When the doorbell rang, she shrugged him off, leaving him stood there against the table, staring at the empty space she had occupied. With a balled fist he slammed it down on the wooden surface. Punching away the same weakness he felt whenever Haruhi resisted his dominance. In his life he'd known many women, and never had he met one who practically matched his fight for control. Her stubbornness was starting to eat away at him. He growled low, forcing the mixture of frustration, anger and arousal out of his trembling body, until he could take a calm breath that didn't pass through clenched teeth.

The sound of voices in the hallway alerted him to the new arrivals, and he knew instantly that the group was here. Just as Kaoru and Haruhi had said. With a rough hand he rubbed his stubbled jaw, and slowly began the mental acrobats it took to prepare him for social interaction.

They entered the room just a few moments later, one by one with hesitant looks on their polished faces. Haruhi came up behind them, arms crossed, avoiding Hikaru's stare, as if she couldn't bare to look at him. Tamaki was the first to approach, his blonde hair in an uncharacteristic tangled mess, which told Hikaru that he'd obviously been stressing over this meeting all day. And rightly so. The two men weren't strangers when it came to heated arguments, and even on occasion - physical fights. But Tamaki Suoh was sensible enough, a little too 'glass half full' for Hikaru's liking, but at least he could string an intelligent sentence together.

"How are you doing?" He said, hesitance evident in his voice.

Hikaru chuckled darkly, "A little fucking pissed off"

"Look, we know what's happening and we want to help. It doesn't mean anything is different" Tamaki explained.

"This feels like a goddamn intervention. I already agreed to this bullshit with her" - Hikaru pointed over to Haruhi - "I'm making no such promise to anyone else. So back the fuck off" He could feel the anger beginning to resurface, but the words Haruhi had spoken beforehand replayed in his head - "We're doing this for your Mom". For Mom...he thought. Thinking of her made him calm down somewhat, he didn't want to bring a fight into the family house. It would kill her if she had to claw him off his friends in her own dining room.

"This isn't an intervention Hika-chan" Hani spoke up from across the room. His big brown eyes glazed over with sadness, "We want to help. Whatever Haru-chan has planned, we want to play a part in supporting that. We want you to be happy and right now we know you're not"

Hikaru grumbled and shook his head, "This is an intervention"

"Will you stop being a total asshole and listen?!" Haruhi snapped, "They're not here to make you feel bad, they're here to fucking help you" at the sound of her voice the room went uncomfortably silent. None of the men in that room aside from the twins had heard someone speak to Hikaru like that before, let alone call him an asshole to his face.

Hikaru grit his teeth, once again feeling that nag of frustration at Haruhi's enraging battle against his control, "Why? Why would you want to help me?!"

"Because we're your friends" Tamaki threw up his hands in frustration, "Does there need to be any other reason?"

"Can't we just have a civilised talk about this?" Haruhi huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. The action caused her rounded bust to lift slightly, swelling up beneath her black tank top. Hikaru tightened his jaw, gathering every ounce of strength to divert his eyes from the tantalising view.

He knew a 'civilised talk' wasn't going to be easy with a sight like that in front of him. He found himself tuning out his surroundings, leaving only Haruhi in his sights. He became bewitched by the creamy colour of her soft skin, the light dusting of freckles on her nose, the deep rich chocolate brown of her mused shoulder length hair, and the defensive strong stance she challenged him with.

With a gulp Hikaru shifted from one foot to the other, painfully ripping his gaze away from the tempting treat just 2 feet in front of him.

This wasn't going to be easy. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

* * *

 **Haruhi**

As the men regarded Hikaru with hesitance and borderline fear, my eyes scanned the room - studying each man individually. They were nothing like I'd expected, they were too...normal, considering how Hikaru was I'd assumed they would be pretty similar to him. But instead, they were a pretty diverse bunch of 20 something year old men.

Tamaki seemed to be the leader, holding himself in the position of 'boss'. He'd greeted himself to me first, holding his hand out to shake my hand with a firm grip. He wasn't as tall as the twins, probably an inch and a half shorter, and his appearance was far less rugged and more polished and professional. He had unusually bright blue eyes and almost golden blonde hair, wearing a neat and expensive suit with a navy blue tie. He also seemed to have a permanent grin on his face, and his gaze remained fixed to mine as if he were fascinated by each and every word that left my lips.

The 3 other men introduced themselves as Kyoya, Mori and Hani. Kyoya was less enthusiastic in comparison to their group leader, he was the more serious of the bunch. Cool and collected, with dark framed glasses that only added to the mystery. And Mori and Hani were more like little and large. Mori was 7 feet of solid statuesque male, with an expressionless face that didn't give away any secrets, and Hani was a whole 5ft 8 of sugary sweetness, like a creamy sponge cake or a toffee filled lolly pop.

They seemed comfortable enough alongside the twins, which told me they weren't strangers to Hikaru's...Hikaru-ness. But the tension in the room was smothering, they stood fully guarded and spoke to Hikaru with conditioned reluctance as if they feared his savage bite. So much so that when I loudly declared him an asshole, each of the 4 men practically turned to stone - anticipating an explosion of uncontrollable rage from the older twin, who's face contorted into an expression of pure hatred and disgust at the sound of my voice.

"Hikaru, sit down" I breathed calmly, pinching the bridge of my nose. He didn't answer me, he just averted his eyes, retreating into himself as if he were trying to escape into thin air. "Okay then" I sighed, "Don't sit down. But we're not having this talk again, we've had it so many times, if it hasn't sunk in yet then I doubt it ever will. I know you don't want your friends here but they wouldn't be friends if they didn't try to help. You brought me here to lead this, now let me make the decisions that will help you"

Hikaru grit his teeth, "Fujioka-"

"From this moment onwards, you will treat your friends and me with respect, no more bullshit, no more whining like a spoilt child. If you can't bring yourself to give a shit about your family or friends then think about your career. When you sit in that interview and make a complete jackass out of yourself you'll have no one to blame but yourself for not listening to the people around you. Do you really think you'll excell if you treat the interviewer like this? Can you imagine the headlines? They will destroy you faster than you can destroy yourself – and right now, that's all you're doing, and you're too blind to see the people who care about you trying to help. Like it or not, this is happening. Now, you're going to apologise to your brother, then apologise to your friends, and then you're going to march your ungrateful ass upstairs and apologise to your mother"

As my voice faded out, echoing from the walls, the room went dead silent. Eyes bolting to me in disbelief. I stared at Hikaru, watching the rise and fall of his chest and the intense way his darkening eyes bore into mine. For a moment, he was the only person I felt in the room, connected to him by nothing more than a gaze. For a moment I could feel my heart skip a beat, and goosebumps peak every hair on my arms and the back of my neck. I shuddered, struggling to look away.

 _Huh, weird._

Many uncomfortable, silent seconds passed, before a sigh of defeat met my ears.

"Kao..." Hikaru palmed his jaw, "I'm sorry. I've been...a dick...of a brother"

I watched as Kaoru's mouth bobbed open silently, which told me it must have been a rarity to hear Hikaru apologise for something.

"Really?" Kaoru breathed.

Hikaru nodded, "And guys..." he trailed off, but we knew he was being sincere. The group took turns muttering their acceptance of the apology, shuffling on the spot – clearly not sure how to properly respond. Hikaru then cleared his throat and tucked his hands in his jean pockets, lowering his eyes to his feet, then finally said, "Haruhi. Thank you for...being here...to help..."

* * *

"Wow" I beamed, staring down at the portfolio in my hands, "Yuzuha these are stunning"

It was the morning after our confrontation with Hikaru, and I found myself sat with Mrs Hitachiin on the living room floor, surrounded by designs from years past to now. Some drawn by herself from back when she first began designing, but it was clear that most of the designs had been recorded by her previous artist. They were beautiful, vibrant, and captured every detail of the resulting garment, but lacked the connection Yuzuha's designs seemed to have with her work.

After the evening before, I'd left Hikaru to his own devices, hoping that the space might help him absorb all the new changes to come. I'd yet to step foot into Yuzuha's world, and decided now was a good a time as any to begin learning the ropes. So far Yuzuha had gone through previous designs with me, and guided me through drawing the style models to dress with her ideas, I thanked my lucky stars that I'd focused on proportions so much at school, the skill came in handy when putting the bodies together in so many different poses. The only thing I was struggling with however was the ability to see Yuzuha's vision detail by detail, and draw it down on paper – capturing every element she saw in her head. Apparently mind reading was required for a job like this one. Obviously.

"This is stunning" I said, focusing on a design among the piles of sketchbooks. It was a drawing of an understated scarlet red chiffon dress, floor length with a slit up the sides of each leg, and a neckline that fell over the model's shoulders, showing off the diamond jewelry Yuzuha had paired with the outfit.

"That was one of my first designs" Yuzuha smiled to herself, "In fact I don't think we even made that dress, I think we turned it into a jumpsuit"

"That's a shame" I replied, "It's breathtaking"

"We made those shoes though" She chuckled.

We remained transfixed to the designs for what felt like hours, until the sound of footsteps interrupted our trains of thought. When I glanced up from the carpet up to the door, I met the curious eyes of two identical men. For a moment I couldn't tell them apart, but the more I studied them, the clearer they became. Kaoru, who stood slightly behind Hikaru, gave a wave, then trotted inside to sit beside his mother. I smiled politely, looking from Kaoru to Hikaru – who remained motionless in the doorway. When he caught my eye, he tilted his head, almost gesturing me to approach him.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. In reply, he widened his eyes and repeated the action, nodding his head out the room towards the hallway.

Yuzuha and Kaoru were already sparking up a new conversation, so I quietly excused myself and walked out of the room down the hall away from the room, Hikaru leading the way.

"I think we need to talk" He grumbled, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Honestly Hikaru, I think we said all that needed to be said last night. I'm tired of all this fighting" I sighed.

"Me too" he sucked in a breath, "I didn't apologise last night..." he trailed off.

"And you won't" I shrugged, "I know. You're entitled to feel angry at me, you're even entitled to hate me. So lets just start again. Get to know each other first, and work on the anger issues as we go along"

He stared at me silently, then nodded his head. I could see the internal struggle he was trying to hide as he ran his hand into his unbrushed hair, it was obvious that he'd never been in a situation like this before – where he had to put practicality ahead of his anger or distaste. I could recognise the conflict he was feeling, and found myself admiring him for his efforts.

We exchanged the most meaningless and awkward small talk imaginable for all of 3 minutes, until Kaoru emerged, saving us from the uncomfortable conversation, and announced his plan for the day. He declared that today we would be meeting with their friends, the purpose being nothing more than to just welcome me into the group - to which I was somewhat surprised. This agreement didn't require me to join their buddy clique, the only person I really needed to be close to was Hikaru.

After hurriedly throwing on my sneakers, Kaoru ushered us into the waiting Maserari in a horrifying shade of orange. The car even smelled expensive, I felt as if I should have been wearing gloves to shield it from my unworthy hands. But after discovering about half a dozen empty bags of drive-thru take out strewn across the backseat, I decided that maybe my worn sneakers weren't as dirty as I'd thought.

We arrived at a domineering hotel soon after, I imagined the distance should have taken 45 minutes at the regular speed limit, but the way Kaoru sped down the highway – it felt like we'd barely been out of the estate for more than 10 minutes. I stared up at the hotel as the valet approached to take care of the car. I'd never been in this part of the city, I'd never had a reason to. Surrounding me from all angles were business men and successful career women, all dressed to the 9's in designer outfits and shoes that might as well have been made out of pure gold. I felt like a mutt among pedigrees in my blue jeans and plain white t-shirt. I swear, these people were offended just by glancing at me, and that feeling of judgement made my blood boil. I shot a dirty look at a grey haired man who grimaced at me from the sidewalk resisting the urge to flip him off. Instead, I looked up at the hotel towering overhead, it seemed to be made of pure mirrored glass, reflecting the sunshine down on the street filled with sports cars and the elite who drove them.

Kaoru appeared at my side moments later, smiling at me as if I wasn't as out of place as I felt.

"They're meeting us in the bar" he said.

"In there?" I questioned, pointing to the glass doors where a man dressed in uniform stood like a member of the royal guard.

"You have a problem with that?" Hikaru spoke up.

"Of course not, I come here all the time" I grumbled sarcastically.

We took the elevator to the 10th floor, where the entire level was dominated by the bar and restaurant. As the doors slid open, beautiful piano music met my ears. There were no walls, only windows, which gave us the most stunning view of the city below, and the tables and booths were spread evenly across the room, making the restaurant feel a mile long but still comfortable and social. I received many confused looks as I trailed inside behind Hikaru and Kaoru, who were both dressed casually but in designer brands, neat and tidy, fashionable and stylish.

"What's your poison?" Kaoru smiled, leaning over to me in the booth.

"Uh...whiskey, no ice" I replied.

"Same as Hika" he chuckled.

Kaoru excused himself to the bar, leaving Hikaru and I sat beside each other staring down at the table top in silence. I could feel the heat from his body radiating through his sweater, his arm close enough to reach out and touch. I swallowed back the unwelcomed feeling of desire and lifted my eyes to him.

"How long have you know these guys?" I asked.

He stared over at his brother, who was leaning against the bar across the room, "Since school, we were all part of an extra circular club" he replied, "Kaoru and I were the youngest, but Suoh invited us into their group anyway"

"Sounds nice" I said, "What school did you go to?"

"Ouran Academy"

I shot him an impressed look.

 _Of course he went to Ouran Academy, it was the most prestige school this side of Japan._

I'd dreamed of going to Ouran Academy since I'd first known about it. I remembered during the last semester of middle school I fought to the nail to seal my scholarship at Ouran, and I was so so close. But as Mom got more and more sick, my grades began slipping, and by the end of the year my application had been unsuccessful. But by then I didn't care. I went to a public high school, kept my head down, studied, then got a job the moment I left. I often wondered what might have happened if I'd managed to get a space at Ouran Academy. Where would I be now?

"And you've stuck by each other all this time?" I questioned.

Hikaru nodded, finally turning his head to face me. His eyes studied my face, no doubt resenting the fact that I was sat beside him in such a fancy setting. But even if that's what he was thinking, he didn't say anything. It wasn't too long before Kaoru made a reappearance, returning with drinks in hand, and before we knew it, our booth began to fill as their friends poured in one by one. I could feel the blush heating my cheeks as I admired each man in their perfectly tailored outfits and pristine styled hair. They looked like models. I was having drinks with _fucking_ models.

 _A mutt among pedigrees..._

"Haruhi" Tamaki beamed as he approached the table, the last man to arrive, completely disregarding the twins who sat either side of me. I smiled back reaching my hand towards him, he squeezed it sweetly, "Keeping them under control I see?"

I chuckled, "I do love a challenge"

He grinned broadly at me, seating himself in the last remaining space in the booth. It was that moment I became vaguely aware of Hikaru's change in body langauge. He was tensed like marble and his hand had balled into a fist under the table. I remembered him accusing us of setting up an intervention, and felt the need to reassure him suddenly.

"I like your jacket Haru-chan" Haninozuka blurted, disturbing the awkward silence that shrouded the table.

"Oh?" I glanced down at my jacket. It was a leather one from Dad's Def Leppard phase during the 1980's, it was worn, scuffed, and unflattering, "I'm surprised I haven't been kicked out for a breach of dress code yet" I remarked.

The men around the table laughed.

"So, how did you meet?" Tamaki asked, cupping his hand around his glass on the table. He fixed his bright blue eyes on me, almost tuning out the twins who sat either side of me.

"My Dad" I replied awkwardly, "He won the _CAST_ contest"

"Contest?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Mom wanted to do something special for the fans" Kaoru answered, "She set up a contest in _CAST_ magazine, to write a letter about the most beautiful outfit you'd ever seen and how it made you feel. Haruhi's Dad won, so they got tickets to Mom's show and backstage passes"

"Wow" Tamaki smiled.

"It was...an experience" I shrugged.

"Not a fashion girl?"

I shook my head with a smirk, "But still, it was a nice time"

"I'll bet" Tamaki smiled crookedly. I smiled back, then finally, I lowered my eyes. I took a long sip of my drink, only resting the glass back onto the table top when I heard the conversation move on to someone else.

* * *

 **Hikaru**

Hikaru's fingers clawed into his knee under the table as he watched the exchange between his life long friends and the women who'd invaded her way into every aspect of his existence. She'd taken his home, his family, his routine, and now his friends. Was nothing safe? Surely there was something in his life she wouldn't touch...

He'd watched her politely answer every question out the corner of his eye, smiling on cue, and nodding when necessary. But something told Hikaru that her heart wasn't in it, it didn't take a genius to sense that Haruhi didn't feel exactly comfortable in the setting they were in. A 5 star hotel bar, surrounded by aristocrats and celebrities, drinking down the most expensive scotch whiskey available. It was a different world to Haruhi, and for some reason that made him feel almost sorry for her.

"I've got a serious craving for cheesy fries" Haruhi yawned from the backseat of Kaoru's car, as they pulled up outside the Hitachiin estate. Kaoru chuckled beside Hikaru as he killed the engine. They'd left the bar after a couple of hours, leaving with promises of another meet up soon, the sky was beginning to darken and the air was turning cold. Usually Hikaru enjoyed catching up with his friends, having a few drinks and telling some jokes as guys did, but he couldn't say he'd enjoyed that afternoon as much as he usually would. He didn't like sharing things with Haruhi whom he hardly knew, he didn't enjoy the others pining over her like a shiny new toy, and he especially hated the way Suoh seemed to hang on her every word and stare at her with claiming intent. For some reason, that bugged him more than anything. He couldn't pin point why, but his fists balled and his jaw tensed whenever Tamaki leaned close to her and smirked his signature dreamy smile her way, as Hikaru had seen him do with countless other women. Haruhi was here for Hikaru, and as much as he hated that, that made her _his_. And besides, if she got too close to any of the guys, she might stick around even longer. And he couldn't wait for the day he would no longer need her lingering around the hallways of his childhood home.

Hikaru leaned against the car door, lighting up a cigarette as Kaoru and Haruhi made their way towards the house. Just as Kaoru ascended the stairs, Haruhi slowly turned to watch Hikaru with a smirk, who was struggling to get a flame.

She chuckled and tucked her hands into her pockets, "You're not very good at that are you?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, watching as she pulled a familiar lighter out of her leather jacket and offered it to him, "You're not having one?" Hikaru asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I'm trying to quit"

"Bullshit" He smirked, taking the lighter from her.

Haruhi gave a small smile and walked up to him, settling beside him against the car, "It was fun tonight" she said.

Hikaru shrugged, "I guess"

"Your friends are nice"

"I know"

Hikaru peered at her out the corner of his eye. She was staring ahead at the house, admiring the tall windows and the glow of the lights inside. As she stared, Hikaru's eyes trailed over the creamy surface of her heart shape of her face, the point of her nose, the curve and swell of her full lips and the way her long dark lashes framed her big curious eyes. Hikaru had worked with a lot of models in his life, walked the runway with the most beautiful women in the world, but for some reason he'd never laid eyes on a woman like Haruhi, a woman who somehow made him stop in his tracks. How was it possible that someone could look so breathtaking, but make him feel about 2 inches tall? Looking at her made him feel both angry and dazzled at the same time. It was painful.

"So" Hikaru cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from her, "What's the plan from here?"

"The plan?" She questioned.

"We need a plan don't we?"

"I mean...I guess..." Haruhi seemed surprised, "I thought you wanted to play it by ear...or...not play at all"

Hikaru took a long drag of his cigarette and turned to face her, resting his arm on the roof of the car, "I just want to get this thing done. And now that my friends are involved and my family are invested, I want it done even faster"

"It's not like I have a programme Hikaru" Haruhi raised one arched eyebrow and crossed her arms, "There is no step by step plan"

"Then make one"

"Then I need you to work with me to do so"

"In case you haven't realised by now Haruhi...I don't work with people, people work _for_ me"

"Maybe that's problem number one" she breathed, "Maybe you need to start cooperating"

"Cooperating?"

"Well" she shrugged, "How can I decide what's best if I don't know what you're thinking?"

Hikaru chewed his lip. She had a point, not that he would tell her that. He sighed reluctantly, "Tomorrow morning, 9am, breakfast table?"

Once again, Haruhi looked almost stunned, "So...you're giving this a chance? A real one?"

He nodded, "Why the fuck not? Can't get any worse from here"

Then Haruhi did something Hikaru hadn't seen before, something that made him completely forget himself, and freeze him to the spot, staring in awe.

She smiled at him. A real, wide, genuine smile. One that reached her eyes and made her entire face light up. It was a change from the usual scowl they'd always greeted each other with, or the defiant smirk she gave him during every exchange.

"Tomorrow morning then" she said, "Don't be late"

And before Hikaru could quip back, she was trotting out of the cold towards the front door of the estate. Leaving him stood there watching the petite brunette sway her hips as she disappeared through the doorway.

He had to admit.

His mother had good taste in life coaches.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is finally here! Thank you for all the on going support recently, I know I've been terrible with updates but I'm so grateful for those of you who have continued to send lots of love and support my way! It's very motivating and I'm going to do all I can to keep the updates coming!**

 **Yuli xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Hikaru grumbled from the passenger seat beside me. He adjusted his wig and his clear lensed glasses - our version of a disguise. Somehow he still managed to look perfect, even when he wasn't trying to look like a playboy bachelor.

"We're going to get you to talk to people" I flashed him an amused and disbelieving smile, "Normal people, and you're going to be nice"

"Couldn't we have done that without leaving the house?"

"Of course not" I scoffed, "We need to work on your first impressions. If people know you're a dick, they won't act natural"

"You're having way too much fun with this" he sighed irritably.

"Well admittedly, seeing you panicking over the fear of the unknown brings me a sick sense of joy"

"Sadist" he replied, usually that would have been said with a smirk. But today I didn't think Hikaru was particularly feeling the banter.

It was the morning of the third day in my new job as design artist and life coach to the stars. And unlike the days prior, I'd made an actual plan to get Hikaru out of the damn house and talking to people. I didn't know the first thing about taming shitty attitudes or curing spoiled brats of their arrogant entitlement, but throwing him in the deep end seemed like a good start. At least then I could see how he acted with people in general, and maybe see what particularly triggered his dark side. The problem I had however was that he was Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru Hitachiin the celebrity. For this to work, he couldn't receive star treatment, people had to believe he was a regular prick, not a famous prick. But with the help of Yuzuha and my father, we managed to wrestle on a short blonde wig and thick black framed glasses. I'd also thrown one of my old knitted beanies on him to make the wig look less obvious, and we found him a pair of old jeans and a Bon Jovi 1988 tour t shirt. One of my personal favourites that I usually wore to bed. Seeing him wear it made me realise how big he was, the shirt looked like a dress on me, but on him...it looked like it had been tailored to his frame.

He looked more like a rockstar now than a model. I did of course have an ulterior motive to choosing this specific look for him. He'd spent the last 3 days doing nothing but poke fun at the way I dressed, telling me I looked like "a grunge reject stuck in a vortex of never ending 90's trash". So obviously I had to include him in that style trend for my amusement.

"Your Mom was happy with the plan" I commented, hoping the mention of Yuzuha would brighten his spirits a little.

"I guess" he sulked.

I rolled my eyes, he was so like a little boy.

I pulled up into the parking lot, finding one of the few remaining spaces left. Hikaru stared out the window like he'd never seen such a pedestrian setting before in his life, I could only wonder what he was thinking as he studied the teenagers on break and soccer moms carrying shopping bags across the street.

I didn't have to wonder for long, as after a few moments he grumbled, "I'm in hell"

"No" I sighed, "You're in Ouran Retail Park"

Inside the mall our senses were overwhelmed. There were people everywhere, their voices carried on waves upon waves of crowds going in and out of stores and restaurants. I bit my lip, regretting the choice to come to the mall at lunchtime.

"Kill me...kill me...kill me" I heard Hikaru chanting in a whispering voice beside me.

"Don't be so dramatic" I nudged him with my elbow, "This will be good for you"

"Yeah...as good as injecting cyanide into my eyeballs maybe..."

"The disguise seems to be working..." I cleared my throat, trying to distract him from his whining. And it was, no one batted an eyelid at him, to everyone else in the mall he was just another shopper, not one of the most famous millionaires in the country.

"I've never felt less attractive in my life" he huffed.

"But you've also never looked so approachable" I replied, "And that's the idea. We want people to feel comfortable to talk to you without feeling like you're going to fly off the handle"

"I don't fly off the handle"

"You shouted at Kaoru this morning for using the last of the milk"

"I was looking forward to my cereal..." he grumbled, "It was a justified outburst"

"It was childish"

"Childishly justified"

I rolled my eyes and tucked my hands into my jean pockets. From the corner of my eye I could see Hikaru scratching the wig that covered his burnt red hair and wrinkling his nose against the dome of the black framed glasses.

"We need a plan" he muttered, "I can't just wander around a commoner's mall, I need a distraction"

I shrugged, "We could get lunch"

"And eat the world renouned commoner delicacy known as 'McDonalds'? I'll pass"

I rolled my eyes at him, just as we came to pass a 10 foot tall billboard with a very familiar male model plastered on it from floor to ceiling. I sighed in annoyance, "Seriously?"

Hikaru didn't seem phased at all, "There must be a store here that stocks Mom's designs"

I glanced at him, then back at the billboard, then back to Hikaru again. If you looked close enough at him, past the wig and glasses, it was obvious who he was. No average person had his defined jaw line, furrowed strong brow, and dark dangerous eyes. If someone took enough time to study him, the jig would be up "If you take off that beanie I will kill you" I hissed. This whole thing was so ridiculous it was almost funny. Here I was, stood in a crowded mall with a multi millionaire model, beside a empire state sized poster of him looming above hundreds of people.

"No problem, I'd die if anyone saw me here" he replied.

"Because you'd be swamped?"

"No" he shook his head, "Because it's fucking embarrassing"

* * *

"Wait? Where are you taking me?" I frowned, trying to work out if I'd heard him right.

"We may as well, since we're here and the only clothes you seem to own are...those..." he gestured to my entire form, from the top of my head down to my sneakers, "I know clothes. And the less I have to think about this wig the better"

"You want to...dress me up?"

"I just want to see you wearing something that isn't stained with salsa. Honestly, how much dip does one person consume on a regular basis?"

I shifted from one foot to the other. I supposed that much like cigarettes, chips and dip were another temptation that had me locked in an iron vice.

"But...I hate clothes shopping"

"And I hate that I can fit into all the second hand shirts you own. I think that proves beyond all doubt that you need to sort your shit out. Do you even own an outfit that didn't come from the back of your father's closet?"

"He was throwing them out...it seemed a waste"

Hikaru rolled his eyes with a sigh, as if he didn't feel like a reply was worth the effort.

Even though the last thing I wanted to do was stare at rails of clothing I could never see myself wearing or purchasing, I was at least glad that Hikaru had found something to distract himself with. And on top of his change in mood and enthusiasm over leaving the house; thus far, no one had recognised him. _And_ he hadn't had any meltdowns or explosions of 'Hikaru' proportion. Well, aside from the fiasco when the barista at starbucks didn't click the lid on his cup properly and a splosh of coffee dripped onto Hikaru's hand. He wasn't best pleased with the 'unprofessionalism'. As an ex-barista myself, I apologised on Hikaru's behalf and made sure to tip the poor girl who looked as if she were about to cry after he shouted at her. Perhaps a little shopping trip would allow him to talk to some people, and maybe even take him out of his usual 'spoiled rich boy' routine. I could only hope.

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts..._

"Okay, fine" I sighed reluctantly, "I suppose it's only fair since I used you like a Ken doll this morning"

"Your turn to play dolly" and for the first time that day, Hikaru actually smiled. It was small, and tugged on the corner of his lips in a subtle smirk. But it was there.

We wandered the complex, from floor to floor, all the while Hikaru turned his nose up at some of the smaller clothes stores and headed towards some of the bigger boutiques. One in particular he dragged me into was probably the most high end store in the entire mall. Everything was presented like paintings in an art gallery, the open space glowed white, letting the clothes and accessories shine out on the blank canvas of a shop. The employees wore what I expected were the outfits they sold, which at first glance told me that I'd be leaving the mall that day dressed as either a middle school art teacher or an ironic tribute to Adam Ant.

"Are you just magnetised to black?" Hikaru grumbled, following my gaze to the black shirt hanging on the rail I was studying as we made our way further into the store, ignoring the curious looks we got from the staff. We must have looked so out of place with Hikaru dressed like a hipster reject and me in my old tattered flannel and Mom jeans. It seemed almost hilarious that the employees looked at us like they assumed we couldn't afford the things they were selling, but little did they know that I was standing beside the man who dominated almost half of their posters, and could probably buy the entire mall with just the loose change in his wallet. I was worried that one of them would recognise him, but the wig and glasses seemed to be doing their job perfectly, and although there were more than a couple of women who stared at him for an extended amount of time, the reason for it seemed to be because even with the disguise – he was still incredibly handsome man.

I shrugged at his question, "It doesn't show dirt"

"Neither does any other colour if you put it through the washer"

"I always wash my clothes"

"Then why don't you wear colour?"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to play into his petty bickering, "Fine, just...choose something"

"Well what are your sizes?"

"Excuse me?" I scowled.

"How am I meant to pick out clothes if I don't know your sizes?"

"I'll find my own sizes" I crossed my arms feeling somewhat self-conscious, "You know it's rude to ask a woman her size?"

"Yeah well, dressed like that I wouldn't say you were a woman"

"Hey!"

"I'm only being honest, there's no way that shirt was designed for a woman. And those jeans are...wow like...3 sizes too big for you..." his eyes trailed down my body, as if it were the first time he'd noticed what I was wearing, "Do you even have a waist?"

"Are you done insulting me?"

"It's hardly an insult if it's true"

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the 30th time that day. I'd chosen a bad week to quit smoking.

Hikaru turned away and began looking through the clothes on display, I could see from the expression on his face that he wasn't a fan of most of them, but still took some off the rack and held them to his side, all the while looking at me then back at the size tag.

"So how does it feel?" I asked.

"How does what feel?" He replied, looking like he was only half listening.

"Being out in public like this"

"You mean dressed like the dumpster outside of Hot Topic?"

"No" I gave a frustrated look, "I mean out in public without being recognised"

"Oh"

"Is it weird? Different?"

Hikaru shrugged and moved onto the next display of clothes, "Can't say I care"

But something about his voice told me he was lying, "I can't imagine it's easy to get anything done with people recognising you all the time" I continued.

"I don't need to get things done, I have people who do that for me"

I made a face, "That's no way to live. How do you experience anything? How do you meet people?"

"The kind of people I like to meet don't hang out in a Mall food court"

"Do you have a one-liner for everything?"

"Do you have a question for everything?"

I placed my hand on my hip and scowled, but Hikaru was already loading up his arms with clothes. A mixture of pastels, reds, blues and silvers met my eyes and I felt myself quaking in my black sneakers.

"Right" he cleared his throat after 10 minutes of wandering in silence, "Go try these on"

I stared at the stack of garments in his outstretched arms, "Are you serious?"

"Did I stutter?"

"These clothes are going to make me look like an exotic bird"

"Will make a difference from looking like a-"

I put up my hand in front of his face, "No more comebacks please, I can feel a stroke coming on" I looked at the pile of clothes he held and sighed, "Fine, I'll try them on, apart from..." I reached out and removed the hot pink lace thong from the top of the stack, "This"

Hikaru shrugged, "Worth a shot"

* * *

 **HIKARU**

Hikaru adjusted the knitted beanie on his head and scratched the itchy wig once more. He'd never felt more hideous in his entire life, and wondered how his mother was able to send him out in public looking the way he did. For his entire life his Mother had been choosing and designing every outfit he owned and wore, even as a child it would take a while of getting ready before Yuzuha felt comfortable to let them leave for school. Today felt wickedly wrong.

"Are you ready yet?" he grumbled impatiently at the closed dressing room curtain.

"Give me a second" Haruhi snapped in reply, followed by the sound of hangers clanging and a sudden thud accompanied by a loud "Shit!"

"You're getting changed, not wrestling a bear"

"Well if you hadn't chosen such complicated outfits I wouldn't be having such a problem!"

"You want me to come in and help?" Hikaru smirked to himself, imagining the struggle she must have been having behind the thin partition. He had the mental image of her hopping on one leg in her underwear, trying to slip those long legs into the strappy material. The thought both entertained and aroused him.

"In your dreams" Haruhi answered exasperatedly. The smooth sound of a zip being pulled up followed, along with the sigh of relief, "Right, I'm done"

"What outfit did you choose?"

"Jeans. If you think I'm fighting my way into that mankini you call a dress you must be high"

Hikaru chuckled to himself, "Let's see then"

"One second"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm waiting for you to leave"

"Not happening" If she thought he was going to miss out on the chance to see her dressed like a normal woman, she was sadly mistaken, "Hurry up, you're annoying me"

"Okay fine" Haruhi uttered.

The curtain rattled a little, then slid away, revealing Hikaru's shopping buddy stood there with a look of distaste on her stubborn face. Hikaru's eyes trailed down her body, taking in every curve and detail. She wore shapely jeans, a far cry from the misshapen tattered monstrosities she had walked in wearing, and a wrap around grey top that hugged her breasts and revealed her creamy cleavage and collarbone, shaping down her waist and showcasing the feminine figure she'd been hiding under those old band shirts and men's clothes.

"Do women have something against movement and breathing?" Haruhi questioned, attempting to bend her legs in a way people just...typically never moved their legs.

"Beauty is pain" Hikaru said in a dreamy voice, repeating the words his Mom always told him, "You look...uh..."

"Ridiculous? Yeah I know" Haruhi laughed to herself, "And did you see the price of these jeans? I wouldn't spend that much yen on anything I couldn't drive"

Hikaru wasn't listening, he was too distracted by the way Haruhi turned as she looked in the mirror. He groaned to himself as he caught a glimpse of her tight backside, hugged by the blue jeans as she ran her hands across the firm contours of her waist in the grey top.

"Hikaru?"

"Huh?"

"Can I get changed back now?"

Hikaru cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the curve of her hips, "Yeah, bag it up, we'll take them"

"Nuh uh" Haruhi shook her head, "You may have money to spare for pieces of fabric, but I sure as hell don't"

"Yeah but...I really don't think you understand how much you need those"

"I'm good" she stepped back into the changing room and pulled back the curtain, giving Hikaru a moment to recompose himself.

They burned about an hour of time, as Haruhi tried on a couple more things. Amongst those, a black dress, a pair of grey yoga pants, a sheer blouse, and a fitted pastel blue sweater. Haruhi found herself won over by the yoga pants and nothing else, she liked how stretchy and comfortable they were, she said they reminded her of pyjamas. She choked at the price but purchased them anyway, Hikaru had hoped she'd wear them out of the store, however he wasn't quite so lucky; and she donned her usual baggy ill-fitted jeans as she walked beside him through the mall.

Around 2.30 Haruhi found a small food stand in the court and ordered them both a hot dog, something Hikaru never typically ate due to...well...the calories. They ate in silence, Haruhi finishing hers in record time and Hikaru taking one bite before putting it back in the paper wrap to go cold.

"Today went well" Haruhi offered an encouraging smile, "Really, I mean...you weren't...that mean to anyone. You only shouted at one person, you weren't recognised _and_ you only insulted me 23 times"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound too promising"

"It's early days" Haruhi shrugged, "You're being nice to me now"

"That's because you're my ride home"

Haruhi smiled a little and looked down at her hot dog to take another large bite, "So" she said, muffled by the mouthful of bread. She swallowed and cringed, "Tell me about this interview. Who's it with? What's it about?"

"I told you already"

"No, you told me it was important and that you were doing it solo for the first time. You never told me if it was televised, in a magazine, online...carved into stone, painted on a cave wall-"

"Magazine" Hikaru replied, cutting her off, "It's going to be in _Haute"_

"Wow, that sounds impressive"

"You have no idea what _Haute_ is do you?"

"Not a clue"

Hikaru sighed, "It's a highend fashion magazine, only designers and models who have made it into the big time around the world are published in it's pages. Benio Amakusa is the editor in chief, she refused to interview Kaoru or Mom, but requested me"

"Surely that's a good thing right?" Haruhi questioned.

"She only asked for me because the only times I've been in the media apart from modelling shoots is when I've fucked up or looked like a jackass. I'm sure she thinks it'll be a fun story if I do that during an interview. And she'll be the first one"

"Then why agree to it? If you're going to look like a dick then why bother?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry" Haruhi retorted, "You know what I mean though"

Hikaru sighed, his fingers toying with the red and white checkered paper wrapped around his hot dog, "Landing this interview is _big._ I mean if we can get Mom's name in that magazine then she'll be broadcasted across the world. This is my chance to...do something right for her..."

Haruhi gave him a genuine grin, one that made Hikaru a little uncomfortable, a good kind of uncomfortable, "You know, you can be kinda nice when you don't try so hard" she said.

Hikaru made a face and looked at her, "Don't think I'm trying to be your friend here. I don't have friends. We're doing a job, nothing more. You understand?"

Once again, Haruhi smiled, "My mistake" and took another bite of her hot dog.

* * *

 **HARUHI**

I flipped over the page and thumbed the small printed words of the chapter, as I snuggled down in the small sofa chair in the corner of my new room. The bedroom had a small fireplace that was lit and blazing, sending a comforting warmth throughout the small space. I hummed contently, listening to the faint muffled sound of the music coming from the room next door.

"Knock knock" a familiar voice called from the door way.

"Come in" I replied.

Without hesitation, Kaoru strolled inside, dressed in flannel pyjama pants and a black t-shirt with 'zzz' printed on the front in white letters. He smiled widely, and sat down on the carpet in front of me.

"Soooo, how was it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Actually...it was good"

"Yeah?" he grinned, "I think Hikaru felt that way too"

"Is that what he said?"

"Well, the words he used were _'I almost ended my life'_ but he said _almost_ so it couldn't have been all that bad"

I chuckled to myself and closed the book in my hands, "I just don't get him. Overall he was...I don't know, relaxed? He didn't seem so wound up"

"That's just the way he is. He's like that with me mostly"

"He can't be happy this way" I pondered.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't" Kaoru shrugged, "But he's been this way since we were kids"

"Really? All this time?"

"Well, I mean, since we were teenagers I guess, when we finished school something...changed"

"What changed?"

Kaoru hesitated, "I don't think that's my place to say"

"So there is a reason why?"

"Not a reason per say, just...a turning point"

"Tell me" I sat upright in my chair and studied him, giving him my undivided attention.

Kaoru chewed his lip and crossed his legs, "You have to understand, Hikaru isn't a bad person"

"He seems to want people to think he is"

"Of course he does. When you don't want people getting close to you, what else would you do besides push them all away?"

"What happened to make him feel like that?" I asked, genuine interest evident in my voice, "Kaoru you need to tell me"

"Tell you what?"

The youngest twin and I turned our heads towards the door, and there stood Hikaru, shirtless, wearing a pair of black jogging pants. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight.

"I was just telling Haruhi about...the beach house" Kaoru blurted.

"The beach house?" Hikaru questioned.

"We were talking about what we used to do for fun with the guys"

"Oh" Hikaru murmured, shrugging slightly then looking over towards me, "Hey uh...Mom wanted me to give you these" he held out his hand, a folded garment in his palm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A litre of milk" he gave me a frustrated look.

"Funny" I replied. He threw the pile to me, and I unfolded the silken material, revealing a beautiful long lilac night gown with lace trim, "Wow" I breathed, "It's beautiful..."

"Yeah well, all your pyjamas are old shirts, it was driving Mom crazy"

"Oh" I replied, "I need to go thank her then" I made a move to stand up, but Hikaru put his palm out to stop me.

"I'll do it" he said grumpily, "Kao, it's late"

Kaoru gave a questioning look.

"Out" Hikaru said, his voice louder this time. I stared at the twins in confusion.

His brother threw his hands up in surrender, "Okay okay, I'm going"

Hikaru's jaw tensed as he watched his brother say goodnight to me, then passed him in the doorway to head to his room, leaving Hikaru and I alone.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Peachy" he grumbled, "Get some sleep, Mom wants to put you to work tomorrow"

"Okay" I nodded, "Goodnight"

"Yeah, night"

And with that, he left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me in an eerie silence. I changed into the nightdress Hikaru had handed me, smoothing down the silken material that fell to just above my knees, then climbed into bed, leaving my book on the nightstand beside me.

It wasn't until my eyes grew heavy I realised how tired I was, I was slipping into darkness within minutes.

I listened to the quiet comforting hum of music next door, letting it pull me further and further into sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

Days passed by slowly but without a dull moment. Being in the Hitachiin house was like a long surreal dream. I was forever in awe of that family, with their glamorous lifestyle that I just couldn't keep up with. The morning after mine and Hikaru's trip to the mall, Yuzuha had taken me down to one of her studios to look over some upcoming projects, she was almost ready to start constructing them, apart from 2 outfits she was yet to get down on paper. And so we spent the whole morning working on them in my new sketchbook; and I had to say, I did pretty damn good for a beginner.

For the following days Hikaru and I saw each other in passing mostly, we did take a few hours a day to go over appropriate answers to questions that may be asked during his interview - but aside from that we didn't see an awful lot of each other. I was so focused on Yuzuha that honestly there wasn't a lot of time for anything but dinner and bed after the design work.

By Saturday I was exhausted, without an ounce of energy left in my system. I laid in bed, eyes sealed shut, my chest rising and falling sedately as I drifted off to sleep, the room pitch black from the night sky outside the crack in the curtains. As I felt myself falling into unconsciousness the sound of groaning brought me back.

My eyes flew open and my eyebrows furrowed.

Did I hear something?

Then the sound echoed again, this time a loud "No" coming from behind the wall of my headboard. Was that Hikaru? He shouted again, followed by a tired groan and the sound of turning in his sheets.

After that I worked out what was happening. My Dad used to have nightmares every night after Mom died, I'd spend hours listening to him roll and toss in his bed next door, shouting her name and crying into his pillow.

Hikaru made some more illegible sounds, louder and more frantic than before, and I found myself climbing out of bed and heading for the hallway outside my room. I was wide awake by this point, and pawed my way through the darkness, following the sounds.

I thought about going down the hallway and finding Kaoru, but other than the sounds coming from Hikaru's room - the house seemed dead silent. It must have been around 2am, I didn't want to wake anyone...

I'll just see if he's okay. Maybe I can calm him down without waking him up?

The grunting and shouting got louder as I approached the closed door of Hikaru's bedroom, his breathing sounded ragged and painful, and his voice was sleepy and afraid. I could feel my heart accelerating as my palm touched the door handle.

"H...Hikaru?" I stuttered, my voice no more than a whisper.

No reply. No surprise.

I opened the door slowly, entering the dark, stuffy room. At first I couldn't see anything, nothing but black and the slight outline of a bed. My eyes took some time to adjust, but I could still hear the sounds of Hikaru's distress, which led me towards his tossing form. I could see him rolling his head back and forth, his arms lashing and his hands balled into fists. A fleeting thought entered my head - thinking, I shouldn't be here, I should just go back to bed and forget I heard anything. But seeing Hikaru there...vulnerable, pure and real. It made me yearn for him.

"Hikaru" I said again, trying to keep my tone calm and controlled.

"No" Hikaru panted, "No, no" his arm flew to the side and slammed down onto the pillow on his right, leaving an angry dent in the soft cushion.

My feet carried me closer, until I was beside him, looking down at him as he lay - his face furrowed in angst. I sat on the mattress at his side, feeling so wrong about what I was doing.

"Hikaru?"

"No, no"

"Hika" I reached out, resting my hand on his forehead, he was hot and sweaty, I could practically feel his heavy pulse under his skin, "It's just a dream, wake up"

"Dream..." he panted, "Dream? No..."

"Yes" I said, "It's just a dream, it's not real"

"Not...real"

"Wake up" I urged, my fingers now taking on a mind of their own as they stroked his sweat soaked brow.

"No...no...can't...real..."

"Open your eyes" I spoke softly, "Just open your eyes and it'll be over..."

"Over" he clenched his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut almost painfully. Then suddenly, with a low growl he threw his arms towards me. His hands thrust against my shoulders, throwing me backwards until my back fell against the crumpled sheets of his bed. I let out a strangled yelp, and before I could process what was happening, Hikaru was hovering above me, pinning me down. His eyes were wide and his breathing came in laboured pants as he pressed his nose to mine.

"H..Hikaru?" I croaked, unsure if he was awake or not. My heart was hammering against his chest, and I could feel my tongue swelling in my mouth - making it hard to breath naturally. It didn't help that he was awkwardly positioned between my legs, and he was...flush against me.

But he just stared at me. At first he didn't seem to recognise me. His eyes blazed with fear and anger, his jaw was locked and teeth were bared. Then slowly, he began to blink, and with each one the cover of rage cleared little by little, until his expression became confused and...well, confused.

"Haruhi?" He questioned, his eyes darted around the room suspiciously, before his gaze went back to meet mine, "Wh...what...?"

"You were ha-having a nightmare..." I strained, "I heard you and came in to make sure you were okay..."

His eyes were questioning me, but gradually he seemed to slowly understand. Then I saw his gaze begin to wander as he studied my face that was barely an inch from his, then he began trailing down my neck, across my bare collarbone that peaked out of my black tank top, and further south to my-

"You're kind of...crushing me" I said, causing him to stop his confused exploration.

"Huh?"

"You're...on top of me...and you're not exactly light"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, then looked down at our bodies, pressed against one another. He /was/ heavy, his body was muscled and hard against my own, pushing me deep into the mattress underneath us. His form was hot, and shirtless, and glistened with a sheer sheen of sweat, and his tensed and toned arms were either side of my head, hands balled into fists in the covers. He looked so...sooo...tantalising.

After a moment he let out a sound as if he'd only just realised the position we were in, then scurried off me in panic as if I were on fire or something.

"Fuck!" He blurted.

I quickly sat up, smoothing down my hair and straightening my tank top, fully aware of Hikaru's eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm sorry" I said, "you just sounded so...freaked out. I wanted to make sure you were alright. When I tried to wake you up you sort of...threw yourself at me"

"Right" Hikaru grunted, lowering his face into his palm, "Sorry...I'm fine now"

"Uh...don't worry...it's okay" I replied nervously. I studied Hikaru's expression as he raked his hand into his tousled auburn hair, he wasn't acting as the usual up-his-own-ass Hikaru, he was more twitchy and...dare I say embarrassed? Did Hikaru Hitachiin even get embarrassed? "What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

He scowled slightly, "Nothing you need to worry about"

"It sounded frightening"

"You shouldn't have been listening"

"Was kind of hard, my bed is only on the other side of that wall" I pointed at the space behind Hikaru's head. Where my bed was positioned in my bedroom made mine and Hikaru's headboards basically back to back. Meaning I could hear practically anything he said or did from in his room.

With his usual bitter expression now safely back in place, Hikaru rose from the bed and moved across the room towards the adjoining balcony. He threw back the curtains and opened the glass doors, letting in a stream of moonlight and a cooling breeze. In the glowing light, his bare back glistened with sweat, highlighting every contour, muscle and dimple in his body. I could only stare in awe from the mattress where I remained motionless, as he breathed in the fresh air and stared out at the estate garden.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

I shrugged, "I think it would be a good idea"

"You shouldn't pry into business that doesn't concern you. It was a dream, nothing more"

"Hikaru" I sighed, "You were shouting...you were saying no to something-"

"Why did you even come in here?" He interrupted, turning on his heel to glare at me. For a moment his eyes lingered on me, I had shuffled closer to the doors so I was now positioned sitting on my knees at the edge of the bed, looking over at him with curiosity. His expression faltered for a moment, softening as his eyes trailed down my face and studied me as I sat on his bed. It was that moment I realised how strange the situation was.

What was I doing?

I was sitting on his bed in the dead of night, wearing a black spaghetti strapped tank top and shorts. Why? Why was I still there?

I cleared my throat and climbed up off the bed, running my hand into my short tangled hair as I fought to look away from Hikaru standing there shirtless and toned like a Greek god.

"I just...I just wanted to see if you were o...okay" I stammered.

I dared myself to look up at him, crossing an arm across my body uncomfortably. For a moment he remained glaring, but as seconds passed the hard cold stare left his eyes and an exhale of defeat slipped past his lips.

"Well...thanks..." he breathed, "It was...kind of you to...check on me..."

Wow. Did Hikaru Hitachiin just...thank me?

Slowly, he started walking towards me, his bare feet barely making a sound on the rug beneath him as he approached. Nothing was said until he stopped about half a foot away from me, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his skin and hear the sound of his masculine husky breath passing through his teeth.

"You look...different..." he said in a confused tone, his eyebrows furrowing in the middle.

I followed his gaze, which trailed down over my pyjamas.

They were plain black, nothing special. Nothing interesting. Just summer pyjamas to keep me cool in the night.

"For once, you're actually quite attractive" he mumbled.

I made a face, "Hikaru are you...feeling okay?"

"Just fine" he murmured, seeming to only pay half attention to what I'd said. His eyes were hooded and hungry in the pale moonlight, his tongue darting out briefly to moisten his lips. My breath caught in my throat as the illumination from the open balcony doors seemed to light him in a dusky blue aura, glistening over every muscle on his perfectly chiselled body.

Is it hot in here or is it just me?

"Well um...I guess I'll...see you in the morning" I cleared the lump in my throat.

What's come over me? I've seen plenty of men before.

Don't stare at him!

I made a move to leave but Hikaru surprised me as a smirk tugged at his lip. It felt as if he could sense my uncomfortableness, like he could feel that he had more composure than I did, and he enjoyed it. He really enjoyed it.

"Are you feeling alright Haruhi?" He said, failing at disguising the triumphant tone in his voice.

"I'm fine" I replied, trying so hard to keep my voice from cracking.

"You sure about that?" He stepped closer, so I could inhale his intoxicating masculine scent. His smirk only grew as he raised his hand to lift my chin. I could feel my eyes go wide and my breathing turn audibly ragged.

He was playing with me. He knew he was holding the reins, and he was getting off on it.

"Wha...what are you do-doing?" I stammered.

He slowly leaned in close, his breath tickling my lower lip. Then he smiled confidently, "Thanking you of course" he said huskily.

I almost leaned it to meet him. Almost. He was after all, stunning. He was male perfection, every muscle, freckle and dimple. The way his jaw squared, the perfect swell of his lips. Even his scent was hypnotic.

But he's a dick, I reminded myself. He could be the most irresistible man on earth (which he honestly could be) and that wouldn't change the fact that inside...he was ugly. The way he treated people, was ugly. And the way he spoke to me, was ugly. And the way he made his family feel, was hideous.

He's playing you. That's all. He's trying to take control.

With a quick swerve, I stepped back, creating a large distance between us. Hikaru almost looked disappointed, but he still seemed pretty pleased with himself. I raised my chin defiantly.

"You'll have to be more creative than that to make me forget my position here" I said sternly, "I'm the teacher, you're the student"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he crossed his arms and arched a perfect eyebrow.

"I'll see you in the morning" I replied, ignoring how infuriated his actions had made me, "early"

I didn't give him time to draw me in with another quip, and instead turned and left the room, making sure to tightly shut the door behind me. Once back in my room I collapsed onto the bed, and let out the breath I'd been holding for what felt like hours.

Cocky beautiful bastard.

* * *

 **HIKARU**

As Hikaru buttoned up his navy blue shirt in the mirror, he couldn't help but notice he'd been smiling a lot more that morning. He couldn't help himself, he'd finally found a weakness in his new teacher, a way of turning the tables, a way she couldn't be in control. His mind replayed the image of her that night, wearing those tight little shorts and that strappy tank top. She was mouth watering when she showed off the silhouette of her body, it would never cease to surprise him what she hid under those baggy clothes. Those long legs, curvy hips, tight waist and petite firm breasts...

But that wasn't the point. She lost her grip on the situation. She fell out of control.

"Finally, a weakness" he smirked to himself. He looked at his Rolex, 7am, on the dot, and chuckled. She wanted early? She was getting early.

Without even considering knocking, he made his way into Haruhi's room. The curtains were drawn, and aside from the faded glow of the sunrise outside, the room was cloaked in darkness. He heard the muffled sound of snoring before he saw her.

And wow, was she a restless sleeper or what?

Covers and sheets were tangled around her, wrapped around her legs and mid drift. Her upper half was uncovered, her strappy tank top twisted around her, and bunched - revealing her navel and toned stomach. Her delicious...creamy...smooth stomach... Arms were flung out in all directions, one bent covering her face and the other buried somewhere under a pillow.

Such elegance and grace...Hikaru thought sarcastically to himself.

Hikaru had seen and shared beds with many sleeping women, but he was more accustomed to leaving without waking them, not the other way round. As he stood there, he struggled to think of a way to stir her. Then his eyes clocked a cushion lying by his feet, with a shrug he picked it up - stared at it for a second, then threw it at her, hitting the arm that shielded her face.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a groan echoed from the bed, and Haruhi's legs curled up to her chest, and she turned with a roll.

"Wake up" Hikaru said.

"Mmmgo awwheyy" her groggy voice mumbled into the sheets.

"Woman. Get up"

"Mmmuck owfff"

"I'm sorry?"

Haruhi didn't repeat herself, instead she held up her middle finger in his direction.

"You're the one who wanted to be up early" Hikaru teased, "Get dressed, I have plans"

Haruhi grumbled something that sounded like an insult before flopping onto her back and finally prying open her eyes.

"You? You made plans?" She yawned loudly.

"Don't sound too shocked, I am capable of simple organisation" Hikaru replied.

Haruhi looked at him with disbelief and Hikaru couldn't hold back the chuckle rising in his chest. Haruhi's bed hair was something to behold. Her short bob was tangled on one side, making her look lopsided, and strands fell down onto her forehead, camouflaging her tired rimmed eyes. She looked almost...cute. A word Hikaru had never used to describe a woman in his life.

"10 minutes" Hikaru said.

Haruhi let out a sound that resembled the growl of a bear cub, before burying her head under the sheets once more.

"There are plenty more cushions I can use" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"I'm getting up" Haruhi murmured.

"10 minutes"

"Fine"

20 minutes later, Haruhi emerged from her room to see Hikaru stood in the hallway, arms crossed, shoes tied, staring at her with a cocky smile. Haruhi seemed to have pulled a brush through half of her hair and thrown on an ill-fiitting ' _Runaways'_ band t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and dark rimmed glasses. She looked like a hungover college student the morning after a hobo costume party.

"No" Hikaru said bluntly, "Hell no"

Haruhi looked confused, as if she had no idea why he'd have a problem with the way she was dressed.

"No way am I going to be seen with..." he gestured to her, "... _this_ "

"Wow" Haruhi scowled, "You really have a way with women"

"So I've been told"

"I'm not getting changed"

"Actually you are"

"No, _actually,_ I'm not"

Hikaru gave her a challenging look. She was being extra moody this morning, and it gave him a sick sense of confidence. She was bothered by what happened the night before, he could see it in the way she avoided his eyes, she was trying to rein him back in, trying to take control again. Well, Hikaru had a new tactic, and he knew there was nothing Haruhi could do other than provoke him further. He didn't like this game of tug of war at first, but now he'd changed the rules.

"Where we're going, I need you dressed...appropriately"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "These jeans are appropriate for everything"

"They have a guacamole stain on the crotch"

Haruhi looked down and frowned, "Point taken..."

"We'll stop at the mall on the way" Hikaru said, "Get your shoes on"

"Where exactly are we going?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

Hikaru grinned, "You'll see"

* * *

"Stop figetting" Hikaru repeated for the fifth time that drive. Haruhi wiggled in the passenger seat, adjusting the spaghetti straps of her new dress.

"I wouldn't be figetting if it didn't feel like my organs were being moved around in my body" Haruhi grumbled, "I think I can feel my stomach in my ribcage"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her complaint, and subtly looked at her out the corner of his eye. She looked unbelievable. The dress was a deep teal colour, suede and smooth, it shaped every curve down to her knees, and cupped her petite breasts with small elegant cups leading up to thin spaghetti straps. Yes, it was tight, so tight...she couldn't hide her figure in a dress like that. And not only did her body look amazing, but so did her face. He'd managed to get her a brief appointment with a hairstylist and make up artist at a salon to tease out her brunette hair and brighten her hazel eyes. And upon reflection, he almost regretted it, there would be men where they were going, and unless they were blind, there would be no way he'd be able to control the looks she would get.

Wait, why did he care?

He didn't give a shit who looked at her. Even though she was dressed like a supermodel, she was still a plain big mouthed brat with an attitude problem underneath. And there was nothing attractive about that...right?

"Couldn't you have chosen flat shoes?" Haruhi murmured.

"Flats wouldn't go with the outfit"

"But I'm assuming wherever we're going you'd like me to walk?"

"Well I'm certainly not carrying you"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Then expect these expensive shoes to turn up in the trash, because I'm not breaking my neck today"

"Can't you just accept the expensive gift like every other woman?"

"No" Haruhi replied, "I don't want an expensive gift"

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone likes gifts"

"Not me" Haruhi scoffed, "After today you can have this organ crusher back"

"Come on, admit it" Hikaru chuckled, "Don't you feel just a little bit sexy in that dress?"

"I don't need to feel sexy thank you" Haruhi scowled, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're almost there, don't get your panties in a twist" Hikaru focused on the road ahead, using all his will power to avoid looking over at the slender brunette beauty beside him. They arrived at the high rise skyscraper 10 minutes later, pulling in the the parking lot underneath and killing the engine. Hikaru then turned to Haruhi with a smirk.

"Ready?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Haruhi teased.

"No, we're going to work"

"You sure you wouldn't prefer killing me?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Shame" Haruhi sighed.

* * *

 **HARUHI**

I pulled at the underwire of the teal dress for the 100th time since leaving the car, trying to suck in a comfortable breath with no success. Even though Hikaru had demanded I wear something 'high fashion' and 'appealing' I was willing to fight him to the death over my grey hoodie, which I now currently wore over the dress - zipped up to my chin to hide the revealing nature of the designer gown I wouldn't typically be caught dead in.

We were walking down a long white corridor, glass walls either side of us as we headed towards an open space where the sunlight from the city shone in. I could hear voices and laughter, along with the creaking sound of equipment being moved or put together from behind the turn in the wall, and instinctively covered myself with my arms folded, hugging my hoodie closer to myself.

"What is this place?" I grit my teeth nervously.

"Work" Hikaru replied, leading the way as we came to the end of the corridor. The floor plan opened up into a huge plain space, where 2 women and 3 men stood together talking, holding various forms of photography equipment in mid construction, tripods, lights, backdrops, even a hair and make up station in the corner where a man with long blonde hair tied in a bun stood staring at his phone. There wasn't a lot in the place of furniture, just one electric blue love seat, a free standing potted plant, and a glass coffee table.

As we entered, all eyes darted to us in curiosity, and the room visually tensed.

"Mr Hitachiin" a woman dressed in a cream pants suit greeted, her tone cautious and unsteady, "You're early"

"Is that a problem?" Hikaru replied curtly.

"N-no not at all" she shook her head, "We just need to finish setting up. Would you like a coffee or tea? We'll be as quick as we can, it's not a problem" her words came out in a rush, it reminded me of the way I used to talk myself out of trouble with Dad when I came home after curfew. For a minute I was confused as to why she seemed so on edge, but then I remembered; Hikaru was a nightmare to work with. That was why I'd been asked to help him, because no one likes working with him.

Maybe Hikaru had thought about this? Maybe that was why he'd dragged me out here. At least it seemed he was working with me now...

"Coffee" Hikaru said, not being polite enough to even look her in the eye.

"Hikaru" I hissed in response, outraged by his blatant rudeness.

"You want one too?" He said. I could only look back at him in disbelief, "And one for my associate" he nodded back at the woman who looked as if she had a huge lump in her throat.

"Yes, right away Mr Hitachiin" she bowed, then quickly grabbed the attention of a younger man who seemed to be an assistant of sorts, and practically threw him out of the room.

"I can't believe you spoke to her like that" I grumbled under my breath, as the crew went back to assembling the equipment, "Look at her, she's terrified"

"She's here to do a job. She'll be paid no matter how I treat her" Hikaru replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and wandering over to the hair and make up station.

"What exactly is this place?" I asked.

"Photoshoot. Kaoru couldn't come with me so lucky you"

"Lucky me? Seriously?"

"A lot of people would kill to be in your position"

"I can't say I derive any pleasure from watching you treat your employees like dirt"

"It's the fashion industry" Hikaru chuckled, "Get used to it, it's your business now too"

I sighed in exasperation, and watched as he settled down in the seat at the vanity table. The blonde man who had been immersed in his cell phone up until that moment suddenly dropped the device and ran to his side.

"So...what exactly are you modelling?" I asked Hikaru as I perched down on the arm of the loveseat beside the station.

"Jeans" Hikaru replied.

"Your Mom's?"

"Obviously"

"Will she be joining us?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure she'll show up to check on things. She has a busy schedule today"

Conversation died out after that, so instead of watching Hikaru get his hair played with, I looked around the room nosily. When the assistant came back with our coffees I politely thanked him, then apologised for Hikaru's behaviour. At first he and the woman who appeared to be in charge seemed surprised, but visibly relaxed at my statement.

"I'm so sorry but I didn't catch your name" the woman said.

"Haruhi" I smiled, "Haruhi Fujioka"

"I'm Renge Houshakuji" she smiled in reply, "I'm Mrs Hitachiin's creative director"

"Oh wow" I beamed in interest.

She shrugged, "It has its perks, and of course some..." her eyes flickered over to Hikaru, "...challenges"

I frowned with a sigh, "Truly, I'm sorry about him"

"Why are you apologising for him?" Renge chuckled.

"My new job" I smirked. What exactly would you call it? Life coach? Therapist? Babysitter? For the last few days I'd felt like all of the above.

"Job?" Renge questioned.

"Yes" I nodded, "I'm Hikaru's-"

"Assistant" Hikaru interrupted loudly, breaking my train of thought. Both Renge and I looked at him, surprised to discover he'd been eavesdropping on our conversation, "Miss Fujioka is Mom's new design artist, and whilst she settles into the role - she'll be playing the part of my assistant"

Assistant? I could feel the scoff rising in my throat. The arrogant bastard was labeling me as the doting assistant for the day? Where did he get off stating such bullshit? I could only assume he was embarrassed by the fact that his Mom had hired me to give him a slap on the wrist every time he acted like a prick. Hell, he should be embarrassed.

"But mostly I'm here to make sure you behave yourself" I quipped back defiantly.

Renge snickered, "Sounds like exactly the kind of assistant he needs" she said quietly so only I could hear. I smirked, I could tell she and I would get along famously.

Hikaru had stopped listening by this point, and had turned back to the vanity mirror. Renge began to busy herself across the room, she seemed to be whispering about something and glancing over at Hikaru. The hairstylist, who's name I learned was Masuto, continued raking various products through Hikaru's unruly auburn hair, and not once did he look up from his phone. I wondered what he expected me to do, since all I felt like doing was stepping out from a cigarette. Instead I sat on the edge of the couch next to the vanity table and chewed my nails.

After a while, the camera crew were just about finished setting up, and the room suddenly felt small and crowded with all the equipment and people wandering around with cameras, lights and clipboards. The backdrop was plain white and took up 50% of the room, and as the shutters were lowered to give the room a more concentrated light on the photoshoot stage, the room only felt smaller.

"Ready when you are" Masuto suddenly said, interrupting my exploration of the room. I looked back at the men, trying not to let my mouth fall open as I took a good look at Hikaru. Usually his hair was mused and unkempt, but after all the product and styling he now looked like some 1930's gangster. Dangerous and sexy. I gulped and wrapped my arms around my hoodie, feeling my blood begin to boil. Masuto passed him a long plastic wrapped garment on a hanger, through the clear sheet I could see that he held an expensive pair of dark blue jeans, a bold 'YH' embroidered in white thread along the waistband.

Hikaru pulled the plastic away and unclipped the hanger. For a moment he studied them, then dropped them for a moment to unbutton his shirt.

"Wha...what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Getting ready" he grumbled.

"B..but...you're modelling jeans and you're-" he threw his shirt aside then began unzipping his pants, "Woah!" I blurted, averting my eyes, "Isn't there a...a changing room? A dark corner or something?"

"Why waste time going all the way across the floor?" he said innocently. The sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor made me ball up my fist as I found myself unsure of what to do with my hands out of pure awkwardness.

"Can I look now?" I hissed.

"Yeah" He replied.

I let out a sigh and turned back, "Oh my good god!" I snapped, "I meant 'are you dressed yet?'"

Hikaru laughed darkly at my reaction. He was stood there in only a pair of shapely black boxers, his hard muscular legs bare and toned, his torso and abs on full display. My breath caught in my throat and it took me several long moments to rip my eyes away.

"You're drooling" he smirked.

"I'm not. Now get dressed"

I heard the sound of heavy material, and a zipper being pulled upwards, I counted to 10 after that, then turned around to see him. He was wearing the jeans now, but still...no shirt.

"You appear to be only half dressed" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a denim line" he replied, "There aren't too many denim tees"

"So now what?" I shrugged.

"Now. You put this on" he grabbed something else from inside the plastic clothes protector where he'd pulled his jeans out of, and threw it to me. It landed in my arms in a messy heap.

"What do you mean...put this on...?" I held the garment out straight, holding out the ¾ length sleeves, and concluded that it was a short dark blue denim jacket. I stared at Hikaru wide eyed, "Hikaru..."

He crossed his big, muscular arms, and a large smile spread across his lips, "Welcome to the business babe"


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"I'm sorry" I blinked, "I think I must have blacked out for a moment. You want me to...what?"

Hikaru let out a low chuckle, one that was so dark and mischevious that the overlooking camera crew tore their gazes away frantically, as if they really didn't want to be involved in whatever Hikaru seemed to have planned, "The jacket. Put it on"

"Uh...no thank you" I replied, holding the jacket out at arm's length as if it were roadkill dripping from my hands.

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully, "I was under the impression that you were here to "coach" me. Teacher"

My mouth dropped open.

Was he playing me?

"And how will...this..." I waved the jacket towards him, "Help me help you?"

"I've never modelled with anyone else without Kaoru with me. It's either solo, or with Kaoru"

"You...you want me to...model with you?" I shook my head in disbelief, "This was never part of the deal. No way am I doing that"

"Oh" he nodded, "So you're admitting that you can't help me?"

"I never said that"

"Well I think stepping outside my comfort zone and showing I can work with other people would be a big help to my image"

"Then find someone else" I frowned, "You even said yourself that I wasn't attractive enough to model"

"I never used those words"

"You didn't have to"

"Well now that you're wearing decent clothes and your hair is actually brushed for once - you actually look pretty good"

"I think I'll pass"

Hikaru smirked, like he knew something I didn't, "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked. As he spoke, he folded his arms, which made his biceps swell and his chest tense.

I temporary lost the ability to speak as my eyes fused to the sight, "N...no" I managed to force out.

"Then I don't see why you'd have a problem just standing with me in these photos" his voice was heavy and gravelly, like he was trying his best to hold in a mischievous chuckle, "Since you're apparently perfectly comfortable and you look the part. This should be easy for a...strong girl...like you. Unless you're just afraid? It's okay if you are"

The fucking bastard.

"I'm. Not. Afraid" I grit my teeth.

"Hey, I'm not judging. Not everyone can do what I do. I get it, you're not up to it"

 _He's trying to throw you off your game._

 _He's trying to put himself in control. To make you look like you're incapable._

 _The cocky prick._

I scowled at him, watching as he grinned his pearly white teeth at me with a wink - and began walking over to the backdrop. He was sure to brush right past me, letting his strong large hand skim the outside of my hoodie, right at the hem that sat on my waist. It sent shivers across my body.

I knew what that smile meant. That smile was a victorious smile. One that told me he thought he'd won. He'd found something I couldn't do, something I cringed at. Now it looked like he had the upper hand, like he was the one calling the shots as he looked down at me from his pedestal.

The camera flashes began and I frowned more and more, watching the perfectly chiselled man pose effortlessly under the spot lights. Even in those poses, I could still see that arrogant twinkle of victory in his eyes.

In that moment, I knew, I would do anything to wipe that smug shiteating grin off the bastard's face. Anything.

* * *

 **HIKARU**

He had her right where he wanted her. Powerless. So goddamn powerless. He could see the facade of fearlessness slipping off her pretty little face, and it gave him a sick sense of joy. Finally, he was in control. Finally, he had all the power.

He felt right at home behind that camera. And he had a great view of his new toy scowling at him in defeat, if only she wasn't wearing that fucking ugly hoodie. Then his view would be perfect.

As if she'd read his mind, the sight of her sliding down the zip of her jacket from the base of her neck caught 100% of his attention. And opened upto reveal the...tight ... _so fucking tight_...teal dress underneath. The dress that hugged every sinful curve and swell in her petite body, the pinch of her waist and the tantalising view of that hourglass figure she was so blessed with. The grey jacket fell from her shoulders and onto the floor and for a moment, he forgot he was in the middle of a shoot.

She held the denim jacket in one hand, and he assumed that... _oh shit, she's actually going to do this_...but instead...the jacket joined her own at her feet. Her expression changed to one of new found confidence and slowly she strutted over to one of the camera men operating one of the overhead lights. Hikaru couldn't make out what she was saying to him, but she leaned in close and it seemed to grab the roadie's attention instantly, turning his cheeks red and his smile into one of giddy nervousness.

For some reason, that didn't sit right with Hikaru. It didn't sit right at all.

Not only was Haruhi making him look stupid; and turning the whole situation on it's head - pulling back on that tug of war of control...but also...something about the way that lucky fucker looked at her...how close she stood beside him...leaning in...touching his arm with her small creamy hand...

Hikaru tore his eyes away and went back to doing what he was good at, pretending he was okay as he posed and fed to the camera - the way he was born to do.

 _Focus, focus,_ he thought to himself, _Fucking focus._

A flash interrupted Hikaru's inner screamings, causing him to blink against it and lose his composure. A chuckle followed and the camera clicks momentarily ceased.

"Sorry!" Haruhi said teasingly, "Daichi was showing me how this thing works" she pointed to the production lights that illuminated Hikaru and the backdrop. She put on a slight tone of airheaded-ness as she looked over at him. She raised an eyebrow toyingly, then flicked the switch one more time. On, and off.

As those words echoed off the walls, Hikaru could see the colour drain from every single person in that room. Everyone but Haruhi, who looked positively delighted with herself.

"Are you finished?" Hikaru growled low, sending a heat wave of volcanic rage across the room, he was glaring at the roadie now, trying to silently tell him to keep to himself. Haruhi saw his look before Daichi did though, and smirked. She knew she'd taken back the gold medal. And she was loving it.

Haruhi shrugged innocently, "Is something the matter Hikaru?"

"Stand over there" Hikaru growled, and pointed at the chez lounge across the room. Far far away from Daichi.

"I'm actually quite comfortable here" she replied, "I'll be quiet" she held up her index finger to her plump rosy lips, her bottom lip pursed a little and the tip of her tongue darted out seductively. It made Hikaru groan in frustration at the sight of her. How was it that a couple of weeks ago the woman he'd met dressed in an ill fitting white shirt and shoes too small for her feet had turned into this? A sexy, shapely vixen with a playful smirk and a hazel gaze that made his pants feel 2 sizes too small...

Instead of bowing down to her childish attempts at ruining his shoot, Hikaru went back to work. And as much as he didn't want to admit that she'd thrown him off his game...she really had. Instead of seemlessly giving into the flow of the cameras and ringlights like the fish to water he usually was, he found his gaze looking over at Haruhi, who didn't do an awful lot but pace back and forth, giving him a good look at her legs as she took strides in her strappy heels, swaying her hips with deliberate vigour. The creamy contours of her back, and the long column of her slender neck looked silky and appetizing as she turned and made the open space of the room her own little catwalk.

"Are tou okay Mr Hitachiin?" Renge asked hesitantly, "Should we try some different lighting?"

Hikaru grimaced, feeling beads of sweat gather at his forehead. But he didn't dare look away from Haruhi, who had gotten exactly what she wanted. His undivided attention, "No. Just work with what we have" he scowled, "We're done here"

* * *

 **HARUHI**

 _Sweet bliss -_ I thought to myself as I settled down in my oversized white t-shirt I often wore as a nightgown. Finally I could breathe again, now that I was out of that organ crushing vice Hikaru had called a dress. The offending outfit stared at me from the hanger I had dangling from the hook on the back of the bedroom door and I scoffed.

It was amusing that something so simple as a dress could affect a man so...intensely. I could only chuckle as I thought of the look on Hikaru's face.

He wanted to take control oh so badly. And I'd taken that all away since the moment I'd shown up. I knew he didn't like that, which is why all along I'd been telling him how we needed to work together. Put in 50/50 effort and work. I'd hoped he would jump on board with that plan since he'd been the one asking me to help in the first place. And as far as I could see, the only way we could succeed this whole scenario was to help each other out. But last night had shown me that the only way he seemed to be happy was when he was in the driver's seat.

The night before he seemed to dominate the entire room - when he'd made me stumble over my words in the presense of his half naked sweat veiled body, he was in his element. He was a man driven by power, and I knew I threatened that. But he didn't seem to understand that, I too, loved to be in control. And I think I proved that point when I refused his modelling offer – which I was sure had been a bluff – and instead taken the game of tug and war into a whole new direction. If he could throw me off with flirting and flashing his pecs, then where was the harm in me strutting around in a dress he himself had called "sexy"? Although I hadn't quite prepared myself for how strong his reaction had been, I had achieved what I'd set out to do. Piss him off and show him I wasn't to be fucked with.

The next morning I woke up in the chair in the corner of my room, the book I'd been reading now lying abadoned on the floor, fallen closed so I had now lost my place. With a loud yawn I climbed out of the chair and went into the adjoining bathroom to wash my face. In the mirror I saw a very tired and dishevelled woman, but she was far brighter and healthier than the one I'd seen all those weeks ago. I pulled a brush through my hair and pulled off the glasses that were hanging off my ears. I quickly slipped in my contacts and pulled on some comfortable leggings before making my way downstairs for breakfast.

I could hear voices as I decended the staircase, which told me I was once again the last one to wake up. I enjoyed the mornings in the Hitachiin house, it was homey and comfortable. It was the only time everything felt normal. Even Hikaru was courteous enough to join everyone. It was mesmirising watching him laughing with his brother as if they were kids, hearing Yuzuha talk about her work and reminise about old stories; just a happy little family enjoying each other's company.

"Good morning" I greeted, the same way I did every morning. I took my usual seat at the table, smiling as I noticed a cup of coffee sat there waiting for me.

"Good morning precious doll" Yuzuha beamed, "Bacon and eggs sound good?"

"You read my mind" I chuckled, taking a sip of my drink. I noticed Hikaru beside me out of the corner of my eye, he was regarding my cautiously, usually he would have greeted me by now with some harsh but witty quip, but it didn't look like he was preparing any sort of small talk – instead he lifted his coffee to his mouth and sipped.

After the shoot the day before we hadn't spoken an awful lot. Once the cameras were lowered, Hikaru threw on his shirt in what seemed to be a fit of unchecked rage and motioned me to follow him out. When we got to the car he glared at me, his jaw locked in frustration. He threw my hoodie back at me, telling me to cover myself up and get in the passeneger seat. The drive back was silent, as was dinner that evening. He didn't even make a comment when I changed into the baggy shirt I was wearing and put on my "old man glasses" as he liked to call them.

I cleared my throat, surprised by how uncomfortable it made me feel having Hikaru not speak to me. Even if it was just to poke fun at me, "I've hung the dress up for you" I said, "Should I wash it before I give it back? I mean, I only wore it for a few hours-"

"I don't want it back" Hikaru replied, "I bought it for you"

"Oh I..." I stared at him, "I'm sorry I can't accept it, it was far too expensive"

"Then return it, use the money to buy something else"

"I don't want the money"

Hikaru then looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if he couldn't understand that it was far too big of a gift for me to accept. Especially since neither one of us were particularly fond of each other, gifts hardly seemed the norm for a relationship like ours.

"I'm sure we can find another occasion for you to wear it" Yuzuha spoke up, "Hika said you looked quite the picture"

Hikaru threw her a look, "Let's not inflate her ego. She was...passable"

"Passable?" Kaoru chuckled, "You told me you'd never seen legs go that high"

"Kao not at the table!" Yuzuha gasped.

"Please tell me this food is poisoned" I heard Hikaru groan to himself. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. He was embarrassed. The great Hikaru Hitachiin was embarrassed.

"Well, my legs thank you for the compliment" I replied with a smirk.

Hikaru didn't answer, and instead stiffened in his seat, lowering his head to his food once more.

My breakfast was laid down in front of me moments later, and not a word was spoken as I devoured the plate. Afterwards we broke away from the dining room, flittering off to get ready for the day ahead. I showered, brushed my teeth, and threw on a red tank top and jeans, it was probably one of the only outfits I owned that wasn't previously owned by my father, but the weather outside looked pretty hot and the last thing I wanted was yards of material issuing out sweat and swallowing me whole.

"Here already?" I questioned, meeting Hikaru out in the courtyard under the oak tree we'd claimed as our area of coaching.

"When you look this good you don't need a lot of time getting ready" he breathed.

I rolled my eyes at the arrogant response, "I want to talk about yesterday" I said, lowering myself onto the grass.

"About how you ruined my shoot?"

"I didn't _ruin_ your shoot"

"You sabotaged me" he grumbled, "I mean, congratulations, I didn't think you had it in you. But you made me look like a fucking moron"

"You deserved it" I replied, "You'd been pushing my buttons all day and night"

"All night? You're the one who came into _my_ room"

"I was checking on you and you acted like a...like a..."

Hikaru smirked knowingly, "If you didn't want to see me half naked then you shouldn't have barged in"

"I'm not entertaining that comment" I exhaled, "I'm not playing this game anymore. And after yesterday, I'm assuming you feel the same way?"

Hikaru sighed, and sat upright with his arms rested on his knees, "You're not an easy component I'll give you that"

"Can't we call a truce?" I asked.

"If we do, does that mean you won't be strutting around in anymore tight dresses?"

"You bet your ass I won't"

"Then that's a hard decision for me"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop fucking with me. You have 2 weeks until your interview and we've gotten virtually nowhere"

"Not true, I don't _completely_ hate you anymore"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You don't?"

"It's more of a...strong dislike rather than a hatred"

"Wow" I heaved, "You have such a poetic way with words"

"So I've been told" he winked.

I stared at him for a long moment, trying to see past the cockiness in his hazel eyes. I extended my hand, "Truce"

"I swear we already called one"

"Well, I'm calling one again. For real this time. No more tug of war, no more secrets, no more games. From now on, we will be honest with each other, and we'll put in 50/50 of the work. I'm exhausted from this fighting"

"I don't know" Hikaru shrugged, "I've kind of...enjoyed it"

"You didn't seem to enjoy it yesterday"

Once again, he shrugged, "I was pissed off beyond reason" he said, "But...I'd be lying if I said it didn't... _arouse_ my interest"

"Has anyone ever told you that you were a massive pervert?"

"4-6 times a week"

I waved my hand that was still held out to him, "Truce or I'm out"

He grum,bled something under his breath, "Fine" he said, he reached out and grabbed my hand, his long thick fingers encacing my own. A barely noticeable tingle ran up the length of my arm, and for a moment my mind went blank, "Truce" he said softly, the edge gone from his voice. His eyes met mine, holding me in place. He didn't shake my hand, instead he just held it tightly, not too tight as to hurt me, but more...securely? Like he knew exactly how to hold my hand, in just the right way.

It surprised me how perfectly my hand seemed to fit in his, and the increading beat of my heart seemed to agree.

"For the record" I breathed, finding my voice, "I don't hate you either"

"Oh?" he questioned.

"I strongly dislike you too"

He grinned, and surprisingly enough, so did I.

* * *

 **I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I'm excited to show you where it's going!**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow!**

 **Yuli xox**


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Up!"

"Left!"

My feet slammed against the LED lights of the DDR machine, Kaoru beside me looking almost as serious about the battle as I was. His eyes were wide and unblinking, as if he were afraid he'd miss a move.

"Down! Down!" The machine sang out over the electronic beat and my feet fought to recline backwards whilst keeping my balance. As the song drew to an end Kaoru began to cheer with premature victory, as his points went up and up and up alongside mine.

"Still the king!" He pumped the air, "Don't feel bad Haru-chan" he winked as the final scores appeared on screen.

I was panting with exhaustion as I leaned back against the railing, smiling in Kaoru's direction, "Best...*pant pant* 4 out of 7?"

"If I have to watch you guys butcher another J-Pop song I'm going to blow my brains out" Hikaru spoke up from behind us.

"You didn't have to watch you know? You could have had a turn" I said, lowering down to my knees and resting my arms and chin on the rail.

"Seeing Kaoru dance gave me an unwelcome insight into what I'd look like. Even though he's not me I still feel like a moron"

"Hey!" Kaoru gasped, "You used to love DDR"

"When I was like 14" Hikaru replied.

"So? You're only 28, you're not dead yet" the younger twin hopped down off the platform, and extended his hand to help me off my own.

"Today is about fun" I said, "Letting go of everything and just enjoying yourself. You know? Downtown sundown, highway don't care, fight for your right to party?"

"Are those song references?"

"Maybe"

"I have a reputation" Hikaru crossed his arms, "it's bad enough I let you drag me to this...commoner arcade..."

"Your reputation is appalling" I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe if people see you having fun like us /commoners/ they'll see you in a different way. A better way"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Can we at least do something I find fun?"

"Sure. As long as it doesn't involve overindulgent drinking, strippers, lap dances or throwing rocks at the homeless"

"Well there goes my plans"

"How about an evening out?" Kaoru suggested, "Commoner style"

"Can we please stop referring to me as a commoner?" I furrowed my brows.

"Like what exactly?" Hikaru questioned, ignoring me completely.

"Well like Haru-chan said, if you're seen out relating to normal people they might not think you're the asshole you really are" Kaoru explained, "We could go for dinner? For drinks? Oh it's so exciting! Commoner party!"

"Hey!" I frowned.

"So what does that mean? An evening at a dive bar followed by a cheeseburger at a drive through?" Hikaru scoffed.

"You know, us "poor" people, aren't as terrible and boring as you think" I crossed my arms defiantly, "call your friends" I said, "we may as well make a night of it"

"Hell yeah!" Kaoru clapped his hands in celebration. In that moment he and Hikaru didn't even look related, let alone twins. Kaoru's expression verses Hikaru's were the polar opposites of each other. Hikaru's frown seemed to age him, making him look more like a grumpy middle aged man rather than the young model he was. I could see his teeth grinding against his cheek.

Without thinking I reached out to place a finger on the swell of his lower lip. The moment I touched him he froze, the chewing of his teeth stopping.

"You'll hurt yourself if you do that" I mumbled, "...wouldn't want to do anything that would make complaining difficult would we?"

He raised an eyebrow in reply, but I noticed some of the resignation fade away as I slowly withdrew my hand.

Kaoru summoned the troops a few hours later, and by late afternoon they showed up one by one at my Dad's apartment (much to my dissatisfaction) thankfully Dad was at work and luckily wouldn't be witness to a group of rich boys squeezing into our tiny little home. Kaoru said it was to help immerse us into the "commoner" mind-frame. At that comment I could only roll my eyes.

"It's even more depressing than I remember" Hikaru grumbled as he and his brother took seats at the breakfast table.

"I think it's...charming" Kaoru smiled.

I could tell he was lying, but thanked him for the compliment regardless. I passed out coffee as the men filtered in, pulling up outside in their flashy cars that gained many curious looks from the neighbours. Even Mrs Ushi knocked on the door and asked me if I was in some kind of trouble. In this area expensive cars could only mean Yukuza. No one important came to this part of Bunkyō unless something sketchy was going on.

"So this is where you grew up Haru-chan?" Honey asked with a smile as he scooped his 6th sugar into his cup.

"Pretty much" I said, "Dad and I moved here when I was 8"

"It's cute! Like a little doll's house!" He beamed brightly.

"Do you have a kotatsu?" Tamaki asked excitedly, "I went to a small apartment once and they had a kotatsu in the middle of the room!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Well...we do but we only really get it out in the winter..."

"Could we use it for lunch?" He grinned.

"Leave her alone" Kyoya interjected, nudging the tall blonde with his elbow, "Ignore him. He's had a fascination with those things since he moved to Japan"

I gave him a confused look, "You're not from Japan?" I questioned.

Tamaki shook his head, "Not originally. My mother is French"

"So you were born in France?"

"Oui mademoiselle" he winked.

I sipped my coffee, "Très intéressant"

Tamaki grinned back in delight.

"So what's the plan?" Hikaru cleared his throat, "Because I'd really rather not spend all day drinking this dirty water you call coffee"

"It can't be that bad, you're already on your second cup" I teased.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need my energy to make it through the day" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I know this place we can go for dinner. It's nothing special but it does the best seafood in town"

"Just because it says that on the laminated menus doesn't mean it's true" Hikaru murmured.

"And just because the magazines say you're an /eligible/ bachelor doesn't make that true either" I quipped back, emphasis on the poorly selected word - eligible.

"Claws away children" Kaoru spoke up, "We're in Haruhi's world tonight Hika, so show some respect"

The older twin took a deep breath, but said nothing.

"Anyway" I continued, "Then after dinner I thought we could go to one of my favourite bars. We can get Hikaru to talk to some /normal/ people"

Hikaru quirked an eyebrow,"And by normal you mean...?"

"I mean people who won't put up with your spoilt rich boy shit and won't hesitate to punch that pretty face of yours if you do anything to piss them off or insult them" I replied.

"You think I'm pretty?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes again, "Unless you guys have any ideas of what we could do?"

"That all sounds good to me" Kaoru smiled. The other men murmured in approval, and Kyoya extended a thumbs up gesture without even looking up from his phone.

I then studied them all one by one, taking in the bespoke suits and Rolex watches. They would attract far too much attention dressed like that. Where we were going no one could even afford the items they were wearing, let alone wore them in public. I frowned, "First things first" I said, "You all need to change"

"Even me?" Hikaru replied, looking down at his t shirt that literally had a magazine cover photo of him on it.

"Especially you"

* * *

 **HIKARU**

2 hours and several outfit changes later, the group rejoined outside of a small sushi restaurant not too far from the Fujioka apartment. It was located around the back of a row of stores and seemed to be pretty hidden down a dark looking alleyway. The second Hikaru saw it, he turned to escape, but the other men were awestruck with curiosity.

"This is...horrifying" Hikaru grumbled, staring at the wooden door. The outside of the restaurant was actually kind of pretty, the window was old and elegant, and the comforting glow inside was homey and warm. But it was in an alleyway. A dark, damp alleyway. Like a setting where you'd abandon a corpse wrapped in a rug.

"Give it a chance" Haruhi nudged him, "I think you'll be surprised"

Hikaru was doubtful.

The group walked inside and were met by soft music, and greeted by a tall man dressed in casual jeans and an orange t shirt with the restaurant's name on the front. He opened his arms and grinned, then surprised them all when he pulled Haruhi in for a bear hug.

 _Who the fuck is this clown?_

"Haru" he laughed, "There's my favourite girl"

"Hey Arai" Haruhi beamed in reply, "I've brought you some business"

"I can see that" the man named Arai replied, withdrawing from the petite brunette who practically disappeared between his large arms. Hikaru took a moment to study him, he must have been in his late 20's similar to the rest of the group, his hair was short and a dusty blonde colour, and his build showed off an obvious love of sport and exercise. And that cheery shit-eating grin on his face told Hikaru that he was far too happy about Haruhi being there.

"I want them to have the full Kuze Sushi experience" Haruhi grinned at the group.

"Not a problem, I've got the perfect table" Arai waved for them to follow, flashing Haruhi a wink as he lead them towards a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"This place is so adorable!" Honey said as everyone took their seats in the curved booth.

"It's tiny" Hikaru mumbled.

"It's cozy" Haruhi replied, "You're being rude"

"I'm being honest"

"I like it" Kaoru smiled, "When did you find this place?"

"Arai's family opened it decades ago, they gave me a job when Arai and I were at the same school" Haruhi replied, "He runs the place now"

"He's nice" Honey beamed, "He seems to really like you"

"We're good friends" Haruhi shrugged, "We have been since we were like...10"

For some reason that comment didn't sit right with Hikaru. He watched from across the room as Arai spoke to a guy next to one of the back doors, he shot glance after glance Haruhi's way. The way he looked at her made Hikaru's fists clench. 16 years of friendship? Didn't look like friendship to him.

Wait, what did he care again?

Oh yeah.

Haruhi was his toy.

Not Arai's.

He could fuck right off if he thought he could get a good lasting look at her.

"Everything looks so good" Honey beamed, "Haru-chan you should choose your favourites!"

"Can't be that good" Hikaru scoffed, "it's so cheap" he didn't even have to look at the menu to prove his point, plus he was too busy sizing up Arai to even notice that there was a menu in front of him.

"Arai will choose us a selection" Haruhi replied confidently, "You guys can order anything else you think looks good" she looked to Hikaru beside her, who finally lowered his eyes to the menu in disdain.

She gave him a nudge and rested her han on his leg, "Come on" she said quietly, "We're trying remember?"

Hikaru shifted in his seat. He could feel every individual digit of her hand gripping the top of his thigh. His pants seemed to tighten at the sensation as he imagined her hand trailing higher, under his jeans, her soft slender fingers touching his bare skin...

"Okay" he hissed out.

Haruhi smiled to herself before withdrawing her hand. Hikaru would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't disappointed that she hadn't left her palm lying there against him. The meal would have been a lot more bearable feeling her touch so close to his stiffening manhood.

Arai delivered 2 trays worth of interesting looking sushi after handing out everyone's drinks. Hikaru was once again interested to see Haruhi ordering herself a straight whiskey, same tastes as him, although the whiskey they stocked in this place was no where near what he would call acceptable. It was gutter water compared to the stuff Hikaru kept at home. He swigged back a large gulp of water as he hesitantly took a bite out of a tuna makizushi, trying to wash it down like a pill as fast as he could.

'Goddammit' he thought to himself as his mouth exploded into flavour. He held back a groan as his back teeth ached from how good it tasted. Haruhi hummed happily beside him, snapping open crab leg after crab leg with a look of pure joy on her face. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their food too.

Without making it obvious, Hikaru managed to sneak some more rolls and makizushi, but Haruhi won for putting away the most, with Tamaki coming up a close second.

"Oh my god that was amazing" Kaoru murmured through a full mouth of rice, "Can we take the chef home with us?"

"I don't think Olivier would be too pleased with that" Haruhi chuckled.

"Wow" Arai whistled and crossed his arms as he approached the table, nodding his head in approval as he assessed the damage, "you guys can sure eat. Everything good?"

Haruhi grinned brightly, "It was delicious, as always"

"Room for dessert?"

A chorus of full bellied "Not me" sung out around the table.

Arai laughed, "If you're sure, I'll get this cleared up for you"

In record time the table was cleared, cleaned and a check was laid out in front of them, small biscuits left beside it on a small silver tray. Although probably not real silver - Hikaru concluded.

Overall, the meal was one of the nicest (not that he would admit it) and cheapest meals he'd ever had. He'd bought socks more expensive, and that was no exaggeration.

"So where are you guys headed now?" Arai asked as he processed everyone's cards.

All eyes met Haruhi. She was, after all, in charge.

"I was thinking of taking everyone down to UNIT" she smiled.

"UNIT huh? Giving them the full experience I see..."

"Thought I would throw them right in at the deep end" Haruhi's face lit up with a smirk, "Hey, when do you finish?"

"I'm the owner, I finish when I want"

"Do you maybe want to tag along?"

Hikaru's eyes practically burst from their sockets, and his stomach dropped to the floor, "I think there's enough of us"

"Nonsense" Haruhi waved off his comment, "the more the merrier"

"Yeah! A friend of Haru-Chan's is a friend of ours!" Honey beamed.

"I was under the impression that this evening was for just the 7 of us" Hikaru grumbled, not attempting to hide the snide tone of his voice. He was then hit by a hard kick from under the table, "Ow" he hissed.

"Be nice" Kaoru scolded.

Arai furrowed his eyebrows, "If...there's a problem then-"

"No" Haruhi cut him off, "Not a problem. I could do with some help keeping these rich boys in line"

Hikaru couldn't help but feel like that comment was mostly directed at him.

Arai shrugged, "Sure, sounds like fun"

 _Fuck_ \- was all that went through Hikaru's mind. Suddenly he was overcome with a possessive urge to caveman carry Haruhi out of there, clubbing Arai on the way with a heavy log. He hated the way she looked at him, and he hated the way he looked back at her. The last week had been about Hikaru and Haruhi, who the hell did this guy think he was barging in on that? They had a great frenemies thing going. They went back and forth at each other like a cat and a rabid dog. There was no room for another interfering asshole. That role was already taken.

"Hika?" Kaoru spoke up. Hikaru shook himself out of his inner ramblings and looked up, seeing that everyone else had gotten up from the table and were waiting for him by the door.

"You're not chickening out are you?" Haruhi smirked.

Hikaru met her challenging stare, then panned to see Arai, who flashed him the cockiest knowing smirk possible. A smirk that clearly said - I've got this in the bag.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Hikaru replied. Then glared back at Arai. A glare that responded to that smirk with the words -

 _Touch my toy, and you're dead._


	14. Chapter 13

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

UNIT was a place that took me way back. The music, the people, the atmosphere. I spent a hefty chunk of my early 20s in that bar.

It wasn't like the huge nightclubs in the city where the music was so loud you couldn't hear yourself speak, or the dive bars you'd find yourself in at 4am when the fun had dried up. UNIT was a small and relatively unknown bar, even now after all these years. It was a bar located at the top of a building down an unassuming street, with a dance club downstairs in case you wanted to take things up a notch. But my favourite was the bar, it opened onto a roof terrace, where string lights were hung, a wooden bar with golden lanterns sat, fake grass underfoot, and blankets on every seat in case you got cold. The music played softly in the background, and there was enough room to have a little dance if the mood took you. It was perfect.

Dad had found out about it from a customer at his work. It was like an artisan's alcoholic dream.

"Oh...wow" Tamaki breathed out, "This is...not what I expected"

"What were you expecting?" I raised an eyebrow, "Bottles of scotch in paper bags and methed out strippers?"

"Well...no" he replied, "Maybe a step above that..."

"I'm gonna get us some drinks" Arai announced, he sauntered off backwards and threw his arms towards us, pointing, "Get a table!"

"You're full of surprises Haruhi" Kaoru chuckled as we all settled down in a booth. I noticed how Hikaru seemed to push his way next to me, shoving towards me down the curved seat until our sides were pressed against one another. I tilted away as much as the surrounding available space would allow.

"Surprises?" I questioned.

"Where the hell do you meet a friend like Arai? And keep him?"

"I told you, school" I grinned.

"Was he always so...boisterous?"

"Boisterous?"

"A real jock"

I laughed, "No, he's just a big kid. And he's never let me down, so that's why I kept him around"

I glanced over at Arai who was leaning across the bar, making the barmaid laugh in the same giggly way I'd heard many women before her do. To my right I saw Hikaru making the same observation. I assumed the barmaid was his type too, because the way he looked at Arai was less than friendly. Come to think of it, Hikaru had been giving Arai that same look all night.

I gave him a nudge with my elbow, "Hey" I hissed, "Stop that"

Hikaru tore his eyes away and set them on me. From how close we were sitting, his nose was almost touching mine, I could practically feel his warm breath tickling my lips. It reminded me of that night in his room, when he'd towered over me, shirtless, lying above me, his mouth close enough to-

"Stop what?" He replied quietly.

I blinked, "Stop...staring at him like that...I mean, if looks could kill..."

"Then I'd be lowering his coffin into the ground right now"

I gave him a look of disbelief, "What is your problem? I understand he's not like the people you usually associate with, but he's a good person and doesn't deserve your bigheaded bullshit"

Hikaru's jaw tensed like he was trying to hold in his anger, "So you don't have a problem with how he's been staring at you?"

"Staring at me? Are you crazy?"

"Like a piece of meat"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Hikaru really going so far as to try and mess up mine and Arai's friendship to justify his crap? "Don't be stupid Hikaru"

"I'm just looking out for you" He hissed, lowering his face so it was even closer. His lips were barely a finger's width away from mine. My heart stopped beating and my breathing froze, "Do you have a problem with that?" His eyes dropped to my mouth, and I forgot to reply.

"I hope you still like shots Haru, 'cause I got you the full range"

I snapped my neck away from Hikaru instantly at the sound of Arai's approaching voice. Everyone watched with growing smiles as a tray of shots in every colour was placed down on the table.

"Wooooow" Kaoru gaped, "Three each? You're killing me"

"Share mine out" Kyoya shrugged, "I drink Shochu and nothing else"

"Each to their own" Arai smirked.

"Can I have pink and blue ones?" Honey's eyes lit up, "they match my new commoner clothes" he looked down at the blue jeans and the pink polo shirt he wore with a grin.

"Sure thing little guy" Arai chuckled, "Hikaru, any preference?" He raised an eyebrow and turned towards us.

Hikaru's jaw locked. Was he being serious?

"He can have whatever I don't drink" I smirked, "Because I for one am extremely thirsty" I made sure I had Hikaru's attention as I slid two shots off the tray and threw them back, wincing as the strong spirits ran down my throat.

"So you're going to get drunk to teach me a lesson now?" Hikaru murmured so only I could hear.

"Today's lesson Hikaru...is that not everything is about you"

I winked, and took another shot.

* * *

 **HIKARU**

Lord have mercy...

This woman could throw them back. And Hikaru didn't mean that in a cool 'wow she can hold her drink' kind of way. He meant it in a 'oh my god how is she able to lift another glass to her lips' sort of way.

As the evening progressed, the group found their way downstairs to the club where the music was loud, the lights were colourful, and the drinks were nonstop. It was a good thing this place wasn't hugely well known, Hikaru would have lost the others in the blink of an eye if that place had been filled. But there were enough people limping and stumbling across the dance floor, and several groups sharing bowls of alcohol. There was even a guy lighting up shots on the bar top, flames flickering in front of drunken girls who cheered.

It was now 2am, and there were 6 of them left. Honey was down for the count about an hour after arriving, when those 3 shots hit him like a train. Mori took his drunk ass home soon after. But the last men standing were following close behind him.

Hikaru had taken it upon himself to satisfy his whiskey cravings, leaving the rainbow shots Arai had provided to the others. Tamaki, Arai and Haruhi shared those, followed by another tray, then another. The rest was history.

Hikaru leaned back against the wall, keeping his eyes trained on Haruhi, who seemed to be attempting a moonwalk across the dance floor in those tight blue jeans and low cut white tank top. She looked ridiculous, but in the most delicious way possible.

Hikaru could feel the embrace of alcohol in his system, usually that meant even less restraint; but still he didn't dare approach Haruhi as she danced. She hadn't been exactly friendly towards him since the first shot she took. With a hefty amount of booze in her system, he doubted she'd give him a particularly warm reception if he joined her.

She had been dancing rings around a very wobbly Tamaki, and doing her best to pull Kaoru around like a little girl swinging around her barbie doll. Hikaru struggled to hold in the chuckles as he witnessed the trainwreck. Unfortunately, as one song came to an end and another began, Arai who had been busying himself at the bar up until that moment, strode across to her like a missile locked onto a target. When he got to her he held her in a bear hug from behind, causing her to let go of Kaoru's hands and throw her head back in laughter.

Hikaru's fists tensed instinctively.

He couldn't explain why, but he hated that man going anywhere near Haruhi. All night Arai had been staring at her like a cat stalking a mouse, hungrily and right under Hikaru's nose. He knew Arai could sense Hikaru's dislike, and he was revelling in it. Arai had Haruhi's trust and devotion, Hikaru didn't have that with her. But he knew he had something Arai didn't have. And that was Haruhi's interest. He could tell from the way her eyes darkened with lust when he brought his lips close to hers, and the way her breath came in laboured pants when he closed the gap between their bodies.

She didn't look at Arai like that. She looked at him in the same way you'd look at a brother or family member. Why couldn't Arai just take a hint?

As the music picked up, Arai turned Haruhi around in his arms and practically held her in a vice against him. Hikaru watched as he lowered his lips to her ear and said something to her. It was only when Haruhi's expression changed from elated and smiley to hesitant, and she started recoiling in his forceful grip - that Hikaru's feet carried him across to where they stood.

With a strong and angry shove to Arai's shoulder, Hikaru pushed the two of them apart, making sure Haruhi was shielded behind him.

"That's enough" Hikaru hissed.

Arai put his hands up in surrender, "Hey man, calm down"

"What did you say to her?" Hikaru demanded.

"Hikaru leave it" Haruhi spoke up behind him. He turned to look at her, she was swaying uncomfortably, her eyes rolling as if she were completely 'over it'.

"What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just go back to having a good time"

"Haruhi"

"Maybe I should go..." Arai said, in the most cowardly tone Hikaru had ever heard.

"Yeah. You should" Hikaru grit his teeth. Arai turned to make a swift exit, but before he could escape, Hikaru grabbed his upper arm, "Stay the fuck away from her. Do you hear me?"

Arai smirked, "Are you going to tell Haruhi the same?"

"After what I just saw I don't think it'll be a problem"

Arai shrugged, "I only asked her if she wanted to come back to mine. We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were kids...thought she might want to try a 'grown up' one"

That was it.

Hikaru lifted his arm to swing a punch directly into Arai's smug mouth. He wanted to mess up his pretty boy face and punish him for thinking he could take advantage of Haruhi whilst she was in the state she was. But just as he moved to do so, his brother's hand closed around his.

"You don't need that kind of press Hika" he murmured in his ear.

In that moment Hikaru couldn't give a shit if a story got out about him beating the hell out of this guy. He wanted ruined him. But he knew Kaoru was right.

Arai took that opportunity to slip away, disappearing to grab his jacket and slide out the door like a snake slithering through tall grass.

Hikaru let out a breath of anger.

"We need to go home" He said.

Kaoru nodded, then looked around to scope out the rest of the group, his eyes stopped when he looked over at the bar, "Uh, that might not be so easy"

"Hmm?"

Hikaru followed his gaze, settling on the same sight his brother had clocked onto. Haruhi, who appeared to be completely unphased by Arai's exit, was now sitting on top of the bar, throwing back shots the eager bartender poured for her.

"Great..." he sighed, "Haruhi, time to go" he stepped up to the bar, stopping right beside her as she swung her legs playfully off the table.

"Ohhh no" she pouted, "But I'm having fun"

"It's late, we have work to do tomorrow"

"I'll be fiiiiine" she smiled.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and reached out to grab her hands, she shoved him away.

"Nu-uh Mr Millionaire, I'm not leaving until I've had another drink"

"No, no more, you've had enough"

"Had enough? You're not my dad!"

"Haruhi come on now"

With a pout she crossed her arms.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said sternly, "You're making a scene"

"I'm not making a scene!" She snapped. Then clumsily, she began climbing to her feet, knees shaking and wobbling. She stood on the bar, towering above everyone, earning some drunken cheers from everyone across the club, "I'm making a public spectacle of myself!"

"That's not a good thing"

"Oh my god I love her" Kaoru laughed.

"You're not helping" Hikaru hissed, "you want me to come up there and get you?" he looked to Haruhi, who stood a good 2 feet taller than him. Those long legs he loved sooo much just swaying teasingly in his face.

"Maybe" Haruhi bit her lip.

She was toying with him, and the realisation woke up an animal inside him. In that moment he wanted to carry her out fireman style and take her to bed.

"One more drink" she pleaded.

"You don't need anymore"

"Here" Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, he handed her his glass which was about half full. Haruhi's eyes lit up as she grabbed it and gulped it down.

"Really?" Hikaru scolded him.

Kyoya shrugged, "You want her to come home, give the drunk what she wants"

"Mmmmm" Haruhi hummed in approval as she poured the last few drops onto her outstretched tongue. It conjured up so many x-rated images in Hikaru's head that he could only push back to a later date.

"Right. Can we go now?"

Haruhi smiled sleepily, "I guess"

"Good girl"

Hikaru offered her his hands, reaching for her to come down. Instead of taking them however, Haruhi swung her arms around his neck and threw herself into his arms, leaving Hikaru with no choice but to carry her down from the bar top.

She hummed happily into his neck, nuzzling her nose into his stubbled jaw and inhaling, "You smell so gooood. How do you always smell so...mmmm"

Hikaru shivered and tried to ignore how close she was, "Let's get you home sleeping beauty"

* * *

 **HARUHI**

I rolled over with a groan, my voice coming out strangled - like shaking gravel in a maraca.

My head felt like it had 30kg weights strapped to it, with a full steel drum band opening for the Super Bowl inside.

Who let me have vodka last night?

Had to have been Arai, he knew how I got when I drank vodka. I'd go from 1-100 in 60 minutes or less.

I let my eyes creep open a crack, instantly regretting it as the light burned my iris'.

"Owwwww" I groaned.

A chuckle met my ears from across the room. I shot upright in bed, forcing my eyes open all the way. In the corner of the room, sat in the chair was Hikaru, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Good morning" he smirked.

I squinted, "Uh...good morning"

"I'd ask how you're feeling but I think that might be a ridiculous question"

"Did I get hit by a train last night?" I replied.

"If that train was filled with shots then yes"

"Oh goooood" I moaned, "I didn't do anything stupid did it?"

Hikaru laughed, "I mean, apart from climbing on top of the bar, diving into my arms, and throwing up all over us both then...no, you were okay"

My mouth fell open, "I threw up on you?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Mostly you. I was putting you to bed and the flood gates opened"

I looked down at my clothes, only to see that I in fact wasn't wearing any. Just the turquoise underwear I'd been wearing the day before. I yelped and pulled the covers up over my chest.

"Don't worry" Hikaru stood up with a smile, "you took your own clothes off. It was..." he cleared his throat, "Quite a performance"

"Per...performance?"

He chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of me, "You tore your tank off and threw it across the room, then took about 20 minutes wrestling your jeans off. You then tried to take my clothes off, and after you managed to pull off my shirt you gave up, climbed onto the bed and begged me to tuck you in"

I buried my face into my hands, "Oh jeeeez"

He reached out and pulled my hands away, "Don't worry, no one else saw. Your secret is save with me"

"What happened to everyone else?" I mumbled.

"After I got you off the bar we called a driver and everyone went home"

"And how did you get stuck with me?"

"You didn't leave me much choice" he smirked, "You wouldn't let go of me. You even sat on my lap in the car"

Great.

The night gets worse and worse.

"You wouldn't let me leave the room after getting you in bed. I had to promise to stay in the chair"

"I made you sleep in that chair all night?" I groaned in embarrassment.

"I could have left after you passed out, but I chose to keep an eye on you"

I gave him a look, "Who are you and what did you do with Hikaru?"

Hikaru flashed a mischievous grin, "am I not allowed to be nice?"

"Of course you are" I replied, "I'm just not used to it..."

"Well, I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress" he winked, and my stomach did a turn. And not because I was hungover.

It was then that I noticed what he was wearing, "Is that my shirt?"

He glanced down at the oversized men's AC/DC t shirt, "As I said, I wanted to stay to keep an eye on you"

"You didn't even leave to get changed?"

He shrugged, "I thought you might wake up...I didn't want you wondering where I was..." I could tell by the way he said it that he wasn't used to speaking so selflessly. Maybe we were getting somewhere with this coaching thing.

"Thank you" I said, "Really, you didn't have to do all that"

He gave me a small smile, a genuine one. Then his eyes shifted downwards and he tensed, "Um...you uh..." he pointed down at my chest. Apparently I'd let go of the covers, and now my bra was on full display again.

"Shit, sorry" I readjusted.

"I wasn't complaining" he breathed, his eyes becoming hooded and dark with lust. Had he been...checking me out?

"I think I might...jump in the shower" I said.

A cold one...

Hikaru nodded, his eyes touching my mouth momentarily. For a few seconds we just stared at each other like starved lions sizing up a meal, not moving, not speaking. Then Hikaru stood, and shocked me by tugging the t shirt off over his head and throwing it down. His tight muscled chest rippled and tensed as he ran a hand through his hair. My eyes trailed down his torso, sliding over his delicious 8 pac stomach and zeroing in on the slither of hair that went south under the waistband of the men's sweats he wore.

My words stuck in my throat, "Wh...what are you d-doing?"

"Giving you your shirt back" he winked.

"R...right here...?"

"Well, it's hardly fair that I got something hot to look at and you didn't" a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

My inner girly girl did summersaults. He thinks I'm hot. Why do I love that? Why do I like that he thinks I'm hot?

"And who says you're not a giver?" I chuckled.

"I love to give" he replied, "but if it's okay with you, I'll give you your pants back later"

Shame.

"Okay" I chuckled, feeling the blush heat my cheeks.

What the hell is happening here? Didn't we hate each other?

Uhhhh, why didn't I want him to go? I inwardly groaned.

After he left, it took me about 5 minutes to move. 5 minutes to uncloud my brain, and 5 minutes to rediscover how limbs worked.

My hungover body shook as I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the ensuite bathroom.

My reflection in the mirror was appalling. My hair was a bird's nest and my face was ghost white. I took a swig of mouthwash to rid the taste of old alcohol from my mouth, then sighed and rubbed my cheeks.

Why did I suddenly feel shitty that Hikaru was gone?

"Just because he was nice to you this morning doesn't mean he's a changed man" I whispered to myself. I remembered how bitter he'd always been, how rough and selfish he always spoke to me, and the destained look in his eye when ever he studied me and my appearance. Yes, he was kind to me. But tigers can't change their stripes. Not this quickly anyway.

A knock at the door brought me out of my musings. Before I could answer the door opened and there stood Hikaru, still shirtless, and with a look of determination on his face.

It barely dawned on me that I was still only wearing my turquoise bra and panties, I was too shocked to see him to care. I just stood there and stared at him.

"Did...did you forget something?" I asked, barely louder than a whisper.

His eyes held mine, "Yeah" he replied, "this"

Then his lips encased mine, swallowing any reply formulating inside me.

I responded instantly, throwing my arms around his neck and clinging to him, knowing that there was no way I could get him close enough to satisfy me. I moaned and his tongue entered my mouth, swirling around mine, tasting me. I felt his hands explore my body, gliding down my back to hold my ass in a grip that brought my hips flush against his. I could feel his need for me press against my stomach and my knees buckled in response.

Our lips parted with a gasp, but Hikaru's hold on me stayed just as tight. His muscles flexed under my palm, and his arms took all the weight off my legs. We stared at each other breathlessly, neither one of us knowing what to do or what to say.

All I knew was I didn't want to let go of him.

And that terrified me because I had no idea why.

"I need to shower" I blurted.

Hikaru's eyes widened, surprised, "O...oh okay"

Slowly, he unwound his arms, and I ignored how much I hated his absence. I tried my best not to meet his eyes because in that moment I was just so confused - I just wanted to be alone. I wanted him to go. I didn't have to say anything, because without a word, he left the room. Shutting the door behind him.

I groaned and slumped to the floor.

 _What's happening?_


	15. Chapter 14

**Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

My pencil tapped in frustration against the paper, the design in front of me long finished but missing one small detail. Yuzuha continued to brainstorm beside me, trying to work out what that one thing was.

But honestly my mind was elsewhere.

All I could think about was Hikaru. We hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the kiss we shared the morning before. He left the house before I'd even gotten out of the shower, and he didn't come back until after dinner. I caught a glimpse of him in the hallway as I went to bed, but he made a point of not meeting my eyes as he disappeared into his room. I felt like dirt. I'd made him feel like we'd done something wrong, like I regretted what happened, when that wasn't the case at all.

It was just...a lot to take in. 2 days ago we were still fighting like cat and dog, and in my eyes he was still this obnoxious, arrogant, self centred prick with more money than sense. Then the lines became blurred and suddenly I was thrusting my tongue down his throat like a dehydrated castaway. I was so confused.

I'd never had a very good track record with men, but that risk was only tripled with someone like Hikaru. And I wasn't ready for another spiral of self-inflicted pain.

"What do you think?" Yuzuha asked.

"Hmmm?" I blinked, pulling myself back into reality.

Yuzuha chuckled, "Am I working you too hard precious doll?"

"No" I shook my head, "Sorry, I'm just..."

"You've been working on this for hours now sweetie, maybe you should take a break"

"I can still work" I replied.

"Come on" she smiled, "We can come back to it. You've already drawn enough, if anything you've given me more work with all the designs you've penned today"

"I guess I just needed the distraction" I mumbled.

I closed the sketchbook, flicking over the 5 designs I'd been working on all morning. Over the last week and a half I'd drawn more than I had in the last year. I could practically feel the bunion forming between my fingers from where the pencil rubbed.

"How have things been going with Hikaru?" Yuzuha asked, adjusting her lavender blazer.

My eyes widened, "Wha..what you you mean?"

Please tell me she didn't know...please oh please.

"With the coaching? He's had a lot less angry outbursts recently, I think he's starting to warm to you"

Oh right, the coaching. The reason I'm here.

I shrugged, "I'm getting to know him. There's a good person in there...it's just a case of bringing that person out"

Yuzuha grinned, "My Hikaru wasn't always so guarded. He used to be so sweet and kind. It's a shame the press didn't see that, they ended up shaping him more than he realised"

"The press started attacking him even before he was like this?"

She nodded, "He always liked to have a good time, that was always the case. The drinking, the partying, but he always stayed a gentleman through and through. But the press wanted to present him as this womanising bachelor, and in the end that's all people expected of him. They didn't see all the good he did, they only saw the wild side"

I frowned sadly, "I guess he couldn't be hurt by the lies if they were true..."

Yuzuha's eyes turned glassing with unshed tears, "I'm so happy you're here precious doll"

After clearing up the workroom Yuzuha left to run some errands, leaving me to occupy myself around the house. I thought about going to Dad's, but I knew he would be at work. So I didn't really have any idea what to do now. When I really thought about it, before moving into the Hitachiin's world, all I did was work and sleep. I wasn't used to having time to myself. I didn't have a lot of friends in the area to see, or activities I could drive off to. On the rare occasions I had a day off work I'd spend them catching up on Netflix shows or reading. It was easy in the tiny apartment, but in a mansion as big as this, it made it painfully obvious how alone I was.

I wondered what Hikaru was doing...

I really wanted to talk to him. At the very least I wanted to continue with the coaching, since that was one of the jobs I'd been hired to do. We'd already wasted yesterday...since he spent the day avoiding me. Not that I could blame him.

"Hey Kaoru?" I found him in the living room flicking through a magazine, "Have you seen Hikaru?"

He looked up at me, "He went out this morning" he replied, "hey, has something happened with you guys? He's been acting weird"

I didn't want to tell him, it would only complicate things further, "I must have said something he didn't like when I was drunk..." I lied.

Kaoru chuckled, "Not possible, you were all over him that night, and he definitely wasn't objecting to it"

I sighed, "Any idea where he went? We're behind on our coaching"

Kaoru shrugged, "Call him if you're worried"

"I'm not worried"

The younger twin gave me a look that said 'I don't believe you', "Here" he passed me a cell phone, "Call him"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem"

I ran upstairs to my room and dialled.

The phone rang in my ear.

"Hey Kao" Hikaru's voice answered.

I couldn't help but smile, "Sorry, not Kaoru"

Silence.

"Hikaru?"

"Haruhi...uh...hey"

I cut right to the chase, not wanting to prolong any awkward pretence, "Where are you? Kaoru said you left early"

"I'm busy" he replied curtly.

"Hikaru please, we haven't spoken since..." I trailed off, "I need to talk to you"

"I think you made things pretty clear yesterday"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You practically threw me out like a bag of trash"

"I didn't"

"Well it was clear you didn't want me anywhere near you" he grumbled, "You know you could have said something, if you didn't like me like that you could have told me. I would have understood. But you just..." he seemed to struggle to find the words, "I thought it was something we both wanted..."

I exhaled. I wish I could tell him how I was feeling, but I didn't know how to put it into words. I wasn't sure what I wanted. In the moment I wanted it, I wanted to feel him, to kiss him, to hold him. But barely a week ago we were wishing each other dead, we hated each other so much we couldn't even sit in the same room without ripping each other's heads off.

I'd had my fair share of men screwing me over, making me feel special then spitting me out a week later and leaving me to pick up the pieces they tore from me. And I didn't trust Hikaru as far as I could throw him. Someone like him could destroy me, added risk being that I'd be able to read about it in the tabloids.

"Please just...come home"

"Goodbye Haruhi" then the line went dead.

"Fuck" I seethed at the phone. I dialled him again, only to be met by his voicemail.

Well then. If he won't come to me, then I'll have to go to him.

I found Kaoru again to return his phone, then interrogated him on where Hikaru disappeared to during the day. I was given 3 different places, and they were all bars. Surprise, surprise.

"You're not going to get him are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I am. We have work to do, and he already spent yesterday playing hooky, I'm not letting him get away with it today"

"No offence Haru...but those places aren't going to let you in dressed like that..."

I looked down at my torn black jeans and old college t shirt and frowned, "They're bars, what kind of dress code could they possibly have?"

"They're 5 Star bars in private 5 Star hotels, your new Hitachiin designer ID can only help so much"

"What do you recommend?"

Half an hour later, Kaoru took a step back to admire his work. Looking me up and down in the outfit he'd chosen for me. I was wearing a floor-length navy blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and a low and borderline exposing V neckline, the skirt had a long slit up the right leg and somehow he'd even convinced me to wear some strappy nude heels.

"My talents are wasted as a model" he praised himself, "You look so...tall"

"Tall?" I raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you really know how to compliment a woman"

"I mean you look fucking great too obviously"

"Thanks" I exhaled, "So you're sure he's in one of those bars?"

He nodded, "Pretty sure. I used to pull him out of those almost every day"

I sighed, "Guess it's my turn then"

* * *

"Can I get you a table ma'am?" The concierge asked as I stepped through the doorway. I'd been rushing all over from one bar to another for the last hour, the first 2 bars showed up nothing, and now I was stood at the entrance of number 3. I crossed my fingers that I'd find him here, because after this I wouldn't have the faintest idea where to look next.

I shook my head, "Actually I'm meeting someone" I replied, "Hikaru Hitachiin? Do you know if he's here?"

The man gave a tight smile, "I didn't realise Mr Hitachiin was expecting anyone"

I heaved a sigh of relief. Good, that meant he was here.

"I'm Mrs Hitachiin's design artist, Mr Hitachiin and I have business that needs discussing" I did my best to sound authoritative and serious, as if I were born into this life and not just thrown headfirst into it a week ago.

The concierge blinked for a moment, then bowed slightly, "Mr Hitachiin is over by the bar, may I get you a drink Miss..." he looked down at the Hitachiin business card I'd been given with my name on it, "Fujioka"

"No thank you" I just want to get Hikaru and get out...

"Very well" he bowed again then stepped aside, gesturing over to the marble bar across the room.

The tables I passed sat rich business men and beautiful women hanging off their arms, I saw sport's stars I recognised and even an actor or two. I was so in above my head that I was gasping for air. I regretted cursing Kaoru about the outfit change, that beautiful man might have just saved my life.

Hikaru was facing the bar, but I knew it was him from the broad shoulders. Today however, they seemed to be slumped down in defeat. It made my chest hurt seeing him like that.

I cleared my throat, "Is this seat taken?"

His eyes shot to me in surprise. It appeared to take a moment for him to recognise me. But once he did, his eyes trailed the length of my body. From my eyes down to my heeled feet. He gulped.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He breathed, his tone heavy with lust.

I slid into the seat beside him, "You can thank your brother, we had to play dress up so I'd be allowed in"

He pursed his lips then looked away, "I'm guessing he sold me out?"

I sighed, "I told you to come home"

"I'm not ready to come home yet"

"I can see that" I nodded towards the open bottle of whiskey in front of him, thankfully it didn't seem to be too empty, maybe 2 or 3 glasses had been poured. I waved to the bartender and asked for an extra glass.

"Did you really get all dressed up just to come and drag me home?" Hikaru grumbled, pouring me a drink from the bottle.

I shrugged, "I'm a stubborn woman"

"That you are"

I watched as he lifted his glass to his lips, and noticed he hadn't shaved. Come to think of it, he hadn't shaved yesterday as well. For someone who cared about his appearance, seeing him looking a little less polished was something that surprised me.

"I'm sorry" I said, "About what happened yesterday"

"Forget it" he hissed.

"No, I won't forget it. Clearly...it's upset you...a lot"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm fine. I don't get upset over women, especially ones like you"

Okay ouch.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" I replied, "You're angry, I get it. But you have to understand...I panicked, I was confused, I wasn't exactly in control of my reaction after..."

"After I kissed you" he clarified, "Don't forget you kissed me back Haruhi, you can panic and be confused but you were just as eager as I was" he buried his face in his hands, and suddenly I could see that he was probably equally as confused as I was.

Wow, I'm such a dick.

"Can I please explain myself" I pleaded.

He shrugged.

I took a deep breath, "A week ago, we hated each other. You were practically pouring holy water on everything I touched. And now suddenly after one drunken night out and a nice conversation...we find ourselves making out in my bathroom. Can't you see how insane this is?"

"You can't honestly say you haven't felt an attraction between us even before yesterday?" Hikaru replied.

Well...yes. I'd always found him attractive, and yes, when he was close enough to touch my body went into spasm. But that was physical attraction, and he was practically a Greek god, it was hard to resist thinking about him in that way. But I'd always been a personality girl...and I wasn't going to fall into a trap with a man who was great to look at, but had a temper as heated and a heart as cold as his. But how could I tell him that...it was a horrible thing to say...

"I don't do the casual thing" I sighed, "I've been there, done that, and it ended badly. I'm not falling down that rabbit hole again"

"Do I have permission to kill this one bad experience?" Hikaru mumbled.

He turned to me, and once again I was struck by how easy he found it to meet my eyes. I always admired how he could look you right in the eye. It was honest, it was comforting...

"Are you ready to come home now?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but I'm happier for the company now. Maybe we could have our session here today?"

I chuckled, "With whiskey?"

"What could possibly go wrong?"

He flashed me a wink. And I melted.

* * *

 **HIKARU**

She was beautiful. Which only made the whole encounter even more cruel and unfair.

Since he tasted her, held her smooth little body against him, ran his hands across her creamy skin, she was the only thing he could think about. And when she dismissed him from her room, as if it hadn't happened. He was...crushed...pissed off...confused.

No woman had rejected him before. In fact, most were begging him to stay, not the other way around. But Haruhi was different from other girls. And it drove him insane.

He couldn't keep his eyes of her from where she sat on the bar stool beside him. Her legs were crossed, the slit in her skirt open to show the top of her thigh folded over the other. Kaoru knew how much Hikaru loved Haruhi's long legs, he must have chosen this dress just to torture him...

He threw back the rest of his drink.

"You look amazing" Hikaru's words came out before his mind could stop it.

Haruhi bit her lip, "Thank you" she said.

"Did you have trouble finding me?"

She shrugged, "3 times a charm"

"I'm sorry?"

She smirked, "Kaoru told me 3 different bars, this is the third"

"You mean you went on a scavenger hunt for me?" Hikaru smirked.

"I even went to that underground place with the big guy at the door" Haruhi replied with an amused smile, "I thought I was stepping into the 'Godfather' or something"

Hikaru chuckled, and watched as Haruhi brought her glass up to her rosy inviting lips. He was suddenly reminded of how they felt moving against his, how she eagerly opened up to him, meeting his tongue with her own. That moan...that sexy little moan.

 _My zipper is feeling awfully tight all of a sudden..._

He wanted to kiss her so fucking bad that it physically hurt.

"I think I'd like to see your world some more" Haruhi said, bringing him out of his little fantasy, "We had a 'commoner' night out, its your turn now"

"More binge drinking? Is that wise?" He laughed.

"We don't have to go out drinking" she grinned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure I can think of something" Hikaru replied, "maybe just you and I though...it's more...real that way"

She looked intrigued, "Are you saying that you can be yourself more around me than your friends?"

"Don't let it get to your head" he muttered.

Haruhi didn't laughed, in fact, her expression just seemed...puzzled, like she was trying to work out hard math in her head.

"Our arrangement means that everything is out on the table. I don't have to pretend to be anything other than the cold hearted son of a bitch I am around you. You're here to change that, there's no sense in me pretending I'm fine" Hikaru explained further, "Which makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?" She questioned.

"I know...literally nothing about you" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"We have 3 more weeks" Haruhi shrugged, "there's not a lot to know so prepare for disappointment"

Hikaru couldn't help but disagree. Haruhi was becoming more and more interesting to him as the minutes passed. He wondered how he'd not noticed before...

They called for a limo an hour or so later. They sat side by side in the back in relative privacy, and as they pulled away from the hotel, Hikaru found himself chuckling at how fascinated Haruhi looked as her eyes darted around the vehicle, from the plush cream seats to the mini bar.

"Never been in a limo before?" Hikaru questioned.

"Never" Haruhi replied, her mouth open in awe, "why do I have the sudden urge to stick my head out the sun roof?"

"Everyone gets that urge the first time" he smirked.

With a small shared smile, the two of them drifted into silence as the limo drove onwards. The house wasn't too far away, but Hikaru liked to travel in style.

A limo whenever possible, always.

Hikaru leaned back slowly, stretching his arms out across the back seat. For a moment he thought about retracting the arm that went along Haruhi's headrest, but she didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't seem to care.

As minutes passed Hikaru noticed her eyes closing contently, then slowly, she began leaning in towards the crook of his shoulder. So slowly that he probably wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been wishing her to do so...

He shifted himself towards her, moving his arm to hook around her shoulders, until she comfortably rested her head against him, and he was holding her to his side. Hikaru felt like a teenage boy again as his heart began hammering in his chest and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up from this innocent touch. But she felt amazing and seemed to fit perfectly under his arm. His fingers delicately brushed down her upper arm, and once again he found himself lost in how soft and smooth her alabaster skin was.

Suddenly Haruhi's eyes flashed open and she froze, as if she'd just realised what she'd done. She made a move to slide away, but Hikaru didn't budge.

"Please" Hikaru spoke softly.

He didn't want to scare her, but he didn't want to lose the connection they had.

He could feel her attraction for him, mirroring his own. He could hear the way her breathing shook her chest, and the way she quivered in his arms. He noticed how her legs were also pressed firmly together, rubbing impatiently, holding in the desire, the same desire he felt for her.

Haruhi relaxed a little, her big brown eyes glancing up at him hungrily but unsure.

"I...I don't know about this Hikaru" she whispered.

He raised his other hand to cup her cheek, tilting her face upwards so their eyes met. They were both practically panting now, the air around them becoming heavy and thick with lust. They were frozen until her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, sending all of Hikaru's restraint out the window.

Haruhi's lips met his just as he leaned towards her to claim them, their noses clashed, tongues met and hands dove into each other's hair. The kiss was needy and desperate, their mouths meeting in a feral embrace. She tasted so good, her scent igniting all his senses like a drug. He needed more of her, he needed every inch, every kiss, every touch.

He wrapped his arms around her and shifted her until she was straddled over his lap, her dress bunched up around her hips so her thighs could spread either side of his; the heat from her core pressing against his throbbing manhood. He let out a strangled groan, imagining how wet he'd find her if he were to reach down and touch her bundle of nerves. It was hard to hide his own desire, as he ground his hardness against her, squeezing her firm ass as he did so.

Haruhi parted their lips with a gasping moan, but Hikaru wasn't ready for the kiss to end. His open mouth found her pulse point, his teeth teasing her and lips caressing her slender neck. She tilted her head back panting, giving him better access.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"You taste...so good" Hikaru growled between assaults on her heated skin. And she did, she was so sweet, like vanilla and peppermint. He wanted to taste more of her. All of her.

A knock on the window suddenly echoed through the door, and the pair froze in their compromising position.

"We have arrived Mr Hitachiin" the driver called out.

Hikaru blinked, then turned to Haruhi, who looked deliciously dishevelled on his lap. She bit her lip, which told him she wasn't necessarily ready to stop what they'd started.

"Thank you Riki" Hikaru replied through gritted teeth.

They readjusted themselves, ready to leave the limo. But as Haruhi reached for the handle, Hikaru stopped her, turning her head to kiss her lips.

"Just so you know" he whispered, "I have no intention of letting this go unfinished"

Haruhi blinked, her eyes darkening with lust. Slowly she lifted her finger to touch his lower lip, then leaned in close. "If you can show me that you can be that man your family praise so much...then I'm all yours"

And with that, she climbed out of the car. Leaving Hikaru staring after her swaying hips; his ability to move suddenly compromised.

"Are you okay Mr Hitachiin?" Riki asked with furrowed eyebrows, not appearing to have any idea as to what had just been unfolding in the back of his limo.

Hikaru grinned, flashing the driver all of his pearly veneers, "Actually Riki" he stepped out of the limo, straightening up with a deep breath, "I've never been better"


	16. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

Imagine your busiest day at work.

The kind of day that sucks the life out of you and makes you wish you never got out of bed.

At the coffee shop that was every Saturday. The people that filled the tiny building, the noise that could burst eardrums, the customers who queued out the door; the ones who'd be complaining about the wait, the ones who loitered for too long and pissed of the others behind them. Then there was the stress from the manager, who passed that down to the staff. We'd pray for smoke breaks that never came and would stand for hours repeating the same greeting over and over and over.

Well, I'd happily take a Saturday, any Saturday, hell even a Saturday during the holidays at that coffee shop, over one day behind the scenes at a runway show.

My feet were sealed to the spot as I watched the barrage of clothing rails, models, make up artists, lighting assistants, photographers and whoever else seemed to play a hand in running this carnival passed me and took up every crack and crevice of the backstage dressing area. I'd seen models crying, panicking, singing, laughing, storming out, and shouting. All the while the beauty crew did their best to keep things under control. I'm not saying all the models were difficult, just 2 in particular who felt fat, didn't like the clothes they had to model, didn't agree with the hair designs, wanted to call their agents bla bla bla so on and so forth.

Wait, did I say 2 models?

I meant 3.

Magic number 3 being Hikaru of course. Who else?

Since he discovered a small crease in his shirt when his outfit was delivered to him, he had been in a bad mood of volcanic proportions. He wasn't giving any of the hair and make up team a break when it came to his onslaught of demands and criticisms, you could hear his growls from every room.

And every time an outburst erupted, I was requested to come to the rescue. But it wasn't like I could calm him down, because when I took him aside to talk to him he'd attack me by pinning me against the wall and taking his frustration out on my mouth with his tongue. The first time he did It I couldn't resist him, but I wasn't some stress ball he could squeeze when the pressure got too hot. The second time he tried I had to tell him off like a teacher scalding their student. Needless to say it neither improved or worsened his mood; he just kind of stayed pissed off with everyone.

I must have been standing silently staring off at the chaos for a while, as I was suddenly shoved sideways by someone pushing past me, bringing me back into reality.

"Hey!" I snapped as the tall and partially dressed model made her way across the room. But clearly I was invisible, as she didn't even bat an eyelid at my response.

"Fucking rich people" I muttered.

"You look like you're having fun" Kaoru chuckled from behind me. I turned to see him shrugging on a blazer as a woman followed him with a fluffy brush pressed to his cheek.

"Time of my life" I grumbled sarcastically, "Has Hikaru finished his tantrum yet?"

Kaoru laughed, "He's tired himself out now, he's in make up"

"Is he always like this at shows?" I asked.

"Oh yeah" Kaoru nodded, "Actually he's been pretty good today. Usually he would have stormed out at least twice by now. He's a real diva"

"Your poor Mom"

He shrugged, "We're used to it now. But he always comes back and kicks ass"

I sighed, annoyed with how the day seemed to be transpiring. I thought Hikaru would be better than this, but I was disappointed to find out that actually, we still had a long way to go. He may have improved his behaviour and attitude a little with me, but when it came to others, it was a different story. I'd hoped my incentive for him would have given him the kick up the ass he needed, but it seemed like it would take more than just fooling around to convince him to change.

"We have a lot of work to do" I exhaled.

I spent the next hour learning about what it took to organise a runway show. And it turns out that the answer is; a lot.

Yuzuha took me aside to show me the outfits, some of which I recognised from the designs she'd shown me for reference when I'd started working with her. But there was one dress in particular I knew more than the others.

"Is this the dress I altered?" I questioned, looking at the teal peacock patterned dress. Last time I'd seen it was at the first show where I'd met everyone, afterwards I'd drawn it in my notebook and gotten a little pencil happy and added some little embellishments across the bodess. The dress hanging on the rail now was the same dress I'd drawn all those weeks ago, and a sting of pride caused my heart to ache.

"I told you you were on to something" Yuzuha grinned, "Don't worry, I credited you of course"

"You really thought it was that good?" I asked.

"If I didn't you wouldn't be looking at it right now" she smirked, "would you like to meet the model who will be wearing it?"

I smiled, "can I?"

"Of course" she beamed.

She took me through to one of the dressing rooms, and over to a corner where women were having their hair and make up done. We approached a tall woman with long blonde hair who I recognised from earlier when she shoved past me. I tried to put the bitterness aside and plastered on a smile, hoping that this encounter would be nicer than the last.

"Éclair, I'd like you to meet Haruhi, she altered the dress you're wearing" Yuzuha introduced me.

At first the woman called Éclair didn't answer, she just stared admiringly at her reflection in the mirror in front of her and sighed. Eventually she waved the make up artist away and swivelled in her chair with a fake smile.

"Lovely to meet you" she said.

"Oh, lovely to meet you too" her beauty took me aback slightly. She obviously wasn't originally from Japan, she looked far too European with her fair skin, blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. From her accent I'd say she was Italian? French?

"Haruhi is my new design artist, you'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future" Yuzuha explained to the young model, she turned to me with a smile, "Éclair is one of my newer models but she's quickly becoming the face of all my female outfits"

I opened my mouth to congratulate Éclair but she'd already turned back around to stare at herself being pampered.

"Fujioka-san?" A voice spoke up. I faced the woman in a headset who approached me from across the room.

"Yes?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

She was ghost white, "Uh...Mr Hitachiin is uh...well he's..."

I rolled my eyes, feeling Yuzuha seize up beside me.

"What's wrong?" She croaked.

"K...Kaoru t-told me to come and find you...he says you know how to...Uh...talk to him..." The woman stammered through her sentence. Her nerves told me that she must have been on the receiving end of Hikaru's wrath.

To say I was pissed off at Hikaru was an understatement. I'd been attached to him since arriving, meaning I was there to talk him down of the ledge every time he blew up. I'd probably been away from him for maybe an hour and already he was causing another scene.

I cursed him under my breath but went with the woman anyway, flashing Yuzuha a sympathetic look as I left. In one of the side rooms, we found Hikaru in a stand off with 2 stage hands who were trying their best to calm the situation. A make up artist was standing behind them with her head lowered and arms crossed, Kaoru stood beside her for comfort. He seemed to be simultaneously angry and upset, shooting the most disappointed look towards his twin brother.

"What the fuck?!" I blurted, frowning at the sight in front of me.

Hikaru's posture turned to stone and his eyes shot to me.

"Outside. Now" I growled. I was pissed, more than pissed in fact. I was livid. His gorgeous face wasn't going to save him this time.

"Haru-"

"No!" I snapped, "I'm sick of this shit today. No more. Do you hear me?!"

His expression went from the shock of my appearance to stone cold rage. But he said nothing. Somehow he managed to bite his lip and hold in what he wanted to say.

"What happened?" I spoke through gritted teeth.

Kaoru blinked and took a deep breath, "Hika-"

"No" I interrupted, holding up my palm, "I want to hear it from him" my eyes met Hikaru's, who now wore an expression I couldn't interpret.

He didn't seem to be preparing a response.

"Can we have a moment?" I sighed.

Everyone nodded and slowly, they left, leaving just myself and Hikaru in a parallel stand off. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the closed door, regarding him with disappointment.

"Are you deliberately fucking with me?" I hissed, "Do you have any idea of just how fucking bad you're making yourself look?"

"If they knew how to do their goddamn jobs right then I wouldn't have to tell them how to do it would I?" Hikaru slapped a bottle from the vanity, sending it across the room to slam against the wall, "this is bullshit"

"Yeah, you're right" I glared, "It really is"

"Don't you fucking judge me"

I shrugged aggressively, "It's hard not to Hikaru. You've been acting like a child all day and everyone is tired of it. I'm surprised your Mother hasn't kicked you out for this shit"

Hikaru tugged at his hair, yanking at the array of disheveled strands.

"Is this how it always goes? Cause if it is then you're not paying these people enough"

"I'm under a lot of stress" Hikaru pinched the bridge of his nose, looking like he was in an immense amount of pain.

"And you don't think these people are? I'm surprised you can find anyone willing to put up with you. I can't even imagine how they must feel preparing to work with you. I know I wouldn't stand for it. This behaviour is disgusting Hikaru"

He scowled at me, like I was the most offensive thing he'd ever seen. I gave him a challenging look, letting him know that I wasn't going to cower under his stare. I felt sick seeing him act this way, it made me wonder why I'd ever found him attractive. Yes, he was delicious to look at, but he was hideous underneath it all. I jutted out my hip and pursed my lips.

"I'm not letting you get away with this. This is the 3rd time today and it ends here" I spoke firmly and clearly, as if I were a scolding a child, "You either change your attitude now, or you won't step foot on that runway"

Anger flashed in his hazel eyes, "You can't make that decision"

"Try me" I near shouted.

He had to learn that his actions had consequences. This was like babysitting all over again, all I needed was a naughty step for him to perch on and I'd be set.

"From this moment onwards you will speak to people with respect. You will not yell at or insult anyone else who helps you today, and you most certainly will not be throwing anymore toys out of your crib. Do you understand me?"

Hikaru's face was a picture. A distressed, angry and desolated picture that burned right into me. Slowly, he approached me, his heavy footfalls echoing through the room. I tried not to flinch, but it was becoming harder and harder to look strong and fierce when the closer he got, the more I could feel his rage radiating off him.

His palms hit the door either side of my head, boxing me in, his nose pressed to mine. My breath hitched in my throat.

He stared into my eyes, and I stared right back.

Then our mouths meshed together.

His lips suddenly sealed to mine, and his tongue sought out my own in a desperate fight for dominance. Thirsty and heated, like a starved man devouring his first meal in weeks.

Earlier he'd tried making out with me to take away the stress. To steal my words and stop me from telling him off. But earlier he hadn't been this mad. This time rather than doing it to filter away frustration, he seemed to be doing it to claim me. I could feel his arousal pressed against my stomach through his pants, and could hear the hammering of his heartbeat in his chest. Did this exchange...turn him on?

He groaned and grabbed my ass, grinding himself against me.

 _I take that as a yes..._

My fingers gripped his shoulders, my nails digging in as I met his kiss with the same ferocity.

I hated how much I wanted him, how hot he made me. I wanted to rip his clothes off and lock the door, I wanted to give him every inch of my body and take every part of him he would offer.

The door creaked against my back as he lifted me to wrap my legs around his waist. I moaned loudly against his lips, my hands delving into his hair as he continued his assault on my mouth. I felt his hand trail up to the hem of my shirt, burrowing beneath to lift it and expose my stomach and breasts. As he tugged at it to pull it over my head I pulled away panting for air.

"We...can't" I breathed.

"Why not?" He growled huskily. With one more pull - my shirt was removed and thrown behind him, leaving me exposed in his arms. His eyes immediately went to my chest, taking in the lace of my black bra, "So fucking hot" he hissed, before pressing his lips to my neck.

I moaned, "We should...stop...you have to...get ready..."

"The only thing I need to do right now, is fuck you against this door" his words sent a bolt of electricity straight through my core. My insides contracted and an involuntary groan passed my lips. How? How did he do this to me? How did he make me go from hating him one moment, to practically begging him to take me the next. I wanted him so bad it was physically painful.

There was nothing rational about the thoughts going through my mind. After he spoke those words I had no fight in me, I would have done anything he asked in that moment.

Unfortunately, just as his fingers met the hook of my bra, my phone began ringing loudly in my pocket.

"Ignore it" Hikaru demanded, reaching up with one hand to unbutton the collar of his shirt. The smooth contours of his collarbones and his strong pecs exposed themselves and my mouth went dry with desire.

The ringtone rang on.

I sighed. I needed to answer it, it was probably important. And besides...what were we doing? I was pressed against his dressing room door half naked, with his hard body tucked between my legs. And what happened to the deal I made him? The deal I made myself? I wasn't going to lose myself in him when he was behaving like a pig headed jerk. And I certainly wasn't going to reward his behaviour like this. No matter how fucking much I wanted him...

I reluctantly unhooked my legs from around him, the magic officially disappearing from the moment. Hikaru tugged his hair and took a step back, turning away from me in frustration.

Kaoru's name flashed on my screen, but quickly rang out, followed by a text saying - 'all okay in there?'

'Under control' I replied.

"Who is it?" Hikaru's hands disappeared into his pockets, his lips a harsh line.

"Kaoru" I breathed, clearing my throat. I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious. Hikaru's eyes trailed over me, pausing as his gaze hovered over my cleavage and collar bone, a groan passed his parted lips.

"You're killing me" he hissed.

I hid the blush that crept onto my face as I pulled my shirt over my head, "I didn't come in here to fool around with you"

"And yet you couldn't resist"

"You're the one who initiated it"

"I didn't hear any complaints"

I sighed, "I'm not going to reward this kind of behaviour"

He frowned, "Since when were you my Mom?"

"I mean..." I exhaled, "I told you to show me that you could be a good person, a polite and respectable person that doesn't make people cry and want to slap you. I'm not getting into this 'thing' with you if that's how you're going to treat everyone. Crazily enough, it doesn't turn me on"

He gave me a look that said 'are you sure about that?'. And...he had a point, I was lying, kind of...

I was turned on, majorly. But not because of his shitty attitude.

"You have 30 minutes until the show starts" I said, changing the subject, "You need to finish getting ready. And I meant what I said, if you so much as roll your eyes at someone else today, you're going straight home"

"Yes Mom" he heaved.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Maybe"

"Hika I swear to-" my words were swallowed by the sudden force of his lips. I groaned.

"For good luck" he winked.

...

 **Only a short one today guys! Wanted to get the next chapter out there as soon as I could. Thank you so much for the ongoing support for my stories, I really appriciate all the kind words.**

 **In regards to my Lionheart series, I have indeed deleted the sequel (King and Lionheart) this is due to a year long writers block and just a general loss of interest. I had too many other ideas for new stories and they seemed to block out any ideas for K &L. I may come back to the series in the future but in the mean time I hope you're liking everything I'm putting out. **

**Thanks guys!**

 **Much love,**

 **Yuli xx**


	17. Chapter 16

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **HIKARU**

Hikaru's eyes were trained on Haruhi for the entirety of the show. She was sat front row next to his Mom, staring up at him with those big hazel eyes and long curled lashes. He'd never experienced such a pull to a woman before, not like this. He'd been with countless women, but never for more than one night, and he never found himself thinking about them or wanting more.

They'd meet, have sex, then say goodbye. He couldn't even remember half their names. But with Haruhi, it was like she'd attached herself to his brain. All he could think about was her. How she looked, how she spoke, how she held herself. She was strong, powerful, independent, driven, everything that he never looked for in the women he hooked up with. Some might say that those types of women intimidated him, his one and only fear was not being in control. A woman like Haruhi was a driving force, not to be controlled or to submit. So why was Hikaru so drawn to her?

"That was actually pretty impressive" Haruhi smirked as she made her way towards him, "Feeling better now?"

Hikaru shrugged, trying to keep his eyes from trailing over her body in those tight black jeans and blue top. For once she'd actually worn something that shaped her curves and hugged her body. But it was torture being so close to her and not being able to reach out and touch. Especially since he now knew what she looked like underneath.

"I'm tired" he said plainly, "We should head home soon"

"You're not staying to help clear up?"

Hikaru furrowed his brow, "we don't clear up, the staff do that"

"The staff?" Haruhi scoffed, "The "staff" made today happen, maybe you should stick around and lend a hand? Put those muscles to good use" she let out a teasing laugh as a smirk grew on her face, "Or are they just for show?"

Hikaru folded his arms, purposely tensing his biceps as he did so. He'd had her lifted and pinned to a door with one arm that day, so they both knew that those muscles weren't /just for show/. Haruhi bit her lip, giving him that dreamy look of lust she sometimes gave him without realising.

Somehow she managed to bully him into carrying some of the rails into the van after she'd helped cover the clothes and outfits. He ignored the looks of unsure terror he received as he assisted in the clear up. When the van left to take his Mom's designs back to her office Hikaru wiped his brow and heaved a heavy breath.

"Hard work isn't it?" Kaoru patted him on the back.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, placing a cigarette between his lips.

"This part of Haruhi's training?"

"Obviously. If I had it my way I'd be at home right now"

Kaoru laughed, "At least you're listening to her now. Are you developing a bit of a sweet spot for her?"

Hikaru took a puff, stalling his answer. His brother had no idea...

"I admire how seriously she's taking her job" Hikaru said through tensed lips.

"She's good for you"

"Don't start..." Hikaru warned.

"Start what?"

"Matchmaking. This isn't a romance" if anything, his feelings towards Haruhi made this a freaking porno.

"I'm just saying" he shrugged, "You haven't dated since...well, I don't remember"

"That's because I don't date" Hikaru replied curtly.

"That's the problem" Kaoru rolled his eyes, "You fuck them and leave them"

"I don't see you buying anyone flowers"

"You also don't see me swinging my dick around to anyone in a low cut top" he nudged his brother with his shoulder, "it's obvious you find her attractive"

"Who?"

"Haruhi. Who else?" Kaoru sighed, "You almost killed her friend when he got all touchy with her"

Hikaru didn't say anything. The memory made his blood boil, he didn't trust himself not to explode in his twin's face just from the thought of Arai wrapping his arms around Haruhi's waist...his lips to her ear. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Ask her on a date" Kaoru said with a shrug.

"You want me to date a commoner?" The suggestion was laughable, "Hell no"

"She's not like those girls when we were young Hika..."

"No, but she will be"

"And you're sure about that?"

"Money" Hikaru shrugged, "it always comes down to money"

"You don't seriously think Haruhi would just ride you for your money and gifts? Do you not know her at all?"

"It doesn't matter" Hikaru stamped out his cigarette, "I have no interest in that woman"

Kaoru gave him a look of disbelief, "Call me crazy, but when you and her finally emerged from that dressing room earlier I distinctly remember how out of breath you both seemed..."

"We...we were shouting"

"I guess you were pulling each other's hair too?"

"Uh-"

"And I suppose your fighting got soooo heated, that your top 3 buttons just...burst open?"

"Well I-"

"And turned her top inside out"

Hikaru's lips formed a tight line.

"Hey, look, it's none of my business" Kaoru held his palms up in surrender, "I'm just saying that...this is about you changing your life, going back to how you were before you became...this" he gestured the length of Hikaru's body, "Maybe it's worth considering how you connect with women too?"

Hikaru let out a breath. He hated to admit that his brother had a point. But no matter how much he considered it - Haruhi just...wasn't someone he could date. They were very different people, and even though the sexual and physical attraction was there, he knew a woman like Haruhi would never consider anything more with someone like Hikaru. She was an optimist, smiles and all. Hikaru just...wasn't. They would suck the life out of each other with every breath.

Not only that, but Hikaru had some bad experiences with...commoners...when he was younger. One girl in particular whose name he never dared mention, fucked up his head in the most cruel way imaginable. He gave her everything, and she took everything, giving nothing back. Not even her respect or affection. That was the relationship, and it ended in tears.

Haruhi didn't strike Hikaru as a girl who would use him for his wealth and expensive gifts, but at the start - neither did 'she-who-shall-not-be-named'. There was no way he was going to willingly walk into that shit show again.

Anyway, it was irrelevant. Because Hikaru Hitachiin didn't date. When you could get sex anyway, why bother with the boring bullshit?

"This is a stupid conversation" Hikaru grumbled in reply.

His brother sighed, "Just...don't fuck up what you have with Haruhi. Whatever is happening with you two is good for you. She even got you to clean up, which is a small miracle in itself"

Hikaru didn't respond, his insides suddenly felt cold and...unsettled. He patted his brother on the back to silently tell him to stop worrying. Kaoru smiled back.

* * *

 **HARUHI**

"There is no way in hell you can start the interview like that" I shook my head wide eyed at Hikaru's opening lines. He sighed roughly and laid back onto the grass.

It was the day after the runway show, and after an evening to recuperate and a long night's sleep, I had summoned Hikaru to our usual meeting place the next morning. He arrived late as per usual, lit up a cigarette, and threw his usual sarcasm my way whenever I encouraged him to try out the advise I was giving him. So the coaching session was going just as well as I expected.

"This is boring" Hikaru grumbled, "Can't we just hide out in the pool house and make out?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even going to entertain that with a response"

"Spoil sport" he huffed.

I couldn't lie.

I was tempted by his suggestion.

I mean look at him, the man was a god, it was hard to believe a man like him could even exist, he was pure perfection. I couldn't keep myself from staring at him, those plump but masculine lips, his deep rich chocolate eyes, that mop of mused hair and his sharp squared jaw that just begged to be nibbled... _Gah pull yourself together Haruhi. You sound like a hormonal teenager._

I still had a job to do. Yes, our relationship had received an unexpected kick up the ass, but that didn't mean the focus should change from the reason I'd first arrived. And not to mention the fact that Hikaru was _still_ a complete asshat. And with only a few weeks to go, we needed all our attention on the coaching. No time for distractions. But my mind couldn't help but wander everytime his eyes met mine.

I'd spent the evening before trying to convince myself to stay in my own bed. On my own. I could hear Hikaru moving around in the room next door, the sound of his headboard hitting the wall as he threw himself into bed. Images of us rolling around under those sheets, teeth clashing, tongues merging... _Oh my god STOP!_

"You're sure I can't convince you to sit on my lap?" Hikaru smirked, pulling me out of my self destructive musings.

"Focus. Please" I heaved, "You have like 2 weeks until your interview, and we haven't gotten anywhere"

"Not true" Hikaru pointed out, "I stayed behind and cleared up yesterday"

I gave him a sarcastic round of applause, "Well done, you performed a basic human function"

"It's not basic for me"

"Can we just get back to the session?"

"If you didn't want me to make a pass at you then you shouldn't have worn that outfit" he gestured at the form fitting blouse and shapely leggings his Mom had gifted me. I hadn't given my outfit much thought that morning, I just threw it on. Did I think it would look good for Hikaru? Maybe I considered it for a second...

"Focus" I strained.

"Fine" he sighed, "What's next teach?"

"We're not moving onto _next_ we're still on your opening greeting"

"I don't see what's wrong with mine"

"Well, lets see..." I tapped my finger against my lips, "You didn't shake my hand before you sat down, you looked everywhere but me when I greeted you, you yawned, then you said...what was it? Oh yes - _'What do you need to know?"_ "

He shrugged, "And?"

" _And_ it was rude, impersonal and not what we want you to do when you're dealing with a journalist who can make or break your career"

He groaned, "She just wants me to answer her questions. Everything else is just trivial"

"What if she asks you something you don't like? What if she makes a comment you don't agree with? How are you going to respond to that? If you don't care enough to greet her well, then how can you possibly keep your cool when faced with negativity?"

Hikaru seemed to consider it.

"Shall we try again?" I asked.

We rehearsed the greeting over and over, each time his method improved. Eventually he remembered to shake my hand, smile, ask how I was feeling, he even said _"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you"._ But once the cover of the 'scene' ended, his scowl returned and his body language became defensive. For this to work, he would need to keep it up through the whole interview. He couldn't just read from a script, the interview would be unpredictable, so he'd need to be completely prepared for anything thrown at him. Could he do that?

"Why were you such a prick to that make up artist yesterday? Are you always such a dick?" she said suddenly.

Hikaru's face turned hard, "Hey! What the fuck?! Why would you bring that up? It's not my fucking fault she couldn't do her fucking job right"

I pointed a stern finger at him, "See! There!"

"What the hell?"

"You have to be prepared for this. This Benibara person could ask you anything and you can't answer like that, no matter how much you hate the question"

"I wasn't expecting you to throw that shit at me"

"And you won't expect her to either. But you know your reputation, and so does she. It's likely she will ask you questions like that, and we need to make sure you have all the tools in your belt to deal with it politely and professionally. You can't snap at her, shout, swear, or throw a tantrum, it will only damage your image further"

"I'm allowed to defend myself"

"Of course you are" I replied, "But that doesn't mean you have to shout or throw around insults"

Hikaru's expression turned into confusion. Clearly he'd never even entertained the idea of not using his anger to settle his problems. I frowned.

We went over body language and had a run through of possible questions to formulate acceptable answers. After over an hour I already decided that we would have to increase our time spent training. It seemed like we would be stuck doing this for at least 3 hours each day. I wanted to scream. It was tiring working with him like this, he wasn't willing enough to learn, and on top of that, staring at him and listening to his husky male voice made my insides twist with desire. I'd have to start paying more rent to cover the increase in cold showers I'd be needing. The Hitachiin water bill was going to sky rocket ten-fold.

After dinner Kaoru and I played chess in the living room, Hikaru sat in the corner chair watching, book in hand as he pretended not to take interest. He caught my eye several times as I went back and forth on the chess board, his gaze filled with lust and wanton need, his lip would disappear between his teeth, as if he didn't realise that I was looking right back at him.

 _Stop staring at him_

When he looked at me like that it were as if he'd brainwashed me. Suddenly every rational thought I had vanished from my mind and the only thing that seemed right was him. I was reminded of how his lips felt, how his body fit against mine, the heat from his chest and the way my legs buckled as he held me in his arms. I knew from the moment he first kissed me that it shouldn't have happened. It wasn't like I could even entertain the idea of anything further with him. It wasn't like making out made us suddenly like each other either. We still butted heads, never agreed on anything, and his sharp tongue just made us fight and argue as we did from the tart. The difference now was that instead of just good old regular frustration, a heaping spoonful of sexual frustration had been added to the plate. I wanted him, but I couldn't stand him. How was that possible?

Physical attraction was a complicated thing.

I rolled over in bed and glanced at the clock. 3.16am. I sighed heavily. I couldn't get him out of my head. Once settling into my room that evening, I opened my notebook and drew. It was the only thing I could think of doing to relieve my head. I drew Hikaru, I drew Kaoru, I drew my Dad, and when that didn't unnerve me, I wrote out coaching plans for the next week with Hikaru. My main plan of attack would be to get him to socialise with other people. Maybe get his staff to confront him on how he makes them feel, get him to listen and learn some kind of empathy. Did he even have empathy? I grumbled under the sheets, tossing and turning.

A sudden groan took me out of my sleep deprived reverie. It echoed through the wall and spread to every corner of my room, bouncing off the walls. I sat up, furrowing my eyebrows. There was a thump and another groan. I let out a sigh, realising exactly what it was. Another nightmare.

Since I moved in I'd overheard several of Hikaru's nightmares. They weren't always as loud and violent as they had been that night I came to his room, but I could always hear him rolling in his bed and calling out in his dreams. They never lasted long, and by the time I'd concluded whether or not to go and console him, the nightmares had usually ended. I sat there and listened for a while, taking in the thumps from the headboard, the illegible cries and groans and the sound of pain. It wasn't going to end. I could hear it in his desperate pleas.

Without thinking, I jumped from the bed and headed for his room. I opened the door carefully, being sure not to startle anyone in the silent house. He laid there the same as he had done the time before, rolling back and forth, hands outstretched as if pushing someone away. I could only wonder what a man like Hikaru Hitachiin could be so afraid of. It didn't feel natural seeing him so vulnerable.

"Hikaru" I said soothingly, "Hikaru you're having another nightmare"

"No" his voice rang out strangled, "Stop...following me!"

"Wake up Hika" I shook his shoulder, trying my best to stir him, "It's me, Haruhi"

"Haru...hi"

"Yes" I nodded, "It's a dream, open your eyes"

"Not a dream, not a dream..."

"Wake up"

"Why won't they stop...why won't they...why won't she...leave me alone, please leave me alone"

I gave him another shake, climbing further into the bed. As I got closer to him I suddenly felt his arms come up and wrap around my waist. I gasped as he clung to me, burying his face into my hair as he settled me beside him. I could feel my heartbeat accelerate, threatening to burst through my chest. Being in his arms felt...so good, but also...so desperate. Like he needed to hold onto me to ground himself. His breathing began to steady and smooth out, his cries and groans growing quieter until the only sound he made were soft snores. I reluctantly tried to loosen his grip so I could go back to my room, but his arms were like a vice locked around me, and every move I made was completely wasted.

In the darkness I could see his face. It was funny, when he was sleeping he didn't look so threatening. His cheeks were more rounded, and his hard lips were pursed, not to mention that his body was like a furnace. He reminded me of a toddler sleeping, he looked so innocent and sweet. I swept away a long lock of hair from his forehead, stroking the creamy skin I'd uncovered. Why did lying here with him feel so...good? My body seemed to fit against him so well, my legs entangling with his, our chests pressed together, our body heat passing between one another. Our faces were so close, I could feel his breath tickle my lips, his scent mingling around me.

I let out a sleepy sigh as my eyelids became heavier, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

I could only imagine what his reaction would be in the morning when he saw me there. I hoped that maybe he'd move later and give me a chance to escape.

I had an awkward conversation waiting for me in the morning.

But for now, sleep would suffice...

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I went through hell and back for this the chapter, but I'm so happy how it turned out! Things are spicing up in the Hitachiin household!**

 **During the writing of this chapter I made a Twitter account dedicated to this profile! There I can keep you all updated on ongoing stories, upcoming ones and answer any questions you may have! I might have already made a post regarding a certain rewrite...;) My twitter handle is YulisanWrites, I hope to see you there!**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow, your support means everything to me!**

 **Love you all!**  
 **Yuli xxxx**


	18. Chapter 17

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

 **HIKARU**

A strange jarring in the bed stirred Hikaru from his sleep. It was like a shift in weight on the mattress, only slightly, but enough to stir him. At first he thought he was still dreaming, as there was something so surreal about the room, nothing unpleasant, just...different. Unfamiliar.

Hikaru went to sit up, but something stopped him.

It was then he felt a warm figure pressed against his chest, a small, smooth figure. Their legs were entwined with his, and thick locks of hair tickled his nose. He took a deep lingering breath. Strawberry and elderflower. So...delicious. Mouth watering.

 _Yes. Still dreaming._

After all, he was sure he didn't take anyone to bed the previous night, he hadn't even gone out to his usual bars to pick anyone up. He then considered whether Kaoru had climbed in, when they were younger they always shared a bed, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. However, unless Kaoru changed his shampoo, shrunk a good foot and a half and grew C cups, it was seriously unlikely it was him.

 _Wait...C cups?_

Hikaru swiped his hand away from his bedmate's chest, his eyes flying open, suddenly wide awake. He felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment, which then spread across his entire body as his eyes trailed over the figure who filled the other side of his bed.

Haruhi stirred slightly as Hikaru moved away from his spooning position where he'd been pressed firmly against her back. Slowly, he slid his arm out from under her head, then sat back, his heart pounding.

How the hell did she get here? When did she? _Why_ did she?

His head practically swelled with confusion at the sight of her laying there, wearing a pair of low hanging grey sweats and a tight spaghetti-strap tank top; that had ridden up, revealing her smooth toned stomach, and the faint dimples above her behind. She looked so peaceful, so content...just lying there fast asleep, her hair a halo of brunette locks that spread across the white pillow beneath her.

Hikaru had never woken up to such a stunning sight like this one.

Usually after sex the woman would leave. They rarely slept over, Hikaru didn't like it. And if they did, he'd be up early to throw them out before anyone saw them, immediately passing clothes their way to cover them. There'd be make up stains all over the comforter, and the smell of booze and hairspray in the air. But not this morning. This morning the room smelled fresh, sweet and floral, Haruhi was fully clothed and somehow she was still was so much more enticing than any naked woman he'd seen lying there. And more importantly, he didn't want to rush her out. He didn't want to wake her. It scared him how much he wanted to just watch her lying there, and how much peace it seemed to give him.

Gently, he adjusted the covers over her, making sure she was comfortable and warm. A small smile touched her lips, and Hikaru's breath hitched.

 _What the fuck is this woman doing to me?_

A few weeks ago if he'd woken up to this sight he would have been angry. He would have turfed her out the moment he saw her. Yes, maybe he would have slept with her, but he wouldn't have wanted her to stay the night. It was frightening how right she looked there.

 _This is ridiculous. Wake her up and tell her to go back to her room._

Hikaru went through mental gymnastics in his head. He _should_ wake her up. He _should_ be asking her why she was even there in the first place. Was she lonely? Did she sleepwalk?

A small whimper interrupted his inner ramblings.

 _Oh._

 _Fuck it._

Without giving himself time to change his mind, he slipped back into bed, settling beneath the sheets. His arms wound back into place, one across her waist, pulling her back against him, and the other slid under her neck. Instantly he felt her warmth heat his skin, and smelled the sweet scent of her hair. He let out a sigh, and so did she.

* * *

 **HARUHI**

"This is so embarrassing" I murmured, covering my face with a bent arm.

I'd woken up in Hikaru's bed. Apparently I hadn't woken up early enough to sneak out, and instead, I'd spent the entire night there. I'd opened my eyes to find Hikaru's arms locked around me, holding me as if he were scared I'd fly away. I felt his hot breath against my ear, making me tingle all over, and the firmness of his bare abs pressed against my back. The feeling was just so...euphoric. In fact I was surprised by how good it felt, and how badly I wanted to stay there.

So here I was, lying beside him, his cocky arrogant smirk looming down at me as he propped his head up in the palm of his hand.

"Stop staring at me. You're making it worse" I grumbled, peaking up at him.

"What? The blush?" he grinned, "I can tell. Even your chest has turned red" he toyed with the covers, lowering them slightly to reveal my collarbone. I batted his hand away.

"I'm serious" I scolded.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, you're the one who came into _my_ room and slept in _my_ bed. If you're embarrassed that's your fault"

"It's not like I planned to stay in here" I finally moved away my arm, revealing Hikaru in his full glory. I couldn't really see him when it was dark, but now that a slither of sunlight was creeping through the closed curtains, I could see just how lean and muscular his bare chest was. He wasn't shy about it either, he kept the sheets lowered to his waist, giving me a good view as if it were on purpose.

"Then why did you? You know you didn't have to sneak in, you could have just told me you wanted to sleep with me" he flashed a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "You were having another nightmare" I said, "I came in to see if you were okay, then you grabbed me and wouldn't let go"

"I grabbed you?"

I nodded, "You practically restrained me"

"Oops" he smirked. He seemed so pleased with himself it was almost comical, "Sorry, you're just so warm and soft, can you blame me for wanting to snuggle?"

I scoffed, "I didn't have you down as a snuggler"

"Usually no, but I guess I made an exception for you" He shrugged, "So...do I get a morning kiss?" it was only then I noticed how deep and lusty his eyes were. It only made the whole 'sharing a bed' thing all the more dangerous. We'd already established the attraction between us, no matter how outrageous it seemed since as people – we just didn't mesh. I wasn't even sure if I could call us friends. But whatever was happening between us was definitely something else, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to explore that...no matter how tempting. And my god, it was tempting.

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear the dirty slideshow flashing through my mind, "M...morning k-kiss?" I cleared my throat, "Ew no, morning breath"

"It just seems like a waste...you lying here in my bed..." he leaned closer, wrapping one arm around my waist, sliding me towards him slowly, "And you look so tempting" his voice was hushed, slow and sensual. He brought his mouth close as he slipped his leg between mine. It took barely a moment for him to hover above me, his lips teasing mine as they neared. Ugh, I wanted him so bad. What was wrong with me? I was never like this with men. I didn't even hold hands until like date number 4, and kissing? That was a rarity in itself. I'd only kissed 3 guys in my 26 years, and only slept with 2. But none of them compared to Hikaru. Even right now with him just looking down at me, I felt more passion and lust than I ever did - even during the act with any ex-boyfriend.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, "Besides" he whispered, "Your breath isn't that bad"

"Hey-"

Then his mouth crashed to mine, stealing my words along with any thought I had about resisting him.

He felt soooo good. That talented tongue dominating mine, those soft full lips, and strong hands that caressed and explored my body, bringing me closer, yet not close enough. Like a drug, I wanted more. I felt like I'd die if we stopped, if he climbed off me and left me needing more. I drove my hands into his messy bed hair and let out a muffled moan. I guessed he liked it, as he growled in response and pistoned his hips between my legs, sending a bolt of pure ecstasy through my body as he ground himself against me. It needed more, more friction, more of that delicious electricity, more of him.

I gasped and moaned the word, _More._ To which he happily obliged, grinding himself against me again, and again, and again.

"So sweet, so fucking sweet" he hissed, his mouth latched to my neck, beginning an onslaught of kisses and nibbles on my delicate flesh, "Let me hear you" he strained.

How could I refuse him?

My legs snaked around him, pulling him even closer. There wasn't an inch between us, yet it still felt like we were miles apart. I could feel my release building as he continued to move against me, the rubbing and friction ignited my insides. Suddenly the only thing that seemed to exist was Hikaru and that bed.

"Hikaru" I said breathlessly, practically pleading.

"I want you" he growled, "it's killing me" looking straight into my eyes, his forehead pressed against mine. He kissed me again, swallowing my moans as I felt myself teetering over the edge of release.

Then suddenly the name, "Hika!" echoed through the room, accompanied by loud knocking.

And the name didn't come from me.

We froze, staring at each other in shock.

"Hey Hika, can I borrow some mouthwash, I'm all out!"

It was Kaoru.

Hikaru's eyes went wide with...well, a mixture of anger and desperation. I gave him a look that told him to answer his brother, at the risk of him just coming in and seeing us there - dishevelled and heaving for breath.

"Yeah" Hikaru replied, his voice ragged and hoarse, "One second"

He regretfully lifted himself off me, just as the door handle jiggled and turned. Without thinking I threw myself off the bed and onto the floor, just as the door swung open.

"Jesus Kao, I said one second!" Hikaru snapped.

"It's just me, Jesus, calm down", I heard Kaoru chuckle, "What's up with you? You look like you've run a marathon"

Hikaru cleared his throat, "I was doing some...push ups" I watched as he walked past the bed and into the adjoining bathroom. When he returned he was holding a bottle of mouthwash. His gaze briefly met mine as he caught me crouched down behind the side of his bed, hiding. The whole situation just felt ridiculous.

Kaoru left pretty quickly, as Hikaru did what he could to usher him out. When the door clicked shut I let out a long breath and slowly sat up.

"So that was...a first" I exhaled.

Hikaru extended his hand to me and pulled me to my feet, "I could kill him sometimes"

"Don't be such a child" I chuckled.

"Easy for you to say" he strained, "You don't have 10 inches of discomfort down there"

I rolled my eyes, "10 inches?"

"Okay, maybe 9" his arms wrapped around my waist.

I stared up at him, trying to calm the fluttering in my stomach from all the adrenaline. I felt so unsatisfied, like my climb to the top floor was just a few steps short. But now that the cloud of arousal and lust was beginning to clear, I was starting to feel...unsure. Confused. And admittedly, a little fascinated by it all. Fascinated by him. Fascinated by myself.

I had this weird looming feeling that I was seriously flying too close to the sun. This wasn't me. I _never_ did stuff like this. My eyes flittered to the bed beside us, replaying what just happened. How Hikaru had leaned over me, ravaged me, made my body ignite in a way no one had done before. Somehow, without realising, he'd gotten into my system, and now I was becoming a completely different version of myself. A version that took what she wanted, acted on instinct, and didn't give a fuck about sensibility or rationality. Without that drunk feeling of lust, all the reasons as to why this was a baaaad fucking idea came flooding back.

Reason number 1 – His mother is my boss. _My boss._ Let me repeat that, _My. Boss._

Reason number 2 – He had a reputation with women, and from what I'd heard from others and a brief google search, these encounters never ended well for the women.

And reason number 3, the cherry to top the cake – He was an asshole. Plain and simple. The men I typically found myself attracted to were the polar opposites of Hikaru. I mean fuck, my last crush was on a guy who volunteered 3 times a week at the public library. Hikaru had probably never stepped foot in one due to all the "commoners". He was rude, inconsiderate, arrogant, vain, and...oh god...so damn sexy.

 _No, stop, focus._

 _But he is, and he smells good._

Hikaru dipped his head to kiss my neck and I took a step back, putting on a smile.

"I have to go and get ready" I said.

He pouted, "You're kidding me right?"

"We have work to do. _I_ have work to do"

"And _I_ have a painful erec-"

I put my palm up, "I don't need to hear that"

"You want to see it instead?"

"You're so crude"

"You're tempted though"

 _Oh hell yes I was._

 _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..._

I gave him a firm pat on his chest, enjoying the feel of his bare pectorals way too much, "Go have a cold shower, I'll see you later for our session"

"Can we have the session in here?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"No. Too many distractions, I don't trust you to stay professional"

"It's becoming pretty impossible to remain professional around you" he winked.

And my legs turned to jelly.

* * *

Breakfast was...weird. So goddamned weird. In essence it was a normal morning, but I didn't feel right sat next to Hikaru, catching his scent, feeling him brush his leg against mine under the table. He joked and laughed, and seemed to be genuinely in a good mood. Which wasn't always the case, especially when he didn't sleep well. But without the moodiness, it almost felt like a nice normal family breakfast, _almost_. I had an uncomfortable urge to hide away, I struggled to meet his eye without blushing, and every question about how I slept was answered in stutters. Suddenly I felt like I was the one who needed coaching on how to act.

Yuzuha handed me a book of fabrics as I sat cross legged on her workroom floor. My mind was wandering between her and Hikaru as I flicked through the soft woven tiles of material, considering each one for the garment Yuzuha had been envisioning.

"I was thinking these two" she explained, pointing at two squares of elegant blue fabric, different shades, but both with different intricate metallic stitching. Yuzuha was working on her new line of men's formal wear, today she was working on suits for Hikaru and Kaoru. I ran my fingers over them, enjoying the coarse but soft texture.

"They're beautiful" I said, "Would you like me to draw them out?"

Yuzuha beamed, "Please, but I was also hoping you could design dress shirts for them"

"You want me to design them?"

"I trust you" she flashed me a wink, one that reminded me of Hikaru. Somehow it was like their genes were perfectly suited to the innocent wink.

The thought of Hikaru giving me that mischievous smirk and wink combo made my stomach flutter. For a moment, my mind went blank.

"Should we?" Yuzuha said, eyes wide.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Such a daydreamer" she chuckled, "I said should we order 7 yards of both?"

I nodded, "Will we need that much?"

"The extra few yards gives us room to play" Yuzuha grinned playfully as she tapped away on her tablet, "So, what were you so distracted by?"

"Distracted?"

"Your daydream" she chuckled.

"Oh...right. My daydream..." I cleared my throat, "I was just...planning mine and Hikaru's next session" I lied.

"Has he been behaving himself? I saw that you managed to convince him to help the team yesterday, I'm tempted to give you a medal"

I laughed, "He's okay once you know how to speak his language"

 _Or rather body language..._

"You must be fluent by now"

 _You have no idea..._

I shrugged, "I'm getting there"

"I'm surprised he's warmed to you so quickly" Yuzuha admitted, "Dare I say you two are friends now?"

I chuckled, "I'd say yes but I don't want to jinx it"

"Even so" she smiled and sat down on the carpet beside me, her purple silk skirt fanning out around her, "I haven't seen him like this with someone for a long time. Did you know I catch him in the morning pacing his room? It's like he's waiting for you to wake up for your sessions"

He'd wait for me? Really? The thought brought a smile to my face for some reason.

"I'm glad you're here Haruhi, I knew from the minute I met you that you'd be good for him"

I closed my design book and fiddled with the cover in my lap, "He can be hard work but...I've never been scared of conflict. I like a challenge"

"I suppose the women he usually associates with aren't as headstrong as you are. I think it's been quite the wake up call to be faced with someone who isn't so easily influenced" she shrugged, "He's had this vendetta since Seika, after her he's been so bitter to new people. He's not as willing to trust as he used to..."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Seika? Who's Seika?"

"Oh? I thought you'd know about _her_ by now"

I shook my head.

"She was his girlfriend. First and only"

I blinked, "Oh?" He'd only had 1 girlfriend? But he was Hikaru Hitachiin. How had he only had 1?

I watched as Yuzuha's forehead creased and jaw tensed. I could tell that she wasn't this _Seika's_ biggest fan.

"She seemed like such a lovely girl at first, very sweet, unassuming. She was an assistant at one of my shows and she and Hika just clicked. He was only 18 at the time, but back then he was so open and caring" a smile touched her gentle lips, "He worshipped that girl. Saw her whenever possible, he showered her with gifts and took her to expensive restaurants, whatever she needed or wanted he'd get her. He bought her a new car, paid her rent, clothes, jewellery, it just became relentless, nothing seemed to be enough for her. In the end Hikaru couldn't do it anymore, he knew she was only there for the money so he ended it"

"I'm guessing she didn't like that?"

Yuzuha's expression saddened, "She sold this awful story to the press, telling them all these lies about Hika. It destroyed him, his reputation, his optimism, his joy. In the end he just...disappeared, then this Hikaru showed up. And ever since then he stopped trusting people. Especially people who come from more humble beginnings. Seika left this...paranoia behind"

Yuzuha drifted off into thought. Probably hating Seika for what she did to her son. I tried to wrap my head around it all. Actually, it made a lot of sense. Too much sense. The first time Hikaru saw Dad and I he said _"Don't steal anything"_ was that because he didn't trust commoners? And when I said I didn't want the dress he bought me, and how I couldn't accept the money...he looked so...confused. Is that why he hated me so much? Because he thought all women were like Seika? Did he think that's what I was like?

Why the fuck didn't he tell me any of this?

After rapping up with Yuzuha I went straight to my room, loading up my laptop and opened the search engine. Why the fuck hadn't I done this before? Was it fear? Anxiety? Or did I just not care? I typed in the name – _Hikaru Hitachiin_. Immediately I was welcomed by _thousands_ of results. Varying in photoshoots, articles and tabloid slams. I bit my lip as my mouse hovered over a shirtless photo of him.

 _Ohhh jeez, the photos don't do that chest justice- wait focus. Focus._

 _Hikaru Hitachiin; girlfriend_

Forums begging for his attention, _not what I'm looking for..._

I scrolled.

Down.

Down.

Dowwwwn.

 _Ah bingo._

I highlighted and article and clicked. The headline popped up, on some big time tabloid known for reporting dodgy and usually unauthentic news.

 **BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: HIKARU'S MESSY SPLIT.**

I cringed at the name. _The beast?_ Hikaru was no beast. I mean yeah he was...rude and mean, and selfish and arrogant...and untrustworthy and judgemental, and makes this condescending look when- _Focus Haruhi!_ He's no beast.

I read the length of the article, taking in every harsh word on Hikaru. This woman's accusations were just...vile. Of course, I didn't know Hikaru before a few weeks ago, but the things this woman said were just...not him. Claims that he hit her, spit at her, used her...it was disgusting. I could feel my face heat up with anger as the words flowed into my head. At the bottom, there was a photo of the couple. A young Hikaru, looking at a beautiful long haired brunette. She had a devilishly angled face, with piercing eyes and a slender body. She stared dreamily at the camera, but at her side Hikaru only saw her. A smile I'd never seen on his face, and an expression of pure adoration. My heart ached with a strange feeling...a tight, stabbing...feeling.

Who did this bitch think she was?

She was dressed head to toe in Gucci for fuck's sake! And she started as an assistant on a shoe string wage! He'd given her everything!

I growled under my breath and clicked out of the offending article, then sat back in my seat, scowling.

I could feel all the puzzle pieces clashing together, trying to fit, but the picture wasn't so clear yet. But I could see...I could see why Hikaru had become the way he was. He was attacked publicly, and instead of fighting it he gave into it. He owned the criticism so it wouldn't hurt him, he became what they said. A beast.

My chest tightened.

 _I should talk to him about this..._

I took a deep breath and moved to close my laptop, but as I glanced back at the screen, a new link caught my eye. An article, published yesterday...

 **HIKARU HITACHIIN IS DATING HIS ASSISTANT?!**

My hand shook as I hovered the mouse over it. I clicked. And slowly, an image of Hikaru and I leaving the hotel loaded up on the screen. Taken the other day when I found him in the bar...he was looking at me with desire evident in his eyes as we approached the awaiting limo, standing so close to me...

 _Hikaru Hitachiin was seen yesterday leaving the 'Yuga' hotel with a beautiful brunette, that sources have revealed to be his new assistant. Hitachiin, who is known to be an adventurous playboy, seems to have branched out from his usual night owl hunts and appears to be openly flaunting his new beau..._

I read on, and on, and on, until the page scrolled no more. My breath went ragged in my throat. More pictures of us climbing into the limo, him holding open the hotel door for me, and one close up of me. In my long navy dress, staring at Hikaru in a whiskey induced daze. Undeniably me. 100% _me._

I slammed the laptop shut. And sat in the silence of my room.

I sat there. My fingers clawed against the metal case.

 _Ohhhh fuuuuuuuuck._


	19. Chapter 18

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"What do you mean you knew?!" I snapped and probed Hikaru in the chest with my forefinger, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

Hikaru raised his hands in defence, "I didn't think it was important"

I felt my cheeks turn red with rage, "You didn't think having my face plastered all over the tabloids was something important? Something that I might need to know?!"

I was mad, more than mad, I was beside myself with uncensored rage. I'd gotten no sleep the night before, I just sat up in bed and scrolled through google on my phone. I found more photos, more articles, more questions spread across website to website. I was starting to get sick of seeing my face. Including the ones of myself and Hikaru leaving the bar that day, I was also unfortunate to discover some photos of us at the first runway show we met at, standing outside with cigarettes, and some from the day Hikaru took me to that denim shoot, the camera catching close ups of me in the god-awful tight teal dress he'd made me wear.

Clearly after the original photos of us in the limo emerged, some asshole decided to dig up some more where we both featured together. Which only seemed to spark up more questions. At least they didn't have my name or any details I had to worry about.

When the sun came up I strode off on a mission to break the news to Hikaru. I found him at the breakfast table with Kaoru and his parents. In hindsight I probably should have pulled him aside privately, but I'd been bursting to say something since I'd discovered the first article.

So I blurted out... "Tabloids! Internet! Me! You! Photos!"

The Hitachiin tribe just stared at me like I'd just run into the room wielding a baguette with underwear on my head.

When I took a breath and properly explained what happened, that was when the air in the room became noticeably tense. My eyes trained on Hikaru, I had expected him to react similarly to myself, but instead he sipped at his coffee and shrugged.

That's when he told me he already knew.

And I lost my shit.

"When did you find out?" I demanded.

"I don't know...when it was posted I guess. I have alerts whenever someone publishes my name"

"Have you read what's being said about us?" I growled, lowering my voice. I glanced over his shoulder at his family who were doing a poor job at pretending not to listen. I grabbed Hikaru's forearm and dragged him from the room, pulling him out and towards the staircase. If we were going to have a proper discussion about this, complete privacy was required.

When we were inside my room I shut the door, then walked over to my laptop and loaded up the articles I'd bookmarked about us.

"Why aren't you more pissed about this!?" I snapped, taking in his nonchalant attitude as he perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Because in a week this will be old news" he replied, "Calm down would you?"

"Calm down!?" _Oh he did not just tell me to calm down..._ "You may be used to having your name plastered all over the tabloids, but I'm sure as hell not! One article is calling me a prostitute!"

Hikaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "See this is why I didn't say anything. No one will care about this news in a week. _No one_ will care"

" _I will care!_ " I blurted, "I'm all over the internet now, and it's going to be there forever! What if my friends see this? My family? This is your world, not mine, I don't want this! I _never_ signed up to this!" my voice cracked thinking about my Dad seeing what these people were saying about me, and what if someone recognised me and told these journalists my name? What if this didn't go away?

"Hey, hey, hey..." Hikaru's voice cooed quietly, a tone I'd never heard pass his lips. I raised my eyes to look at him cautiously as he approached me. His arms then wrapped around my waist, and his body engulfed mine. My cheek rested against his firm chest as he pressed himself to me, and I found myself breathing in his masculine scent as I settled into his embrace.

 _Embrace?_

"What are you doing?" I mumbled into him.

"I'm uh...comforting you..." he sounded awkward, "Is...it working?"

I wouldn't say it wasn't working...but I also couldn't say I was completely cured of my panic. I took a deep breath, allowing myself to relax. As I did so, I felt Hikaru's arms become less rigid, and slowly it felt less alien to be held by him so...innocently. Why was it that being ravaged by his lips and hands felt more normal with him than a simple hug? Why did _this_ feel weird? Not a bad weird...but...still weird.

"I wish you'd told me" I murmured quietly.

"I guess I...didn't want to... _upset_ you..."

"You mean to say that you were...worried about me?"

Hikaru Hitachiin was...worried about someone other than himself? Was that even possible?

He cleared his throat, "Don't get too excited" he said, hardening his voice, "If you got upset then our sessions would suffer"

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, I'm touched"

"But I mean it" he sighed, "These tabloids are just trash posts. Drama for the sake of clicks. They won't mean anything in a couple of days I promise you. There are far worse things they could have posted. In fact, these articles might be the most positive ones about me for a while now. I'm almost flattered that they think someone like you would..." he trailed off, like he'd caught himself saying something he shouldn't have, "What I mean is...it's fine. Stop panicking about it"

 _Stop panicking about it? Wow, thanks. I'm cured._

I sighed, deciding that going on about this wasn't worth it. It wasn't like Hikaru would understand anyway. His name was everywhere, and this was just another thing to add to his collection of publications. I guess being involved with the Hitachiin family meant that now I would get my own little collection...

But did I want that?

No. No I didn't. Not even a little bit.

Lips lowering to my neck brought me out of my inner-conflict, and my legs turned to jelly.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, as Hikaru's mouth parted to caress my pulse point. Shivers travelled down my spine and a small whimper escaped my lips.

"Taking your mind off things" he whispered deeply, "I like these pyjamas"

"R..really?"

"Yeah" he replied. His fingers trailed down the back of my thin baby pink tank top, then toyed the waistband of my polka dot shorts, "You look painfully sexy", his tongue darted out to taste the column of my neck, and I gasped loudly, "I don't think those photos did you justice" he breathed, "I mean...I might have saved some photos of you in those tight dresses for my own little collection, but this..." his fingers slipped under my shorts, trailing down across the soft cotton of my panties, "So innocent...so real. I like to think no one but me has seen you like this"

"You...you saved those photos?" my voice was shaking, my body was so weak with arousal that my head was struggling to formulate words, "Wh-why would you do that?"

I felt him smile against my throat, "Why do you think babydoll?"

 _Jesus, he's killing me..._

"I...I don't know..."

"Well" he breathed huskily, "I find myself...thinking about you a lot. Last night I was looking at the photo of you in that short teal dress. So tight that your breasts were swelling out the top...and your legs...those fucking smooth legs..." he hissed with a groan, "You got me very _excited._ Do you want to know what I did when I was _excited_?"

His hand slid lower, under my panties so his hand could cup my bare backside.

"Tell me" I whimpered.

"I took in every curve of your body, every inch of your soft bare skin, I imagined having you in my bed just as you were that morning, and touching you _everywhere_ " The hand on my ass moved around slowly towards my trembling core, my breath froze in my throat as his fingers made contact. I moaned and rested my forehead to his chest as his tips began making slow continuous circles around my sensitive spot. My legs went weak and I fought to keep myself from stumbling.

"Seems to me that you may be just as excited...I'm sure you can guess what I did to fix that. Maybe you need the same treatment?" Then his lips met mine, his tongue immediately fighting through the barrier of my teeth to seek out my own. His kiss was ravenous and claiming, causing me to moan out into his mouth desperately.

"Take me to bed" I pleaded, parting my lips from his for barely a moment before pressing them back against him.

I didn't need to tell him twice. Within 5 seconds I had been hoisted into his arms and thrown down onto the bed, and instantly covered by Hikaru's panting body. I tore at his t-shirt and discarded it across the room, seeing his hard muscled torso caused a needy groan to erupt from my chest. My tank top was also ripped away, exposing my bare breasts and stomach to Hikaru who stared at me hungrily. It only then occurred to me that this was the first time he'd seen me this naked.

"I take back everything I ever said about those shapeless shirts you wear...I'm glad you wear them, because no one else is allowed to see this, only me...this body...these breasts...only I can see this..."

His possessive words sent a heat of lightning straight down to my bundle of nerves. His hands went to my shorts, and desperately began sliding them down my legs, followed by my cotton panties. I instinctively went to cover myself, suddenly feeling embarrassed about being completely bare. But Hikaru wasn't having it, he grabbed my arms and moved them away.

"Don't hide yourself from me" he growled, "I want to see all of you...every inch of your perfect body..."

"Hika..." I moaned at his words, and suddenly his mouth found mine again. The feeling of his chest pressing to my pebbling nipples made me writhe beneath him, and his denim clad crotch grinding against mine was almost my undoing.

His kisses began trailing down my neck, across my collarbone and south to my breasts. His mouth enveloped one of my nipples, whilst his fingers toyed with the other. I hissed in pleasure, my hips gyrating against his, trying to get some kind of friction to ease the pressure building inside me. His teeth pinched and lips pursed around my peak, his tongue swirling expertly as his large hand massaged my other breast.

I whimpered when his worship on my breasts ended, but then his lips continued it's journey downwards, down my stomach, to my thighs...

Then suddenly he was on his knees in front of the bed, his eyes trained on my core as his hands held my thighs open wide.

"Hika?" I questioned, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Shh babydoll" he breathed, his tone laced with arousal, "I just want to taste you"

Then his mouth was on me, and I swear I almost blacked out.

Those lips, that tongue...the feeling of his dominating hands holding me open to him, and the sight of him buried between my legs with a look of utter pleasure on his face. I had no way to describe how incredible it was. Even though I'd had sexual experiences before, I'd never had anyone do this to me before. None of my previous boyfriends seemed to want to, so I never asked. But had I known how amazing it felt, I would have pushed for this a looooong time ago. Although I doubted that anyone could feel as good as Hikaru did. The way he seemed to worship my body was like seeing a dehydrated man devour his first drop of water. His eyes were so dark with need and lust that the sight of him alone was enough to speed up my release. His expert tongue tasted every inch of my core, and his lips encased and sucked at my most sensitive peak until I was almost feral with pleasure. I moaned aloud and my hands went to his hair.

"That's it babydoll, tell me how I make you feel" he panted against my flushed skin. He then dragged his tongue along my opening, causing my eyes to roll and my back to arch.

"So...good..." was all I could manage in a raspy needy voice. I could feel the pressure building inside me, burning more and more with each pass of his lips and tongue as he explored me. My breathing came in laboured pants and my fingers clung to his auburn locks. Everything was tightening, inside me...I could feel it...

"You're so close" he murmured. His arms wrapped around my thighs and pulled me impossibly closer to him, lifting my hips of the bed. His eyes met mine as his tongue dove inside me. My moans were more like gasping pleads now, begging for my release.

"Hika" I panted, "Oh god Hika please"

"Let go babydoll...let me taste your sweet honey"

 _Oh fuuuuck._

I cried out, biting into my hand to muffle my voice as I felt my insides contract around Hikaru's tongue, his lips sucking more desperately as I began to shudder beneath him. My orgasm racked through me, sparking every nerve. My back arched, and my body turned ridged as I rode the wave.

After several moments I felt myself coming back down to earth, it was only then that Hikaru's mouth lifted from my core, a smile spread across his handsome face, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. I flopped down on the bed breathlessly, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You're a dangerous man Mr Hitachiin" I slurred.

"Are you complaining?" he mused, lying above me to plant a tender kiss on my lips. His taste sent a new shiver down my trembling form.

"No way" I sighed, then kissed him again.

* * *

Hikaru and I must have laid there for a while just staring up at the ceiling, not saying a word to each other until I excused myself to the shower. I could tell her was hoping for an invitation to join me, but I reminded him that his entire family was only a few rooms away and his breakfast was getting cold.

Around lunch time I met Yuzuha in her office for our usual meeting, we went over patterns and textures as we discussed the men's suits she was working on. It wasn't exactly easy to focus on the designs when my sensitive areas still ached with the absence of Hikaru's tongue, but I did my best to ignore it as I asked my usual questions to Mrs Hitachiin.

In the middle of our deliberations she got a phone call, I couldn't hear what was being said on the other side, but from her reactions I could tell that it was something good. Her smile stretched from ear to ear and her voice went up several octaves with her excitement. I sat patiently staring at her as she hung up, waiting to find out what had her so giddy.

"We need to pack" she announced, jumping up and down in her black stilettos.

"Pack?" I questioned.

"Enough for two days!" she exclaimed. She ran to open the office door and shouted out the same instructions to her sons, moments later Hikaru and Kaoru were standing in the threshold with the same look of confusion on their faces as I had.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time.

Yuzuha ushered them inside, clapping her hands together in jubilation as she began grabbing designs of the shelves and riffling through them. She then skipped over to me and took my book from me with a grin.

"We're going to Toshima" she said, "Ayame Jonochi wants to feature our upcoming men's wear in next month's issue of _PARADISE"_

"Holy shit" Hikaru gawped.

"Language!" Yuzuha scolded, "If I wasn't so giddy right now I'd smack you. Jonochi wants us

in Yokohama tomorrow. My assistant has already arranged transport and a hotel. We need the new designs of what we're working on, and... _oh god_ we need a finished outfit to showcase"

"But we've barely finished sending the details off to the machinists" I grimaced. We'd spent the last few weeks designing for the men's wear campaign, and although we had plenty of completed designs, we'd only just started working out measurements and materials. We hadn't even ordered most of the fabric needed, and Yuzuha's sewing team had only started maybe one design, "We don't have any outfits to bring"

Yuzuha's grin fell and an expression of concern shrouded her beautiful face, "Oh gosh, I've been so distracted...I was meant to have production on the way right now" I could see the disappointment and fear paling her cheeks, and my stomach turned sadly.

"We only need one outfit right?" Kaoru spoke up.

Yuzuha nodded, "Just one that can be photographed, the forefront of the campaign needs to be the suits, but I only have a prototype blazer" her fingers went to her mouth and she began chewing anxiously on her nails that she'd been desperately trying to grow out.

I couldn't help but feel terrible. She'd been so distracted by Hikaru recently that her work had fallen behind. I'd helped as best as I could by putting in far more hours than she needed me for to draw out as many designs as possible. And although that process sped things along seemlessly, we were still a good 3 weeks behind on construction. Even though the machinists had some semblance of design to work with in her warehouse, they were still works in progress. We hadn't even managed to take a look at how they were coming along, for all we knew the finished products they were working towards didn't look as good as they did on paper. There was still fine tuning needed. There could be details missing, the fit might not be right with the fabrics used, it may not be comfortable...as I thought about all the ways the suits could have gone wrong, I began to feel the same panic Yuzuha felt wash over me.

"She only needs to see a prototype" Hikaru said. I looked up at him as he placed his hands on his mother's shoulders for comfort, "Yokohama isn't far, so we have all of today and tomorrow morning to finish off a shirt and pants"

"I haven't even tailored it to a model Hika" Yuzuha shook with panic.

"Then we'll tailor it to me, work through the day. We'll get it done" Hikaru gave her a tight hug, and I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being. I wasn't used to seeing him so concerned with other people. I knew he loved his mother, of course, but...I'd never seen him be so open about it. Apparently Yuzuha wasn't used to it either, as she looked at him with a tearful surprise in her glassy eyes, "Remember when we had that costume party when we were 9, and Kaoru and I forgot to tell you until the night before. By morning you'd whipped up two full scarecrow and tinman costumes that won us first place. A shirt and pants is nothing"

Yuzuha smiled sadly and cupped her son's cheeks, "There's my boy" she said quietly, more to herself than to him. It took me a second to understand what she meant. She'd always said that he wasn't the arrogant condescending man he made people believe, she knew that under that, even after all these years, he was still the sweet loving son she'd raised. _Her boy_.

Hikaru glanced at me over his mother's shoulder and met my eyes. There was no cockiness in his look, no hidden intentions. Just the swirl of his hazel eyes staring deeply into mine. And I swear to god my heart stopped beating.

"I'll pack up our designs" I blurted, jumping to my feet, "And I'll call your assistant and tell him not to collect from the machinists"

"I'll pack our bags" Kaoru nodded, lending his hand as well.

"And I'll stand here and look pretty" Hikaru winked my way. Once again, my heart jumped at the sight.

 _Fuck, what's happening?_

It was then I saw that Kaoru had noticed our exchange, and a mischievous smile touched his lips.

I turned away and set to packing, ignoring the feeling of Hikaru watching me as I went.

* * *

 **Things are SPICING UP!**

 **Sorry about the delay on things gang, the holidays have been stressful with travelling around :P My new years resolution is to actually stick to schedules and not fall behind quite so much. LTWB has just been... _uggggggh._ For a small explanation on that, the story matter is centred around mental health, and as someone who suffers from clinical depression and panic disorder, writing about that sort of stuff can take a lot out of you. You have to be in the right mind to properly represent those kinds of feelings if that makes sense. My goal is to write out a chunk of chapters before posting them one by one, as I can't guarantee I'll be in the right mind set to write them update to update. **

**For updates on all this shit, please follow me on twitter - yulisanwrites**

 **Happy Holidays to y'all!**

 **\- Yuli xx**


	20. Chapter 19

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

I stared into the suitcase open on my hotel bed. Arms crossed, foot tapping, a grimace on my face.

I was going to _kill_ Kaoru.

We're talking strung up by the ankles, whacked like a piñata kind of treatment.

We'd checked into the hotel about an hour ago. It was about 12 now, and after staying up all of last night and yesterday afternoon helping with the suit, I was feeling the fatigue. All I wanted was to crawl under the sheets of the 5 star hotel bed and sleep. Unfortunately we had about and hour and a half until we were all due to meet Ayame Jonochi for lunch.

When we'd been given our room keys I had been instructed to get changed and meet everyone in the lobby. Once inside I'd laid out my suitcase with that exact intention, until I was stopped dead in my tracks by what I found inside.

When we were designating jobs the day before, Kaoru was the one who volunteered to pack the bags. It didn't quite click that he had included my own bag in that equation until he passed it to me in the hallway at home.

Hindsight was a wonderful thing. And I realised quickly that I should have packed my own bag.

I readjusted my glasses as I stared down at the pile of neatly folded lace thongs, push up bras, satin nighties, tight dresses and form fitting blouses and groaned woefully.

"Fucking goddammit Kaoru" I growled quietly to myself. I riffled through the pile of clothes, hoping to find some trousers or a t-shirt or something comfortable – but nope. Nothing. Nothing but lace and satin. My own personal nightmare.

A knock at the door shook me out of my inner-turmoil and I slammed the suitcase shut in response.

"Yes?" I called out.

"It's me" Hikaru's voice replied.

I heaved a heavy sigh and walked over to open the door, and I was welcomed by the breathtaking sight of Hikaru in tailored black suit, white shirt and no tie.

 _God daaaamn..._

Why did he always have to look so freaking edible? And by the arrogant look on his face...he knew it.

"You're drooling" he winked.

"Shut up no I'm not"

He chuckled and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"You haven't changed?" he questioned, gesturing to my ripped mom jeans and oversized knit sweater, "You can't go out like that, you look shocking"

"Wow, your compliments are remarkable"

"Thank you, I've been practising" he shrugged his blazer of, tensing his toned biceps under the crisp white shirt sleeves as he laid it down on the bed. I failed at disguising my blatant gawking. Hikaru clicked his fingers in front of my eyes, "If you keep looking at me like that I won't be responsible for my actions" he chuckled, "And we don't have time for that. Now, lets see what we've got here" he reached out towards my suitcase - to which I quickly threw my hand out. But he was too quick, and the lid flipped open.

What followed was several awkward moments of silence, as we both stared at the offending stack of what was essentially lingerie and thin squares of material.

Hikaru cleared his throat and inhaled sharply, "Uh...wow...okay. I never took you for a thong girl..."

"They're not mine" I hissed, "Kaoru packed my bag. What the hell am I suppose to wear?"

Hikaru didn't reply, instead he reached into the case and pulled out a thin black lace thong and played with it between his thumb and forefinger, " _Wowww_ "

"I'm serious Hika!" I snatched them away from him.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad" he smirked, "You know a lot of women wear this stuff everyday"

"I'm not going to a fucking business meeting dressed like a stripper"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the bag. He flipped through it for a few seconds before pulling out a simple black dress with a low squared neckline and thin straps, "Ta-da" he announced, "Put this on"

" _This_?"

"What? It's a little black dress, every woman should own one. It's classy, easy and appropriate"

"But-"

"And you'll need those" he pointed to the thong in my hand, "And this" he pulled out a matching strapless bra, "Otherwise you'll be able to see the outline of your little cotton numbers"

"But I-"

"Running out of time Fujioka" he yawned and laid back on the bed, arms folded behind his head, "Tick tock"

I scowled at him.

 _I guess I'm getting stubborn, arrogant Hikaru today then..._

I'd kind of been hoping for nice Hikaru today. After seeing him be so helpful with his Mom and even going above and beyond to make sure everything was going smoothly and comfortably, I thought maybe he'd bring that version of Hikaru with him on this trip.

 _I guess Kaoru remembered to pack the thongs but forgot Hikaru's personality..._

I excused myself to the bathroom, since it didn't appear that Hikaru was planning on leaving me to change in privacy. I threw on the offending underwear – the goddamn thing went right between my cheeks.

 _How the hell am I suppose to get used to this?!_

And donned the strapless bra, that was thankfully more comfortable than the thong. The dress wasn't as bad as I had thought. It was longer than my knees which was a blessing, and though the neckline was wide and low, it wasn't _too_ revealing. I pulled up the zip on the side and exited the ensuite, finding Hikaru in the same position I left him in.

I threw my knitted sweater at his head.

"I'm starting to think that breathing in your family is optional" I grumbled, "Why are all these dresses so goddamn tight? Aren't oversized dresses a thing yet? A hospital gown maybe?"

Hikaru chuckled and sat up right. But as his eyes fell on me his laughter died out pretty abruptly, " _Holy shit_ " he hissed, "I need to buy Kaoru another car. No, 2 cars. He needs some sort of prize for this"

I rolled my eyes.

"You look great, stop being annoying" Hikaru sighed. He approached me and pushed my glasses further up my nose, "Did you bring contacts?"

I shook my head, "Kaoru forgot to pack them"

He ignored me and pulled my glasses off.

I squinted, "Annnd...now I cant see"

"Hmm" he murmured, "We can't have that, you need to see how good I look"

"On second thoughts leave them off"

"Ha ha"

* * *

"I'm so nervous" Yuzuha fanned herself, "Do I look nervous? Is my eyeliner shaky?"

"You look amazing Mom" Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Good, good" she took a long breath.

We were seated in the restaurant where our initial meeting was taking place. The main event wasn't happening until the morning, so this little business lunch was just a formality to outline the interview. Even though I wasn't the subject matter, I was still nervous to meet this big time fashion lady. My one semblance of calm came from the educational standpoint. At least seeing this interview would give me some idea of what Hikaru was to expect in the next week or so.

 _Jeez it's creeping up fast..._

What was it now? 10 days until his meeting?

Oh shit was he even half way ready yet?

I glanced over to where he sat beside me, but when I turned his way his head shot to the side.

Had he been staring at me?

I nudged him with my knee, "You look nervous" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't get nervous"

"Liar"

He scowled.

"This is good practice" I grinned, "Remember what we've been working on. You can practice on this Jonochi woman. Then tomorrow you can work with the camera crew and make up artists in the way we discussed"

He lolled his head back with a groan.

"Surely it's more effort to act like a dick"

"Strangely enough no, it comes so naturally"

"I thought you liked a challenge"

"Only if that challenge is a 5ft 3 brunette wearing a lacy black thong"

I stomped on his foot under the table.

"Ah!" he seethed.

"Hika?" Kaoru looked at him concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah" Hikaru hissed, "Just...sharp whiskey"

"You sure it's a good idea to start on the hard liquor so early?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "If you don't slow down someone might have to help put you to bed" as he said the last few words his eyes met mine, a smirk on his face.

 _What does that look mean?_

"Mrs Hitachiin!" A chirpy voice called out. We looked over to see a tall slim woman wearing a golden brown velvet dress coming our way. She had long dark hair that fell in thick curls down her back and a pair of rimless designer glasses rested on a pointed nose. For some reason I expected to see someone a lot older, but this woman couldn't have been much older than the twins.

"Ayame" Yuzuha beamed, she stood from her seat and bowed politely. Ayame did the same.

"Thank you for meeting me at such short notice" Ayame smiled.

"Not all all" Yuzuha gestured to the empty seat beside her, Ayame took a seat, "We're excited to be working with you"

"Well the pleasure is all mine" Ayame pushed her glasses up her nose and turned to look at myself and the twins. She offered us polite tight smiles and took each of our hands to shake. I did my best not to let my voice shake as I introduced myself. Something about this woman felt so proper and...intimidating. Like I was sitting opposite my old school head teacher all over again. I gulped as she sat back, regarding us one by one, her dark eyes studying the twins before lingering on me. I could feel her analysing me, her stare penetrating through me. Finally, after several quiet moments, she smiled, flashing straight rows of pearly white teeth my way.

"I have to admit I'm a huge fan of your family Hitachiin" she placed a hand over her heart as she turned back to Yuzuha.

"Oh my" Yuzuha grinned, "Thank you so much. And thank you for _this_ I can't tell you how excited I am to work with you"

"The pleasure is all mine" Ayame bowed her head, "Now, shall we get down to business?"

For the next hour, we sat with hushed voices, listening as Ayame explained what the plan for the next day was. She took notes as she asked Yuzuha questions on her new line and took notice of anything Kaoru and Hikaru had to add. Well, mostly Kaoru, as Hikaru seemed to keep his mouth shut for most of the meal, only parting his lips to sip from his glass.

Sometime during the breaks between questioning, Yuzuha excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the four of us to nurse our meals in polite silence.

And then Ayame caught my eye and smiled.

"Fujioka was it?" she asked.

My fork paused half way to mouth, "Y-yes. Please, call me Haruhi"

Ayame folded her napkin in her lap with a small smile, "You're quite new to this business aren't you?"

I blinked, "Well, yes"

"I have to say, your designs are remarkable for an artist whose only been doing this for a few weeks"

"Thank you" I bowed.

"But I must enquire...you seem awfully involved in the family for _just_ an employee"

I almost choked. At that remark, Hikaru straightened to attention, his arm tensing as it brushed against mine. There was weight behind her question, like she was suggesting something by the word...

"Involved?" I cleared my throat.

"Well, I mean...no offence but the design artist is just personified photoshop, a tool if you will. I don't think I could name a single design artist in the business aside from those designers who pen their own work"

Defensiveness boiled in my gut and I felt the frown tighten in my forehead, "What exactly are you implying?"

"What I mean is you must play a bigger role in the Hitachiin family for you to be so close and involved with them. You _are_ just an employee after all" Ayame breathed, taking a bite from her forkful of halibut. Her smile suddenly didn't seem so innocent. Now it felt more sinister. Was she playing some kind of a game? What was with these questions? We weren't here to talk about me, we were here for Yuzuha's work.

I scowled at the woman, "I think we're straying from-"

"Haruhi is our friend, she's practically family" Kaoru spoke up, "And she's far more to us than a tool"

Ayame gave a tight smile and shrugged, "Forgive me. I seem to have touched a nerve"

"Not at all" I grit my teeth, "I just think we have plenty more to talk about concerning Yuzuha's designs"

Ayame poured herself a glass of wine, "I'm sorry, I have a journalist's curiosity. From what I've seen online about you I couldn't help but ask"

At that exact moment, Yuzuha returned to the table, smiling brightly, having no idea what had just happened. Ayame turned back to her, resuming their previous conversation. Under the table I felt a hand squeeze my leg comfortingly, and a heavy breath passed my lips.

"I need some air" I murmured.

"Are you feeling okay dear?" Yuzuha asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, it's just a bit warm in here"

"I'll come with you" Hikaru blurted, jumping from his seat. I looked up at him from where I sat as he offered me a hand. I took it, and the moment I was standing he was leading me away from the table.

"Wait up" I grumbled, "My legs aren't as long as yours"

He ignored me and kept striding across the restaurant, until we were out the doors and into the outside garden. The second we were alone he pulled me roughly into his arms.

"Hikaru?" I gasped.

"Don't talk. Give me a minute" he replied, his voice low and desperate in my ear.

"O...okay"

We stayed like that for a while. Just standing there, Hikaru's arms wrapped around me like a vice, his face buried in my hair as I inhaled against his chest.

When he finally pulled away he just kind of...stared at me. His brown eyes penetrating mine with an intensity I'd never seen before.

"Hikaru?"

He blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not lying" I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm fine"

Why was he acting so weird? It wasn't like Ayame said anything to _him._

"She shouldn't have spoken to you like that" Hikaru growled.

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"Because" his jaw tensed, "Be...because I'm the only one who can talk to you like that"

"Wow"

"You know what I mean"

"Well, it's fine. I'm fine"

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair and took a step back to pull out a cigarette. He caught me staring at the box and offered me one.

"I quit" I murmured.

He laughed, "Like fuck you did"

"I have!"

"I saw you have one yesterday"

I blushed. Okay yes so...I fell off the wagon since the whole tabloid fiasco, but I wasn't going to let that be the reason I backtrack.

"I'm okay"

"Suit yourself" he placed it between his lips.

I watched him take a deep inhale in silence, then glanced across the restaurant garden, taking in the dimming sunlight as sunset began to paint the sky orange. I sighed. I guess I should have expected that this Ayame woman would know about the articles. She was a journalist after all, all she had to do was google 'Hitachiin' and voila, there I am with Hikaru.

"You did good in there" I said.

"But I didn't say anything to her"

I chuckled, "Exactly. You could have said anything, but you didn't"

"I wouldn't do anything to spoil Mom's interview. This is about her. Not me"

I smiled at him, "Sometimes I think we're achieving a lot more than we realise"

"I must be a really good student"

" _Or_ I'm a really good teacher"

Hikaru smirked, "I guess you're not so bad"

He flashed me a wink and took another drag of his cigarette.

* * *

The next morning we met met in the lobby for breakfast. I donned a smart black silk blouse and dark pin stripe trousers. This would be one of my first public outings with Yuzuha as a member of her team, and I was determined to look the part. Looking in the mirror I was reminded of the time I used to work as an office temp, Dad always said I was the spitting image of Mom when I'd leave for work in the morning.

It was hard to tell if the twins had made any special effort in their appearance, they seemed to always look ready for the runway, and I couldn't rip my eyes away from Hikaru as he sipped his coffee across the table, wearing a crisp white shirt and dark jeans. Sleeves rolled up over his forearms, revealing the ropes of his muscles as he lifted the cup to his lips. Those full, soft lips...

As if he could read my mind, he winked with a smirk.

The big shoot was up in the penthouse of a 5 star hotel in the centre of the city. Eyes watched us as Yuzuha dominated the room with her stunning smile and show stopping confidence. All the nerves she voiced that morning had seemed to disappear as we found ourselves mingling among the photographer team and Ayame's PA's.

Speaking of the devil herself. I couldn't stop scowling at her as she approached Yuzuha and I, her notebook in hand.

"Good morning ladies" she beamed, "How are we today?"

Even though she was smiling, something told me it wasn't genuine.

Throughout the interview with Yuzuha I sat patiently and silently, not wanting to interject and ruin Yuzuha's train of thought. I did however take my own notes, it was nice to really hear Yuzuha's thought process when planning designs, I was understanding her style, her inspirations, how she could start with a colour and build up from that. Maybe with that information I'd be able to capture her ideas a lot faster and more precisely.

"And what about you Miss Fujioka?" Ayame cleared her throat and locked her eyes with mine.

"Pardon me?"

"As her design artist how do you feel you influence the outfits?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I assist Mrs Hitachiin in any way she needs. If she needs someone to bounce ideas off of I'm always there"

"You're very involved for someone who has no experience in fashion" Ayame's fake smile was still frozen on her porcelain face.

"I'm not there to design or make the garments. I just put the ideas down on paper and create a visual of Mrs Hitachiin's work"

Ayame gave me a look that told me everything she was thinking. I was reminded of what she'd called me the night before. A tool, essentially a human photoshop. I wanted to pull her aside and ask her what the problem was...with my fists.

But from the way she seemed to be challenging me with her questions, almost dangling the red sheet in front of the bull - I decided it was best I kept my mouth shut. I was having enough trouble with journalists, I didn't need another one on my back. I didn't want the next article to be – _Hikaru Hitachiin's lover assaults journalist in penthouse using the worst karate Japan has ever seen._

Eventually the interview ended, and even though I wasn't entirely happy, Yuzuha seemed pleased enough.

Then it was time for 'lights, camera, action', and wow, Hikaru looked amazing in the suit, drop dead gorgeous level of amazing. My jaw was at my feet for the entire shoot. The way he seemed to effortlessly command the camera, and _the room_ for that matter. My eyes didn't trail for a second, for the full shoot I watched the handsome man flex his arms under the sleeves of his blazer, tilt that chiselled jaw and square his strong wide shoulders. My stomach was quivering with butterflies every moment, and when his eyes met mine and that cocky smile lifted the corner of his lips, those butterflies became a tornado.

"Hey" a voice suddenly pulled me from my obvious ogling.

I blinked and turned to the source. A man wearing a headset around his neck and a beaming grin stood beside me, clipboard hanging at his side.

"You're here with the Hitachiin's right?" he asked.

I nodded, "Uh, yeah. I'm Mrs Hitachiin's design artist", I held my hand out politely, "Haruhi Fujioka"

His smile only widened, "Miho Sohma" he took my hand and held it with only the slightest shake. It was weird. I let go pretty fast.

"I'm one of the creative directors" he explained, "I hope everything is to your liking"

"Oh...yes, yes it's great. Hikaru looks...great, I'm sure the photos will be amazing"

"You don't need to worry about the photos, Hikaru Hitachiin knows his way around a camera, and the crew has dealt with him enough times to know what his preferences are"

He was referring to Hikaru's usual complaints. Although I hadn't seen him have any wobbly moments today, I was sure he'd had a least a couple of things to say whilst I wasn't looking.

"How long are you in town for?" Miho asked.

"Only for today, we head home in the morning"

"Hmm, shame"

I raised an eyebrow, "Shame?"

"I was hoping to see a little more of you. It's not everyday you meet a genuine angel"

I turned my head away so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes. Are you kidding me? A line? This stranger was feeding me lines?

"You sure are bold" I commented.

He shrugged with a smirk, "No point in beating around the bush"

At least he was honest.

"Haruhi" Kaoru calling my name pulled my attention away from Miho.

 _Thank you, you beautiful man._

Kaoru joined Miho and I, standing in between us and increasing the gap.

"5 more minutes and then we rap up" he said. I nodded and opened my mouth to agree, but Koaru leaned in to speak again in my ear so Miho couldn't hear, "Probably best we finish before Hikaru commits murder"

I furrowed my brow, then glanced over at Hikaru.

And I wasn't prepared for what I saw. He looked pissed, his teeth were clenched, and his shoulders were braced for attack, like he were preparing to pounce and rip someone to pieces. His eyes were trained on Miho.

"Oh crap. What's wrong with him?" I hissed.

"Hikaru doesn't like to share" Kaoru replied.

Share?

Share what?

Me?

Jeez was he really this jealous? Just because Miho spoke to me, I mean he also took my hand but that was no reason to act like some...some...jealous boyfriend.

The fire in Hikaru's eyes didn't diminish until they finally landed on me, then it just blazed with a different sort of flame. A possessive one that told me if he could run over here and throw me over his shoulder he would.

Like a dog marking it's territory.

I sighed heavily. This evening was going to be...interesting.

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiii I know I know, it's been a while! I'm sorry! I'm working on my scheduling I swear!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm very excited to start working on the next one!**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow!**

 **Much love,**  
 **Yuli xx**


	21. Chapter 20

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **HIKARU**

Hikaru growled under his breath as he changed out of his suit and shrugged on his white shirt.

What was happening to him? Why did he give a shit who spoke to Haruhi?

It was like reliving that night with Arai all over again. He remembered that blistering rage he felt when that bastard wrapped his slimy arms around her, and how much he wanted to plough his fist into his face when he told him what he wanted to do with her. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but what he'd just seen when that director put on his cocky smile and dirtied Haruhi's sweet little hand had made him even madder than he thought possible. Hikaru wasn't the jealous type, he never had been. Well, aside from... _Seika_...

He snarled, scratching the thought of that bitch's face from his mind.

His focus turned back to Haruhi. At least she didn't seem to buy what Miho was selling, in fact, she looked like she couldn't wait for the conversation to end.

Through the anger, a smile tugged at Hikaru's lips. Somewhere deep down she knew who she belonged to, even if she wasn't ready to admit it. Hell, Hikaru didn't even know what was happening between them, there was no label to slap on it, and God knew Hikaru didn't give a shit about making things complicated. Desire was desire, and his was so strong that as far as he was concerned – she was his now. And no one touched what was his. The thought ignited a blaze of possessiveness inside him.

As he left the changing area, Miho walked past the doorway, whistling to himself like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Oh Mr Hitachiin...can I get you anything before-"

Hikaru slammed the asshole against the wall with a loud crash, his forearm pressed against his throat. He could feel his eyes bulging with blinding rage as he clenched his teeth. Miho gasped, his hands coming up to claw at Hikaru's grip.

"What the fuck!" Miho choked, fear paling his face.

"You don't go near her again. Do you hear me?"

"Go...near...wwho?"

"She is _mine._ If I even see you inhale the same air as her I will ruin you" his restraint tightened, pushing further into his throat to really push the message home.

Miho nodded frantically, "I'm sorry Mr H-Hitachiin, I...I didn't know you and her were..."

"Read a fucking article" Hikaru spat. Yes, those articles were fabricated and total bullshit, but this piece of shit didn't know that. And there were plenty of them, all with photos of he and Haruhi together, "Haruhi is _mine_. Understand?"

"Y-yes sir"

"Hika!"

Kaoru's voice ripped through Hikaru's red clouded vision. He tore his stare away from Miho to see his brother running down the hallway towards him.

"Fucking let him go!"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, not quite sure...what was happening...He looked back at Miho, who looked positively petrified. As if he'd just woken up from a bad dream, he released him quickly and took a step back. Miho gasped and grabbed his throat, panting hard. Kaoru went to his aid, but Hikaru wasn't listening to what he was saying. All he could do was try and justify what he just did, he thought about Haruhi, he thought about someone else touching her. It made him physically hurt. Miho deserved it...didn't he? He deserved to be confronted, man to man. Hikaru wasn't convinced. But he wasn't going to pull on that thread. He didn't regret it. He knew that. But that didn't mean he felt good about it.

Miho took off quickly, leaving Kaoru to groan loudly as he grabbed his twin's shoulders.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Don't" Hikaru warned.

"Don't what Hika? Don't call you out for assaulting a director on set of a shoot? Need I remind you that there's a fucking journalist in the next room?! I had to pay him off to keep this shit to himself. I shouldn't have to bride my brother's victims when you're the one in the wrong" Kaoru didn't usually get mad, in fact, Hikaru hadn't seen his brother shout in anger in years. The sudden outburst made it hard for him to maintain eye contact.

"He had it coming" Hikaru shoved Kaoru away and leaned back against the wall for support.

"Because he flirted a little with Haruhi?! Do you hear yourself? You can't go around beating the crap out of any man who looks her way!" Kaoru snapped, dragging his hand through his hair, "What the hell is even going on between you two? If she feels the same as you do for her she's not even going to entertain the idea of another man! It doesn't matter if another guy tries it on with her, don't you trust her enough not to act on it? Isn't that enough?! How do you think she'd react to this if she found out? You think she'd be pleased?!"

Of course she wouldn't. Haruhi wasn't like Hikaru, Haruhi had a conscience.

Hikaru slid down the wall to sit and bury his face in his palms.

Kaoru sighed, "What the hell is happening with you Hika?"

Hikaru shook his head, "I don't know"

"You seriously need to talk to Haruhi about this shit, you need to work out what's going on between you two before you kill someone. You know she wouldn't forgive you for this"

That stung more than Hikaru liked to admit.

They stayed there in the hallway for a while, in silence, as Hikaru calmed himself down. As the ash cloud in his mind began to clear, the reality of what was happening became all the more unsettling. He was becoming obsessed with that woman and had no idea why. He knew he wanted her. He wanted to possess her in every way possible, to fuck her until she forgot her name and desired only him, to have her smile that cheeky wide smile at him whenever he held her, to hear that sarcastic laugh whenever he said something he thought funny. Jesus, they hadn't even had sex yet and somehow he felt like she belonged to him...

No, that wasn't it.

He felt like _he_ belonged to _her_.

He hadn't even thought about another woman since she'd entered his life, he even found himself comparing every woman he saw to Haruhi, how they didn't even hold a candle to her...by appearance _or_ personality.

Could they even be considered as friends? When did they even _become_ friends? Was it their first kiss in her bathroom? Was it the night they all went out? But he'd felt possessive that night with Arai...when did that start? Why did it start? Hikaru had desired many women in his life, but he never cared about what they were doing or thinking when they weren't with him. Their relationship had started with hatred. They despised one another. But thinking about it, Hikaru couldn't help but wonder if he ever truly disliked her. The first moment he saw her backstage at that first show, when he'd inhaled her sweet scent, taken in her confident and rich hazel eyes he'd been hooked on her. And when she told him to go fuck himself...that demanding tone, the backbone she so proudly presented, the glint of challenge in her eyes. What a turn on...

Fuck it. Yes. He liked her. There was no other explanation.

He growled to himself. Confused and angry.

"What the hell am I meant to do Kao?" he grumbled into his hands.

"That's something you have to work out"

"How?!" he snapped, "I've never felt...not even with..." he trailed off, still having no idea what he was even trying to say. He _liked_ Haruhi. He didn't _like_ anyone. Not since Seika. But even then...it wasn't this intense...

* * *

"So" Haruhi took a seat at the hotel bar beside Hikaru. She was still wearing the tight silk blouse and long pinstripe pants she'd been wearing all day.

 _I want to slide those down her legs...I wonder what panties she's wearing..._

"Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?" she continued.

Hikaru's heart jumped, "Earlier?"

 _Please tell me she didn't find out about what I did..._

"You know what" she raised a toying eyebrow, "The way you were looking at Miho"

"Oh" Hikaru breathed a sigh, "That"

"You want to talk about it?"

He took a large gulp of his drink, "Not particularly"

"You know you can't do that right? It kind of steps on everything we've been training you on" she sighed, "You need to work on this...anger towards everyone"

 _Not towards everyone, just the ones who want you..._

"Maybe I'm getting rusty" Hikaru mumbled, "We haven't had a session since we got here"

"We've been here for 1 day" Haruhi smirked.

"Feels like longer"

Haruhi chuckled under her breath, then reached over to take a sip from Hikaru's drink.

Hikaru smirked – _Cheeky..._

"Woaaaah" she grimaced, covering her mouth in distaste, "What the hell is that?"

"A Sazerac"

"A what?"

"Whiskey and absinthe"

Her eyes bulged, "Jesus, you must be suicidal"

"It's not that bad"

"It tastes like the fastest way to a coma"

"Exactly" he took another sip.

Haruhi sighed, "You're right, this is _waaay_ better than talking about your issues"

"Are you turning this evening into a session or are you going to let me drink?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I'm off the clock"

"Good. Then sit with me and have a drink" Hikaru slowly reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, his thumb beginning to circle on instinct. Heat spread through his palm and his breath caught in his throat. Even such a light touch like this felt so good...

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Hikaru, people might see" she hissed.

"So?" he removed his hand and gripped her bar stool, with one slight pull he brought her seat closer to him so they sat shoulder to shoulder, "Much better" he breathed.

"What are you doing Hika?" her voice was hushed, her eyes lingering on his lips for just a second.

He loved it when she called him that. So informal...so familiar...

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" he replied.

"You're drunk" she smirked.

"Not even a little bit", feeling bolder he leaned in closer. He inhaled her addictive floral scent, and snaked his arm around her waist. Her eyes went wide.

"Hikaru, people can see us" she hissed in a warning tone.

"Good" he replied, "Then all the guys will know you're off limits"

She rolled her eyes, "So this _is_ about Miho"

"Don't say his name" Hikaru warned.

"Why not? It's not like I'm fucking hi-"

Her words were stolen by his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue snaking into her mouth with such dominance that she let out a muffled yelp that Hikaru revelled in. When they parted with a gasp Haruhi's eyes were heavy and dark with lust. The sight made Hikaru's teeth clench.

Haruhi blinked away the desire and looked around, probably checking that no one had been watching.

"If you're so worried about being caught, maybe we should take this upstairs to my room?" Hikaru leaned in to speak in her ear. She quivered which only made him want her more.

She took a moment to steady her breath, then in the softest, most pleading voice he'd ever heard, she said, "Lead the way"

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. All this teasing, going on for weeks now, would finally reach it's conclusion. As he encased her hand in his, he pulled her from the seat and practically dragged her to the elevator. Once inside he pinned her to the wall and took her lips once more, this time without restraint. He was going to fuck this woman out of his system. He planned to keep her naked in his bed all night, there would be no sleeping, no pausing for breath. He was going to take her in every way he could think of, and give her more pleasure than she'd ever experienced. He would claim her body until the only name she could utter was his, until every other man who'd ever touched her was erased from her history. And once he'd done that, the obsession would be gone. Right? That had to be it. Every other woman he'd wanted, he'd had. This should be no different. Once he'd buried himself inside her and sated his lust, this possessiveness would be gone. Then things would be simple again.

Somehow they made it to his room, his lips touching her for the entirety of the journey from the elevator to his door. Whether that be her mouth, her neck or her collarbone. He loved the sounds she made when he touched her, those little moans and unintentional shudders of pleasure.

He threw the door shut behind them, and hooked his arms under her knees to wrap those perfect legs around his waist. She weighed nothing in his arms and it made him think about all the ways he could take her without her feet even touching the ground. Hikaru wanted to consume this woman, those perfect plump lips that moved against his own were intoxicating, and the heat from her body seemed to ignite every nerve inside of him. He wanted more of her, he wanted all of her.

Hikaru moved them to the bed, pressing Haruhi down onto the mattress as he laid above her, mouths still meshing, tongues still entangled. Through the weight of his chest he could feel the hammering of her heartbeat in rhythm with his own. Finally after what felt like a lifetime Hikaru released her lips with a smacking sound, he stared at those red swollen lips of hers and lost himself in the dark lust in her eyes.

Fuck, what this woman did to him.

Never, and he meant never, had a woman made him feel this desperate. Not once had a woman crawled this deep under his skin to the point where she was all he could think about, like she were in his bloodstream, in his brain. He wanted her to the point where it was painful. He'd been replaying that morning he'd first brought her to orgasm over and over in his mind. Haruhi spread out on the bed completely bared to him. That perfectly tight body, creamy smooth skin, full perky breasts that fit so well in his hands, long delicate legs that seemed to go on forever, and that sweet...responsive...wet...little...

"Hika" Haruhi gasped. Her back arched against him, pulling him back into the moment.

"I need you" Hikaru grit his teeth, his fingers hooking under the waistband of her pants, a strange nervousness washing over him.

 _Christ get your fucking act together. You've done this hundreds of times before._

Hikaru kissed her again, this time long and tenderly as he dragged her pants over her behind and down her legs. He made fast work on her blouse as she did the same with his shirt, unbuttoning frantically with such desperation that for a minute Hikaru thought she were about to rip the garment open, sending the buttons flying. Haruhi's eyes lingered on him as he removed the last item of his clothing, the one thing shielding her view of his desire for her. And when his manhood sprang free from the confines of his boxers, Haruhi's eyes rolled back in her head.

 _So. Fucking. Hot._

"Please tell me you're on the pill?" Hikaru growled low as he lowered himself back on top of her.

Haruhi nodded, her breath coming out in heavy pants as she pressed her nails into Hikaru's shoulders.

Their eyes met and suddenly Hikaru felt his heart leap in his chest before stilling. He took a moment, just a moment, to really look at her face. Those big hazel eyes so full of sincere kindness, trust, need...had her eyes always been this transfixing?

 _You have a naked woman lying under you, why are you looking at her eyes?_

Sweat was starting to bead at Hikaru's forehead as he took her in. The way the Cupid's bow of her upper lip pursed with each breath, the slight peak of her tongue between her teeth. The light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her cute little nose and such delicate and expressive brows.

Had she always been this beautiful? Not just hot, not just sexy, but...beautiful..

Suddenly Hikaru was all too aware of the strange flurry in his stomach, and the hectic thumping of his heart. He swallowed shakily.

 _What the fuck? Are you nervous?_

He was.

Him.

Hikaru Hitachiin. The man who had bedded more women then he cared to remember, the man who feared no confrontation, no altercation, and had no problem speaking to the opposite sex, and had once managed to talk a woman into bed in under 3 minutes. The same man who was now pressed naked against - who he now concluded to be - the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, her dark gaze locked to his, legs open to him, his shaft fully erect and nudging at her entrance, with her need for him as evident as his own. And he was nervous.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

Suddenly Haruhi's lips pressed gently to his, no tongue, no teeth, just her soft mouth caressing his, so tenderly.

 _Once you've fucked her you won't be so obsessed. She's just another woman. Like all the others before her._

In one smooth, swift motion, he slid inside, joining their bodies as Haruhi stared up at him, her face contorting in pleasure. The sensations surprised even Hikaru, so much so that he stopped just to revel in the feeling of her accepting him inside.

 _Fuuuuuck..._

Haruhi's breathing came erratically, her chest rising and falling, eyes begging him, _begging._

Hikaru ground his teeth and began pressing in further...deeper. Haruhi gasped, head falling back against the pillow and eyelids falling shut.

"Open your eyes babydoll" Hikaru panted, "I need you to...look...at...me" His pelvis met hers and her eyes sprang open obediently, their gaze met and the fire between them exploded. He began thrusting hard and slow, gaining pace and focusing on every moan and gasp that left Haruhi's perfect lips. They kissed firmly, clinging to one another as their tongues tangled. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him deeper, closer...it was almost too much.

His lips trailed down her neck as his movements became harder and faster, his tongue following the smooth channel between her swelling breasts. The most delicious sound burst from her open month and it almost sent Hikaru over the edge. The bed shook beneath them, the headboard bouncing off the wall. Sweat veiled their skin and the room was filled with the sounds of their impending release.

Had it always felt this good? No. No way. If it had he would have kept a woman in his bed every second of every day. This was all Haruhi. She'd taken over every one of his senses, every nerve in his body. Right there, in that bed, tangled together, she _owned_ him. She owned all of him. She could have demanded anything of him and he would have said yes. Anything she wanted he would give her, and he would be happy to provide.

"Why did we waste so much time fighting?" he spoke through ground teeth, "We should have been doing this from the first moment..."

The look in her eyes told him that she agreed, those big hazel eyes, mixed with nothing but unwavering pleasure, pleading him for more, "I...I think I..." Haruhi's words trailed off with a loud moan and her legs tightened around him. She was close, so goddamn close...

"I...I don't think I'm going to...last...much longer" he grunted, forcing the words out between groans of pleasure, "You feel...too...good"

He didn't want it to end. He wanted this to last all night long, experiencing those waves of pleasure over and over again until they were spent. He wanted more. But fuck, he couldn't hold back. It was too much. The rhythm was erratic now, feral and needy, he pumped in and out, coaxing those sounds he loved from the beautiful woman beneath him. With each withdraw he could feel her tightening further and further around him, her moans getting louder and more animalistic. Her hair was a mess of tangles haloed around her head, her skin was dewy with sweat, cheeks flushed pink with the labour of her breaths...

 _Breathtaking. So fucking breathtaking._

She gasped, "Hika...I.."

"Yes babydoll, let go" Hikaru strained, feeling his own release building just as fast.

As if a switch had been flicked, Haruhi contracted around him, her arms firmly wrapped around his neck, her forehead pressing to his. Her mouth hang agape, and eyes rolled back into her head. The sight spurred on Hikaru's thrusts and suddenly he felt himself on the edge of climax. One look into this woman's eyes and he was done for. With a grunt he released himself, clinging onto her for dear life, every tingle from her body only intensifying his orgasm.

They panted violently, and finally Hikaru's arms gave out, his face buried into the crook of Haruhi's neck, enjoying the sweet smell of sex and lavender on her skin. He could hear their hearts beating in quick succession together, and their light gasps echoing off the walls.

"Wow" Haruhi whispered.

A smile spread across Hikaru's face, "Wow indeed" he laughed. He pulled back slightly to look at her, only to find that she was smiling back. And once again, her beauty caught him off guard. He tucked a lock of hair away from her face, then lightly touched his lips to hers. So soft...so tender.

 _I guess it didn't work..._ he thought to himself. Because instantly, the moment he had her on that bed he realised...she wasn't out of his system. In fact, as he moved his lips against her, taking in her delicate flavour and the way her breath hitched as he held her, he knew he wanted to do it again...and again...and again.

There was no cure for whatever Haruhi had infected him with. And Hikaru knew that meant he was completely, and undeniably. Fucked _._

He smiled against her mouth, because in that moment, he didn't give a damn.

* * *

 **Things are looking good huh? I mean, for the time being of course! Things got super duper spicy this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait to show you where this thing goes!**

 **If you have any questions or comments or even just want a chat, I have a twitter! You can also keep up to date on new story ideas I have, sneakpeaks and have a say in my polls!** ( _Account - YulisanWrites)_

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow!**

 **Love y'all  
Yuli xx  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 21**

* * *

My fingers glided absent-mindedly down Hikaru's bare chest, the tips tracing the outline of his defined muscles and admiring the smooth contours. His eyes were closed and a small smile curled at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't remember how long I'd been awake for, looking at the bedside clock I noted that it was almost 8am, meaning we only had a couple of hours before we were due to head back to Bunkyo. Usually I would be making sure my bag was packed and repacked, and organising everything to be sure I didn't leave anything behind, but in that moment I could think of nothing else I wanted to do outside of staying in that bed pressed against Hikaru's heated inviting body.

Obviously I'd forgotten how amazing it felt to be lost in the cloud of bliss when coming down from the type of high Hikaru and I had shared the night before. I may as well have been a nun from how long it had been since I'd last had sex, so long that I couldn't even remember if it always felt this way the morning after. Maybe I'd grown sentimental during my dry spell, because from what I could recall, the last time I'd shared a bed with a man I'd been calling for an Uber before I'd even buttoned up my jeans. With Hikaru...the idea of leaving that bed made me want to throw a tantrum. We'd spent the entirety of that night in that bed, enthralled with each other. And apart from a few naps in between, we'd stayed up most of the night together. Wrapped between the sheets, stealing kisses, bringing each other to the height of pleasure over and over and over again. I couldn't remember the last time someone had made me feel like that.

So could you blame me for not wanting to leave?

I bit my lip and slowly leaned in to plant a small chaste kiss over his content smile, warmth spread through my chest before arms suddenly wrapped around me tightly and I was flipped onto my back. I yelped in surprise as Hikaru took lead of the kiss, his tongue darting out to tease me.

"Took you long enough" he grunted, "I've been waiting for that morning kiss for almost an hour"

"You were awake?" I asked breathlessly.

"Of course" he smirked, burying his face into my neck, "I just didn't want to disturb your admiration over me, I know there's a lot to enjoy"

I rolled my eyes, "And just like that the magic is ruined"

He grinned childishly before returning his lips to mine for another long and passionate kiss. I melted beneath him, my nipples pebbling as they pressed to his bare chest. A familiar heat began building in my core and I found myself raking my fingers into his messy hair. He groaned encouragingly and for a moment I thought the events of the night before were about to come back for an encore. Unfortunately just as Hikaru parted my legs for him, a loud bang on the door paused our movements, causing Hikaru to lower his face to my chest with a grumble of frustration.

"Fuck off!" Hikaru snapped loudly, clearly not giving a damn if it were the Prime Minister himself behind the door.

"Wow someone is cranky!" Kaoru's voice answered, "Open up, we're going for breakfast"

"I'm still in bed, go away" Hikaru huffed.

"Get out of bed then" his brother shouted back.

"I'm skipping breakfast"

"Since when do you skip meals?"

"Since now, go away"

"Fine" Kaoru grumbled with a sigh, "Hey Haruhi, you're still coming for breakfast right?"

At the mention of my name I froze and felt my whole body turn cherry red. Embarrassed was an understatement. I covered my face with my palms, processing the fact that Kaoru was aware that I was currently lying in bed with his twin brother, his imagination had probably painted the exact picture of what was playing out.

"I'll order you some pancakes and a jasmine tea" Kaoru said when I didn't answer him.

I heaved a heavy breath, "Thanks Kao..."

"Mom's waiting to de-brief with us so...untangle and put a pin in it until we're home"

"Please for the love of Gods leave" Hikaru groaned.

"Happy showering love birds" a touch of laughter touched Kaoru's voice before the sound of disappearing footsteps mingled with mine and Hikaru's laboured breathing. When I was sure Kaoru was gone I smothered my face into the pillow beside me and let out a squeal of embarrassment.

"Pits of hell swallow me whole" my muffled voice groaned.

At risk of getting distracted I chose to shower alone. As much as I wanted to see what Hikaru looked like naked, wet and dripping with soap suds - I was still dying of embarrassment and honestly just wanted this breakfast over and done with as quickly as possible. Hikaru lingered outside the bathroom door like a puppy desperate for a treat, and when I appeared in nothing but a towel he practically dropped to his knees. Actually no, _literally_. He literally dropped to his knees.

"I think I've found something I want for breakfast" he groaned huskily, slipping his hand between the slit where the ends of the towel met around my body. The way his large hands caressed me so hungrily yet delicately aroused me more than any other experience I'd had with any other man. It was no secret that Hikaru knew how to make a woman feel important, in fact he was probably used to turning a girl into jelly in his arms, obviously I was no exception, because as his fingers traced the underside of my breast I practically forgot my own name.

I wondered how long this high would last, yes it was nice and all feeling so worshipped by a man like him, and that night wouldn't go forgotten any time soon. But in a few minutes we'd be walking out of that hotel room and going back to normality. We'd be going back to the house, to our separate rooms, returning to our usual sessions. Not to mention that we had barely a week left until his interview. And once that was over...then what? I'd have no need to stay in the house so I'd probably move back in with Dad, maybe with my new paycheck I could afford somewhere bigger for us. Dad always wanted a garden...

But what would that mean for what was happening with Hikaru? In fact...what _was_ happening with Hikaru? I wasn't naïve enough to think that sex meant we were on our way to a relationship. In fact, I still wasn't sure if I wanted anything like that with him. I mean...I liked him...actually I was pretty sure I liked him a lot but...there couldn't be a future between us. He still had an attitude I despised, and having my photo in the tabloids wasn't something I was interested in.

He stared at me with hooded eyes, a look of pure wanting and lust penetrating me as he began kissing up my navel. My thighs rubbed together impatiently and a quiet whimper escaped my lips.

"You're not playing fair" I strained.

"I think..." he kissed down my stomach, "I'm playing..." another kiss..."so very very fair"

"We have to meet...everyone down...stairs" I forced out the words, failing to steady the anticipation in my voice.

"They can wait"

"My tea is going cold..."

"Then drink it cold"

"My pancakes are getting soggy..."

"I'll make you all the damn pancakes you want when we get home" His mouth hovered over my mound, his hot breath tickling me deliciously.

"I've...run out of excuses" I moaned softly, everything I had just been thinking about disappearing from my mind. The only thing I could focus on was Hikaru, him and the adoration he showered on me. Wanting _more._ Needing _more._

My fingers tangled in his hair, and I was done for.

* * *

So...breakfast was awkward.

Kaoru saved me a seat beside him, almost as if he wanted to silently torment me first thing in the morning. Hikaru sat across from him, eyes lowered to his plate of...god knows what...some fancy looking breakfast platter. But I didn't trust myself to speak to him in front of his brother who obviously knew we'd spent the night together. I wondered how long he'd known. Was it a lucky guess?

 _Did he see us leave the bar last night? Oh god, what if he saw me that day I crudely hid behind_ _Hikaru's bed..._

Kaoru smiled cheerily though the meal, as if he were enjoying the little secret he was sitting on, and Yuzuha...was none the wiser, chatting away like today were as normal as any other.

We left the hotel shortly afterwards and endured the car ride back home to the Hitachiin estate. When we arrived the house was just as we left it. Mr Hitachiin was elated to see his wife come through the door, a cheek splitting smile dominating his face as he pulled her into his arms. Even though it had only been a couple of days it was clear to see that he'd missed her. The sight gave me a warm feeling in my chest as I was reminded of back when Mom and Dad used to embrace. I remembered coming out of my room for a glass of water and seeing them dance around the kitchen in silence, staring into each other's eyes with love you could only read about in books.

Hikaru flashed in my mind, and an image of us swaying to non-existent music together – just because we wanted to hold each other close appeared in my head.

I shook the thought away, disregarding it for the mere stupidity of the scenario. Hikaru and I didn't have that, and we probably wouldn't ever have that sort of relationship. I glanced at him, to find that he was already staring at me, his eyes void of readable emotions. Now that we were back home, what did that mean? Were things supposed to go back to normal now? And what was normal for us? We'd been making out and flirting for a while now...was that our normal? Or was our normal when we were throwing insults around?

To be honest, I don't think that had been our 'normal' for a while...

That evening Kaoru invited over the guys for a catch up, apparently they had been eagerly awaiting news about Yuzuha's shoot and interview, it seemed that everyone but myself knew how important this magazine was, and by the excitement evident on their faces as they asked for details, it was clear that it was a _big big_ deal.

As I sat there in the recreation room I let my eyes wander over to Hikaru. We hadn't had a moment alone since leaving the hotel room, so we hadn't had a chance to talk about everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours. By the look on his face, he didn't seem anywhere near as stressed out as I felt. Maybe he wasn't worried about going back to normal. Maybe this whole thing had been some...vacation fling, and now we'd reached the climax of our flirting he'd gotten me out of his system...ready to move on. I had to admit, the thought hurt. I didn't like the idea of him going off to find his next female venture...I felt like I'd only had a sample of him, I wanted more time to know him...to really know him. But what if it had just been sex to him? Would he even consider something more between us?

I was reminded of what Yuzuha had said about Seika. Apparently Hikaru had really fallen for her. What if she'd really messed him up? What if he couldn't even entertain the idea of anything more than sex with someone after what she put him through? I couldn't blame him, I'd been through my fair share of bad break ups where I hadn't wanted to even look at another man afterwards, but none to the same degree of his break up with her...none of my exes had published articles for the world to see...

My chest hurt thinking about the trauma she must have caused him, and suddenly all I wanted to do was prove him wrong – that not all regular women were as money and fame hungry as she was. Surely he knew I wasn't like that? But then again, if Seika had appeared that way from the start, he probably wouldn't have entertained the idea of a committed relationship with her.

 _You sound like a whiny teenage girl with a crush._

And I felt like it. I'd never been the girl the hot guys went for. At high school I was the girl in the corner in a flannel shirt and a black hoodie. I sat in the library at lunch time and never went to parties at the weekend. I remember having a thing for a guy in my science class, he sat next to me and we would always get partnered up. One day he leaned in close and asked me for relationship advice and I thought he was coming on to me. It turned out he was interested in my cousin Mei, and he wanted me to put a good word in for him.

Hikaru was the ultimate hot guy. The one girls pinned up posters of on their walls and wrote about in their diaries.

I glanced down at my tiny old Jem and the Holograms t-shirt from when I was a teenager and pursed my lips. Yup, I was still the weird nerd at the back of the class.

"So how was your first business excursion Haru-chan?" Honey's voice brought me out of my inner self-deprecation.

"A lot different to any other excursion I've been on" I admitted.

 _I'd never been fucked within an inch of my life whilst watching presentations on data protection that's for sure..._

"Did you manage to fit any sessions in?" Tamaki asked, his bubbly blonde hair flopping over his eyes as he sat up to get a better look at me.

"Sessions?" I asked, not knowing what they were referring to for a second, "Oh. No, Hikaru and I...didn't have time alone to...uh..." Kaoru met my eye and an amused smile tugged at his lips.

"Could we see the progress?" Tamaki asked, "We've been eager to see you turn the frog into a prince"

"Who you calling a frog blondie?" Hikaru grumbled, taking a sip of his whiskey glass.

Tamaki put his hands up in surrender, a grin on his face, "We just want to make sure you're ready. Benibara is ruthless, she's even managed to make Honey look bad"

"She did?" I blurted, not even attempting to hide the shock in my voice.

Honey shrugged, "She brings out the worst in me. She said 'what kind of a man still carries around a pink bunny'"

"You have a pink bunny?" I asked.

Honey smiled, "Usa-chan!"

"It's a bit out of line to try and raise judgement over that isn't it?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

Honey pointed at me like I'd hit the nail on the head, "Exactly"

"I had no idea that this lady was so..."

"Horrible?" Kaoru chimed in, "Oh yeah, why did you think we were so scared when she asked to interview Hika?"

"I mean..." I trailed off, "...I just though Hikaru was...no offence...difficult to interview in general..."

Hikaru raised an amused eyebrow, "Obviously" he said, "But the word of anyone else wouldn't matter, Benibara though...she could kill me"

"Wow..." I exhaled, "And I thought Ayame was bad..."

"She was a puppy compared to Benibara" Hikaru took another sip.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "We only have a week left"

"Stop" Kaoru pointed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're doubting yourself, stop that. You guys have done amazing so far...Hikaru's already a changed man". Something about the way he said it didn't feel genuine. I was reminded of the way he glared at Miho the day before. His main problem was how he treated staff he worked with, and that glare didn't tell me he was 'changed'.

"We're going to need to...double the sessions I think"

Hikaru seemed to force back a smile. He was probably thinking - _"_ _Hey, double sessions? More sex then right?"_ and as much as I wanted to back up that assumption. The answer was no. The fact that seemed to keep skirting my mind was that not only was I being paid to help Yuzuha with her designs, but I was also here to train Hikaru to manage his emotions during his interview. Yes, we had made a hell of a lot of progress, but I wasn't confident enough to say that once he was sat down for that interview he would be on his best behaviour. No, far from it in fact. All it would take is one stirring word and he would be back to shouting and throwing all his toys out of the pram.

"How about a mock exam?" Kyoya spoke up.

"A what?" Hikaru questioned.

"We will ask worst case scenario questions, and _you_ will answer them as calmly and professionally as possible" Kyoya explained, "Show us how far you've come"

"We've already done that" Hikaru said.

"Has Haruhi asked questions that really hit home?"

"Why would she do that? This is an interview about my work, not a therapy session"

"If we do 'worst case scenario' then you'll be able to handle anything"

Hikaru glared a little at Kyoya and I cleared my throat. As if a dog being trained, his expression changed and he backed down.

"Magical" Tamaki said, amused.

"Shut your mouth" Hikaru grit his teeth.

"Hika" I breathed.

His eyes met mine. I only ever called him 'Hika' when I was being personal...in fact, I'd only ever called him that when we'd been intimate. He seemed to connect those dots too, and his eyes darkened a little.

"Okay" Hikaru said, "A mock exam. Why not?"

Kyoya seemed pleased by his agreement and moved to sit beside me, "Right. Let's begin. Haruhi will take the lead, and if need be...I'll feed her some hard hitting stuff"

Why did it feel like Kyoya loved to torture people? He seemed to be enjoying this far more than anyone else in the room.

"If anything that's said hurts you...tell me" I said seriously, meeting Hikaru's eyes. I hadn't ever cared before, because I just assumed his moods were just tantrums – usually I just rolled my eyes. But for some reason, now I just _really_ didn't want to hurt him. I almost felt like I shared his apprehension. I wish he could read my mind, cause if he could – I'd be telling him - _"_ _I know you won't want to show your friends that you're upset, so just send me a signal to say you're not comfortable, and I'll stop"._

"Right" Hikaru breathed, he drained the rest of his whiskey and leaned back in his seat, as if he hadn't a care in the world. In reality I could tell he was concerned, I wondered if Kaoru could tell too, he _was_ his twin after all.

I cleared my throat and stood, "Lovely to meet you Hikaru"

As rehearsed, Hikaru stood also and extended his hand with a jaw dropping smile, "Wonderful to meet you too Miss Amakusa"

His hand encased mine and tingles shivered up my spine. How many hours had it been since he'd last touched me? 9 hours? God, it felt like a lifetime...this same hand trailing down my bare stomach, cupping my core, that tongue delving deep into my-

"Shall we begin?" Hikaru interrupted my dirty reminiscing, with a smile that told me he could tell what I was thinking. Did that mean he was thinking the same thing?

 _Shit, focus._

"Of course" I breathed, composing myself and took my seat once more.

I relayed the usual opening questions, to which he answered the way we wanted. We had gone over every introductory question possible, all of which I had taken from articles I'd researched online. It was only when Kyoya leaned in to whisper in my ear that I tensed up, not wanting to repeat the question to the beautiful man in front of me.

When I didn't say anything Kyoya frowned, "Fine, I'll lead this"

I opened my mouth to protest. Even though I knew a trial interview would be good for Hikaru, it still didn't mean I wanted to aggravate him. Although...a week ago I was doing nothing _but_ aggravate him...

"There's been speculation that you treat the staff assisting on shoots unfairly. Care to elaborate on these rumors?" Kyoya said firmly and clearly, as if he had no fear for the reactions he may get.

Hikaru forced a smile, it was almost convincing, "Backstage can be a high stress environment, I will admit that I can be very vocal about my frustrations, obviously stress is no excuse, but I'm a very open man when it comes to expressing, especially when I'm under pressure"

I cocked my head. Wow, I was impressed, where did that answer come from?

"But you do treat them unfairly?" Kyoya pushed.

"I wouldn't say unfairly. I can be demanding of course, but to be unfair would mean that I single out certain members of the crew. I obviously apologise to anyone I have made to feel that way, I wouldn't want my actions to make anyone who helps make these shoots successful feel inadequate"

Once again, I was surprised.

Kyoya asked a few more questions surrounding the way Hikaru spoke to crew members and rumors that had come out about how difficult he was to work with. Hikaru answered them calmly with a smile, apologising and remaining honest. He didn't deny any of the rumors that were true, which I was happy about. My goal with him wasn't to paint him as a completely different person, but more to transform him into the man he could be. Atoning and apologising was far more studious than flat out lying and denying.

Then Kyoya threw in a question I wasn't expecting, "What about the rumors surrounding yourself and the women in your company?"

That one took me off guard, Hikaru too from the way his polite mask fell as he processed what Kyoya had asked.

"This question isn't relevant Kyoya" he broke out of character for a moment, shaking his head.

"Ah ah ah" Kyoya put up a finger, "I'm not Kyoya right now, I'm Benibara, your interviewer. Haruhi, what would you advise if she asked a question like this out of the blue?"

I blinked his way several times. What...what would I say? I mean a week ago I would have forced him to answer, but right now...after last night...I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable...

"If there are questions you don't want to answer...you are allowed to refuse. You can say something like – _I don't feel comfortable answering that question,_ or, _I understand there is speculation about this topic but I feel they are irrelevant at this time"_

"But, that would seem like he was covering something up" Kyoya pointed a finger at me, "He has to say something"

I didn't want to admit it...but he had a point. Whenever I'd seen an interview and the individual side stepped a question, it always seemed suspicious. But I didn't want Hikaru to feel like he had to lay down any information he didn't want to. This wasn't an uncut reveal into his life, he shouldn't have to talk about things he deemed as private.

My mind began turning like cogs as I tried to come up with some way Hikaru could both answer but not quite answer a question like that. There were always ways you could give a response without having to reveal anything, I mean didn't they say that politicians did it all the time?

But as I began formulating an answer, Hikaru smiled.

"I'm happy to elaborate, what rumors are you referring to?" he said calmly.

Kyoya seemed pleased and spread his arms out across the back of the sofa, "You've been dubbed a womaniser, one who seems to jump from woman to woman. Although there's nothing inherently wrong with 'playing the field' as it were, you are young after all. But readers can't help but notice you haven't always been this way"

I felt my heart-rate go up, knowing exactly what Kyoya was leaning towards.

"Kyoya" I warned in a low voice.

"What exactly is your question?" Hikaru interrupted my interjection, his expression cool and collected.

"It's not hard to work out that your reputation seemed to stem from a relationship you once had with one of the women who worked closely with you when you first started into the mainstream with your modelling career" Kyoya's tone became a little less carefree as he formulated his question, "We've all seen the articles Hikaru, but you never responded to them or defended yourself. Maybe this could be the opportunity to paint the real picture..."

The room was silent, all I could hear was my heart hammering in my chest. I could tell that Kyoya had gone completely rogue on this one. He wasn't asking as his character anymore, he was asking as a friend. He wanted to know why Hikaru never challenged Seika's accusations, maybe all of them had wanted to ask but never had the chance. Of course I'd thought about that too. I'd seen everything Seika had said, and noticed that Hikaru never once responded. After what happened between them Hikaru just seemed to disappear for a while, and once he reappeared he was cold and distant...angry at the world, defensive...keeping everyone at arm's length. Could anyone really blame him though? I guess if you were in the media industry you could, if it sold a story did they really care how he felt?

"I see what you're doing" Hikaru sighed.

His response took me off guard.

Where was the shouting? Where were the insults? This was exactly the kind of question I expected to push him off the edge. And yet...he just sat there, hands in his lap, head low and serene. He lifted his eyes to mine, as he stared I noticed his breathing starting to slow, and suddenly I felt like I was calming down too.

"This all could have been avoided had you said something at the time" Kyoya continued.

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah...well...I kind of didn't have a leg to stand on..."

I could see the pain in his eyes, I could see all the things he wanted to say but didn't know how to. Is this how he truly felt under all that anger? Suddenly I completely understood. It was easy to hide the pain when you were shouting and screaming and shutting the world out.

"None of us believed it" Honey spoke up, "She was mean to you, she took advantage"

I watched as Hikaru's demeanour went from composed to uncomfortable over and over again, flickering between the two as if he didn't know how to be anything other than angry. Obviously he wasn't used to reacting without harsh words, and the reality of being sat there with friends keeping a cool head was affecting him. He kept looking at me hesitantly, which made me realise that he had no idea that I knew about Seika, and he was probably trying to keep the conversation controlled on his side as to not reveal too much to me. Was he worried about how I would respond? Would he think I agreed with Seika? I inwardly shook my head. Even though he and I hadn't known each other that long, and for most of it we were butting heads like rivals, I'd always known there was something deeper underneath all that armour. He'd been hurt by this woman, and before she dragged his name through the dirt he had been kind and considerate to all who knew him, I had seen flickers of that old Hikaru with how he helped his mother and cared for his family, I'd even seen it when we were alone. The way he would look into my eyes with such...pride and adoration...a man who had no heart couldn't fake those kinds of feelings.

"Maybe...now isn't the best time to talk about this" I said, "You haven't had a chance to open up about this yet, I don't think being overwhelmed by a room full of people is the best way to approach this"

It was my way of privately saying - _"You don't owe anyone an explanation. But if you want to, I'm here if you want to open up about it"_

I froze as his gaze met mine, there was so much apprehension in those hazel eyes, and all I wanted to do was blurt out - _"I know about Seika, I know she fucked things up. I don't believe a word of it, I'm here for you. You can trust me"_

Honestly he didn't look like he trusted anyone enough to open his mouth, and quickly he seemed to take my statement as a sign to move on. Slowly, his face returned to normal, a cocky smirk tugging at his mouth and his usual dominating look of control replacing that of a man who felt cornered.

"How did I do teacher?" he smiled at me, all evidence of hesitation gone from his demeanour.

I exhaled, forcing myself to smile back, "Best trial run so far" I replied.

…

I stirred in my seat as a light knock on my door caught my attention, forcing me to lower the book I was reading into my lap. It was after midnight, meaning I must have been sat in that chair in the corner of my room for almost 3 hours. I rubbed my tired eyes as they adjusted to the dim reading light that barely illuminated my room.

"Come in" I yawned.

The door opened slowly, and Hikaru filled the threshold, dressed in low grey sweats and a plain t shirt – he looked as jaw-dropping as ever.

"I thought you'd gone to bed" I breathed.

He shrugged, "The bed was too cold"

"Too cold?"

He nodded, "After last night I think I may already be accustomed to sharing"

I chuckled, "Not to step on your point, but we didn't exactly sleep an awful lot last night"

That dark lustful look clouded his eyes as if he were recalling exactly what I was thinking, "Very true" he smiled slowly.

He shut the door behind him and at first I thought he was going to and come sit with me to talk. Instead he surprised me by walking straight over to my bed and throwing himself down under the sheets.

"Did you come here for anything in particular?" I asked.

"Honestly" he sighed, "I didn't have much of a plan when I left my room"

"So you've only just decided to swap rooms?" I chuckled.

"No, not swap" he pulled back the sheet, inviting me to lie down beside him and looked at me expectantly.

A part of me wanted to talk to him about everything plaguing my mind. I had far too many questions to just go to sleep without asking. But seeing him there looking so content in my bed, staring at me as if he wouldn't be complete without me lying there beside him made the other part of me stand from my chair. I shut off the light and felt my way to the bed, finding his hands with mine as I lowered myself onto the bed. As soon as the mattress dipped under my weight, I was swept into his arms and settled down comfortably beneath the crisp cool sheets and enveloped in his warmth.

"Much better" he sighed, his fingers sweeping through my hair.

"I guess I was right" I smiled, "You are a cuddler"

"Can you blame me? You're like one of those oversized bears, so warm and squishy"

"Squishy?"

"You're soft, so goddamn soft"

"Is that a compliment?" I asked.

"Of course it is" he exhaled, "you also smell amazing, which is another bonus to cuddling with you"

"I guess I can't argue with the truth"

He laughed quietly to himself, "And I'm meant to be the arrogant one?"

"I think there's enough arrogance to go around" I shrugged.

I rested my head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his rhythmic heart beat thumping against my ear. I smiled to myself and allowed my legs to weave between his. He seemed to relax just as much as I had as he slowly traced circles on my back with his fingers. These moments we seemed to share were starting to feel more and more like we were escaping to our own little world. One were we were free to just be our bare and genuine selves. I'd always been the type of woman to put her strongest foot forward, to give as good as she got. But here with Hikaru, I didn't mind letting that defensive part of me go, I enjoyed just lying there with him just being myself. The pure version of me who flushed red when she was embarrassed and enjoyed a good intimate cuddle. I was starting to see that Hikaru was beginning to feel the same. I liked that he could be real with me, like he knew this space between us was safe.

Maybe I was becoming soft...

"Haruhi" Hikaru spoke in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, his chest rising under my cheek, "I actually, uh...wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier"

Earlier? Did he mean what was happening between us? Or what Kyoya was pushing at during our little mock interview?

I laid my hand over his heart, "Your Mom told me about her"

I decided telling him I already knew about Seika might make him feel a little more relaxed. Apparently I was right, as his increasing heart-beat began to steady once more.

"Did you read any of the articles?" he asked, hesitance evident in his voice.

I nodded slightly, "Yes"

He tensed a little and didn't say anything.

"You know I don't believe any of it right?" I continued, "Everything she said. I know I haven't known you for long but I know you wouldn't do any of those things she accused you of"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am" I admitted, "Don't get me wrong, you can be one cold son-of-a-bitch but I know you wouldn't treat someone you loved as poorly as she claimed you did"

The hand on my back that had frozen since he'd begun talking suddenly began trailing circles again, the sensation of his delicate finger tips swirling across the base of my bare neck made me sink further into him with a comforted sigh,

"I thought I was doing everything right" he breathed, as if he were speaking absent-mindedly to himself, "We were so happy together at first. I couldn't pin point a single thing I would have changed when I was with her. Whenever she smiled it made me feel so amazing, I found it so hard to believe that a man like me could make such an incredible woman so happy. Making her smile became my own addiction, I would have done anything to keep that look on her face...anything..."

I knew what he was talking about. Yuzuha had said that Seika had been so demanding, she asked Hikaru for everything, and he provided those things for her with no complaint.

"It shouldn't be the gifts that make the one you love happy, your company and affection alone should have been enough" I said honestly, not sure how Hikaru would take it.

"I know" he sighed, "But I was a kid, barely 18, I didn't see any warning signs, all I saw was a pretty face and some sweet words and I couldn't resist her. If she wanted something I'd get it for her, I had the means to get her anything she desired, it was just money to me and I just assumed that was what boyfriends did. I wanted her to wear the clothes she loved, the jewellery she wanted, I paid her rent in a fucking penthouse because I wanted her to live in the safest most luxurious place in the city. And when I got her these things she would smile...and I'd be happy"

"What did she give you?"

I didn't have to tell him that I wasn't referring to gifts.

He seemed to think for a moment, "Nothing" he said quietly, "Whenever...I needed her, just her, she was always busy"

I could feel myself becoming angrier by the second. Seika had turned a sweet, caring, selfless young man into a harsh and untrusting man who could hardly bare to show how he felt to those he held the closest. It had become so bad that his own family had to move a practical stranger into their home to try and tame him.

"One night...near the end" he said, his arm pulling me against him tighter as if he were trying to draw strength from me. His face remained pointed at the ceiling, like he didn't trust himself to look at me, "My grandmother was sick, she'd been in hospital for a while and it came to the point where there was nothing else the doctors or surgeons could do for her. I'd been staying with Mom in the unit for the last week, just to be close to them. Mom was torn to pieces with exhaustion, and Grandma was sedated...and my phone would light up with texts from Seika demanding my attention almost every few minutes. She knew where I was, she knew what was happening but...she kept sending message after message about how selfish I was for not being with her. I had said I would take her to Paris that week, but because of everything going on I had to cancel the plans. She was so mad at me for it. She said I was neglecting her, that I was selfish for cancelling our plans, and how she was just as important if not more than my dying Grandmother"

My mouth hung agape, "That's disgusting" I hissed, "I...I can't believe someone could..." I trailed off, not sure how to keep my voice calm.

"At the time I believed her. I felt selfish. I felt truly selfish for putting my family's needs above her. She kept telling me that we had a future, and if I didn't focus enough on her then it would be just like ignoring family"

I raised my hand to cup his cheek, smoothing over his stubble with my thumb. I didn't know what to say, and even if I did, I didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. I'd never seen him open up like this before, and I didn't want to risk ruining that. I knew that for Hikaru this was taking every grain of bravery he had.

"When Grandma died, Seika didn't say much. She gave me a hug and said she was sorry for my loss but when it came to arranging the funeral she didn't do anything to lend a hand. Around the same time I found one of Grandma's old bracelets, I paid for it to be restored so I could give it to Mom as a sentimental gift, something of Grandma's to carry with her. When I told Seika what I was planning she got mad and asked what I was getting for her. She kept saying that I had to make up for neglecting her during that time. She'd even looked through some of Grandma's possessions and asked to keep some of her jewellery"

"Fucking hell" I breathed. If I didn't hate this woman before, then I certainly did now.

"Mom didn't want Seika at the funeral, and to be honest neither did I. We didn't invite her and later that evening when we'd gotten home she was sat on the doorstep with a face like thunder. She beat into me, telling me how shitty I was and how I'd let her down and how I did nothing for her, she even went as far to say that it was a good thing Grandma was dead because she would have been disappointed by how I was treating her. When she said that I just...snapped. I shouted at her, I told her to leave and that I never wanted to see her selfish ass again. I said that she disgusted me, and I should have dumped her months ago"

"And that's when she went to the tabloids?" I guessed.

He nodded, "We were very public about our relationship. In fact she insisted on it. From the first date she wanted us to be seen by the media, making me take her to all the high end spots where paparazzi would scout for us. Not once did we have a date where it was just the 2 of us. And if we were ever alone she would insist on taking photos and putting them on social media so everyone would know what we were doing. It was easy for her to find a tabloid who would take her seriously"

I felt like crying listening to Hikaru's story. I felt like a complete piece of crap for how I'd spoken to him when we'd met. From the beginning I'd assumed he was just some arrogant ass who had more money than sense. But in reality he'd been trampled on. He'd opened his heart to a woman he cared for and she abused his kindness just to raise her social status. No wonder he didn't trust anyone.

I planted a gentle kiss over his heart, trying my hardest not to let my feelings out. I didn't want to take this moment from him. This wasn't about how I felt, this was about him. I wasn't going to ruin it with my emotions.

"I know she never apologised for it. So I want to be the one to say that you didn't deserve what she put you though. I'm sorry she hurt you, I'm sorry she took advantage of your kindness, and I'm sorry she made you feel as if you had to close yourself off from everyone" my voice was barely above a whisper, I didn't trust myself to speak out too loudly.

Hikaru didn't respond right away. In fact he seemed to freeze up for a moment, his eyes glued to the ceiling unblinking and his arm turned to solid marble around me meaning I couldn't remove myself from his grip even if I wanted to. Then he faced me, and his expression hit me like a punch in the gut. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and his lips trembled as he bit down on them. He looked like a confused and damaged young boy, one who needed comfort and love. My heart burst for him.

"When I met you the first person I thought about was her" he whispered, "She was the only other woman I'd felt truly attracted to, and when I felt the same for you I just...seized up. It scared the shit out of me. I'm sorry I put you in the same box as her...you are...you..." he trailed off, as if he'd lost all sense of what he was saying.

"It's okay" I smiled, "It was probably warranted, I mean I said you had a stick up your ass the first time I met you"

That earned me the most genuine little laugh I'd ever heard from him. His palm cupped my cheek, angling my face to his, "I can't lie, seeing you stand up to my bullshit was a huge turn on"

"From what I've learned it doesn't take much to turn you on" I smirked.

"Either that or you're just my new kink" he cocked an eyebrow, "I haven't found a single thing you do that doesn't excite me"

"Even my shapeless men's shirts?"

"I wouldn't say shapeless" he smiled, "The one you were wearing today was pretty...shapely"

"That's because I bought it when I was 17"

"That would explain the tightness"

"Does that mean you were staring at me?"

"It's impossible not to"

"Pervert"

"Sue me"

Then his lips collided with mine, and all the anticipation of his closeness imploded at once. Finally all the uncomfortability of being away from him all day had been replaced with how right it felt to be enveloped in his arms. It was scary how right it felt. Terrifying in fact.

He parted our lips only slightly, resting his forehead to mine.

"I don't know what you did to me to make me open up like that Haruhi" he panted, "But whatever it was...thank you"

"I'm always here" I replied breathlessly, "And just so you know...I'm not Seika"

He met my gaze, those hazel eyes swimming with so many conflicting emotions, "I know" he whispered, "You're worlds away from that woman" then he planted a smooth, delicate kiss on my lips, and I savoured the feel of his soft mouth caressing mine.

* * *

 **Hello friends! This chapter is officially the longest chapter in the story if you can believe it! I just couldn't split it if I tried, there was too much to write about!**

 **I am ever hopeful that you're enjoying this story just as much as I am! Because you know how much I love my favourite couple xoxoxox**

 **If you would like to contact me about anything please remember to review, alternatively I have a twitter where I upload updates and even some sneekpeaks into other stories I'm working on, and polls so you can have a say in all my dilemmas! ( _twitter - YulisanWrites)_**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow!**

 **Love y'all always,**

 **Yuli xxx**


	23. Chapter 22

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 22**

 **{6 Days until the interview}**

* * *

 **HIKARU**

Hikaru found he had an unusual spring in his step as he whistled his way around the kitchen in his pyjamas. The kettle hissed on the stove as he spread peanut butter on 2 slices of fresh toast and placed them on separate plates. Without even thinking about it, he realised he had been whistling the same song he'd heard Haruhi listening to that morning as she took a shower. He'd never been a huge fan of 80's ballads like Haruhi was, but for some reason he couldn't get 'Stairway to Heaven' out of his head. He'd amused himself by imagining her hopping around in the shower playing air guitar, he'd listened to her belting out the words in what had to be the worst singing voice he'd ever heard as he climbed out of her bed. She'd gotten up before him and had already escaped to the bathroom before he could suggest they share the water. He thought about waiting for her but came up with a better idea instead.

Olivier didn't work in the mornings which meant breakfast was an independent task. Hikaru didn't usually enjoy making his own food, he simply wasn't used to it. But a lightbulb had made him leave the bedroom and make his way to the kitchen. He had the overwhelming urge to do something...nice.

The night before had been one of the strangest and most uneasy nights of his life. Because not once, _not even once_ , had he spent a night in a woman's bed and just...talked to her. And it wasn't like they'd just talked about the weather – no, not even close, because somehow Haruhi had managed to get him to open up. He'd found himself telling her everything, spilling his emotions out to her with no walls or hesitation. And she listened. He'd never told anyone about Seika in such a black and white way before, he thought it would be horrible, in fact he could almost have considered it his worst nightmare. He hated wasting his breath saying her name, the mere thought of her was enough to make him seize up. And yet, that conversation with Haruhi had somehow made him feel...close to her.

He didn't know what reaction he'd been expecting from her if she found out.

 _You mean when she found out..._

He always knew she would find out eventually, all it would take was one google search and _voila,_ hundreds of photos of himself with the cold hearted Seika would appear. It's not like he'd tried to actively hide it, he just hadn't chosen to dig that corpse up. His Mom had obviously assumed the subject would have come up sooner, as she seemed to have broken the news for him instead. And it made Hikaru wonder why Haruhi hadn't brought it up sooner with him? She had clearly wanted to understand what had happened, yet she'd waited until _he'd_ wanted to tell her. He recalled the look of admiration in her eyes, as if she were proud of how open and honest he had been. It gave him a completely alien feeling, one that he couldn't help but want more of.

 _Those eyes...those caring, selfless eyes..._

He was so lost in his own train of thought he barely heard the sound of footsteps pause in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" his brother asked, his voice sounding puzzled as he leaned against the doorframe.

Hikaru looked up from the breakfast he made, doing his best to tone down the smile he'd woken up wearing, "Making toast" he said simply.

"You? _You're_ making toast?"

Hikaru shrugged, "It's breakfast. I'm hungry"

"Just you?" he nodded to the 2 mugs sitting on the counter and a knowing smirk touched his lips, "Are you treating Haruhi to some breakfast in bed? I noticed you didn't sleep in your room last night"

Hikaru exhaled, knowing that there was no use in trying to hide anything from his brother.

"I'm guessing things are going well between you two?" Kaoru walked into the room and gave him a firm pat on his shoulder, "Have you worked things out?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure" he admitted, "Last night we just...talked. We didn't talk about us, but I told her about...you-know-who"

"You did?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah"

"Wow"

"Why 'wow'?"

"Because you don't talk about sentimental stuff like that"

"I'd hardly call it sentimental"

"Well, no. But Seika isn't exactly an ice-breaker" Kaoru offered a small smile, "You must trust Haruhi a lot to get that off your chest"

"I owed her an explanation"

"Are you glad you told her?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I am" he turned to his twin and did his best to calm down his smile once more. But the more he tried, the more it seemed to sneak through, "Anyway" he cleared his throat, "I better get this to her before her tea gets cold"

"No need" a female voice made the men jump suddenly. They looked to the doorway and stood there was Haruhi with damp hair, wearing one of their mother's blue sun dresses from last year's collection. It was unusual to see her dressed in anything but jeans and a t shirt, so the sight of her bare legs and cinched waist made the air in Hikaru's lungs freeze in his windpipe and his chest burn with an unfamiliar sting.

 _Ouuuuch...that doesn't feel normal._

"You made tea?" she asked with a smile.

Hikaru nodded, holding it out to her.

She grinned, "Thank you" their eyes met, and suddenly Hikaru felt the temperature in the room heat up.

 _Say something you idiot._

"No problem" he blurted, "I made you some breakfast too"

Haruhi looked at the plate of fresh toast and her eyes seemed to light up.

Christ, was there anything this woman did that didn't take his breath away?

"I can't tell you how hungry I am" she beamed.

Hikaru could feel Kaoru's eyes flitting between them, questions on the tip of his tongue.

"Well...I guess I'm gonna go and...shower..." Kaoru exhaled, swinging his arms awkwardly.

"Sure, bye Kao..." Hikaru's eyes didn't leave Haruhi's, in fact he was barely aware that Kaoru had left the room until Haruhi broke their gaze with a blink and flushed a deep shade of pink, "You look amazing..." the words left Hikaru's lips before he could help himself.

Haruhi looked down and fiddled with the hem of the dress, "It's uh...laundry day"

"Laundry day?" Hikaru chuckled, "Maybe I'll start dirtying your usual clothes if this is what you're left with"

Haruhi rolled her eyes with amusement, "I'm not much of a dress enthusiast. This is one of the outfits your Mom stocked my closet with"

"You look like a doll" Hikaru smirked, reminding himself of the nickname his Mother had given her. _Precious doll..._ and she was exactly that.

The pair decided to eat on the patio by the pool, the sun beat down and the sky was clear making it the perfect morning. Hikaru felt puzzled that he'd noticed how nice the weather was, he'd never wasted time admiring something so pointless, and yet the moment they went outside he found himself enjoying it.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, sipping at her tea. Hikaru's gaze trailed over to the petite brunette beside him, her legs crossed, skirt fanning out around her. In the sunlight her hair seemed to shine in different shades of mahogany browns and deep reds, making her alabaster skin glow and her freckles stand out like-

Suddenly the sharp ache in his chest returned without warning, causing him to brace his palm against it. He cleared his throat, trying to jar the sensation then cocked his head, "I was actually just wondering that myself"

 _Maybe I'm coming down with something..._

She smiled brightly, "You definitely slept well. You took up most of the bed"

"I took up most of the bed? Do you have any idea how _you_ sleep?"

She shrugged with a grin, "I don't share beds, I like to spread out"

"How kind of you to make an exception for me"

"Well I guess you're not _so_ bad to share a bed with" she smirked, "Especially if it means you make me breakfast in the morning"

Hikaru shook away the odd fluttering sensation in his gut, "Well...I was making some for myself anyway..."

Haruhi gave him a knowing look but said nothing, instead she took a long sip of her tea and sighed.

"Look uh...about last night" Hikaru looked away from her to avoid catching her expression, "I didn't mean to uh...unload like that on you"

Haruhi offered an understanding smile, "You don't need to explain" she said, "I'm actually really touched that you felt like you could share everything with me. I think this means we are officially friends"

"It took me talking to you about my past to make you see that we're friends?" Hikaru raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "But not the flirting and the mindblowing night of sex?"

Haruhi smirked, "I have the feeling that you find sex a lot easier than sharing your feelings. Something like that takes a lot of trust"

Hikaru couldn't help but find himself agreeing with her. He'd never told anyone other than his family about what happened with Seika, especially not a woman in his bed.

"Well, I think it's only fair that you tell me something about your exes, since I let the proverbial cat out of the bag with mine" Hikaru set down his empty plate on the patio and leaned back on his elbows.

"There's not much to say" Haruhi chuckled, "There's no drama, no real heartbreak"

"Tell me anyway, a normal relationship story seems like a breath of fresh air"

He couldn't help but wonder to himself why he cared. But for some reason, no matter what the story was, he found himself wanting to know more about this woman. It was an alien feeling, one he wouldn't necessarily call unpleasant, it was just...weird. His morbid curiosity seemed to overpower the usual desire to not give a damn.

Haruhi shrugged, "I've had like...maybe 3 boyfriends" she said, "Nothing serious, just a couple in high school and one I met through work"

Hikaru scoffed, "A minimum wage barista, what a catch"

"There's nothing wrong with working a 9-5 job" Haruhi defended, "But no, I used to work in an administration office. He sat in the cubicle next to me"

"So what happened?"

Another shrug, "He was nice, we went on a few dates, I wasn't even sure if we ever became official, we never had that _talk._ Then one day I woke up and realised that his toothbrush was in my bathroom and his socks were in my drawer and I...panicked"

"You panicked?"

She nodded, "Without realising the relationship went from 0 to 100 in a couple of months. It was like I was on a bullet train and I couldn't get off"

"Ohhh" Hikaru nodded knowingly, "You're a commitment-phobe"

"What? No I'm not"

"Sounds like it" Hikaru smirked, "You start dating a guy, its going well, then suddenly you're wearing 'his and hers' robes and watching love boat together and you realise _"oh shit when did this happen?!"_ "

"I just...I don't know...when I settle down I want it to be with someone I love. Not someone I can settle for. And he was really nice but there just wasn't that...'butterflies in the stomach' and 'arrow through the heart' feeling"

Hikaru furrowed his brow. Was that really what people thought being in love felt like? Sounded like the symptoms to salmonella. He chuckled darkly, "You know love is a sham right?"

"Huh?"

"Love. It's bullshit made up by publishers and writers to sell movies and books. The best anyone can hope for in this world is to 'settle' with someone you can tolerate"

"What about your parents? Seems like they're pretty deeply in love"

Hikaru considered it, "I think after a while you learn to be what each other needs. But that's not love, that's making the most of a commitment you've made"

"Is that what happened with Seika? Is that what you felt I mean?"

As soon as the words left Haruhi's mouth her lips slammed shut, as if she instantly regretted what she'd said. Typically, a question like that would have made Hikaru's stomach churn, and already he could feel deflective remarks formulating in his throat. But for some reason he didn't let those words out. He shrugged.

"This was 10 years ago now, I was just a kid. I thought love was as real as the grass was green, but we know how that shit-show ended. Case and point. Love isn't real"

"Wow" Haruhi exhaled, "That's a pretty bleak way of looking at it"

"Accept it. The sooner you do, the better off you'll be. No use in chasing something that will only give you blisters"

Haruhi seemed to consider his words, her lower lip disappearing between her pearly teeth, "I don't know if I believe that" she said, "because my parents were definitely in love"

Hikaru remembered Haruhi saying something before about her Mom not being around anymore, but he'd never cared to ask what that meant exactly. Maybe she'd told him more? Maybe someone else had? But for the life of him he barely remembered half the shit people spouted at him.

" _Were?_ " He questioned.

Haruhi nodded, "From the day they met"

"But it ended?"

"Obviously"

"Because love isn't real?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but there was something pained behind her tough exterior, "Clearly you've never listened whenever I've spoken about my mother"

"You said she wasn't around anymore" Hikaru replied, "Where'd she go?"

"West-Bunkyo Cemetery"

Hikaru's lips tightened.

 _Crap Hikaru you're such a piece of shit._

"Oh...I'm so-"

" _Please_ don't say you're sorry. It's what everyone says - and you're not 'everyone'"

"Okay" Hikaru lowered his eyes, "So, what happened?"

"Cancer" Haruhi said matter-of-factly, like she'd explained it 100 times before. To be honest, she probably had done, "It was pretty aggressive, there wasn't a lot anyone could do for her so we just kept her comfortable at home until the last day"

"How old were you?"

"14 when it started. You know I almost got a scholarship to Ouran Academy? But I missed the last entrance exam when Mom got too sick and I flunked"

Hikaru couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like had Haruhi gotten into Ouran. Would they have met? Would they have been friends? Would she have kept him from making that stupid decision to be with Seika? He stared at her, noticing that her expression was neutral with the smallest hint of sadness.

His hand unconsciously laid atop hers, and was relieved when she didn't pull away, "What was she like?" he asked.

"Mom?" Haruhi questioned, "She was amazing. Strong, smart, determined...no matter how stressful a situation was she always made it seem like she had everything under control, even at the end. I remember she'd always tell me – ' _never let them see you sweat'_ and I always knew I wanted to be as fearless as she was..."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense" Hikaru couldn't help but crack a smile, "That explains our first encounter" he thought about the strong way she held herself when he challenged her, and how no matter what he said she wasn't shaken even a little bit by him.

" _Never let them see you sweat_ " she repeated with a wink.

"Sounds like your Mom was a smart lady"

"The smartest" she grinned, "Anyway, let's not dampen the mood today, I have plans"

"Plans?"

She nodded, "We only have 6 days left until your interview so I want to put everything we've done into action"

"Meaning...?"

" _Meaning_ we have a lot of work to do" she laughed.

* * *

 **HARUHI**

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Hikaru scowled at the plastic wrapped deli meat in his palm, "You know this stuff is probably the off-cuts no one wants right?"

I shook my head and took the package off him, throwing it into the cart between us.

"Well, Dad and I like it" I replied.

"You're earning decent money now, you don't have to shop in places like this anymore"

"You mean in a grocery store?"

"Olivier could get you fresh meats and vegetables from his own land ordered straight to your Dad's door"

"I'm sure he could, however, today I'm trying to give you an insight into regular life. And this place is where Dad and I have been doing our grocery shopping for years"

Hikaru rolled his eyes before pushing his sunglasses back up his nose. Unlike the last time we entered a 'commoner' shopping district, we decided that today he wouldn't be in disguise. Being dressed as someone else meant that he could hide behind a different identity, and I didn't want him to have that excuse today. Unfortunately the down side was that he was getting _a lot_ of looks from passers-by. There weren't exactly crowds of people, quite the opposite in fact, the grocery store was only around the corner from Dad's apartment, which was in a particularly quiet part of residential suburban Bunkyo, so there were only small handfuls of people scattered around the store.

But honestly, even if not a single person in the area had ever heard of the model 'Hikaru Hitachiin' he still stuck out like a sore thumb. Dressed in a deep grey button up shirt and tailored pants, shined leather shoes, and a rolex worth more money than my car...also lets not forget that he was gorgeous. I couldn't blame people for staring at him.

Ironically, I was also dressed unusually for this side of town. That morning when I left the shower and found that Hikaru wasn't there I took a moment to really look through the closet Yuzuha had packed for me when I moved in. Don't get me wrong, I was in no way hanging up my baggy jeans and thrift store tee's any time soon, but for some reason I felt...different that morning. Optimistic almost, maybe I wanted that to show in the airy sun dress I found myself wearing...

I watched as Hikaru wandered with his hands in his pockets, studying the shelves of tinned tuna and soup. He didn't look like the same man I'd come to know 3 weeks ago. I didn't know if it was down to the progression of our intimacy, or the talk we'd had the night before. But I no longer felt like we were at war. Usually I always came equipped with armor whenever I had to spent time with him, knowing that in a matter of seconds he could go from calm and collected to defensive and on the war path. But even he seemed to be relaxed, I hoped he'd left his armor at home too.

"What is it?" Hikaru questioned.

It was only then I realised I'd been staring at him, "Oh, uh...I was just thinking about something"

"Anything interesting?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I chuckled, "No, nothing like that"

He didn't pry further, instead he picked a jar of salsa off the shelf and laughed, "This reminds me of the day I came over to offer you to job. You had this stained on your shirt"

"Well, I wasn't expecting guests"

"Clearly not"

"Does it really bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"The way I dress" I replied.

Hikaru cocked his head, as if he were considering his answer, "Yes and no" he replied.

"Well at least you're honest" I scoffed.

"I'm not saying the clothes you wear are...bad. Okay, yeah they're bad, and ugly, and just...old and they smell weird-"

"Okay okay I get it"

"What I'm saying is you are a decently attractive woman, and it seems like such a waste burying yourself in clothes that don't express who you are"

"Express who I am?" I raised an eyebrow, "Are _you_ analysing _me_ now?"

"Well, you did just praise my honesty" he shrugged, "Anyway, I didn't bring up the salsa to insult your clothes"

"Then why did you?"

He shrugged, pulling his eyes away from me, "I think that was probably the first time I'd really started warming to you..."

That took me by surprise, "Really?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, obviously not used to speaking so...complimentary, "You've never...not once...tried to impress me. And that day, in your huge oversized salsa stained t shirt and batman shorts, you tried to throw me out of your house, you called me a self-centred jerk, shared a bottle of cheap whiskey with me and flipped me off"

"And that's a good thing because..."

"Because from the moment I met you you showed me your genuine real self. You never tried to suck up to me, you never censored your words, what I saw was what I got with you. So I always knew that even though you may do or say stuff I didn't like, it was always going to be the truth"

"But...that doesn't make any sense...didn't you hate me because you thought I'd use you for your money? Like Seika did?"

"No" Hikaru looked me in the eye, causing me to freeze, "I hated you because I knew you wouldn't. And I don't like being wrong"

His lips lowered to mine and I found my train of thought disappearing. I forgot we were in public, I forgot there were people around us, the only thing I could think about was _him._

We finished up in the store a little while later, the cart full and practically overflowing. In all the years I'd been to this store, this was one of the few occasions I'd even needed a cart. We never had enough money to buy more than a small basket's worth, so leaving there with bags and bags of groceries for Dad was like an unusual dream come true. Hikaru even spoke to the lady at the cashier with a smile, not surprisingly she recognised him and he happily handed her an autograph. A vast improvement from the last time someone had asked where he told them he had better things to do.

"I forgot how tiny this place was" Hikaru strained as he lowered the bags onto the floor in the kitchen, "Where are you even going to unpack this stuff?"

"Good question..." I mumbled. I may have gotten a little ahead of myself with the shopping. I bought everything Dad liked, and everything we always wanted to get but could never afford, which meant that I'd pretty much bought everything at the store. Looking around the kitchen I'd forgotten that we only had a small fridge/freezer and 2 food units, "Maybe I should get him a pantry closet..."

"Wouldn't you want to move him into a bigger place?" Hikaru asked as he began to unpack some of the food into the fridge.

I sighed, "I told him I was planning on buying us a place, but we ended up having a fight about it"

"A fight?"

"He doesn't want me spending my money on him"

"He sounds just as stubborn as you"

"Where do you think I get it from?" I smirked, "Oh well, he and I have plenty of time to discuss it when I'm back here"

Hikaru paused suddenly just as he placed the milk in the fridge, "So uh...does this mean at the end of the week you're moving out?"

I nodded, "Of course I am. I moved in to help you, you won't need me after the interview"

"Oh...right"

I couldn't help back take note of his tone, I'd expected him to be excited to have his house back. When he'd first found out I was moving in he'd been so outraged he'd disappeared to a bar for 12 hours. And yet now he seemed so...disappointed?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Fucking amazing"

"Really? Cause you seem-"

"Look I'm fine alright" his voice was a lot more aggressive than I'd been prepared for. I took a step back against the counter and folded my arms.

"You don't have to snap at me"

"I'm not snapping"

"You _so_ are"

He took a deep breath through his nose, closing the fridge door with more force than he probably intended. Then his palm pressed to his chest and he hissed a little.

"Hikaru?"

"Fuck" he grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"My fucking chest, all day it's been..." he trailed off with a deep breath as the pain seemed to subside, "It's like the worst fucking heart burn ever"

I let out a small laugh, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a drama queen?"

"On a daily basis" he removed his hand from his chest and reached out for me suddenly, winding the free arm around my waist and pulling me flush against him. For a moment he just stared at me, like he was trying to decipher something cryptic, then he said quietly, "Kiss me"

The request caught me off guard. "Huh?"

"You heard me" he breathed, "Kiss. Me"

Desperation. That's what I saw in his eyes. Need and desperation. But for what?

Slowly, I raised myself up on my tiptoes, bringing my face closer to his as he lowered his head to meet me in the middle. My palm went to his cheek, allowing my thumb to trace circles around the unshaven stubble on his jaw. I let myself get lost in his gaze, feeling a mixture of desire, need, anticipation and apprehension all merged together. Then I kissed him. Slow and deep, leaving the promise of more on the tip of my tongue. I breathed him in, feeling his hands gliding gently down my sides, the heat of his skin radiating with mine, and the hard thumping of our chests vibrating through me. I clung to him, wanting to pour everything I had into that kiss, every question I was too afraid to ask, every feeling I hadn't unpacked...silently I wanted him to feel me. To feel all of me.

After a few moments, we pulled away with weak gasps, resting our foreheads together.

"Wow" he smirked, "Now _that._ Was a kiss"

Then without warning, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground caused us to jump and look up, towards the front door where none other than _my father_ stood. Eyes wide, bag at his feet, with a look of utter shock on his perfectly painted face.

He stared at us.

We stared back.

"Hi Dad" I breathed, breaking the deafening silence, "Uh...how was work?"

* * *

 **Hello hello!**

 **I loved writing this chapter, nice and sweet and simple with all the feels wrapped in!**

 **As always I love all the support I've gotten from all my readers, I love hearing what you think and answering any questions you have! I'm so happy most of you seem to be enjoying this story as much as I am!**

 **If you feel so inclined - I have a twitter account! Here I post updates on when I'd be posting, new ideas for stories, and I'm pretty much always available if you just want to chat! (Account - YulisanWrites)**

 **Please remember to Review/Favourite/Follow! I always enjoy feeling the love from you guys!**

 **Yuli xxx**


	24. Chapter 23

**.**

 **Coffee Shops and Cameras**

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

I set the mug down on the table in front of Dad, my hand shaking slightly as he kept his eyes trained on Hikaru who sat in the chair opposite him. If looks could kill then I'd have a dead body to hide, because Dad's stare could strike fear into anyone's hearts.

"Thank you sweetheart" Dad said softly, not removing his gaze from Hikaru.

"It's that chai stuff you wanted to try" I said, doing my best to lighten the mood. Slowly, I took the empty seat between them. I looked from one man to the other. I don't think I'd ever seen Hikaru look more scared in his life.

"You shouldn't have spent so much money sweetie"

"I know, but I wanted to" Honestly the shopping trip was more for me than him, I'd always wanted to walk in there and pick up whatever I wanted without having to worry about how I'd afford bills. Some people went skydiving for a rush, I on the other hand picked the more expensive tuna instead of the store brand for my thrills.

"You sure you don't want anything?" I turned to Hikaru as he looked over at me, his posture relaxing slightly when our eyes met.

"No thank you" he said, clearing his throat.

Then it went silent again.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Dad" I hissed.

He gave me an innocent smile, "Yes?"

"Please just say something"

"You want _me_ to say something?"

"Dad. Please"

He took a long sip of his tea, releasing the mug from his lips with a satisfied sigh. Then he looked back at Hikaru, and that killer death glare returned.

"Dad!" I snapped.

"Yes?"

"Hikaru and I were making out in the kitchen. Say something!"

Dad lowered his mug to the table, flicked an invisible piece of lint of his shirt, then looked at us both. Suddenly I felt like a teenager again, like the time he first found a pack of cigarettes in my coat pocket when I was 16.

"How long?" He asked calmly, "How long have you two been..." he trailed off, his pointer finger flitting from Hikaru to me.

"It's...a new development" I replied.

"A new development?"

I nodded, not really sure how to explain it. It wasn't like Hikaru and I were going steady or anything, we were just...wait...what were we doing? We were...fooling around? No, that didn't sound right. I've fooled around with guys before, and those instances never lasted longer than a night at a time. This thing with Hikaru though...I felt invested in it. I cared about him, I _really_ cared about him. I didn't know what that meant yet but I knew it wasn't something fleeting. It wasn't some sexual fling, it was...a lot more than that...

I liked Hikaru. I liked him a lot.

But I couldn't exactly come out and say that. Hikaru had been with more women than I had fingers to count on. For all I knew, this _was_ another sexual fling for him. It wouldn't be fair of me to put him on the spot by telling my father that I wanted... _maybe..._ more.

 _Wait, since when did you want more?_

 _Good question..._

"This isn't a big deal Dad" I tapped my fingers on the table top anxiously.

He raised an eyebrow, "Not a big deal?" he leaned down and reached into his handbag, he rummaged around a little before pulling out what looked like a magazine and threw it down on a double page spread in front of me.

I dared myself to look down at it. But before my eyes could take in any of the contents, Hikaru's hand came slamming down on top of it, dragging it away and out of my line of sight.

"Hey! I-"

Hikaru shook his head at me, as if he were silently telling me that it was something I didn't want to see. Even though I _really really_ did.

"Ranka" he exhaled, looking straight at my father, his eyes confident and determined, "Could I speak to you alone for a minute?"

 _Wait, huh?_ "Hika-"

"Of course" Dad answered him with a reserved smile. Hikaru nodded back, his lips forming a tight line as if he weren't expecting Dad to agree.

I looked from one man to the other, who had both fallen silent and stared back at me - obviously waiting for me to excuse myself from the room. I grumbled to myself.

"Fine" I huffed, "I guess I'll leave _the men_ to it"

"Don't be like that sweetheart" Dad patted my arm.

I growled under my breath and rose from my seat, beginning the short journey to my bedroom, "Fucking high and mighty bullshit...it's not like _I_ have opinions and important shit to say...stupid fucking-"

"We can hear you darling, watch your language"

"I'm going, I'm going..."

I took one last look back at them, noting the almost apologetic look from Hikaru. Then I closed the door and reached into my pocket, pulling out my neglected pack of cigarettes and cheap lighter.

"Bloody men" I mumbled. Then opened the window to stare out, and wait to be called back in.

* * *

"You ready to head home?" Hikaru stood in my bedroom doorway, looking over at me as I sat on the window sill looking out at the dank and derelict view. I stubbed out my fourth cigarette of the hour and looked over at him, noting the forced smile on his face. Immediately I wanted to quiz him on the talk, to find out what they'd been talking about, but at this point it was early evening, and my stomach was rumbling for whatever dinner Olivier was preparing back home.

 _Back home?_

I almost laughed to myself. I guessed that's what the Hitachiin house had started to feel like since I'd been there for almost a month now.

"Everything okay?" I asked Dad as I followed Hikaru back out into the kitchen.

Dad smiled brightly, his whole demeanour worlds away from how it had been an hour ago.

"Everything is great sweetheart" he beamed, pulling me into a rib crushing hug, "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's been a hell of a day"

I blinked in confusion, "Oh...kay..."

"You know you really shouldn't have gotten me all this food" he chuckled, "But thank you"

"Uhh..." my mouth bobbed open and closed as I was taken aback by the casual and calm way he was talking. Surely things should still be awkward, "I...wanted to, it's not fair that I've been eating so well and you've been stuck here with the same packaged noodles"

"Hey! You know how much I love those noodles!"

I laughed, "I guess they are pretty good"

"Still, I'm looking forward to whatever we're feasting on tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yes. Hikaru has invited me to dinner" Dad grinned broadly and glanced over my shoulder at Hikaru with a look of almost...adoration?

 _Okay, now I'm really confused._

 _Has Hikaru brainwashed my father?_

"Really?"

Dad nodded, "It was all his idea"

"It was?"

Hikaru chuckled, "Don't look so surprised"

"But..."

 _Last time Hikaru invited us to dinner he had to be forced and threatened by his mother..._

A small smile touched my lips. Wow that's really...sweet of him.

We said our goodbyes then Hikaru and I bundled ourselves back into my banged up mini. I glanced over at him as I drove the short distance back to the estate, studying him as he kept his eyes trained ahead on the road. He seemed occupied by something, and it made me wonder what he'd wanted to talk to Dad about. Had he explained what was happening? I doubted it. When Dad found out about my first kiss in high school he lost his fucking mind, if he found out Hikaru and I were sleeping together without a marriage certificate to justify it – there was no way he would have accepted a dinner invitation with a smile.

"What did you say to my Dad?" I tried to keep my voice casual, as if I were asking the most common and non-prying question in the world.

Hikaru's expression gave nothing away, "You know what I said. I invited him to dinner"

"And you had to be alone to ask that?"

"I asked for a private conversation did I not?" his tone was beginning to sound irritated, "If I told you what was said that would defeat the _'private'_ element"

"I'm allowed to be curious"

"You call it curious, I call it nosey"

"I just want to know if the subject matter could result in you going missing under mysterious circumstances"

"Mysterious circumstances?"

"That being - my father killing you and _burying your balls in the yard_ "

Hikaru sniffed in amusement, "If you're worried that I told your Dad about our night in the hotel you can relax. I'm reckless, not suicidal"

I heaved a sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to worry about explaining that to my Dad, but it still left about 100 other questions unanswered.

"Should I be worried?" I chewed my lip, staring at the horizon as the sun began to disappear.

I felt Hikaru turn to me, his eyes penetrating me with such a strong intensity that my knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Then I felt his hand rest delicately on my knee, and the breath I'd been holding was finally released.

"No" he said, his tone calm and firm, "What I told your Dad is nothing you need to worry about"

I inhaled sharply. Could I even trust Hikaru? I felt like an asshole for even considering the question, but honestly, _could I?_

I suppose he'd never given me a reason _not to._ Even when he was treating me like crap he was straight to the point. He never told me anything he thought I wanted to hear, he always told me what was on his mind and reacted accordingly. Would it be so hard to assume that even with our progressed relationship that his honesty would still be the same?

It was funny, why did feeling closer to him make me worry that the honesty would diminish?

I sighed as we pulled into the driveway, the large iron gates automatically closing behind the car, "Okay. I trust you"

* * *

"Oh jeeeeesus" I spoke into my palm as I scrolled on my phone.

Hikaru rolled onto his side, wrapping his arm across my bare stomach, "Stop looking at it" he grumbled, "Come back to me"

"I just...need to..." my words trailed off as I read the words in the article. _'_ _Lover', '_ _Fling', 'Prostitute', 'Hooker'..._ it felt like I was being bullied with an audience of millions, "This is such a mess"

"And it's bullshit speculation" Hikaru huffed, "It's a tabloid. It's literally published rumours"

"Dad saw this. He read this"

I glanced at Hikaru who laid beside me in bed, the sheets hanging low on his bare muscled abs. I gulped and felt my cheeks flush before turning away again.

"He's a smart man" he chuckled, "He knew there was more to it. He knew the only thing reliable was the photo, the words were just speculation"

I looked at the photo again.

Hikaru and I sitting close at the bar, his hands pulling me into him, our lips connected and eager. I grimaced – imagining what Dad must have been feeling when he first saw it. I closed my eyes and lifted the sheets over my head.

"Hey" Hikaru laughed, "You're being an idiot. You know that right?"

"Wow, thanks" I murmured, "Dad saw this"

"He did, yes"

"When I was in high school, he found out I kissed Lee Rai behind the cafeteria and he cried"

"You're his child. Of course he's going to worry" Hikaru pulled the sheet down so I could see him. He hovered above me with a smirk, "Are you really going to stress over this?"

I nodded, "Yup"

"Are you that embarrassed?" his smirk fell a little, his expression becoming a lot less amused.

"Embarrassed?"

I furrowed my brow as he looked down at me. Slowly, he raised his hand to smooth the hair from my forehead. His eyes darted from my eyes, to my lips, to my nose, to my chin – as if he were evaluating every inch of my face. The smirk was gone, and in it's place was a reserved line.

"Embarrassed that you're rumoured to be in a relationship with me...embarrassed that people can see you and I together..." his voice was quiet, lacking the usual cocky confidence it always had.

I stared at him, feeling a rush of emotions bombard me, as if I'd been ploughed down by a freight train.

Was he...hurt?

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I felt like...a complete piece of crap...to put it politely.

I shook my head silently. No, I wasn't embarrassed. Well...I was but...not because it was Hikaru. It was because my face was all over the internet. Hikaru could have been anyone else and I still wouldn't have felt good about having photos of me making out with them online. Did Hikaru really think that I was ashamed of people thinking that he and I were together? I couldn't give a shit what people thought about me and the men I spend my time with. What I gave a shit about was people making up lies about my character. If my Mom had been alive and able to see these journalists calling me a hooker, she would be broken.

"It's not like that" I said, "I just don't like being talked about. My embarrassment has nothing to do with you being involved"

Hikaru cocked his head, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Look Hika...I li-" _I like you..._ "I like what's happening between us, but it's not anyone else's business. All these articles are...pressuring"

Pressuring was definitely the word. Some of these articles were calling us a couple when in reality Hikaru and I were only just friends. I couldn't offer him anything more, and Hikaru had been very clear about his attitudes towards love and relationships. I didn't want all these tabloids to ruin this thing between us by labelling it as something we just couldn't handle. Besides, I highly doubted that Hikaru wanted to _date_ me like these tabloids were speculating. He was a celebrity model for a world famous fashion designer, and I was an ex-barista at a coffee shop. He could have literally _anyone_. If he were seriously going to date someone I knew wholeheartedly that he wouldn't choose me.

My chest stung a little at the thought.

 _Ouch._

"Can I talk to you about something?" he breathed. He moved closer, settling himself inbetween my legs. We hadn't gotten re-dressed after the hour we had spent beneath the sheets of his bed. Even though it had only been 2 days since we'd last been together, I still had the 'first time' nerves when he'd begun to slowly undressed me. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I recalled the night. Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Woman focus"

I blinked, "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, his elbows resting either side of my neck so we were eye to eye. Absent-mindedly I lifted my leg to stroke my foot down the side of his bare calf, my knee brushing across his hip. Hikaru groaned deeply, his jaw tensing, "Stop distracting me"

"I'm not doing anything" I spoke innocently.

"You are and you know it"

I grinned back childishly.

"You've got a dangerous look in your eye" he smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"If I recall correctly, I believe I had something to say- ugh fuck" he trailed off with another gruff groan as I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him flush against me, his head fell to my chest, "Dangerous little tease" he hissed.

I stifled a laugh. Messing with him was way too fun.

"Right, that's it" Hikaru grunted. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me and I was hoisted onto his lap. I let out a surprised yelp as I found myself sitting face to face with him, my naked chest pressed to his, my legs still snaked around him, "Mmmm _much_ better" he hummed approvingly.

He planted a firm kiss on my lips and I felt his amused smile.

"You ruined my fun" I pouted.

"Oh did I now?" he raised an eyebrow and traced his thumb along my lower lip, "I have no problem with multi tasking. I can talk, and you can slowly slide down on my-"

I covered his mouth with my palm, cutting his sentence short, "I have a feeling whatever you're going to say might ruin the mood"

"Ah, so that's why you're trying to throw me off. Worried I'm gonna say something you don't like?"

"I mean, it's fairly likely"

It was his turn to pout, "O' ye of little faith"

I exhaled, "Fine, what is it?"

"Wow, at least attempt to sound optimistic" he grinned wickedly, "So...I was thinking, this sneaking around at home is getting a little...impossible. I mean, I hate having to wait to get you alone to do this..." he kissed me softly, "and besides, Kaoru knows and I'm pretty sure Mom-"

"Wait" I held up a finger to silence him, "Your _Mom_ knows?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Do you seriously think my Mother doesn't check up on me online?"

I felt my entire body ignite and turn a deep shade of red. I covered my face in shame, "Oh god"

"Here comes the embarrassment again" he sighed.

"Stop" I groaned, "It-it's not like that. She's my boss...my goddamn boss knows I'm fucking her son" I couldn't even look at him. Jesus, this was a mess.

 _Why are you so surprised?_

 _Did you honestly think this thing between you two would always stay private?_

 _She was bound to find out._

It was true. I knew deep down mine and Hikaru's ventures would come out in some form. I guess I just thought I'd have more time to mentally prepare for it.

 _So naive._

"Look at me" Hikaru said, his tone laced with tension. His fingers latched around mine and pulled my hands away from my face, forcing me to look at him once more. His painfully beautiful face stared back at me, that mused post-sex hair hanging over his forehead coupled with those hooded eyes that penetrated mine - made my body respond in ways I was almost fascinated by, "You're not...ashamed of this...are you?"

His question carried so much weight, it made me freeze where I sat.

I took a moment to study him, looking past that slipping facade of confident arrogance he seemed to wear as a proud accessory.

Jesus, I was hurting him wasn't I? Did my approval of us really mean so much to him? Did he really...care?

"No" I said honestly, "Not in the slightest. But...I thought...I mean...aren't you?"

He made a face that told me he didn't fully understand, "Me? Ashamed of us?" he questioned, "How could I be? I mean, look at you. Do you really have no idea how out of my league you are?"

I blinked, and felt myself being thrown back as if a car had hit me just from the sheer shock of what he'd just said, "Wait. Roll back" I gaped, "You think _I'm_ out of _your_ league? _You? Hikaru Hitachiin?_ The rich mouthwatering model?"

"But I'm a piece of shit" he chuckled, "And you...you're...amazing. The first time I saw an article calling you my lover I felt like the most smug asshole in the world. You're a smart, sexy, selfless and genuinely interesting person. I could only dream about being put in the same category as you"

His words unscrambled through my mind, trying to make sense of them. But no matter how much I tried to decipher them, I came up short. It just didn't make any sense. I'd seen numerous articles about him leaving hotels with supermodels and actresses, rumours of relationships and love affairs with women who made me look like a bucktoothed rodent in comparison. And yet he was amazed that these journalists would pair us together? Like I was some unobtainable goal he'd managed to somehow score?

"But back to my original point" he cleared his throat, "I don't want to hide it here. Not in my home. If there's one place I can feel comfortable being just me, it's here. And as far as I'm concerned, you're mine, and I think I should be allowed to exercise the right to touch you and hold you whenever I want in my own house"

"You want to be able to touch me in front of your mother?"

"Christ woman don't put it like that! I mean, if I want to rest my hand on your back...or smooth those crazy unbrushed locks out of your eyes...or kiss those sweet full lips...then I should be able to do it"

I fixated on the conviction in his eyes, completely speechless.

He really did care...I wasn't sure how deeply but...he cared. _About me_. And he wanted to show it in his home. His safe space. I didn't know what to say.

Should I ask him what...we were? Where this was heading?

 _Don't be stupid Haruhi. Do you want to send him running for the hills?_

 _This is casual, physical, comfortable...nothing more._

It took me a second to realise that my heart was racing and my breathing was becoming ragged with desire. His words had hit me so deeply. I knew it had taken him a lot of guts to be so open and honest with me, and the idea of being so genuine around his family made my chest swell with the admiration he made me feel.

I'd never been so attracted to someone in my life.

As if my body was on autopilot, I found my lips colliding with his, my hands diving into his hair to pull him as close to me as possible. I felt such a primal need to claim him, to show him how he made me feel, to give him everything I had.

"I'm guessing...that's a yes?" Hikaru's laughing voice was muffled by my unrelenting kisses. His hand then threaded into my hair and his mouth opened eagerly to me, his tongue meeting mine. His other arm wound around my waist, lifting me slightly so he could position himself at my entrance.

When I lowered myself down on him, adjusting to his size as I accepted him in, I felt my body respond as if it were claiming back a missing piece of itself. I rose and fell on his lap, revelling in the deep groans and grunts of pleasure he released, all the while keeping his eyes locked to mine.

"So soft...so hot..." he hissed, his fingers digging into my pliant flushed skin. He looked so serene, his eyes swimming in bliss and lust as we connected over and over again and our releases neared.

"Hika" I gasped, cupping his cheeks in my palms to connect our gazes.

He stared back with dark, animalistic eyes, giving me a look that said he owned me. And honestly I felt it. Like the only man who had ever touched me and ever would was him. My body was made for him, to hold him, to pleasure him, to...l _ove him_..? I let out a needy gasp, my fingers turning into claws as I braced myself on his shoulders.

After a while I could feel that delicious ache teetering on the edge of climax. I kissed him again as I contracted and moaned, my back arching and hips writhing - wanting to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Hikaru followed suit, his groans muffled by my lips. His body shook and tensed for several long moments, then he held me there against him. We revelled in the feeling of bliss surrounding us, then relaxed slowly, our bodies slumping against one another with heavy breaths and heaving sighs.

"You've ruined me for all other women Ms Fujioka" he panted.

I laughed tiredly and my lips curled into a smile as I rested my forehead to his, "If it's any consolation, you ruined me for any other man the moment you kissed me"

"I believe you kissed me first"

"No, you kissed me"

"And you loved it"

I bit my lip, "I did. In fact..." I kissed him slowly, savouring the softness of his lips, "I always do"

A smile lit up his face, and my heart began hammering at the sight.

* * *

 **HIKARU**

Hikaru stared down at the sleeping form draped across his chest, her hair fanned out in an array of tangles and a small smile lit up her beautiful face. It must have been about 1 in the morning, but he couldn't sleep even if he tried, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. And that scared the shit out of him.

"What are you doing to me babydoll?" he whispered, trailing the back of his hand down her cheek. She let out a satisfied hum and snuggled into him further. A sharp ache shot through his chest as he watched her. She really had no idea how breathtaking she was. Hikaru had spent his life surrounded by stunning models, women whose _careers_ were to look unattainably perfect - but not one of them held a candle to Haruhi. Hikaru wondered how it had taken him so long to realise it himself.

As he watched her lying there he was starting to question what was happening between them. At first it had been lust driven, an obsession to claim and control her, to possess her and take what he wanted. But after that night in the hotel, where he had gotten exactly that, something dramatically changed. It felt like the whole situation had flipped. Because now instead of Hikaru being in control, it was Haruhi who possessed him. He would do anything for her now, like a fucking puppy dog...

 _Oh how the mighty hath fallen..._

A barely audible knock interrupted his thoughts, and he looked across the dark room to see his bedroom door opening slowly and his brother standing there in the threshold. Kaoru studied the scene in front of him and smiled.

"Don't you two look cosy" he whispered.

Hikaru put one finger to his lips, then looked back at his sleeping beauty, who hadn't stirred in the slightest.

 _I swear she could sleep through an earthquake._

Slowly, he inched from the bed, making sure to settle Haruhi onto his pillow. Her arms immediately snaked around it, as if she were replacing him with it.

 _Great, now I'm jealous of a pillow._

"What's up?" Hikaru asked quietly as he pulled on some sweats. He walked out into the hallway with him and shut the door behind, taking one last glance back at the mesmerising brunette cradled in his bed.

There was only a faint glow from the huge window in the main staircase, it made the house feel like one of those old haunted houses in a Shelley novel.

"This" Kaoru held up his phone, the screen was illuminated with the same tabloid crap Haruhi had been glued to all evening.

"Yeah, we saw that"

"Did you see what they're calling her?"

 _Prostitute...hooker...sex worker..._

Hikaru nodded bitterly, "I did"

"Are you not going to make a statement?"

"Why the hell would I? It's no one else's business"

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "You're so clueless sometimes" he grumbled, "These stories aren't like the ones that _only_ talk about you. This affects Haruhi. You may be able to ignore the shit being said but she's not used to this"

"I know that but as long as we know its bullshit then what does it matter?"

Kaoru sighed, relaxing back against the wall, arms folded, "Can you honestly tell me that Haruhi isn't getting hurt?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to respond, but the image of Haruhi sat in bed beside him scrolling through the articles, biting her nails with a look of pain on her face flashed to mind.

Was she really getting hurt by this? It was only words, just rumours made up to sell stories...but still, the things she was being called...the nasty comments being posted...they were brutal. Hikaru had years of experience being called every name under the sun and being accused of just about everything, he was so used to it he barely internalised the words anymore. But Haruhi was an innocent, she'd never experienced anything like this, and because of Hikaru she'd been thrown in head first.

And yet the only thing he'd been worried about was Haruhi not reciprocating his feelings towards her.

 _You're such a piece of crap._

"You should make a statement. Clear things up. At least then the stories won't be slanderous" Kaoru sighed.

"How can I make a statement when I don't know what's happening? It's just sex, Haruhi would end my life if I got this shit published"

"Are you seriously still trying to convince yourself that it's _just sex_ " Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

Hikaru made a face, not understanding the remark, "It works for us"

"Hika I've known you for you your entire life and I've seen everything when it comes to women. I've heard them leave at midnight, I've seen them bundled into cabs at 7am, they never come back and you never talk about them again, not only that but you always look like you regret spending the night with them" Kaoru's tone was exasperated, he threw his hands up, "You said you and Haruhi didn't even sleep together last night and yet you were making her breakfast this morning with a shit-eating grin on your face like you'd won the lottery. And before the other day I hadn't once had to break up a fight all because some guy looked at a women you wanted. We both know this thing you have with Haruhi means so much more than just sex"

Hikaru looked away from his brother, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"When Haruhi packs up her bag in a few days and goes back home...are you just going to let her vanish? Because once this interview is done, she won't need to see us anymore, she can just meet Mom at the office and work from there. She has no obligation to come back here, not unless there is more going on between you two. Not unless you give her a reason to"

Hikaru's hands balled at his side, "She'll come back, she...she wouldn't just vanish" She wouldn't. Hikaru hadn't the first clue as to why he knew that, but he did.

 _Maybe you just think that because you couldn't ._

"You need to work this shit out Hika, it's not fair on Haruhi. She shouldn't have to see her name being dragged through the dirt. You need to make a statement that removes speculation that paints _her_ in a bad light"

Hikaru never released statements in response to tabloids, he'd never seen the point of it, all it did was add fuel to the fire. But he'd never found himself in the position where he'd been photographed more than once with a woman he was interested in...Well, aside from Seika. But she'd lived for the attention. He winced as her face sprung to mind, he really needed to stop accidentally putting Haruhi in the same box. Just because Seika was a commoner who was chasing status, didn't mean the same could be said for Haruhi. She didn't like the attention, she didn't like people taking her photo or talking about her.

"I can't make a statement saying she and I are just sleeping together" Hikaru murmured, "Haruhi would never trust me again"

"But you don't have to say that. Tell them the truth" Kaoru replied.

"But that is the truth"

"Hika you like her. In fact, I'm pretty sure you more than like her. Just tell them you want a level of privacy with your new relationship"

Hikaru's heart began to beat erratically, causing that uncomfortable ache he was starting to get used to.

New relationship? The idea of proposing a relationship to Haruhi scared the crap out of him. Not because he didn't want one with her. But because he wasn't good for her. She wanted the house, the husband, the little shits running around trashing the place. She wanted love. Hikaru didn't know what that was. So how could he give her that? She deserved the world, and Hikaru could only offer himself. And that wasn't good enough.

"You're going to have to do it regardless of whether you want to or not, your interview is in a few days. Do you really think Benio won't ask about Haruhi?"

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, his head beginning to thump with stress, "I won't know what to say" he breathed, "I can't risk making it worse. She'll hate me" the fear of Haruhi turning her back on him was probably the most agonizing feeling Hikaru could imagine. The idea of her not wanting to see him made him feel physically sick. His chest burned as he took a step back to brace himself on the banister. Kaoru watched him with an almost identical pain in his eyes.

"This is real isn't it?" he whispered, "You're really hung up on Haruhi aren't you?"

Hikaru's knuckles turned white, his eyes squeezing shut. Slowly, he nodded, knowing it was true. He'd always surrounded himself with women, all shapes and sizes, he was never stuck for choice. But Haruhi was the first and only one he truly cared for. Even Seika during the best of times dimmed in comparison. Because Haruhi was special, Haruhi made him feel things he'd never felt before. She made him happy just by being with him, she excited him, encouraged him, she could even make him forget his own name with just her laugh. And he trusted her. He never trusted anyone. She made him feel safe...nurtured...maybe even loved?

Is that what love was supposed to be?

"I can't lose her..." the words left his lips before he could stop them, "She...she makes me a better man..."

Kaoru offered a small smile.

He slowly stepped closer, pulling his brother in for a comforting hug, a hug like they used to have when they were kids, before everything changed. Hikaru exhaled.

"Talk to her" Kaoru said, "I'm sure you can work it out together. Haruhi is pragmatic, I'm sure she'll help you both come to a conclusion"

Hikaru nodded, still completely unsure of the way his life seemed to be heading. All he could hope for was that Kaoru was right, and that they could fix this and stop the media harassment that was hurting Haru. He should have recognized it sooner, she'd been hurting all this time.

And it wasn't like she didn't tell him either, he was just too stubborn to listen.

After a few more minutes and another hug, they both returned to their rooms, opening and closing the doors as quietly and gently as possible. After the long conversation they'd had, Hikaru had almost forgotten that the subject matter was still stretched out under his bed sheets, the pillow she'd been cradling now hanging out of one hand off the edge of the bed. He chuckled to himself, trying to work out the logistics of how he was meant to climb back in without waking her. In the end all he could do was choose the side with slightly more space, and wind his body around her. He laid pressed to her back, his right arm wrapped around her waist. The sweet scent of her hair intoxicated him, and suddenly all the fear and apprehension he'd felt back in the hallway disappeared, until the only thing he felt was her closeness.

She murmured something sleepily.

"Shhh" he soothed, pressing his lips to her shoulder, "Keep dreaming babydoll"

"Mmmhmm" she hummed, "Dream of you..."

Hikaru grinned, "That's right beautiful...dream of me"

* * *

 **Hello my lovlies! I'll tell you what, I loved writing this chapter!** **Things are getting super romantic and oh my god are things spicy! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! If you want to contact or follow me via twitter, find me with the user name - YulisanWrites.**

 **Please remember to Follow/Favourite/Review!**

 **Love y'all!**

 **Yuli xx**


End file.
